Interview with the Noah
by Beautymoon
Summary: All you have to do is open the iron cell door, and listen very closely the most intriguing exchanges between a boy who is suposedly heartless and the most humanized of the monsters. Lavi and Tyki Mikk, who else? FIC IS COMPLETE!
1. The heroes behind the Shadows?

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p>Brief summary: the story takes place in the last chapters of the manga, so it will have some SPOILERS along the way. The purpose of this fic is show, based on the personalities of the characters of the manga, what took place between Lavi and the Noahs (more specifically Tyki). They are both very interesting characters and deserve exploration, even if through fanfics. I guess it's better read to the fic then my explanations, so, on with it! xD<p>

On a second note: English is not my first language, so forgive any mistakes. I already translated fics, but this is actually my first time writing in another language. I'm trying really hard to give you guys proper reading material.^^

* * *

><p>- <strong>The heroes behind the Shadows?<strong> Don't think so. Bookman was _never_ hero material...

* * *

><p>The fact is when Tyki Mikk came back bringing his "bad news" Sheryl snapped. And he decided to unleash all his fury on Lavi. Since the death of a Bookman apprentice was not exactly what they've been planning beforehand, Tyki realized he had to act.<p>

While Sheryl, trying to regain his composure, still questioned the panda, Tyki took a blindfolded Lavi to his new "home" for the time being…

They had been walking through cold halls, probably stone-made, if Lavi guessed right. They turned twelve corners; the first three to the left, the next four to the right. There was a flight of stairs and four more corners to the right. Really, even sick with those parasites inside his beaten body, Tyki's hand pressing a sore spot on his right arm, and the blindfold, it was too easy to remember this path. They tried, he could give it to them. But all those tricks could not deceive the "eyes" of the Bookman Jr.

"What's with the blindfold?"

"To keep you from seeing- I mean _recording_ things. Your old man said…What did he say? Oh, yeah, "_A greener __than__ green idiot apprentice will only be allowed to keep his eyes shut in such an annoying situation_.""

"That old panda…_He_ is the annoying one."

"Well, I guess he is. Look at you, all sick and looking like death and he still didn't spill the beans…"

"You'll all rot to death waiting for him to answer your questions, you know? I know that old man… If he does not want to say it, he won't."

"Even with _your_ life on the line?"

"I'm not irreplaceable. He can always find another Bookman Jr.", he said so coldly and with such a tone of finality, silence enveloped both men on their way to the cells.

But Lavi knew this was a rotten, rotten lie. Lavi was a genius never found before. There was the matter with his currently covered eye and the old Panda was really getting _too_ old to look for a new apprentice. Nonetheless he was still not quite inclined to tell the Portuguese man that piece of information.

A couple more minutes and Lavi heard Tyki's mocking tone by his ear.

"Here we are, eyepatch-kun. _Home sweet home_!"

Despite the happy tone of his voice, Tyki unceremoniously tossed the boy on the dirty, cold stone floor. Lavi's head hit said floor and he could see flashes of white through the blindfold.

"You could have let me take a seat, you asshole."

"Oh, come on, eyepatch-kun. You've been through worse. Here, let me help you."

"Help" meant Tyki forcefully shoving the redhead against the brick wall. He took Lavi's jacket off with his powers, and the boy aimed a kick at him, but the kick just phased through the Noah, who raised an eyebrow.

"You should know already that without your Innocence, you can't touch me, eyepatch-kun."

To which Lavi replied snarkily.

"And you should know already that I don't swing that way! Do try to take my clothes off again and I swear to God I'll rip off your balls! _With my Innocence_!"

Tyki was quite surprised. Until now, the boy showed no reaction at all. Not until Sheryl "played" with him, of course. But that's just to be expected. And what the hell?

"FYI, eyepatch-kun, I don't swing that way either. I was just taking off your jacket because, honestly, I _hate_ it. If I look one more second at this Exorcist uniform I might lose it, and hurt you _really_ bad. And you don't want that, do you?"

"…No."

"So, yeah, here we are. See, I'm not that bad of a person." The irony was that Tyki was capable of saying those things while putting Jr's arms above his head. The hands shackled to the cold wall behind him.

At least I have my shirt on, he thought. But he didn't say it out loud. He was not inclined to give Tyki _ideas_. All train of thought died when he felt cold fingers grabbing his chin. He could feel golden eyes scrutinizing his face.

"Don't touch me, perm-head!" He tried to shake his head, to no avail.

He was losing his composure and he knew it. The nicknames generally came with that, or if he was in one of his most childish characters, which was not the case.

"_Perm-head_?" Well Tyki supposed the kid was kind of right. His hair was curly and getting longer by the day. So _annoying_. "Do not be afraid, redhead. Even though you _are_ a pretty boy, I told you I don't swing that way."

Lavi, with a bead of sweat running down his left cheek, still found in him to joke.

"Well, I _am_ a pretty boy, so you never know…"

"But you might want watch out for Sheryl on that."

"The monocle guy who is obsessed with the Road kid?"

"That one." Tyki said in honest pity for the boy.

"_Hell no_! And let me go. I'm choking with your cigar breath on my face!"

But Tyki didn't let go. If so, he pressed his fingers even harder on Lavi's jaw, making the boy hiss in pain.

"I have nothing against you, kid, so here's a piece of advice. Pray to whatever God you believe that the old man will speak soon, because if not… Well, I wouldn't want to be in your place."

And with that, all that Lavi heard was Tyki slamming the iron door and locking it from the outside.

Lavi decided he would rest, because praying was exercise in futility, since he had no God. And knowing that stubborn panda…

The game of ultra-violence would come for a second round. Sooner than he would like for it to come.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number two.<span>

_Pain._

_Gross._

_Black._

_Pain._

**Yuck****.**

Those words would summarize perfectly the contents of the "second round". The whole thing begun when he had heard a lot of clangs unlocking his iron door. There were five of them. The last one had a species of little chain attached to it. Then the door creaked open, which showed that maybe, maybe, that monocle guy had calmed down a little and was not going to, and I quote, "bend the redheaded boy in the most hideous positions".

This guy was not only a sadist, but also a pervert.

_I'm so royally fucked._

"Your dear master is still very quiet, Bookman Jr."

"…"

For some reason, Lavi decided that with this monocle guy, he would shut up as hard as his master. Tyki might be powerful and murderous, but between all those crazy Noahs, Lavi had to admit he was the most, if he could call the man that, _human_ one. But this Sheryl guy…

-was beyond dangerous.

"I assume you are not much of a talker either, are you?"

"…"

"But that's odd. Fiddler here," yeah, Lavi could feel very well that second presence looming over his restrained form, "told me you were very energetic in battle and that you even told him… What did he tell you, again?"

Fiddler gave a laugh, but oddly enough it was nothing like Sheryl's or even Tyki's laughter would be. It had a "huhi" tone to it that made it quite childish.

"He told me to shove my weird tongue where it doesn't shine! That's not very nice…."

But Fiddler made it sound like he didn't care at all. He seemed amused like he was just told a _joke_. Honestly, Lavi thought the man that spoke like a kid, _might not be that right in the mind_… But that may be just him overusing his genius brain.

"Why isn't the old man here?"

"Oh, so the beast can talk!" beamed Sheryl. He was clearly in a better mood, and Lavi would still decide if that was a good or a bad thing, "He is out there, resting his old man knees, you know. The truth is, I realized something very interesting. Even if I torture you before his very eyes, the old man won't even blink. That's to show how much he cares for his beloved apprentice…"

If the Noah was waiting for wounded tears to start rolling from Lavi's eyes, he would die waiting. Lavi already knew his value for the old man begun and ended on the fact that he was valuable as a future Bookman. Nothing more, or less. At least, that's what he told himself every now and then.

Nonetheless, he was just not in the mood to tell monocle guy that. Let the Noah assume his heart was broken and see if Lavi cares.

"We decided to keep you in a place where your scream would not annoy us. You scream very loudly, and even though it is quite delicious, that's more a Tyki thing than mine. But enough chit-chat, let's do what we have to do."

Lavi noticed that Sheryl's professional words did not match his playful tone _at all_.

_And so the game started_.

Sharp _pain_ in his _throat_. Screams. Screams. Legs feeling like they were breaking into pieces, and stretching like rubber. But they wouldn't break. Sheryl didn't want a broken puppet, not yet.

The hands trembling on the iron shackles were an agonizing vision. Because the pain was so great. But it was not like Lavi could _see_-

Lines of blood slipped through his trembling lips, and all he tasted was metal. His arms were bending, he just _knew_ it. His middle finger.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Twisted in the wrong direction for a right "Fuck you, monocle Noah!", but now was not the time, he was too _busy_ screaming. And too busy listening to other parts-Oh, fuck, the _kneecap_

-snap

Bending and making noise. Fucking noise.

He was noisy. But who wouldn't be with his neck arched that way, his hair like a mop washing the wall behind him. That was it. _This_ close- his neck would

_Snap_.

But it was just his index finger that snapped.

"Tell me, Bookman Jr., how are you going to write history with broken fingers?"

Scream, _scream,_ **scream**,

Mute.

Not because of the lack of voice, but because his brain could not register his screams anymore.

Even the black of the blindfold became like firework explosions of white.

The pain was still there, and he was reciting historical dates in his head, to focus on something -_anything_-, to not let his body enter shock because-oh, god, this hurts so much.

_But not enough to cry._

Or maybe his brain was in such overdrive, his blood was running so red hot through his veins he was forgetting, for the moment, the element of crying.

And there was the stench of _blood_, of course. It was seeping from his chest. Like there was such a pressure inside, his fair skin broke into fine lines of red, red blood.

And then it stopped. Not the pain, but the _torture_. Or rather, another kind of torture took place.

"Fiddler, change of players."

"Ooookay."

He clearly heard a "high five" like they were switching players. _How fucked up could __these__ guys get_?

And then- _yuck_!

That _tongue_ right on his cheek. Moist, thick saliva rolling and running, but the muscle feeling like the skin of a lizard, and the _eyeballs_ dancing near his nose. But he knew the Noah wouldn't lick him for nothing. It had to mean something.

"FUCK!"

He couldn't help the loud scream. Suddenly he had a very _helpful_ reminder of the parasites residing in his body, and he begun trashing, even in his shackles, even with his broken and dislocated parts. His body was _burning_-

From the inside.

"I thought you were already familiarized with Fiddler's parasites…."

Oh, no, clearly he wasn't. Not enough.

He felt sick, but he didn't throw up. But he was _this_ close.

Satisfied with the boy's state, Sheryl said out loud to the golem that had been recording the whole thing inside the room. Lavi was not surprised.

"See what I just did, old man? Your apprentice is a very…_flexible_ cockroach, I'll give him that." Lavi could die, but not before he shove his Innocence up that sick man's ass for his horrible puns. "For each time you don't talk, I'll make it worse and worse until he dies. And he'll die a horrible, horrible death. I'll make sure of that."

That was a _very_ scary idea, in Lavi's humble opinion.

And then the Noahs left him. But not before Sheryl said something like- "I can't play with a broken puppet"- and decided to _fix_ all the major injuries.

Fix means put _everything_ back in place,

**Snap**

**Snap**

**Snap**

**Snap**

* * *

><p><span>Third visit<span>

The sticky substance from that Noah's mouth- _don't think about it_- was still drying on his cheek when he heard the- one, two, three, four, five- locks being opened. But he didn't need to stretch his mind to figure out who was visiting him.

That stench of tobacco was enough of a giveaway.

"Yo, eyepatch-kun. I thought you couldn't be more screwed but clearly I was wrong. You managed to look _worse_ than death."

_Was __it__ my recently "mended" knuckles and my hard intakes of breaths that gave me away?_

"Hello to you too, _Perm-head_. Why didn't you phase through the door?"

"I forgot."

Even with his eyes rendered useless, Lavi could tell Tyki took a seat right in front of him, cross legged, which made him reminded of that time in China the Noah almost destroyed Allen's Innocence, which made Lavi grit his teeth.

"You are so different from the little exorcist I met in Edo… You used to be more lively and brave. When I teased you about your comrade, you had the most interesting gleam in your eye. From all the exorcists of that time, you were the most bloodthirsty. That's why I chose you to fight me. You were the funniest one."

Not the strongest. Not the most synchronized with Innocence. The _funniest_ one. Ironically, he was supposed to be the Bookman, and Allen the _clown_.

Then, too fast for Lavi's liking, Tyki was a breath away from his face, baring teeth. It was an unnerving sensation, because he felt the strong smell of cigarettes with- _wine_?- and felt the vibrations of the man's voice reverberating in his too sensitized skin and he couldn't _see_ him.

_Too creepy_.

"I was dying to hurt you _bad_, eyepatch-kun. I wanted to see how your red hair would look dyed in your red blood. I could almost taste it on my tongue. So lively…."

Lavi would like to remind the man that when they were inside the collapsed Ark, Tyki did in fact tasted his blood. To think he thought he could have chosen Allen's…

Seriously, he had no luck.

"Oh, but I _did_ taste your blood, didn't I? When that thing overcame me…' Was it Lavi's impression, or Tyki seemed _upset_ (?) at the mention of the _thing_?" You tasted of fear, rage and hate. Too different from the Bookman you were supposed to be. I'm under the impression that if I pull the blindfold I'll not meet an eye flaming with hate, like the old times… So why are you so different now?"

"That's none of your business."

"Please, Jr, humor me."

_The fingers stroking his insides were compelling enough._

"I can speak better with a hand out of my stomach."

"Oops, sorry." Of course he was not sorry, but Lavi decided he would "humor" the Noah of Pleasure anyway.

"When you guys captured me, I might have being fighting on the Order side, but now, I don't have my Innocence, and you even took off my uniform. You guys didn't bring me as an Exorcist, you brought me as the apprentice of the Bookman. Don't go and wait for a "Lavi" behavior from me while I'm still here."

Silence. For the first time, Tyki was at a loss for words. And Lavi would have smirked victorious for that. But he was just Bookman Jr. He really had no grudges against the man.

"Want to know something interesting, _Perm-head_? I know that you took precisely thirteen minutes and forty-nine seconds to bring me here the first time. I know that starting from the garden where we all were, you took precisely 109 steps, then you turned three corners to the left and after some more 580 steps, turned four corners to the right. You took 637 steps and stopped before a flight of stairs. You took two quick breaths and descended the stairs, which contained 87 steps. On step number 13 and 82 we almost toppled from it. Then we continued through a large hall again. You took 22 steps, turned a corner to the left. 53 more steps, another corner, to the right. After a total of 789 steps and three more corners to the right, you ended up in this hall. Since this cell is at the far end of the hall, from the center, you took more 98 steps to get me here. Which gives us a total of…", the boy really seemed to be calculating all those numbers in his mind, "….2375 steps taken from the garden till my dingy dungeon."

Even with the blindfold, there was a smug expression on the boy's face. Tyki was stunned, but would not show it yet.

"Impressive, eyepatch-kun."

"I'm not done yet." The redheaded urged, "From the strong and kind of spicy scent, I can tell your cigar brand is an Ace*, right? Since the smell is coming stronger across my right cheek, I can guess you are holding the cigar with the left side of your canine teeth. Oh, and the cigarette is almost at the end, you might want to replace that. About me, I can tell I'm pressed against the wall, but not facing the door, because every time somebody actually opens it, the draft that enters goes in a curve, from left to right, not directly across my face. This little sound I hear is of a mouse entering inside a hole right…there."

The boy actually nodded in the direction of the only hole at the junction between the floor and the wall across from him, where the rat had just entered. Tyki knew that Bookmen need to have some abilities but this Lavi person was _ridiculous_. Even though he managed to hide all the surprise on his voice, he had to ask.

"I know a Bookman is not a show off. What's the purpose of all this, eyepatch-boy?"

"I'm showing you how useless this piece of cloth over my eye really is. So, please, would you take the blindfold off?"

His sweet tone was so weird. However, Tyki had to admit the kid had a point. He decided he also could humor the redhead.

Wrong choice.

"Such a smart, _cocky_ boy you are, eyepatch-kun…", he said, while wiping his nose clean with his fingers. The boy had a death wish, to spit so courteously on a Noah's face.

_On Tyki __Mikk's__ face._

"You could have spat in my face with the blindfold, you know."

"Yes, but I wanted to _see_ your expression, Perm-head. _That look_. Priceless."

Who was that Bookman Jr. that out of the sudden became the cruelest of the _kids_?

"And, Tyki, I wanted you to see mine too,"

The large grin that reached his eyes? The bright green eye full of mischief and…something else? _Yes, the Pleasure saw_.

And he laughed.

"What's so funny, Noah? I think I just spat on your face."

"It's funny because you are more of a rotten liar than I thought. What happened with the "As a Bookman, I don't hold grudges?""

"I don't. The spit had two reasons. The first one, you _did_ dig your hand inside my stomach…."

"That I did, but sorry by the way. I got carried away."

"Second. I really wanted to see _that look_ on your face. Look around! I'm in a dark cell with _nothing_ to do. I had to entertain myself _somehow_…."

And _that look_ on Tyki's stunned face was going to be etched in Lavi's mind _forever_. Just thinking about _that look_ gave him the urge to laugh all over again.

"As odd as this might sound, I can understand you, eye-patch. We should always look for some way of fun."

"Of course!"

Maybe, maybe, Tyki thought with himself, this Bookman Jr. might turn out to be even _more_ fun than the eye-patch exorcist.

"So now is my turn to have fun, right?"

And Lavi just dreaded what that simple suggestion might possibly mean. _He was literally preparing his heart_.

"Maybe I deserve it-_hey_! No fair!"

Tyki had blindfolded him again.

"Quite the opposite, my guest. You made a very funny expression, eyepatch-kun."

And he was refraining from ripping that green eye out like he would to a fruit on a tree branch. Blindfold, eye-patch and all.

"Touché," Lavi said with one of his natural, charming smiles.

Tyki had said a "Now we are even" that echoed through the cell walls, before phasing and leaving the redhead, once again, alone.

But then it clicked.

_He said he had fun but didn't torture me?_

* * *

><p><span>Fourth Visit<span>

"Meal time! I bring you a bowl of good, good food!" Tyki's words were not sounding cacophonic _at all_. Why so cheerful?

Okay, Lavi was beaten, and bloody, and tortured, and in _pain_, but-

This was getting ridiculous.

"_You_ again, Perm-head? Where are the other Noahs? Are they dead?" that last one he said with a smirk.

"Hah, you wish, eyepatch-kun. I just happened to be around. You do know my brother Sheryl rules a country, don't you?"

"I think I'm a Bookman in training?"

"Yeah, so you _do_ know. As I was saying, everybody is pretty busy and I'm not."

"And since when did you get so nice as to bring me a meal?" and he would never admit it, but whatever that was in that bowl did smell good. Or maybe he was so starved that at this point rocks would taste like _mitarashi dango_.

Which remembered him of Allen Walker and then Krory and Lenalee and Kanda and-_Damn_.

He still had issues with his supposed friends, and supposed heartless self. Even at this goddamn place!

"I was having dinner and thought you might want some. Do you want some?"

Now, Lavi decided for good, Tyki Mikk was the greatest asshole that this world had ever seen. The bastard was waving the bowl of….something- definitely _delicious_- right beneath his nostrils.

The shackles were around his wrists, sure, but right now he felt like a dog on a tight leash, jumping and rolling, and _begging_ for the obscenely delicious bone being waved in front of him. Oh fuck, his mind could certainly provide him with the worst possible images.

"Hahaha, you are drooling, eyepatch-kun."

Clearly, Tyki was having too much fun at his expense.

"Get that bowl and shove it, for all I care." The redhead said with a straight face.

But the loud grumbling noise coming from Lavi's stomach betrayed all his brave expressions and very colourful insults, making Tyki really laugh.

"You might think my visits are some part of a malefic scheme to break you, but I can assure you, Lavi, at least for now, I just come to visit you and…make life here less difficult?" he tried.

"_Why_?" was Lavi's single question.

"Because you are interesting. Not like Allen Walker, no. That boy is unique, no?"

And for the first time since he was locked in that cell, Lavi and Tyki actually shared a mutual smile, at the invocation of the simple name "Allen Walker". Which was odd. Lavi was, even if he couldn't be, friends with Allen. But, this _Noah_…

Tyki and Allen tried to kill each other and now the Noah had an almost nostalgic tone in his baritone voice. He seemed to remember _trains_, and _stripping_ and _poker_…

Feeling uncomfortable with the intense silence, Lavi decided to ask, just for the hell of it.

"Gonna free me from the shackles so I can at least have a decent meal? This place is disorientating, but I guess I have being locked here for three days with no food or water. You don't want me to die before the next round, right?"

"Next…?" Tyki seemed confused, "Oh, _next_ _round of torture_, of course. Here is the thing, eyepatch-kun. I'll release you from the shackles if you prove to me you can already move properly those fingers of yours…"

Those fingers that Sheryl dislocated and "fixed" later, of course.

"They are all alright, I mean, you'll be able to use them soon," said Tyki, coming closer and inspecting the redhead's hands. Even after the third visit, the proximity still gave Lavi shivers and Tyki noticed it, but said nothing except "but my brother's methods of repairing were so very harsh I'm afraid you won't even be able to hold your spoon right now."

"We won't know until I try, right, right, right?" Lavi said, trying to fool himself, or Tyki, he didn't know.

He tried to stick out his middle finger at the Noah. _How appropriate_.

And moaned in pain. Hands shaking in the shackles. Breath coming heavy.

"FUCK! Oooh, fuck-"

"I warned you…", Tyki said like truly scolding a child. But his cruel smile said otherwise. Even Lavi came to realize the Noah of Pleasure was having _too_ much fun with this "schedule", or whatever the hell those visits might mean...

"Well, as you can see, eye-patch-kun, we have a dilemma here. There is a bowl of good, good food. There's you, a starving human. But the starving human can't seem to get the bowl, therefore, I think the solution is let you starve to death."

"What?"

"Or", the curly haired man spoke with a very fake reflective expression, "We could always use Plan B."

Plan _What_?

When Lavi heard the Noah saying, "Open wide and-aaaaaah", it was already too late. The warm food had already passed through his closed lips and was on its merry way to his waiting stomach.

_That goes for the top ten most __awkward__ moments of his forty-nine lives._

And even if his mouth had automatically opened for the next rounds of spoonfuls, just about the seventh one Lavi realized he was being spoon fed by a Noah.

_Oh, God, kill me now._

"Don't make that face, eyepatch-kun. It's not like this is the best job in the world for me either."

"And why are you doin-", spoon in his mouth

"You rather an Akuma do that for you?"

"I'd rather starve to death."

There was such certainty in the boy's tone, it set red alarms alight inside Tyki's brain. This kind of sentence, said in such a cold and truthful way, should not come from a future Bookman's mouth. But he would ask the boy that later, if he survived the next _round_, that is.

"Look on the bright side, Margarett's tomato soup is really tasty, isn't it?"

"Who's Margarett?"

"She is the chef of Sheryl's house. A very useful Akuma, if you ask me."

An _Akuma_ made me food? How…how…

_Gross_. The exorcist that still was Lavi said in the redhead's mind-

And that's when all of Tyki's efforts proved wasted, as the boy had simply spit all the food that was in his mouth at the simple mention of "Akuma". He even hit the bowl with his head, making a mess of himself, Tyki and the floor.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, don't be a drama queen, boy. If I hadn't mentioned that small detail, you'd have asked for seconds!"

Tyki took the now dirty with tomato soup blindfold so suddenly from the redhead's face, Lavi's eye really squinted shut, even with the little to no light at that place.

"Look what you did, _idiot_ eyepatch-kun," there was something borderline nervous and murderous in Tyki's voice. The Noah seemed torn between looking at his ruined clothes, ruined "Lavi", and the pieces of dish and splashed red- ironically it was just _food_- on the floor.

Then he laughed. In _that_ way.

"You are so funny, and fearless, and_ out of your damn mind_, eyepatch-kun, I should kill you right now! What if I take out a lung, or your blabbermouth? Wait, wait, I'll take that green eye of yours and turn it red like a _fucking_ cherry!"

Lavi was about to wet his pants, he really was. Tyki Mikk was that kind of volatile person that in a second could smile at you in the warmest way, while holding a conversation. Than some _imaginary gun would pull an imaginary trigger_ and the whole world would spin 180 degrees, and Tyki Mikk, that crazy, bloodthirsty monster would show up looking for fun.

_Squeezing__ Lavi's heart like it was a ripe tomato ready to become part of a soup was one of his ideas of fun._

The Bookman couldn't even speak. Maybe there was the fearful gleam in his glassy green eyes that triggered the perm-head back to reality.

He said nothing; absolutely nothing. He didn't even looked at Lavi. After he pulled the hand out of Lavi's heart, he just phased through the floor, leaving a breathless and panting Lavi behind. He wanted so much to touch his chest- but the _fucking shackles were __in__ the way_. It was so creepy having his heart almost exploding in the man's fingers and now it was just beating erratically and so loudly.

This time, Lavi didn't count minutes or steps, but the fact is that Tyki came back.

With a _bucket_.

Lavi gasped, as the cold water was thrown all over him. It was harsh, but effective. The fastest bath history has ever seen actually _cleaned_ him.

"Thank you," was in order, even if said benefactor had tried to kill him before.

"You are welcome," but there was something restrained in perm-head's voice.

For now, Tyki was not about to be the talker he usually is, so he just acted. He took off Lavi's wet shirt with his powers and gave the boy such a menacing look, Lavi had not even _thought_ about complaining being bare-chested for now.

Then he phased through the door again. _And. __That's. It._

Lavi knew he had screwed it badly. Why? That, he didn't know. How could he even start to understand that creature's thought process? But the fact remains: for the second time, Tyki refrained from killing him.

Maybe this Noah in particular would never have as much fun as he claimed he had while killing? Or maybe it _was_ funny, but this Noah in particular understood it was _wrong?_ Maybe Tyki Mikk did not have a choice in this war. Maybe he was as much of a liar as the Bookman Jr. himself was.

Too many "maybes" for a too wet and cold body, and a too tired mind.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p>* <em>I actually looked in the internet for old brands of cigar. <em>_After all__, D Gray Man takes place __in__ the XIX century. There were so many brands, but I thought "Ace" was ironic enough in Tyki's and Lavi's case._

* * *

><p>Well, that's it, people. I'm kind of nervous. XD I gave a good look through the fandom and I know this is not the kind of fic expected with Tyki and Lavi as main characters. To tell the truth, the lack of Lavi in the manga compelled me to write this. And the fic will follow the premise of its own title. My purpose is to extract interesting, serious, funny, idiotic, murderous even, dialogues between those two. I want to extract the essence of those guys, and hope I'll be able to. I hope the first chapter gave a good idea of how things will roll.<p>

About the torture scene, the only thing I have to say is that they are inevitable. And it will help build Tyki's and Lavi's characters. There will be more of them, but the fic is not about torture, so relax, people.^^ Also, I try to write in a style that is "terrifying" but also enjoyable to read. I wanna explore Lavi's emotions on those scenes, if possible.

One last thing, I read Lucky fics. Why not? They are hot! But this is not my main goal here. It's up to reader if their relationship will be shounen-ai or not. =P

And lastly, please, please, review! I have no idea how the fic is. Good? Bad? So horrible I should jump off a cliff? Review, DGM fans!

**Kisses**


	2. You are not here to be killed

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved ****by**** Katsura Hoshino.**

_**This chapter was edited by my dear **__**Schauspielerinnen. She is the one that is helping me with my silly mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>Hey, people! I'm so glad you liked my little fic, and so happy with your kind reviews!<p>

Neil : Thank you! I was really worried about Lavi and Tyki being in character. About the Lucky thing... I like well-written Lucky _exactly_ because of their personalities. XD I just don't think it works with this fic of mine, but, as I said, free for interpretation. I hope you keep reading the fic.

TykixLaviLover : Thank you so much! I hope you like this second chapter.

mer: Thanks for the feedback. Yeah, I knew something like this would happen, since I don't have a beta. But what I can say is that I'm paying attention, and trying to keep my grammar mistakes to a minimum. Thanks for believing in me and in my fanfiction.

TealEyedBeing: I'm glad you liked! And here's the continuation. I hope you like it too.

WickedlyMe: Thanks a lot! I was worried about the fandom reaction with this kind of fic. It's kind of different. I hope you like chapter two!

Something: Well, let's just say chapter 207 compelled me to write this. xD I always thought Tyki's and Lavi's personalities were the best, and that they should interact. Now I have canon evidence to work on that. At least, as far as chapter 207 goes... And, yeah, one of my purposes was to show, as you put so correctly, how_ bloody brilliant Lavi __truly__ is_. I can't understand how most fics do not picture him this way. And I have the feeling that Hoshino herself will show us this more serious Lavi soon. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you like how things are going.

Schauspielerinnen: *stepping away from the cliff xD* Thanks so much for your kindness. I do think good grammar is important, and I'm doing my best in regards to that, but I have to say that, much like you, I'm more worried about "my" dear characters. I'm glad about how you feel my fic is "real". I wanted to be as loyal to the manga as I could. I'm trying to dive into Tyki and Lavi's personalities and I think I'm doing it. Once again, thanks for the review, and keep reading the fic, I think you will like it. xD

**And now, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>You are not here to be killed<strong>. You are here to dance, just _dance_, with death.

* * *

><p><span>Visit Number Five<span>

Round number...? Three. _Still_ number three. _How nice_.

It was a Bookman thing, so Lavi, even inside his very obscure cell, still didn't lose track of the time. Since that odd episode involving perm-head and tomato soup, five days had passed, which gave him enough time to count the cracks on the ceiling- they were 385- three times in a row. He also had time to notice that the floor had some dark spots, probably blood, which meant he was not the first person who called this horrible cell "home sweet home". Not that he had called it that, really.

It was sad, but the truth was that everywhere and nowhere were "home sweet home" for a Bookman. From a room at the Black Order to a cell inside the Noah lair, it didn't really matter in the end. _Homeless child he always had__ been__…_

Five days were the same as 120 hours. His single eye took less than four hours to memorize every little detail- _including the dried tomato soup on the floo_r- of the place those Noahs were holding him.

All this alone time was kind of bad for his mind state, because all kind of random things would roam through his thoughts. And his thoughts were as organized as his room full of scattered papers and books on the floor, back at the Order.

The Order.

Those _mad scientists guys_…_Moyashi_…_Yuu-chan_…_Cute Lenalee_…_Crow-chan_…

No. _Wrong_.

**Komui Lee and Science Division. ****Allen Walker. Yuu Kanda. Lenalee Lee. ****Aleistar Krory.**

Those nicknames were way too personal. They reminded him of happy times, that now have become ghosts that came back to bite him in the ass.

He was still thinking more as an Exorcist than a Bookman. How did he know that without lady Road having to "show" him through her twisted dreams? It's a very simple answer, actually.

Loneliness.

This cold, deep, sharp and painful feeling within his heart- which he was supposed not to have, by the way- was new, but was received and recognized too well for Lavi's good.

He shouldn't be missing Lenalee's beautiful legs… _Smile_. He meant _smile_. Or Allen's and Yuu-chan's daily bickering.

Lavi was not supposed to miss, that's all.

He was fucked, and now, within these cell walls, having his own self for company, Bookman Jr. could truly look at what he had become, because at some point in those two years, _something_ happened to him. As if he had turned at some wrong corner on his long path.

What corner or how he turned wrong didn't matter. Not anymore. The true question is…Could he go back to what he used to be?

"Feeling lonely?"

_Bull's-eye__._

Lavi did not even need to look up to know it was monocle-guy, and therefore, torture time.

_Joy_.

"I had a very bad day, Jr. So, I'm afraid I'll have to use you as the outlet of my frustration."

Wasn't he doing that from the very first day?

"It will be brief for me, and very painful for you." Sheryl warned, but the redhead had other things in his mind, like why monocle guy came alone, and why he released him from his iron shackles.

He remembered Tyki's words regarding the man's pervert ways. _Oh, hell no!_

His arms fell limply by his sides. They had been above his head for such a long time that now he could not even feel them. But with this Noah of…- Noah of what, again? Whatever. _Noah of psychotic bastard!_- he just knew that would soon change.

Lavi screamed. He couldn't help it, even if he was aware that his pained scream sounded very…high pitched. Oh, screw it, he was in pain.

A tear he was not even aware of rolled down his cheek. Then the pain came again- on the other side- and he was having difficulties breathing.

Then there was nothing. Sheryl simply left him there, without "fixing" him, Lavi noticed, and locked the cell.

He wouldn't dare move from the spot. That maniac had truly fucked him up _bad_ this time, and he wasn't about to make it worse. He just leaned as best as he could on the wall, calmed his breathing and closed his eye for a moment.

Now he could start the thinking.

1-Monocle guy came _alone_.

2-With _no_ golem.

3-Without even a _word_ about the old panda.

Oh, torture for free.

_Second joy._

* * *

><p><span>Visit number six<span>

When Tyki entered the cell, he was greeted with the painful vision of the Bookman Jr. leaning on the wall. His head hanging low; his red hair covering his face. He looked miserable.

"My god, eyepatch-kun, I should call you the king of surprise. You managed to look worse than worse than death."

"Go fuck yourself…", Lavi mumbled weakly, not even bothering to lift his head at the Noah.

"Be nice, eyepatch-kun. Sometimes, I wonder if you _really_ understand your position here."

Because of the sharp pain, and the fact he was trying his best not to move an inch, Lavi took his sweet time until he could answer the Noah.

"Oh, I understand it _perfectly_, perm-head. I understand I'm the only leverage you have against the old man. So, it doesn't really matter if I kiss your ass or tell you to _go fuck yourself_, because in the end you guys can't kill me."

_Such a smartass_, this eyepatch-kun, however, Tyki was not surprised by the redhead's answer.

"Oh, but we sure can make your life even more hellish than it already is. Look at what Sheryl did to your shoulders. Your arms are looking like two pieces of rubber."

One more deep breath. One more painful grunt.

"Really? If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have noticed."

Lavi even smiled, because that was such an obvious lie. Perm-head smiled too, and came closer and closer, until he was face to face with the Bookman Jr. Lavi looked at the golden eyes that were not piercing his green one, but moving from his left shoulder to the right one.

Tyki could honestly say that right now he felt something resembling pity for the boy. He had been reading quietly when Sheryl burst through his room with a very pissed off expression, grunting the words, "Cell. Fix. _Him_."

It was enough for Tyki to understand what his "brother dearest" had done. The old man Bookman was at a separate location from his apprentice, and was not being questioned at the moment, which meant that Sheryl had broken the boy for no reason. Just torture for free. Somehow, that idea was _not_ as funny as he first thought it would be. _How sad_.

"You know I'm going to have to put your shoulders back in place, don't you?"

Shoulders. _Plural_. That psychotic bastard of a Noah!

"I would have tried myself, but both my arms are useless."

"That's why I'll change that, right?", Perm-head said, moving for Lavi's left shoulder. "Do you want a countdown or…?"

"Just do it!"

And- _oh, boy_- he did.

Tyki thought Lavi's voice was lovely with that raw scream he let out, but decided to keep that thought to himself. He was not here to break the boy- _yet_- quite the opposite, he was here to, literally, put the kid back in place.

Wait…

"Why are you looking funny at me?" the redhead asked between laboured intakes of air.

"Because I just realized that, for the first time _ever_, I'm playing the good guy here."

It dawned on both men that, in comparison with the rest of his family, Tyki Mikk (the most dreadful one) was indeed being the good guy in this story.

This was wrong on so many levels that both men had to laugh really hard at that.

Perfect moment for the Noah to put the second shoulder back in place. Since eyepatch-kun was still laughing with him, his next scream came out even funnier than the first one, followed by a colorful "_Son of a bitch_! Could've warned me!"

"I thought this way would be less painful for you."

And that simple, caring, _honest_ answer made both men resume their laughter.

Five minutes passed before the laughter died completely, and it was replaced with utter and awkward silence.

"I think I should go," perm-head suggested, though his voice had an edge of uncertainty.

"Maybe you should," answered eyepatch-kun, with the same uncertainty.

When Tyki was gone, he sure was not the only one with this thought.

_What the hell just happened here?_

* * *

><p><span>Visit number seven<span>

Perm-head came back sooner than Lavi thought he would; hours after the last visit, to be more precise.

"I brought you food, eyepatch-kun."

"Don't even bother coming _near_ me with this horrible thing made by Akuma."

Lavi himself still didn't understand why he was so grossed by that. An Akuma could pass by as a human, and he knew it, which meant the taste of the food would be normal. It was nothing to be shocked about. However, he couldn't forget the fact his Innocence was still _somewhere_. He couldn't deny there was a lot of exorcist in him.

"You never cease to amaze me, don't you, kid?" Tyki came, once again, face to face with Lavi and, once again, grabbed the redhead's jaw with his long fingers. "I thought you had a kind of everlasting memory… Have you already forgotten what _transpired_ between us the last time I tried to feed you?"

_Oh, how could I forget that?_

The question was actually pretty simple, if not for perm-head's golden eyes piercing his own; the voice with a low, dangerous edge; and the touch of those fingers that reminded Lavi of just what _exactly_ they could be doing right now.

And how _loud_ his own heart could beat in answer.

Suddenly the murderous vibes perm-head was emanating vanished.

"What I meant," the Portuguese cleared his throat, "is that this time I didn't make the same _mistake_. So, here we go."

Lavi might have being too distracted, caught up between the man's swinging moods, because he was really surprised when perm-head presented him with his top hat full of…

"Apples?"

"I bought from this old lady who owns a tent of fruits across the street. Now you cannot complain an Akuma touched it, right? Actually, your church says that God created it, no?"

With a sardonic smirk, Tyki took one of the apples and gave it a noisy bite, closing his eyes and making a show to prove how good it tasted. He didn't really have to, because halfway through his "show", eyepatch-kun had eaten almost an entire apple.

"Not poisoned." The redhead stated. "How disappointing…"

"Now you know that I can be full of surprises too." Perm-head grinned in a very annoying way.

When Tyki moved to touch his top hat, he was bluntly smacked on the hand. The Noah was so surprised that the little blow actually met his skin.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?"

"_My_ apples," Lavi said with a full mouth. "_You_ don't touch them."

Now it was official. Eyepatch-kun truly had a death wish, but this was _so fucking amusing_, Tyki did not even have murderous thoughts regarding the Bookman Jr.'s little stunt. Which was kind of weird, but he put that reflection at the back of his mind, saving it for a later time.

"Right, right, _your_ apples," Perm-head said in mock defense. Eyepatch-kun did not even blink. He was too busy stuffing his face with the, indeed, delicious apples perm-head brought him.

By the time Lavi was through with the fourth apple, he burped.

"You are really something, eypatch-kun. Even though you are stuck in a painful, dangerous situation, you act as if nothing that is happening bothers you."

"That's because it doesn't," the redhead lied fluidly and took one more apple from the hat.

"I can see that, eyepatch-kun", Tyki said, not really buying Lavi's words, but it's not like Jr. was making an effort in order for the Noah to believe him. "You are like an unsolved puzzle."

"If you say so…"

"I do like a riddle."

"Riddles are funny," Lavi agreed, slouching himself on the wall and taking Tyki's hat with him. The boy actually _hugged_ the hat of apples, which made him quite a disturbing, and funny, image in the Pleasure's eyes.

Tyki _had_ to chuckle.

"I agree. But do you know what is even funnier?"

Oh, by this time, Lavi had enough "conversations" with this Noah to know now would come one of _those_ times… Those times a rhetorical question would be made, and out of the sudden perm-head would turn all crazy and psycho-like on him.

"No, perm-head, I don't know." He still took the bait and perm-head came close. Too close.

"Riddles are better when they are not riddles anymore," he said right in Lavi's ear. "I still have time to uncover _this_ one." He poked a finger on the boy's chest.

Lavi realized he was not shivering near the man anymore. However, he would still have to decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

Just when perm-head was waving goodbye, and had half a body through the wall, eyepatch-kun said, "I'm not the only riddle here, perm-head! Maybe I still got time to uncover mine, right, right, right?"

Of course the Noah would understand _that_ message.

Even though perm-head was not inside the cell anymore, Lavi heard a short laugh, followed by a "_Right, right, right_." in Tyki's unmistakable voice. It was like a ghost talking to him, or like the walls could hear and speak.

_Fascinating_.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number eight<span>

"Yo, eyepatch-kun! I believe you've got something that belongs to me."

The Bookman Jr., who didn't bother saving apples that would soon rot anyway, was chewing through his last one when the Noah popped up from the floor. It he wanted to scare Lavi, he sure did it. The boy had stopped mid-chew with his mouth hanging open, showing the chewed apple inside, to which Tyki raised an eyebrow. Then something seemed to trigger inside eyepatch-kun, because he quickly closed his mouth, swallowed the food, took Tyki's top hat and put it on his own red head, without hiding his Cheshire smile.

"I think you mean _this_." The boy pointed to the top of his own head. And what did Tyki Mikk do?

He stared.

There was the boy, shirtless, with that fair, fair, skin; with that red, red hair; with the eyepatch- cannot forget the eyepatch- and to top it all, a top hat.

Something was infinitely _wrong_ with this picture, although Tyki couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was the almost sardonic way the Bookman Jr. was smiling.

"You are always so _sharp_, eyepatch-kun," he said sarcastically, sitting before the redhead.

"That I am," the redhead replied equally.

"Would you give it back?" perm-head asked too politely, like he actually couldn't take his top hat from the boy.

"Why?" It was almost a whine. "Don't you like my 'perm-head imitation'?" Eyepatch-kun played along. He actually went out of his way to stand up, broaden his impossibly broad smile, narrow his eye, and walk around the Noah in a way that seemed threatening. He even pretended to have an invisible cigar between his fingers, bringing it to his mouth and blowing some invisible smoke. Then, with a forced but well-produced baritone voice, he went for the kill. "Should I go for the heart, or maybe your lung? Which one do you prefer, eyepatch-kun?"

Tyki, eyes wide, could only express himself with a glorious "_Holy shit_."

"Thank you," eyepatch-kun bowed, like an actor at the closing of the curtains.

Isn't it awesome? Eyepatch-kun was proving himself a source of entertainment- _literally_.

The big question is "Why". Why was eyepatch-kun so different now? Scratch that. From the first time until now, Tyki was having this severe feeling that every time he entered the cell, eyepatch-kun would…_change_ somehow.

He knew eyepatch-kun was still the same, but it was as if each time the boy…_added_ something to his character. Wait…that might be true. Didn't the boy just prove, no matter how mockingly, how good of an actor he actually is?

Maybe the exorcist at Edo had been too simple of a person. How many faces did eyepatch-kun have in reserve to show anyway? And what was acting, what was real? Did it even have a "real" with this boy?

The enigma was unfolding and becoming quite difficult to resolve. Fine for Tyki; his fun will last as long as the riddle goes.

"Even if you don't give me back my hat, I have something for you."

Suddenly he was pulling, out of his suit pocket, a very long and very orange object. The way he did it was like a magician pulling long pieces of cloth from his sleeve.

It was Lavi's turn to widen his eye.

"My scarf? I thought I had lost it!"

"Yeah, you did lose it." Perm-head gave a sigh. "Let me tell you a curious story, eyepatch-kun. I was walking around the mansion and found my sister-in-law, Trycia, in the living room. And guess what she was sewing? Right, right, right, a very orange scarf. She told me she found it at the garden and asked me whose the scarf was. I had to tell her some harmless lie, of course, but if you ask me, I think it might have fallen when Sheryl tortured you for the first time."

"Your sister-in-law?"

"Sheryl's wife. And, no, eyepatch-kun, she is _not_ one of us."

'Not a Noah' is what Perm-head really meant. _What interesting information you gave me there…_

Lavi was a bit reflective, wondering if the old man already knew this fact, so he didn't realize soon enough that perm-head had actually put his scarf on. Much like what Lavi had done with the top hat he was still wearing.

"Eyepatch-kun imitation!" Tyki exclaimed, but that was pretty much all he had to show. How could he imitate a person that showed a different face each time?

"_Lame, perm-head, lame_. Your observational skills _suck_," the redhead said, not really meaning it, because he knew too well it was a lie. The fact that perm-head didn't actually imitate him showed that the Noah understood how difficult it was to imitate someone like the Bookman Jr.

Perm-head really is starting to uncover his riddle, but it's not like Lavi had not made any progress on his own.

"I could do better, you know, if you would lend me your eye-patch-"

"Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It"

Eyepatch-kun's voice turned into ice. So, _that_ ticks him off? What's the big deal with a useless eye? Maybe…

Another piece of the puzzle. This was getting so funny. However, Tyki would also put that information on the back of his mind, saving it for another occasion.

"Why are you still wearing my top hat?" he asked instead.

"For the same reasons you are wearing my scarf." Eyepatch-kun was always so quick with his answers…

"And what would that reason be?"

"I don't know." Lavi answered simply, but before silence settled in, he said, "I think that by wearing my scarf, you are trying to think like me, so you can…'decipher' me."

"And aren't you doing the same?" Tyki asked, quite amused.

"I am. Complete a puzzle, solve a riddle, decipher an enigma, however you call it, is like finding a lost object. When you look for something, you need to have a perspective of that something in mind. It makes things easier."

_Brilliant_, Tyki thought. Except that wearing hats or scarves was just meant to annoy the hell out of each other.

Finally growing tired of this game, Tyki gave the boy his scarf and retrieved his own top hat, putting it on immediately. Eyepatch-kun did the same, but it was nonsensical to wear a scarf without a shirt on.

"Thinking about hanging yourself with it?"

"You wish, perm-head," the redhead sighed. "No… _I_ wish. I wish for a shirt."

"Yeah, you are right. I'll provide you with that later."

_Such thoughtfulness… Such an oddity…_

"Oi, perm-head, can I ask you a question?"

"Aren't you doing that always?"

"Where is the panda?"

"The…_what_?"

"Bookman." There was a hidden serious tone in eyepatch-kun's voice. "I want to know where he is."

Tyki understood that as the boy's way of saying "How is he? Is he okay?" So, eyepatch-kun _was_ worried after all. And what the hell? The kid couldn't call people using their names? _Just nicknames? _

Something in common. Not that it is the first one.

"He is better and in a better place than you," the Noah answered, waiting for any kind of reaction- which never came. No sigh, no relief- _nothing_.

Riddles were fun, but this one, this eyepatch-kun, was making himself too complicated. This was good, but on the other hand, it was bad, because even if it was fun, it was annoying sometimes. And annoyance was the exact opposite of what he is always looking for. Tyki Mikk is the Noah of Pleasure, so he looks for fun. If the boy becomes… not funny anymore, Tyki will forget him, or turn him into a funny thing.

And that might not be…_pleasant_. For eyepatch-kun, at least. But why should Tyki worry about him? He was not worried.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

As I said before, I'm soooo happy with this! And I have to tell you guys this: the fic is becoming more difficult to write each time, but I know where this is going. I mean, those characters' personalities are something else. The thing with the "riddle" is a game, without really being a game. I mean, we know Tyki and Lavi. The way they say something that seems so common, but has an undertone to it. We know that with them nothing is as it seems, and I want to write how one will figure each other out. In other words, they are the riddle in each other's mind... Something like that. Anyway, the fic explains better than me, no? =D

Once again, thanks a lot! And keep up the reviews, as I need to know how my little stunt is going. xD


	3. My job is to survive and tell the story

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved ****by**** Katsura Hoshino.**

_**This chapter was edited by my dear Schauspielerinnen. She is the one that is helping me with my silly mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>One brief message for you guys. I was happily answering all the kind reviews, just like <strong>**with**** last chapter, and then...the page expired! I mean, come on, now, of all times? Since I really wanted to post the chapter as soon as possible, I won't be answering the reviews right now. I spent several hours sat down ****typing**** the chapter, and to be honest, my back kind of aches right now. xD I don't know if the site ****allows**** us to do it, but can I edit the chapter ****later**** with the answers for the reviews? If so, I'll do just that. I don't want to let you guys ****wait**** for the chapter when it is already done. I think you'll understand.^^**

**Anyway, big thanks to **_**TealEyedBeing, littlebunny1412, Neil, Schauspielerinnen, Something, TykixLaviLover, orangebyakuyarange and sinfulseraph**_**. Your kind reviews made me brainstorm and type like mad! xD Much love!**

**And now, on with the fic.^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Your<strong> job is to die some _glorious_ death. **My** job is to _survive_ and tell the story.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number nine <span>

One day had passed since he had eaten the apples and was given his scarf back. At least, it _felt_ like a day. Honestly, Lavi was about to stop counting because such a thing was proving itself more and more of an exercise in futility. On the other hand, it was not that bad, because this way he could occupy his brain with things not Order-related. Not that it helped at all. He would, time and again, catch himself thinking about his "friends".

He realized that was a thing he could not fight against. Not anymore. He would just have to deal with those thoughts as they came. However, that didn't mean he would simply give up being Bookman. He just had to find a way…

Loneliness brought with it boredom. The only difference between those was that the first came sporadically; pricking the heart that should be useless for him. The second simply settled in as an unchangeable state of mind, due to his situation of confinement with no ways of distraction.

That's not entirely true because there were always the cracks on the ceiling and the blood stains on the floor, but Lavi was already so familiar with those it was not even a novelty anymore. It's like reading a book that you already know the ending to. It won't be as exciting as the first time. Thank god sex was always exciting; no matter how many times you did it.

_Now where did __that__ thought come from?_

The redhead's ear picked a little noise, even before he settled his eye on what had caused said noise. It was the small feet of the coward mouse that had ran away on the very first day of Lavi's incarceration.

And now the little creature felt brave enough to not only run towards the prisoner, but also nibble on his booted foot.

"You are a very odd little mouse." The Bookman Jr. supposed he should be feeling silly talking with an animal, but who cared. A mouse was company enough, and at least it wasn't trying to torture him, or _decipher riddles_…

That last one was hypocritical of him, but, once again, who gave a damn?

"I could take off my boot so you could eat it, but it will taste like hell, I promise." The rat, of course, did not even look at him. It was trying to bite its way through the hard material of the leather boot. And the little gray, furry creature seemed persistent and infinitely angry in its attempts. The redhead laughed.

"You remind me of someone very stubborn, you know?" The image of an angry, long-haired swordsman flashed through his brain. Yes, Yuu was just like that rat. He had a simple mind, and always solved his problems with some amount of violence. Even if it was not physical, his death glares were enough to make you feel like shit.

Lavi had grown immune to that, because teasing Yuu-chan never failed to amuse him, so it was always worth it. Now he could tease _this_ Yuu-chan…

"Come here, buddy, I have something for you." He said, grabbing the rest of one of the apples from yesterday.

The rat stopped by Lavi's hand, staring at the almost finished fruit like it was some kind of a threat.

"Come on, Yuu, it's not soba, but you can eat it." Then he laughed again.

When the furry animal finally went closer for a bite, there was a body through the wall. The mouse ran and entered in the hole again.

"_Idiot perm-head_! You scared Yuu-chan away."

The way eyepatch-kun said those with a frown made Tyki feel like he had done something bad. Like he had stolen a candy from a little girl, or something like that.

"Come again?" Still, that didn't mean he understood why eyepatch-kun was scolding him, like a parent did when caught his child with the hand on a cookie jar before dinner.

What the hell was with those scenarios in his head anyway? Maybe it was because he had been living among his "family" members for too long. Father Sheryl, daughter Road. Where was that girl? It was days after his encounter with Apocryphos, and she still hadn't shown up. That explained why Sheryl had dislocated eyepatch-kun's shoulders yesterday. His brother had no control at all, even though Tyki himself was missing his niece, and wondering when she would finally show up, and why it was taking her _so long_…

"My mouse, you scared it away!" eyepatch-kun yelled angrily. "_My cute Yuu-chan_…" now it was a whine.

"Oh, you are talking about _that_?" he pointed a thumb towards the hole at the junction with the floor and the wall right behind him. "I'm sorry."

"_No, you are not_." Eyepatch-kun interrupted. He seemed seriously pissed about such a small matter…

"No, I'm not." he admitted, "But look, I brought you this!"

When Lavi saw what perm-head was holding, he remembered his bare chested state and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You are one day late, perm-head. You promised me that yesterday."

Tyki did not recall the word "promise" at all. Eyepatch-kun must be sensitive about the recent "loss" of his cute mouse or whatever. The Noah just tossed the white button-up shirt at the redhead's face.

A very nice, though a little big, button-up shirt.

"Is it…?" Lavi raised an eyebrow, taking the shirt off of his face.

"Mine? Yeah, it is. Back at that time, I threw yours away. Since it's not like we have spare clothes for prisoners…" he never ended that tale, thinking that the redhead was smart enough to draw the right conclusion.

"It smells like you."

Like Ace cigarettes and something remarkably _perm-head_.

"Sorry about that. My other clothes are way too…sophisticated for your current situation. That, and if Sheryl sees you wearing one of those ones, he'll scold _me_. I only have this one I'm wearing, and this one you are about to wear, so, yeah, they are kind of used…"

"Kind of?"

"Just put on the damn shirt."

While Lavi did just that, perm-head, already comfortably sitting down, took a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket.

"I hope those things will kill you," eyepatch-kun said, in a tone that Tyki could not tell if it was a true wish, or just another snide comment. His response to that was to simply light the cigar, bring it to his lips, drag the smoke inside and then blow it away into the redhead's face, who coughed in disgusted.

"Oh, come on, eyepatch-kun! Your old man smokes like a chimney. You should be used to it already."

"I'll never get used to this disgusting thing."

The redhead pointed his nose in the direction of the cigarette between Tyki's fingers, but he was exaggerating just a bit. He could call it a death wish, but every time perm-head came he felt this urge to…_tease_ him. Lavi liked to tease his comrades of the Order, but since they were not here, Bookman Jr. had to make do with what he had. And he had a Noah. Of course his teasing comments would not be said with an easygoing, friendly tone. This is just a twisted way to feel…at home? Yeah, _right_.

"And, as I said, I hope you'll die of that shit."

Perm-head smiled.

"And I hope you watch that blabbermouth of yours."

That was a lie. Even though eyepatch-kun opened his blabbermouth mostly to insult him, the Noah had to admit that the same mouth could say the most interesting things. Eyepatch-kun would never let him down.

"Oi, perm-head," Lavi said, while putting his orange scarf over the smelly white shirt, "Why is it that you need to wear so many, as you put, _sophisticated_ clothes? When I first met you, you were a damn cheating hobo." He saw perm-head raise an eyebrow and added with a smirk, "No offense."

"None taken." Perm-head said dryly. Too dryly for the "normal" perm-head, Lavi noticed.

That comment was in no way offensive; quite the opposite. First, it made Tyki want to smile. However, just after he thought of smiling, he wanted to frown. Because the feelings that were so deep in his heart, and the memories that were way too deep in his mind, threatened to resurface. Like the lava of a volcano.

_Ease_…

It would be easier if he could just forget. _It is better forgotten than buried_. Less difficult, less troublesome, less painful, less…?

_Dangerous_, that's the word.

"Perm-head?"

"What?"

"You were spacing out for a second…" That was weird, Lavi thought. Maybe…

"Oh, it's nothing, just…never mind." Perm-head waved it off, and immediately adopted a look of scoff on his face, as he looked to the boy, "My shirt looks rather…floppy on you. I didn't realize you were this skinny."

"I'm _not_ skinny!" eyepatch-kun immediately protested. "Just a bit underweight…"

And the fact that all he had eaten were apples was not helping, really.

"I can see your hipbone."

"Shut up."

Perm-head laughed good-naturedly, and decided to finally answer eyepatch-kun's question. "About my refined clothes…How can I say it…? It's kind of embarrassing…" he cleared his throat. "Have you ever been pulled into a situation just because…just because…you have a pretty face?"

_There, __he__ said it_. Lavi thought, but didn't say it out loud. He was laughing inside. The heck, perm-head seemed genuinely ashamed. Like uttering those words was some kind of a hard struggle. But Lavi, been the son of a bitch he knew he was, just raised a curious, almost _naive_, eyebrow.

"My brother rules a country." Perm-head was trying to begin his explanation. "As a Bookman, you might already know that the Earl uses his influence to mingle amongst the nobles."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." No he wasn't. Not completely, at least. He just suspected it when he realized the Noah torturing him was actually the minister of an important country. That explained why monocle-guy married a human. Trycia, that was her name…

"So, let's just say that the Earl makes me go to those _boring_ noble parties and stuff. Sheryl says my face is good for places like that," Perm-head said, definitely annoyed with the last sentence. Lavi smiled from eyepatch to eye.

_This __is__ gold_.

"So you are a kind of whore?"

Perm-head's eyes widened. Lavi laughed aloud.

"_What_?"

"Sorry, couldn't help the joke." He was still chuckling. "Anyway, I understand what you mean. The Earl uses your good looks to impress all the rich ladies, which will, say, help get on rich people's soft spot more easily."

"Yeah…" perm-head sighed, with another annoyed look on his face, "You'd be impressed how people treat you better just because of good appearance."

He had his poor, cheating, and hobo "white" side once to prove that.

"But I'm not." Eyepatch-kun said, somehow with the same annoyance as his, Tyki noticed. "Humans are superficial creatures."

The almost _disgusted_ way eyepatch-kun spat those words made alarm bells ring in the Noah's brain. Those words…that tone…that cold eye…

The way the redhead detached himself from the rest of humanity with just a sentence… Did he even _think_ about himself as a human being?

_We really have things in common, eyepatch-kun. The difference is that you are __not__ Noah and __that__ is fucked up even for me._

"You talk from experience?" Tyki asked.

"Let's say that I already had to put my face to use too."

"How so?" Now Tyki was really curious.

"Information gathering," eyepatch-kun said with no hesitation. "Men and women tend to…loosen their tongues towards a friendly, exotic redhead like me, you know." He smiled charmingly.

With how good the boy acted, Tyki could almost picture eyepatch-kun seducing information out of people.

_He might be worse than me._

"So, between the two of us, _you_ are the real whore."

The way that perm-head was looking at him just showed Lavi that he was not talking about sex. Somehow, the joke became something completely different; entirely serious. Whores were supposed to sell their own bodies in exchange for money or any kind of compensation. As a Bookman apprentice, and future Bookman, the mongrel got used selling his charming, fake smiles to everybody around in exchange of writing the true history.

Lavi sells smiles and beautiful words of encouragement. At least, that is how things were supposed to be…

Jr. was not sure why he felt sad. If it was because he was in every way a damn farce, or if it was because he had been having problems to hold the farce intact.

With a not really there smirk, and a genuinely sad light in his green eye, eyepatch-kun answered.

"Right, right, right…"

* * *

><p><span>Visit number ten<span>

Tyki could say he was surprised when he entered the stone cell and almost tripped on the redhead on the floor.

Eyepatch-kun had shed his scarf, the Noah's shirt, and was doing push-ups.

"How bored are you, eyepatch-kun?"

"Three hundred and ninety eight…" He didn't stop the exercise though, not even to look at perm-head who was standing by his side now. "_Really_ bored… Three hundred and ninety nine…"

"Can I wait for you?"

Again with the unnecessary politeness, as always. Lavi could expect perm-head to either wait quietly or kick him just for the hell of it.

"Make yourself…comfortable."

But Tyki didn't really have to wait much, as eyepatch-kun finished his series of push-ups at four hundred.

"I brought you some water. With the way you are sweating now, I suggest you drink a cup or two."

Lavi wiped the sweat on his eyebrow with a finger. Then he ran his fingers over his neck. Even his hair was wet. He gladly took the cup of water perm-head was offering, pouring its contents all over his neck and face, letting the cold water drops run over his chest and abdomen.

"Aaaah, this is really good." Eyepatch-kun said, way too pleased with himself, completely oblivious to the narrowed golden eyes.

"Death by dehydration is not pretty, eyepatch-kun. If you want to get out of this life so desperately, I can help you with a quick termination."

"I'm not going to die, perm-head; not here, and certainly not by dehydration."

Eyepatch-kun walked towards Tyki, closing the distance between them until he was face to face with the Noah.

_Feeling daring, are we, eyepatch-kun?_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." perm-head answered, quite confident.

"Oh, but I am. And do you know why?"

Now it was eyepatch-kun's turn to ask rhetorical questions. How interesting is that? The only downside was that Tyki knew the boy actually had no power and couldn't really threaten him. Part of the adrenaline was lost, but it was still very pleasurable.

"Because, perm-head, you are going to protect me."

_What?_

After the first reflex of widening his eyes, Tyki started to laugh madly.

"For a Bookman apprentice, you are not very bright. In all this time you've been locked up, have you forgotten how many times I almost killed you?"

Despite the fierce way perm-head said those words, he didn't make any move that was a real threat on Lavi's life, which was a first.

"_That's it, perm-head_! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" The way eyepatch-kun said that while pointing frantically at the man before him might mean he was trying to prove something. Tyki was just not getting it this time.

Lavi walked casually towards the bottle of water Tyki had brought, which was on the floor, near the wall, and near the shackles that were keeping him restrained previously, and now served as hooks to hang the orange scarf and the white shirt. The redhead did not want them to get dirty while he was exercising for no reason.

"How many times since I got imprisoned in this hole have you had the opportunity to literally kill me with the tips of your fingers? And yet, I'm still alive."

"When this fucking war is over, I'll chase you and personally kill you, Bookman Jr.," Tyki muttered.

_A threat? A promise? Empty words?_

Not even Tyki himself could tell, but he felt good- and oddly _calm_- saying that.

"If _you_ don't die first, perm-head..." Tyki saw that eyepatch-kun was finally drinking the water. He had not even used a cup.

"Why would I die first instead of a weakling like you?"

Eyepatch-kun gave his little smirk of everyday, but then his expression hardened like never before.

"You might be a Noah, and way more powerful than me. However, this is your one and only war. I've been in countless wars. Not fighting, of course, but I never needed to fight in order to see what happens on a battlefield. You never saw what, and _how much_ I have seen, perm-head."

"And what would that be, know it all?

Despite his mocking tone, Tyki was quite disturbed by such an honest tone in eyepatch-kun's words.

"It doesn't matter where or when, there is an invariable in war. The strongest ones, the true heroes, will always come back to their homes in caskets. The pure power is a power that will fade at the very end. However, the ones that will come back alive to win medals and tell stories are the weaklings that survived the war." Eyepatch-kun's eye shone with something Tyki could not name – _yet_. "You, perm-head, are not a hero, but will die because you are one of the strongest soldiers. I will survive because that's my job."

Your job is to survive and tell the story.

"You are quite confident about that, huh, eyepatch-kun?"

"It's not really about confidence, just statistics."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Even though perm-head said those words, his posture said he didn't really mind "numbers", "facts" or whatever. Lavi could tell this Noah, despite his seemingly complex personality, was a very simple person in certain aspects. "How about we make a bet, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"What are the stakes?"

"Our lives." Tyki grinned, "Whoever survives till the end of the war wins. If I die, you are saved. If I survive, you lose our bet and your life, because I'll kill you. Interesting, no?"

_No. And you, Noah of Pleasure, are crazy._

"Interesting bet, indeed, but I'm not taking chances."

"Come on, eyepatch-kun, don't be a spoilsport!"

"Don't you even _try_ to change my mind, perm-head."

A moment of silence.

"Eyepatch-kun?"

"What?"

"_You suck_."

"I know", the redhead smiled, "but I don't give a rats ass."

* * *

><p><span>Visit number eleven<span>

It was ten o'clock at night when Tyki calmly phased through the wall of eyepatch-kun's cell. The Noah found himself mildly surprised with the vision of a redhead sprawled on the floor.

Eyepatch-kun was sleeping.

A smile he was not even aware of drew itself on the Noah's face.

Eyepatch-kun had the most peaceful and childish expression on his features. He was relaxed and completely unguarded. How come a boy changed so much, just because sleep overtook him?

_He is drooling_, Tyki noticed. _What a cute kid_.

The mouse was getting out of the hole once again. Tyki looked at the fuzzy little thing, and observed how it ran in a mad dash from the hole to the feet of the sleeping redhead across the cell. The mouse was clearly afraid of the Noah, and clearly getting comfortable by the feet of the Bookman Jr. It was like the animal trusted eyepatch-kun, or even _liked_ him.

Really, _really_ cute.

However, "cute" was a word Tyki could link with the boy only at times like this; when he was not awake and did not have that green eye full of mysteries open, or that big smile full of pretended mischief, or those words full of poisoned "truths".

Right now, eyepatch-kun was so vulnerable.

When Tyki realized it, he was already walking and crouching by the side of the sleeping Bookman apprentice. His hand had, apparently, a life on its own. His fingers were centimeters from closing themselves around eyepatch-kun's neck.

The boy had not even flinched. _So, so vulnerable… So, so easy to kill…_

Tyki just had to phase his fingers through the skin and stick them inside the boy's throat. He would wake up desperately, trying to drag some air. The short-lived struggle would be incredibly funny and the following death too, but then…

_Then what_?

Like it had been burned, the hand retreated and Tyki didn't know what to do with it anymore.

He remembered eyepatch-kun's words- _You are going to protect me_.

But it's not like he _wanted_ to protect the boy, just…just…the desire, or better, the pleasure of killing this specific person was simply growing thinner and thinner; though it was _still_ there.

Suddenly, eyepatch-kun stirred, making Tyki look at the paper bag he left on the floor, and reminding him _why_ he had come.

"Wake up, sleeping beau- I mean, sleeping eyepatch-kun."

"Lemme alone…" eyepatch-kun mumbled, not even bothering with opening his eye. "I'm busy."

"You know, the thought just struck me."

"Can't it strike you later?" Lavi turned his blind side to the Noah.

"When was the last time you ate?"

The loud grumbling noise was answer enough.

"_I hate you_," Lavi said, bringing his hand to his head, trying to calm down his messy red mane, and finally sitting up.

"You hurt my feelings, eyepatch-kun. Do you really think I would remind you how famished you are without bringing some food with me?" The redhead gave him _that_ look, but sleepy as he was, it had a different effect. Like a pouting kid. "Yes, you do," the Noah sighed, defeated.

"You can't blame a man for trying." Lavi said, trying to avoid a very cosmic yawn coming. It didn't work.

"Trying what, eyepatch-kun, to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Right, right…" another yawn, "right…"

Such insolence was so _typical_ of the redhead. _So, so different when asleep_…

"That aside, I bought you some food and, before you start spouting nonsense, no, no Akuma touched it."

This time, there was no top hat, but a paper bag with carrots.

"Carrots?"

It was amusing how perm-head could make "food" such a surprise.

"I bought from-"

"_The old lady across the street_," Lavi cut in, "I know."

"No, I bought from the old man across the street, who owns a stall of vegetables. He is actually the old lady's husband; quite an adorable couple."

"I bet they are…" eyepatch-kun said, not wasting time and grabbing the first carrot. "It looks very good," he said before taking his very noisy first bite. "Can I ask you something, perm-head?"

"Sure."

"Are you an idiot?"

Tyki found himself quite baffled by that question, really.

"Where did _that_ come from, eyepatch-kun?"

"Well, I just realized you don't seem to have the ability to bring me a shirt, a bottle of water and a bag of carrots at the same time. Why do you always bring me things one at a time?"

"That's because I'm a very busy person. It's not like I'll always remember if you are starved, parched or whatever. I don't have your Bookman memory."

"Really?" eyepatch-kun raised a very impertinent eyebrow, "For a moment there I thought you would-"he stopped himself mid sentence.

"Would what?" Tyki pressed.

"Forget it."

I thought you would say _carrots, shirts, water or whatever were just excuses to see you, eyepatch-kun_.

For what reason, _that_ Lavi didn't know.

When the mongrel realized how thickly the silence had settled in, it was only because his munching noises were too loud even for his own ears. He stopped eating, looking at perm-head, with half a carrot midway from his mouth.

"Don't mind me, usagi-kun, keep eating."

It was slightly different than "baka-usagi", but it was close enough for that painful, nostalgic feeling to pierce his chest.

"Pardon, what did you call me?"

"Usagi-kun. You eating those carrots reminded me of a cute little white rabbit."

Though the reason Yuu-chan had called him a rabbit the first time was also slightly different. _Why can't you just settle down for a minute? You are always bouncing around like a fucking rabbit, you baka-usagi._

"Don't you ever tire of nicknames, perm-head?"

"I could ask you the same, eyepatch-kun. Why do you insist calling me "perm-head""?

_Because the first option was "curly", but that one is also too painfully nostalgic._

Fuck.

"You are a perm-head because you are a perm-head." He decided to give a very bratty answer. " Live with it."

"Then you'll be usagi-eyepatch-kun."

So, so lame…

"Ack! _Too long_! Oh, come on! At least choose a less crappy nickname. Or at least choose just _one_ of them!"

"Then I choose the good old "eyepatch-kun". Something tells me you don't like "usagi" that much."

"I don't like eyepatch-kun either."

"I don't like perm-head either," Tyki said thoughtfully. "So, you will call me what, "Tyki"? And I'll call you "Lavi"?

"No, that would be insane." Lavi sighed, about to eat the rest of the first carrot. It was really tasty.

"I thought you would say "boring"".

"That works too."

Though Tyki, for the second time, looked at the black piece of cloth clashing with such fair skin, and asked himself why the kid bothered so much about that eye. It really seemed to be an important issue, for a dead eye.

_No, it is not dead_, Tyki was almost sure of that. And he wondered if one day he would be able to still call the redhead "eyepatch-kun". He hoped he could. He was quite proud of that nickname he made up.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hello! As I said, I'll edit the chapter <em>_later__ with the answers for all reviews, and also my __comments__ at the end of the chapter, like always. xD Anyway, hope you guys like this! _

_Reviews?_


	4. just don't let yourself be played

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, everyone! First of all, I'm sorry for my lateness. I know what it is to wait a whole month for a chapter to come out. However, I did my best, and I honestly think this is the best chapter until now. I'm really worked up with this story! xDDD Oh, yeah, this time I managed to answer all the reviews from last chapter, which is the second reason I'm so happy. ^^<em>

LuckyLover12: Oh, yeah, Tyki is slowly but surely realizing he actually likes Lavi. And I know I should not rush myself, but, as I said, I'm so worked up with the story! I really can't help it. Thanks a lot for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

Suki Miko: Rest assure that I'm always thinking about this particular fic. I'm in love with it. xD Thanks for the comment. I hope you like this chapter, and keep enjoying the whole story.

Sinfulseraph: Have you realized that Tyki and Lavi are the characters who use nicknames the most? That's just one of the points I found they have in common. I had to put this on the fic. And yes, they are having some kind of connection at this point. About Kanda and Sheryl's reference, I wish I could write Kanda more directly, but the plot won't let me. At least I can write Sheryl. And I hope my characterization of him is at least a little right. xD

Neil: Don't worry about the quality of the review. Sometimes I'm tired to send great reviews, it happens. Lavi and Tyki are starting to get along for real, but that doesn't mean everything will go smoothly. I mean, they are very complex characters in a very complex relationship. I like to use metaphors to analyze their characters. I like to transform normal situations in something huge inside their minds, and ours too, why not? xD Lastly, oh yeah, I had planned Yuu, the rat, since the first chapter. He will be a reoccurring character along the story.

Schauspierlerinnen: I'm so happy my fic makes you happy! XDDD Let me tell you, it really is difficult to come up with stuff every time; cigarettes, rats, shirts. I like very much the old lady, if you ask me. Since most of the story takes place at a little cell, I have to be creative so it will always be interesting to read. Even being quite difficult, I believe this is one of the story strong points; the little elements, the subtleties between the main characters. How you have to look "underneath the underneath" sometimes. xD Oh, on a last note, I followed your advice and made all my comments on the document. ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter four!

Place in the sun: Oh, yeah, that's a very important think you pointed at. I like to use Tyki and Lavi as individuals, yes, but not forgetting the whole DGM verse they are inserted into. I mean, they are important characters of the manga, and they will play important parts on it. They already do. And you have no idea how happy I get when a reader tells me my characters are IC. Seriously, I'm all fidgety right now. Xd

Littlebunny1412: Laugh, wonder and smile, really? Then I'm happy my work is well done. That's my intention with the fic. Laugh, because of the various little situations I put Lavi and Tyki in. Wonder, because they do analyze each other, and I want the reader to analyze them as well. Smile, because they are adorable, aren't they? Okay, I get too carried away sometimes. xD

Stellestar: I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. I know I'm being redundant, but I'm so HAPPY! XD Well, this update took a little longer than the others, but I hope it is still worth the wait! Thanks so much for the kind comment.

PINKhairedBADASS: Here is the update! As I said above, I hope is worth the wait. Enjoy!

**And now, the chapter four!**

* * *

><p>Play with him as much as you want, Tyki-pon, just don't let <strong>yourself<strong> be played.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twelve<span>

"I have to pee… Again"

Lavi said to Yuu, the rat. He was quite annoyed with the fact his bed was the cold floor, and his toilet had no exit. A nice way to say his toilet is also the floor. True, a corner quite far from where he slept, but still.

Nonetheless, he stood up and went to the corner where he alleviated himself. Just when he opened the zipper of his pants and was about to do it, he heard a knock on the door.

Knock- knock-knock.

Seriously, somebody was _knocking on the door_. Such politeness sounded like scorn on his ears. But he could not blame the person. If he were a Noah, he would probably do the same, though Lavi recognized that this ability to put himself in the place of the other- especially in the place of a _Noah_- was kind of disturbing. And the only Noah Lavi knew with a sense of humor as warped as his own was…

"Who is it?" He sing-sang. _Of course_ he would play along.

"Santa Claus." Perm-head answered with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, sorry, perm-head Santa, but there are no good children in here, just a very bored teenager, and a very stubborn little mouse." He said, smiling to himself, and closing the zipper of his pants. "Maybe you should knock on the next door."

That's when Tyki finally decided to phase through the door.

"But don't you want your present?" there was actually a paper bag on his hands.

"Is that justice and freedom?" Tyki had to chuckle at those childish words, and at the way eyepatch-kun said them with such a fake hope. This boy could be a jester sometimes.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I don't want." Lavi almost pouted.

"Can I eat your present then?"

"No." Eyepatch-kun's smile fell, but it was also in a playful manner. Well, at least Tyki _hoped_ it was. Without a second thought, Lavi snatched the bag from perm-head's hands, and the Noah let him.

It was almost cute how eyepatch-kun was always so protective of his food. _Oh, the word "cute" again_, Tyki chastised himself. Why was he thinking of eyepatch-kun like a little kid?

"Let me see what my kind benefactor brought me this time, huh?" Lavi was speaking too much, and he knew it. He went to his usual spot by the wall, taking the bag of goods with him, of course. "Grapes… I do like grapes, and…more _carrots_." He made a face at perm-head, not because he didn't like carrots, but because he knew this was a way for the Noah to call him…

"Usagi-kun, eat your carrots."

…_that_.

"I told you not to call me that." It was quite funny how eyepatch-kun growled his warning.

"I don't recall making promises regarding that. I hope the grapes are sweet though. Grapes are the best, don't you think?"

"Yes, because with them you can make wine. Is that what you would say, perm-head?"

"Exactly." The boy could, indeed, read Tyki sometimes, but this one is a little bit too obvious." So, do you want some?"

He offered a grape to the man seated before him, and without realizing, reflected the surprised expression of perm-head's on his own face. He had offered so naturally, that it took him some seconds to realize he was _offering food_ to a Noah.

To be fair, sometimes he even "forgot", if he could put it that way, that perm-head was part of that cursed family.

"I thought you said they were yours." Tyki said, in his calm voice, but somewhat hesitant about grabbing the fruit.

"And you are right. They are mine, not yours." Eyepatch-kun said easily, "That's why _I_ get to decide whom I'll give them to, not you."

"But I'm the one who _paid_ for them."

"_Tough shit, perm-head_. Now they are mine. And you will eat them because it would be impolite to refuse."

Tyki _had_ to laugh. The boy could swear and talk about proper manners at the same time. After giving a quick look to the redhead's face, he decided to not think too much anymore- at least for now- and took the grapes.

"Cheers", he raised the grape on his hand, and eypatch-kun did the same, also saying a playful, "Cheers."

"They are very good", eyepatch-kun praised. "Give my compliments to the old lady across the street."

"I sure will," answered Tyki, "Oh! That reminds me, did I tell you the old lady asked about you?"

Lavi's mouth drooped.

"Excuse me? Did you tell the old lady that you have a _prisoner_ inside your basement? That we are mortal enemies? That I was _tortured_?"

"Of course not. And mortal enemies? That's so farfetched" Tyki raised an eyebrow, tough he thought, no, he _knew_ that eyepatch-kun was, once again, faking his own overreaction. Then he smiled to himself, "It was the old lady herself that asked me why I was buying so much with her and her husband. And I told her that now I have a cute white rabbit under my care…"

_What the hell?_ Lavi thought flabbergasted. Perm-head was _insane_.

"She asked to bring the rabbit with me, next time I buy her fruits. I said my rabbit would sure adore it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would." Lavi said, perfectly aware he was talking about himself. _Damn perm-head_…, he thought as he ate one more grape. The old lady really sells delicious and fresh fruits.

"I'm not kidding, eyepatch-kun. I would really like to introduce you to the old lady…" Even though perm-head said "not kidding", it was always so difficult to believe every single thing the man said… Lavi thought that way because he himself was as much a rotten liar as perm-head was.

"And I would love to meet her. In fact, I could go there right now, but since I'm still a prisoner here…"

"But you won't be a prisoner forever, eyepatch-kun. There's always a way. As soon as your old man finally speaks you'll be a free man. In fact, you'll be a free man even if Bookman won't speak..."

Tyki didn't have to complete that thought.

"But there is no freedom for the dead, right?" Lavi said somewhat gloomy, but not in a hostile way. Not even perm-head had that weird smile on his face, which was another first, as he usually found funny the prospect of death of an exorcist.

Exorcist, of course, until the old man orders him to be…

"Right, right, right…" perm-head let out a sigh.

Lavi put the paper bag between himself and the Noah, so that both of them could grab as much grapes as they want.

"Those grapes are really great, perm-head, but I have to confess something…_I'm fucking tired of eating like a damn rabbit_."

Pun intended or not, Tyki laughed.

"It's not my fault you don't eat Margarette's food."

Margarette, the _akuma_.

"I want meat!" he wailed energetically, and then sagged tired. "My god, how I miss red meat…"

"I understand your pain, eyepatch-kun. I really do. If only you weren't so stubborn…"

"I'm not stubborn, it's just… Hey, I kill those things. It's weird eat a meal made by one of them."

Eyepatch-kun had a point, though.

"_Oh, fuck this!_ I want meat! Lots of meat! _I want_ _yakiniku_! I don't care who prepares it, just give me some delicious yakiniku!"

_Please!_ -was not voiced.

Now Tyki was getting hungry, even though he liked fish more.

"You are really starved for meat, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am!" answered Lavi without missing a beat.

"Right…Now, what would you do for a delicious plate of yakiniku, eyepatch-kun?"

"What?" was pronounced with some sort of surprise. Then Lavi narrowed his green eye."What are you scheming now, perm-head?"

"Don't look at me with that condescending eye, boy. I feed you just because I don't need a starving prisoner. That doesn't mean I'll do everything you want. _I'm not a butler, you know_? I do, however, am willing to do business with you…"

"Business?"

"A simple exchange, if you will. Say, I can give you the precious yakiniku, if you tell me something that has been nagging me for a while."

_Oh, that's how perm-head will play, huh?_

"Depending on what that "something" is…"

"It's about the eye-patch."

Lavi's face darkened immediately.

"Forget it, then. I'd rather starve." He pointed the paper bag on the floor." Get those carrots and shove-"

Tyki interrupted the boy's furious ranting.

"I didn't ask for you to show me what is hidden. It's just a question. One…single…question."

Silence settled in for some seconds. Lavi was truly deliberating what would be his answer. Tyki was truly hoping the boy would give _some_ answer.

"Since you like to do business so much, perm-head, I also have a deal to propose." The Noah paid close attention. It had been _too_ easy. Surely such an offer would have a catch. "I tell you one thing about my eye…patch, but only after you bring me my yakiniku."

"Fair enough…" the Noah gave his hand for eyepatch-kun take it

But Bookman Jr. was a very witty boy sometimes. He decided to abuse his own luck with this Noah.

"And I want to go to the toilet."

_What the hell kind of request is that?_

"Pardon?" Tyki asked miffed.

"T-o-i-l-e-t. I want to go there. I've been pissing right there for days!" the redhead stuck a finger at his "corner". "I want to piss in a toilet. And I want to fucking wash my hands. Actually, what I _really_ want is a long, hot bath…"But maybe the last one might be asking too much."I'm feeling like a sewer rat here!"

And Yuu, the rat, was right there to be pointed at. The creature, amazingly enough, did not run away from the Noah of Pleasures- until now, of course. The fuzzy thing might have felt threatened by Lavi's high pitch exclamation.

Tyki rubbed his head like there was a migraine coming. It wasn't, really.

"You are asking too many things in exchange of just one single answer, don't you think, eyepatch-kun?"

"Oh, I know that." Eyepatch-kun said bratty, "But this is not about numbers, is about value. The real question is; how curious are you, perm-head?"

_Smartass_. Yakiniku, a toilet, and a bath were…superficial in comparison with Tyki's curiosity. Well, his curiosity should be futile too, shouldn't it?

Right now it wasn't.

"How about one last offer, eyepatch-kun? I exchange my _promise_ of a delicious yakiniku for your answer."

"Why should I believe your "promises"?"

"I might lie a lot, but I _never_ make empty promises. Rest assure on that."

That was true. It was one of the few _really_ true sentences Tyki Mikk said inside this dark cell. However, Lavi was not buying his words in the slightest. He thought this was just one more of perm-head's lies. And he was sure of that, because perm-head was somewhat like him. Lavi was the kind of person who lied with beautiful and inspirational words. He couldn't help it. It was in the job description.

Lavi was a professional liar.

"Okay, perm-head, I'll exchange your _promise_ for my _honest_ answer."

"Promise" and "Honest" were delivered with utter sarcasm. It was like eyepatch-kun was admitting he himself was a liar, but was also accusing Tyki of the same thing.

"Deal." Tyki's tone was of finality.

_Finally_, indeed.

They shook hands before the Noah stood up and walked out of the cell.

"Where are you going, perm-head?"

"I'm going to honor my words…" Tyki gave a sly smirk.

_Then surprise me, perm-head…_

* * *

><p>About two hours latter, Lavi was slouched on the floor; hands resting on the chest that rose and fell with each calm breath. He had been bored out of his mind and right now, he was using his amazing memory capabilities to reproduce a scene from his childhood, where he used to walk atop the grassy hill and count the stars of the clear night sky.<p>

_Just pretend the gray ceiling is navy blue, almost black, and that the ugly cracks are shining stars. Pretend this place will break apart and fall on you. Pretend the sky is splitting in two and the stars are falling on your head_…

Oh, fuck, he _really_ had too much free time. But before his imagination could go on a rampage again, his nose captured a very familiar scent. One that made him smile from eye-patch to eye.

Perm-head came back, and he had on his hands a pot of delicious yakiniku. The steam was rising from the pot. He was even using gloves to grab the extremely hot utensil.

"It smells awesome." Lavi said, not caring how his own face might look right now. "And, hey, you really fulfilled your promise, perm-head!"

"I know." Tyki smirked, "I just wanted to see you drooling again…"

The Noah saw, amused, that eyepatch-kun indeed raised a hand towards his face, in a wiping motion. _Oh, boy, who knew even the Bookman apprentice could be naïve sometimes_…

"Hey, I'm not drooling!" the redhead complained, cutely ashamed.

"No," Tyki answered, infinitely amused, "but now you are a _blushing_."

Lavi could tell this time the man was not lying. He could feel his cheeks hot.

"Shut up, perm-head, just… shut it."

Perm-head gave a good naturedly laugh.

"So, eyepatch-kun, since I honored my word, I think is just fair you honor yours." He said, finally placing the hot pot before the anxious boy, and also giving him a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh, my honest answer, of course."

But all eyepatch-kun did for the next five minutes was stuffing his face indiscriminately. The boy not even spared a glance at Tyki.

"Eyepatch-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Bookman never forget." He slurped, "ever"

"That doesn't seem like it…" the Noah raised an eyebrow. What was the boy waiting for? Had he thought he could _trick_ Tyki fucking Mikk?

_Eyepatch-kun is just __asking__ to be hurt, isn't he?_

Despite the anger rising in his chest, the Noah just took a calm breath, lighted a cigar, and decided he could at least wait eypatch-kun finish his meal. Actually he became so entertained at how the boy was eating without a care in the world, he almost failed to notice the awaited answer eyepatch-kun casually had let go, between slurps of yakiniku.

"It's not an injury." The boy pointed the chopstick at the eye-patch, without touching it, of course.

"So, that means you have a normal eye under there?"

_Normal_?

"Yeah…" Lavi sighed, munching some meat, "Normal is a very nice word…"

And also a lie.

"Do you think I'm normal, eyepatch-kun?"

_Hell no! But I'm not either_…

"I think you are… healthy." The last word he said after a dry swallow. He should have asked a drink to go with the food. Maybe some sake, since he was eating Japanese food…

"Then my Noah body and your hidden eye are "healthy", but not "normal"."

"Perm-head?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the food."

Tyki watched, amused, as the boy put his hands together and bowed in a traditional Japanese way. Eyepatch-kun always had something funny to show him. He could say smartass comments and pull silly attitudes out of nowhere. Like a magician pulling rabbits from the top hat.

The irony of the metaphor was not lost on Tyki, who smiled warmly to himself, gaining a puzzled face from the prisoner.

"So, how did you like the akuma food?"

Lavi's eye twitched. Perm-head was teasing him, just for the sake of been infuriating. Lavi himself was quite surprised he managed to eat all the akuma food, after all. Maybe he was not that much of an exorcist...

"It was good." The boy said very honestly, however with a witty afterthought, and a devious smile, "But Jerry's better."

* * *

><p><span>Visit number thirteen<span>

Yuu, the rat, was as energetic as ever. The creature was not by Lavi's feet, but by the door. It was trying to climb his way trough the quite rusty material of the door. The redhead couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"Fucking tired of this place, Yuu? I know how you feel. _I'm sick of these walls too_."

As a Bookman in training, Lavi had visited lots of different places around the planet. He was a citizen of the world, used to sleep in a different site every week. He was used to speak English one day, and the next day speak Italian. One day he would be somewhere so cold, his teeth would chatter. On the next travel, he could be in the middle of an African desert, practically melting under the merciless sun.

Being a bookman was hard, but it had its perks. Lavi's favorite is the freedom to go wherever he wants and needs to. He was like a bird which could fly wherever and whenever. He could look, taste, feel, all around the world.

_Now the bird was inside the cage._

Maybe that's why he had been feeling incredibly _claustrophobic_ lately. The situation of been locked up was finally getting to him. He felt like screaming, just for the sake of hearing his own voice.

Bookman could be the freest person, and at the same time the most enslaved one. He was free to go anywhere, but was also obligated to cast off his very heart. The irony of it all, of course, was not lost on Lavi.

He stood up from his place and started to walk around the cell. He completed five slow laps, before stopping by the door. The stubborn rat was still scratching madly at it.

"The door is so rusty…"

It's not like his quick mind and sharp eye hadn't noticed this fact since he was allowed his first look inside the cell. If he could count cracks on the ceiling, and stains on the floor, he surely could see rust eating the material of the metal entrance. Looking closely, he could tell the rustiest part was exactly the one where the lockers would be on the outside. _How convenient_.

The conveniences didn't stop there.

If he had noticed the rust on the door, of course he also noticed, since the first day, the metal pole on the corner of the cell. It has just being lying there the whole time. It was on the right corner of the very wall he got used to slouch on; some feet away from him. It would be so, so _easy_ to break those rotten lockers. So, why didn't Lavi do that already?

Because there is no need for it. There's no place to return to.

He looked at the poor mouse.

"Sorry, Yuu, I don't feel like setting you free right now. You see, I'm kind of lonely here…And, yes, I can be very selfish sometimes. Live with that."

The little rat looked at Lavi, and oddly gave up on his attempts. Instead of scratching the door, he came back to nibble on the redhead's feet. Lavi smiled. That rat was so unforgiving… And he was crazy if he thought the creature could understand him. Too bored to stay put on his usual place, the redhead decided to finally grab the metal bar on the floor. It was quite heavy, but he was strong enough to wield it without effort.

"Oh, another thing stained with blood around here…" he felt not even a bit disturbed as he looked at the tip of the bar. It had a blunt edge, and on it there was some dried dark red, almost black.

He went towards the door, calculating how much force he would need to break it down.

_Why am I doing this_?

He was very sick, and tired, at the time, but he remembered all too well what that monocle guy had said to the old panda. Bookman knew the last generation of Noah personally; even the Fourteen. Hell, he might even be acquainted with Millennium himself. Lavi would not put that past the old man. This imprisonment, and occasional torture, was just a way to press him to talk.

It was slightly unsettling, but Lavi wouldn't discard the possibility that the old man might change sides again with his Bookman interests in mind. If that's the case, then break free would bring him nothing. Add to that he was not going to break out alone.

Still.

"I bet I can break it." He whispered conspiratorially to himself, thinking that, back on his first days of imprisonment, he had spat on perm-head's face just for fun.

Actually, it had been a combination of "bored" and "feeling like playing"- or _dying_.

In other words, he didn't spat on the Noah because there was a necessity, but just because he felt like doing it. Right now, he felt like beating the door with the damn metal pole. He wanted to see if he could really bring it down with his strength.

He grabbed the metal pole with both hands, in a force grip, fully prepared to give the fatal blow, but suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. It was firm, but not hurting. However, when perm-head- of course it had to be _him_- widened his golden eyes, Lavi understood too well the man had finally figured what the Bookman apprentice was trying to do. The grip became unbearably painful; making the redhead let the metal bar fall, but Tyki got it before it could touch the floor.

"What the hell?" the redhead managed.

"That's my line, eyepatch-kun." Tyki twisted the boy's arm behind his back. "Would you mind telling me what you were planning to do with that, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi twisted his head to try and look at the Noah.

"That's a _very_ stupid question, perm-head."

Eyepatch-kun was so much fun, even when he acted the most silly. But for Tyki, the Pleasures of Noah, there is a constant problem about fun things. They are so funny, so enjoyable, it made him want to laugh, but it also woke the currently sleeping blood thirst within his body. It is a vey crazy paradox that always resulted in something between happiness and violence. _He longed to feel happy, but he also longed to hurt and kill._

So, he widened his smile until his own facial muscles complained. Then he threw the metal bar away. It made a loud clattering noise as it touched the floor, which was enough to raise the hairs on Lavi's neck, but not enough to make him catch his breath.

However, the fingers buried in his nestle of red hair and the sharp pain on his scalp did the trick.

Eyepatch-kun gasped; eye pressed shut.

"Right, right, right…." Tyki replied, using eyepatch-kun's usual words.

They never sounded so _wrong_- and dangerous- on Lavi's ears.

"What happened with your blessed Bookman memory? Have you forgotten that without that toy hammer of yours you can't harm me?"

_To be fair, you can't harm me even __with__ that toy hammer of yours…_

With those words, perm-head finally set Lavi free. While he rubbed his now red wrist, Tyki took a cigar from the packet.

"Or maybe you thought of catching me unawares? Let me tell you such a childish scheme won't work. I have being using these ghost powers of mine for such a long time, now it's like a second nature to me."

_Ghost powers? Long time? Second Nature?_ What the fuck?

Now was not the time, but those key words were promptly sucked into the Bookman apprentice's brain, so he could reflect upon them at a latter occasion. Now was the time to look at perm-head and laugh openly.

Oh, my god, perm-head had gotten him wrong. He had gotten _everything_ wrong.

"What's so funny?" Tyki had annoyance written all over his face, but not surprise. He knew he could wait anything from the boy.

"Oh, my god, perm-head, you got me so wrong!" It was even more hilarious when he said it out loud." I was not trying to hit you."

_That_ got Tyki's attention.

"You see that door? I can tell the lockers from the outside are so corroded because the rust ate even on this side." To prove his point, he walked towards said door and pointed at the very rusty places." The hinge is also old and rusty. And to top it all, you guys forgotten a _frigging metal bar_ over there!" he pointed said bar on the floor. "Of course I would try to bring the fucking door down and spring myself free!"

He was not even trying to break out for _real_, but somehow he felt a strike of anger and when he realized, his blabbermouth had already spat more than it could.

"Are you telling me you were trying to break free, just like that? You were trying to break free from the Noah!"

Once again, feigning a dare that had no need to be feigned, Lavi said, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you! Come on, you guys were almost _asking_ for it! And let me tell you that this cell is pretty much a paper bag compared to the ones of the Order."

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut the __fuck__ up, you __idiot__ Bookman apprentice_!

"Oh really? Maybe I should torture you and put you in those shackles again. Then you can tell me how much of a paper bag this place is."

"Maybe you should."

_Why can't I shut up_? Lavi screamed inside his hot head. Better yet, why was he asking questions that he already knew the answers for?

The real reason for his frustration is because it struck him that _he_ was the true puppet here, and not only on the hands of the Noah .Those Millennium paws planned his and the panda's capture. If he broke free, they would capture him again. He was _meant_ to be here right now.

Those Noah were underestimating him not because they thought Lavi was not capable, but because they knew Lavi had no _reason_ to escape- even if he could. In the end, there's no difference between been outside on the field, as an exorcist, or locked up as a prisoner. He never had a choice. They took away the little freedom he had, physically and metaphorically.

And the fact that panda had hidden important details, such as been acquainted with the Noah once, and having an apprentice under his wing besides Lavi, showed that he might even have a say in all that. Lavi just didn't know _how_….

"This cell is a mere formality, isn't it?" eyepatch-kun paced around the cell, touching the stone made walls, and then gazed at Tyki with a defeated air about him.

"Oh, you already realized it, didn't you? Eyepatch-kun sure is smart. You are like a convicted fellow on the death row. He knows he is going to be executed anyway, but he still has to wait for his destiny to come."

"You telling me I'm already convicted? You telling me I have no choice but to die?"

"That's a possibility, though I don't think so. I reflected deeply about what you told me the other day. About you been a survivor…"

"What about it?"

"Your old man is a very wise person. I believe he will do whatever it takes to save your life." A prick on the heart of the Bookman Jr., "Sheryl told me Bookman already lost an apprentice, and he's too old to take in another one. He can't afford to loose you, eyepatch-kun."

"_Perm-head_…" Lavi muttered warningly.

"But I am just repeating Sheryl's words. Do you want to know what _I_ think?"

"No." was Lavi's quick, and quite livid, reply. Tyki paid no mind.

"I believe the old man thinks you are not like the other apprentice; that you are special. Even if you disagree, I can see clearly how much Bookman cares about you."

That should sound good- but it didn't.

"Perm-head, shut your blabbermouth."

Eyepatch-kun not even realized he was repeating Tyki's usual words. But the Noah noticed immediately.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

"Get out of here, perm-head!"

How curious is that? Eyepatch-kun was expelling him from the cell? Like a spoiled little king dismissing a peasant.

"Why? Did my comment about the old man make you upset?"

"No."

The mask was falling. For the first time, the mask was falling, and it showed something bordering on despair, or maybe not. Tyki would yet analyze that.

* * *

><p>One night after the last chaotic visit, Tyki was lounging calmly on a chair inside his bedroom. Well, Sheryl's guestroom that was usually used by his Noah brother. On his hands he had a classic of the Greek literature; the Odyssey.<p>

What to say, Tyki knew he did not have eyepatch-kun's brain but that doesn't mean he was a complete idiot. He quite liked the peace of a lonely room, and the knowledge of a book. He also liked mythology. There was something amazing on those stories Tyki couldn't put his finger on. He just _knew_ that he liked them a lot.

The suffering heroes reminded him, sometimes, of the Walker kid.

Suddenly the door opened, and the Portuguese man knew his peace and quiet time was over. When you lived in Sheryl's mansion, tranquility is almost utopia…

"You are back." He said, as a manner of greeting the owner of the place. Sheryl had been out for a couple of days, involved in politic matters. He also was probably looking for Road, and judging by the lack of her childish voice echoing through the mansion, the girl was still missing. Tyki decided it was better not even touch on that particular subject now.

"Oh, hello, brother Tyki. You look as handsome as always!"

Sheryl was in _that_ mood. _Great_.

"Don't be gross, brother Sheryl…" the oldest moved to hug the younger, but Tyki cleverly let the man phase through his body. It was at times like these he really _loved_ his powers. Why Sheryl had to be always so…clingy?

"Anyways," the minister recomposed himself, in a more serious tone "How is the old man Bookman fairing?"

A nice way to voice what the man truly wanted to know. Tyki was already used to Sheryl's way of beating around the bush.

"He hasn't spilled the beans yet. Every time I go check on the old man, he is asleep or meditating…"

Which was quite annoying, in Tyki's humble opinion. But he knew Bookman was a fox. Even though the odds are against him, he knew the old man could be planning anything right now. Maybe he was gaining time, but for _what_?

"Yeah, I figured as much…" Desires sighed tiredly. "What about the redhead?"

"Bookman Jr.?"

For some reason, he didn't feel like using the boy's nickname now. Maybe it was Sheryl spoiling his mood.

"Yeah, what _other_ redhead we have imprisoned, brother? Are you even listening to me, Tyki? Stop reading the stupid book!"

Annoyed, Pleasures closed his book, and looked directly at Sheryl.

"Last time I saw, he was still breathing." Tyki decided to omit, at least for now, the fact that eyepatch-kun had, indeed, tried to escape. Why bother with such a _minor_ matter now? Then he narrowed his eyes at his brother dearest, "Happy now? Can you just leave me alone for a second? I really want to read this book."

Unfazed by Tyki's annoyed expression, Sheryl simply sat at the edge of the bed, and crossed his legs, in that imposing way of his. "I talked to Fiddler. He said you told him to put the parasites inside Junior's body to sleep. What is up with that? Are you taking pity on the boy?"

"Of course not." The Pleasures of Noah said fluidly, "I just saw the state the boy was in the first time we brought him. He was going to die without a doubt. I thought it would be most unwise loose the only leverage we have against Bookman. I don't understand your complains, brother Sheryl. If anything, you should _thank_ me."

Desires took some seconds to mull over Tyki's words. After sucking his teeth, he finally spoke.

"Yeah, you are right on that… But let's leave the parasites inside his body as it is. They are good for convincing the old man to open his mouth."

"I guess…" though Tyki was not so sure of that anymore. He was recalling eyepach-kun's words. "_You'll all rotten to death waiting for him to answer your questions_"

Something like that…

"Are you done, Sheryl? I'm really not in the mood to talk…"

If it was eyepatch-kun, he would find himself instantaneously in the mood.

"Not so fast, Tyki-pon. There's something I have been dying to ask you, since I returned to the mansion."

The way Sheryl's golden eye glinted behind the monocle made a bad feeling install itself in Tyki's stomach. He didn't like where this conversation was going…

"A little bird told me you've being taking a lot of strolls around the basement…"

"An akuma, you mean."

"Yes, an akuma; Margarette, to be more precise. Care to tell me what have you been doing down there? Surely is not a place illuminated enough to read a book?"

Why couldn't Sheryl be more direct? The man was like a snake, coiling around its prey, ready to bite it or break its bones. Tyki was definitely not in the mood for Shery'ls riddles. Scratch this, he _never_ was.

"Stop beating around the bush, Sheryl, and tell me once what you want."

"I think you have been seeing that Bookman apprentice too much for your own good."

There, he finally said it.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sheryl?"

"Don't play stupid with me, brother…" Desires sighed, faking tiredness, "Okay, let me put it this way. Everybody inside our family knows that you are the most close to the humans."

Tyki couldn't deny that. "Yeah, so?"

"It's dangerous for you, little brother. Don't get me wrong. You are one of the finest. You are our _precious_ Noah of Pleasure. You are beautiful and have those skilled hands that can kill things with a simple wish of yours, but you are also a very easy to persuade creature…"

"Brother Sheryl…" Tyki muttered, not liking in the slightest the other Noah's words.

"Don't get angry with me, Tyki-pon. I'm just telling the truth. Do you think I don't worry about you? Do you think my little Road and even the Earl don't worry about you? Well, we do, a lot. You are always slipping through the hands of your true family to the arms of those humans you always cherish so much."

"I don't cherish humans."

"You do, and you know it. Everything starts when you get bored. Then you go out and find a new thing to entertain yourself with. I understand that. As I said, you are the Pleasures of Noah; you are _supposed_ to have fun. However, you, Tyki, always get carried away with your fun… Remember those mine guys you used to hang around with?"

"I think I'm too tired for this conversation." Tyki's eyes were not tired at all, but with a fine line of danger. Sheryl didn't mind, keeping with his speech.

"You became so attached to them, it makes me sick. And just when I thought you had finally freed yourself from those humans…you make friends with another one. And he is a Bookman, for God's sake! What the hell were you _thinking_, Tyki-pon!"

At this point Sheryl's elegant mask had fallen and the man was on the verge of screaming.

"Sheryl…" Now Tyki's baritone voice gained a dangerous edge. He was clearly restraining himself. "You are making me loose my patience…"

Tyki Mikk could be a lot of bad things, but no one could take him for an easily stressed man. He was one of the calmest people he knew.

"That redhead boy is just like his master. Like all Bookmen always were. He might be friendly and outspoken and even pleasant, but don't forget this is all an act. He is just playing you, Tyki-pon. The boy is just studying you like he does with his books."

Now Tyki was pissed. Was Sheryl thinking Tyki was a naïve kid?

"It pisses me off how you underestimate me, Sheryl. _Really. Pisses. Me. Off_. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? Because sometimes that's the exact impression you give me. And what if the boy is studying me? I can study _him_ as well. I can even make Jr. convince his master to speak, who knows…"

That last one was a huge lie. Tyki never thought about using eyepatch-kun in anyway. He was just having a good time, really. But now that he said it, he couldn't ignore the idea. A very interesting idea...

Sheryl stood quiet for a moment, clearly reflecting over the Pleasure's words. Tyki had a point, but still…

"What you forget, Tyki-pon, is that Bookman Jr. was _trained_ to detach himself from the others. He is not easily involved. You, on the other hand…"

Sheryl didn't need to complete that sentence. The younger of the two just grabbed his book once again and opened it, clearly implying this conversation better be over. Desires decided to finally leave his dear brother alone. Before he went, he grabbed Tyki's shoulders in a warm way.

"I just worry about you, Tyki-pon, because you are family. Much like my dear Road, I think my family is very special. You are all I have…"

"I know, Sheryl, I know…" Tyki answered, letting Sheryl touch his shoulder. It was rare for Desires to say those kinds of things with such simplicity. Just when the minister was leaving the room, Tyki called him.

"And Sheryl?"

"Yes, Tyki-pon?"

"I told you to not call me that!"

Honestly, "Tyki-pon" could be worse than "perm-head" sometimes…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Holy sweet Jesus, chapter four is finally here! I'm really pumped with this fic, like, <em>really<em> pumped! Xd I will try to be succinct, tough I know I won't manage it. This chapter showed different things, like the fact that our dear Lavi could have escaped the whole time. Yes, that part, I confess, was not planned at all. It just wrote itself, but I think it was a good way to expose Lavi's thoughts about the Panda. I mean, do you guys remember chapter 202? Do you guys remember Lavi's shocked expression when Sheryl revealed some stuff from Bookman's past? Yeah. I'm not making up anything, just wondering what Lavi would think about that.

Another thing worth of note is Sheryl's appearance. I know the man is a sadist, but like all DGM characters, I believe he also has a "white" side. Okay, not so much like Tyki; the most humanized one. In Sheryl's case I think he, in his own twisted way, really cares about his family; specially about Tyki and Road. I also have to say that I'm thinking very seriously about the future of the story, because I came to a point where I'll have to make thinks up, since the author of the manga still doesn't write about Lavi. Well, I know I have great possibilities in mind. xD

On a last note, I wished I could draw. Since I wrote the "Lavi hugging top hats" scene, I have been dying to see a picture of that.8DD

I hope this chapter four, which is a little longer than the others, is good. Keep up reading and commenting! I love your reviews! See you next time!

**Moon**


	5. Everyone wants to protect somebody…

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All the rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

* * *

><p>I'm back! And sooner than on last chapter! Isn't that awesome? Well, it is awesome… to me! xD Now, the answers for all reviews.<p>

littlebunny1412: If it depends on me, you are going to fall deeper and deeper in love with this story! Yes, it is an eternal abyss. Hope you don't mind. xD Yeah, good thing you pointed out. Lavi and Tyki are incredible characters, but I never forget the fact that one of them is a prisoner. About the whole war statistics thing, let's say I'm a history enthusiast just like Lavi. When I first red he was a historian, I simply fell in love with him. I hope you like this chapter! And thank you for the kind comment!

PINKhairedBADASS: Here's the uptade! Sooner than last chapter by almost a week! xD Hope you like it!

place in the sun: Character interaction is something I really treasure. It is simple and also tells us so much about our characters… I like to work it to the bone with this fic! Lavi and Tyki, at least here in my fiction, are all about interaction. Verb tenses are my weakness. I try to do it right, but sometimes I just…miss it. O.õ I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm trying to improve, and the tips I receive through reviews are really helping me. Thanks a ton!

Death-Sama01: Let me say your review really moved me! Quality of the text is something that always makes me worry in my native language; even more in English. And even though I don't get everything right, you still tell me it is a good text for someone whose first language is not English. Just makes me want to improve my writing more and more! I always use the editor, and even the dictionary to get things right. This fic is kind of teaching me, you know? xD Hope you like this chapter five!

Tyki's Pleasure: I'm sure the lack of Lavi in the manga (specialy his current condition as a prisoner) made you want to write about this. The feeling is the same with me! Those characters so deserve attention, I couldn't help but write. Everything started when I red chapter 207. I was wondering, and wondering, and when I noticed, half of the first chapter was already on the way. 8D I'm glad you liked all the chapters until now. Here is chapter five, so enjoy! Thanks for both reviews! Oh, and if you ever have an idea for a fic like this, write about it. The more, the merrier! The fandon needs it. ^^

sinfulseraph: Oh, yeah, about Tyki and market sellings, I thought that too! Truth is, I'm always thinking "Could Tyki or Lavi do that?" And that's how I write about them…About the brotherly moment, I have to say, Sheryl is so much fun to write! And the brotherly moments happen because the Noah is a very united family. At least, that's how I see them. I know they are assassins, but sometimes they can be so adorable! Shit, I'm such a Noah fan. xD

stellerstar: And here is chapter Five! Oh, yeah, I like not only to mention, but also answer all the reviews here. It is a way to always answer the kind comments, you know? I really like to do this.

LuckyLover12: Lavi is a cute rabbit and even Tyki has to agree on that. To be honest, I think of Tyki (in his white side, of course) as the cool big brother. I think he'll start to treat Lavi just like he treats Road, or even Eaze. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this update!

Schauspielerinnen: I'm so glad you took your time to review! That's why I can't update without answering you guys. ^^ Lavi is a witty boy, as we know. And he also is so full of culture. I mean, he reads a lot and knows places around the world. He takes me as a person who always has a witty comeback just dying to slip out of his tongue, you know? Lavi is more kind, and friendly at the Order, yes, but think about the place he is in. I think all his playful mannerisms would be reverted to plain sarcasm. So, I use that to make his and Tyki's interactions more interesting. Tyki, even though not at the same level of culture, also has been around, so he is on pair with Lavi. And about the little elements I use (like the top hat, the carrots, the old lady...) I have to confess I do think about them before hand; right when I plan the "next chapter". However, all the dialogues just kind of flows into my mind as I go writing them. It is not that difficult, though it is kind of scary, sometimes. 8D Lastly, about the Bookman, all I can say is that, for now, I'm working my own theories about what Hoshino will show us, and trying to be coherent with the manga as much as it is possible. _That_ is most difficult part. Figure what the old man will do next is so damn difficult! Once again, thanks a lot for your support! Hope you like this chapter.

Neil: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too!xD Hehe, the bribing part made me laugh while I was writing. Though I confess I laughed the most at the "Jerry's better" part. Lavi can be such a tease! I red the manga already. You have _no_ idea how I'm happy with Tyki's good old hair coming back. He is always pretty, but everything pales in comparison when he has his hair short and tied in that ponytail. I'm really trying to make Sheryl like that; a caring, possessive brother. I know he has potential to be a total villain on the series, but D Gray Man is all about "black and white" and even Sheryl has his soft moments, sometimes. I think those moments are most around his family; specially Road and Tyki. He is Desires of Noah. So, he takes me as a man who can become obsessed sometimes, and fights ruthlessness for what he wants/desires/loves. And, yes, in Sheryl's vision, Tyki is truly a little brother who worries him, but we all know Tyki Mikk is not naïve. The nucleus of this fic is that: how much will Tyki, and Lavi, "taint" each other at end. One thing I can tell, wherever side they partake in, they will not be the same. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. There is a lot of Sheryl on it.

Shika2112-83: When you wrote the review, I was in the middle of the writing of this chapter. xD And don't worry about sounding twisted, because I think that too. How can I say it? Suffer builds character, haha. And if Hoshino herself put the bunny in such a predicament, how can we resist writing? Lavi's eye intrigues me since Hoshino said it is not injured. Even more, it is the reason why Lavi became Bookman! I honestly want to know what she'll do. And maybe, maybe, I'll write more profoundly about my thoughts about Lavi's hidden eye. It is a dangerous place to go to, since we don't have a clue what this eye really represents. About the fanart…Well, as I said, I can't wait to see it! Once again, thank you so much! I'll wait anxiously for your draw.

Something: Don't worry. Sometimes, I forget to send my reviews too. I'm a very forgetful person, actually. That's why I answer all the reviews here; to make sure I really answered them all. O.õ Now, let's talk about chapter three first. The quotes of the beginning, I really come up with them by myself. The first one was quite easy. I thought about that reading the manga. The next ones I had to put some effort. Since I made the first one, I realized this is a pattern that would repeat itself along the chapters. So, now I kind of have no choice on the matter. Yes, I'm an idiot. xD Though I do like those quotes. Curiously, on this chapter three, I thought about putting this quote: "_I'd like to fly, but my wings have been so denied_." It is an Alice in Chains music verse. xD I think it suits Lavi so much! About the description of Lavi and Tyki… well, I like to bring in, as much as I can, things from their past. If you think about it, they are equally dangerous for the both of them, although Tyki is the one that enjoys the most living on the edge. And one message I wanted to pass with the whole Lavi sleeping scene is that Tyki, as adorable, and funny, and kind, still can be very dangerous at the same time. He still has the Noah blood lust on him, and Lavi, despite everything, is still an exorcist. So, yeah, Tyki thinks "cute" and "blood" at the same time. He is full of contradictions, and we should never forget that. Last thing about this chapter: "_Curly_" is how the science division refers to Komui; specially Reaver. That nickname appears several times on the manga, but if you really don't want to look out for it, just read the "Zombie Arc".

Oh, about the PS on chapter three: Thanks a lot! I actually knew what was wrong, but do you know when you think right and type/write wrong? That's because I have the attention span of a If there's another mistake like that, feel free to correct me.

Chapter four! Well, hehe, now that you said it, Lavi and Tyki REALLY do have that in common. I hope I can write more stupid stuff for both of them. They deserve some fun. xD I wrote various sentences when I wanted to express the "normality" of Lavi's eye and Tyki's Noah body. "Health" was when inspiration struck, really. And it kind of is true: they are healthy man, though not average. Ooooh, you are the second one that asks me to write about the eye-patch. I confess I have some ideas, but that is only when I read the manga. I never really thought about explaining Lavi's eye on my fic. I mean, it is quite the responsibility, though I don't discard the possibility… To be honest, I wanted to read it in the manga first _then_ write on the fic. xD I'm truly glad you trust that much that I would make up something good. If I do manage to make up a good plot for the eye, and if it fits in the fic, I'll sure write it. Anyways, sorry for my huge answer! I always get carried away doing that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

After my long, long blabbering (Lavi and I have that in common) I give you guys chapter five! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes<strong> or **villains**, it doesn't matter. **Everyone** wants to protect somebody…

* * *

><p><span>Visit number fourteen<span>

After the _incredible_ misunderstanding from last night, Lavi decided to make good use of the bloodied metal bar lying on the floor.

"Bored…bored…bored…" he chanted like a mantra, while using the blunt edge of the object to scrape on the stone wall, right beside the left shackle used to restrain him on his very first day of incarceration. It seemed like ten years had passed… How crazy is that? Weeks after the awful kidnapping in the middle of a mission, and he was already sighing recalling the "old times" where he had been locked up and so bluntly tortured.

Old times, though not good ones.

First, the redhead thought of drawing straight lines, so he could keep on track of the days passing by, but he gave up after the very first line he managed to engrave. Count days was so damn pointless for someone like him. However, since the line was already there, he decided to use it nonetheless.

"I could count the number of meals I had…"

Next to the _not-that-straight_ first line, he drew four more. After the second one, he was getting quite good at his little attempt of art. By the fourth one, he finally managed to draw a very clean and straight line. Now there was only one left…

There had been five meals until now; including the very disastrous first one. Seven spoons of akuma tomato soup could be considered a meal, right, right, right?

_Probably_.

Making the metal bar dance between his clever hands, Lavi took some distance, and some seconds, to admire his work. The thought of writing some obscene message (Maybe some very obscene suggestion of travel?) for the kind family keeping him as a captive crossed the Bookman apprentice's mind. It was so obviously tempting it was not even funny. But then a _real_ funny thing flashed through his mind. It made him laugh.

Using his recently acquired ability, he tried to draw a sphere right below the group of lines.

"Damn it!"

It was not that easy. His sphere looked like a four year old kid sketch. It seriously took the shape of "dog crap". But it served the purpose of reminding Lavi of a very succulent ball of mitarashi dango. On a second thought, he should have draw three little balls crossing one of the lines. Like a group of sweets on a stick. Allen _loved_ the thing.

And the funny thing that had crossed his mind was actually a memory. It was a very rainy day back in the Black Order. Allen and Yuu-chan were brawling over…something, and then the moyashi suddenly challenged Kanda, and everyone around, on a ridiculous contest of "How many dangos can you eat?"

Ironically, Kanda had "ched'd" his way out of the competition. The moyashi won, of course, with the monstrous amount of _seventy five_ dangos! Lavi, on the other hand, took the last place with only three little balls. And that was his limit! Even Lenalee had laughed at his expense. What could Lavi do? He had learned to save food and eat little by little since he was a tiny boy. Old habits did not die easy…

"_Bored…bored…bored_…"

"Anything I can do to end your boredom, eyepatch-kun?"

"Anything _you_ can do?" Lavi looked skeptically at the almost omnipresent Noah. "I doubt it."

After eleven visits- not counting visits number two and five, because those were _not_ visits; those were _rounds_…of torture- the Bookman Jr. could say he had gotten pretty used with perm-head's way of showing up literally out of thin air. It scared the hell out of him at the beginning, but not anymore.

This couldn't be good. In fact, he had sang his "boredom mantra" _after_ he noticed the man's presence.

"Where is your little rat?"

"He ran for his life and hid in the hole since you got in here. Yuu hates you."

_Oh, bad pun…_

"Bad pun, eyepatch-kun. Anyways, I was thinking…"

"Never ever turns out to be good when you _think_, perm-head." Lavi interrupted.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings, boy." Tyki put a hand over the left side of his chest, and chuckled immediately. He could be such a lousy actor when he wanted. "I was betting with myself how long would take for you to eat your cute gray rat if I stopped feeding you."

Lavi gave the man _a_ look.

"That's evil, perm-head. I mean, even for _you_!"

"You flatter me, eyepatch-kun. But don't worry, I thought better and decided that would be a pretty gross scene I don't have to watch"

"Yeah, because you think I would actually eat Yuu-chan."

Yuu, the rat; _not the exorcist_. Now Lavi laughed. Sometimes his uncontrollable blabbermouth could only spat nasty stuff.

"But do you know what is even grosser? How bad you'll smell after a couple more days locked up here. I mean, after so many push-ups and the simple lack of a good bath, I'm amazed at how normal you smell right now."

"Maybe I should pee not only on the floor, but on the walls and on every corner of this damn place, so you would finally leave me alone, huh?"

_What a rotten liar_, Tyki thought. But he could expect no less from eyepatch-kun.

"That coming from the boy who sings "bored" every time. Face it, eyepatch-kun, without me you would have gone crazy already."

_Do you think I have never been locked up or alone before? You don't know a thing, perm-head. You don't know a thing…_

"Oh, yeah, I so love your company, perm-head. Just like an old housewife loves the cockroaches under her kitchen sink.

"Harsh."

"I know."

"And I doubt you would do such a stupid thing. You would be locked up inside a urine smelling cell…" and the Noah made a face, "_Ew_."

"We used to have better conversations, didn't we, perm-head?"

"Compared to the whole war statistics one, this conversation sucks. Right now we are like a pair of very stupid teenagers. Hey, how old are you, eyepatch-kun; seventeen?"

"I'm eighteen."

"So you _are_ a teenager", Tyki said amused.

Sometimes, eyepatch-kun would speak with the knowledge of an old man. Giving the boy's line of work, it was not that surprising. In Tyki's humbly opinion, curses, big smiles, and stupid words fitted the boy's young features much better, because that's what eyepatch-kun was in reality; a boy.

"But I'm not stupid."

Maybe it would be better if eyepatch-kun _was_ stupid. Because stupid, ignorant, people usually lived happier lives. What was that? Was he truly taking pity on the boy?

Maybe he was. Maybe Sheryl is right. But his big brother should not worry so much. Tyki could pity the little apprentice of the Bookman as much as he wanted. It would change nothing, because he could do nothing. _He could do nothing not even for himself_.

Ah, fuck. He shouldn't think about those troublesome things. Not now, nor _ever_.

"I know, eyepatch-kun, I know… Well, stupid discussions aside, I really came here for a reason."

Utter silence was Tyki's retort.

"Aren't you curious, eyepatch-kun?"

"Not really" the boy answered, slouching on the wall; hands beneath his head. "When you come it is always to give, or bargain stuff… I wouldn't be surprised if you come here with a bowl of steel in exchange of my birthright."

"What?"

"That's a Bible reference, _Noah_. Genesis 25: 29-34; the history of the brothers; Esau and Jacob?" Tyki just blinked twice "You just know about Noah and the Great Flood, don't you, perm-head?"

"I know about Jesus, too. And the Virgin Mary…"

"God, you are hopeless." Lavi sighed, rolling his eyes. Like perm-head was really stupid. Well, Tyki felt a little stupid himself. The way that eyepatch-kun just threw in Bible references with such plainness made him feel kind of…well…_stupid_, for lack of a better word.

He decided he would _never_ tell eyepatch-kun about his attempts of doing Road's homework.

"I like to read, eyepatch-kun. But I usually do not read the Bible. It is a little…"

"Boring?" Lavi smiled knowingly.

"_Confusing_… Well, back at what I was saying, I came here for a reason." _You always come here for a reason_, Lavi thought, but decided to not interrupt perm-head again. He could be a nitpicker when he wanted to annoy someone. "Remember what you told me yesterday, about the whole toilet thing? So, I was strolling through the mansion and noticed that no one is around. Well, except for a few akuma and our human maids…Anyway, would you like to get out of this cell for a little while and go to somewhere more pleasant, like, a toilet?"

No-Fucking-Way…

"That's the weirdest invitation I have ever received, perm-head."

If one excludes, of course, the cute Chinese girl who had a penchant for eye-patches and foreigners. Well, she was a prostitute, and made a very fifteen year old Bookman Jr. blush from head to toe with her very _professional_ words. She was cute, but the redhead had been using a very shy persona at that time, so nothing really happened. What a shame…

Really, she was worth of _ten strikes_. Only Lenalee got that big of a score. Maybe he had a penchant for Chinese girls. Scratch that. Lavi, the 49th alias, had a penchant for girls, women, and sex in general. Period.

Well, now was really not the time to think about that.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the Noah inquired, receiving the most cynical expression from eyepatch-kun.

"You don't want to know, perm-head. You don't want to know… So, can we get out right now?" the redhead said, already standing up, clearly accepting the offer without a second thought.

"Not so fast, eyepatch-kun." Tyki made a halt motion with his right hand. "There is something I have to do first."

All Lavi heard was a faint "click" and the shackles were already binding his wrists behind his back.

"Seriously, perm-head?" Lavi gave the man an annoyed look.

"It is protocol, you know? When we carry a prisoner around we have to restrain him. Didn't you learn that from the countless battles you've recorded?"

"Haha, very funny…"

"Oh, and I'm not done yet. Here"

A blindfold. Now Lavi was _really_ annoyed.

"There is always a catch, no? If I want to pee at a normal toilet, I have to do so with my hands behind my back and my eyes shut."

"It is a cruel world" The Noah chuckled at the other, and thought with himself: _and I don't need somebody like you __eyeing__ the whole Noah mansion, now, do I?_

"No, _you_ are the cruel one. Don't blame the whole world on your evil heart, you damn perm-head!" Tyki laughed even more openly; Lavi's eyebrow twitched. "Stop laughing, damn it!" the redhead whined as the other tied the black cloth behind his head.

"I'm the Pleasures of Noah. Laugh at other people's expanse is kind of in the job description…"

"Does your job description includes been an ass?" Eyepatch-kun was really something else, wasn't he? "I'm really screwed…"

"Well, you are a Bookman, and an exorcist, and also a prisoner of the Noah…_at the same time_. "Screwed" is a compliment in your case. So, shall we go?"

Of course Tyki didn't wait for the boy's answer. He just grabbed eyepatch-kun's arm, though not as harmful as the first time, and guided him. Just one step out of the cell was enough for eyepatch-kun to start been an obnoxious little kid.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p>Five minutes latter, the redhead managed to disturb Tyki's peace and quiet with at least nine "Are we there yet?"<p>

"ʆ Are we…there yet? ȴ" It was almost a song; a new mantra to go with the "Bored…bored…bored…" one. Seriously, the kid should be more creative with his lyrics.

"I'm not even going to answer that. I gave up after the fifth one, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" eyepatch-kun said happily, "Just wanted to annoy the hell out of you."He was determined to be a prick till the end. All because of the whole unnecessary "prisoner protocol"

_Serves you right, perm-head…_

About twelve minutes and several steps latter, the restrained redhead sighed contentedly. "We made it to the garden, didn't we?"

"I bet you counted our footsteps again…" the tobacco from the cigar the man just lighted seemed even more intense without his sense of vision. Infuriating tobacco…

"Why should I? They are 2375, and I know it already. I just had to hear the birds chirping, and feel the smell of the flowers… Are those lilies?"

Trycia's favorites.

"Yeah…"

"Oi, perm-head, can I ask you something?"

"You are already asking…"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, if you want to pee on Trycia's beloved lilies."

"Oh, snap!" The boy gave a very childish laugh. It made Tyki forget for a moment this person before him was the always cynical Bookman Jr. Heart felt laughter definitely suited eyepatch-kun better. Lavi was about to add another witty remark when suddenly he heard a loud bark, and he almost jumped out of his skin. Now it was Tyki's turn to laugh.

"You are a weird one, eyepatch-kun. You adopted a smelly gray mouse, but almost wet your pants because of a cute white dog?"

"I'm not scared, stupid. I just didn't know there would have a fucking dog here!" Seriously, the creature barked so out of the sudden, it sounded like a cannon firing on Lavi's eardrums. "And why do you guys have a dog anyway? Trying to pose like a happy family?"

_Bulls eye, eyepatch-kun._

"Kind of…" the Noah blew some more smoke into the air, "It is a cover. Well, Sheryl's cover, I suppose… He says he loves this whole marriage game; a sick and humble wife, a white dog, and an adorable daughter."

Tyki decided not to mention that the "game" excited his brother…_a lot_. Sheryl could be a creep sometimes.

"That's kind of creepy, though brilliant." Eyepatch-kun admitted. "So, that woman who sewed my scarf, Trycia, is the mother; monocle-guy the father; and Road the daughter?" eyepatch-kun put his shackled hands together, as if he was praying, "May God have pity on the poor dog's soul…"

Tyki not even retorted that; just blew a ring shaped smoke on eyepatch-kun's face. "Maybe I deserved that…" the boy confessed, coughing. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

Yes; no buts, no ifs. It surprised Lavi, somehow, the fact they finally made it to their destination. Or maybe perm-head was screwing with him. Even though Lavi had to be fair and admit he was the one who screwed around the most. He was a brat.

"Really?" Tyki smiled lopsidedly at eyepatch-kun's bordering on hopeful tone.

"Yes, we are in my room. There's a toilet here. I'll take you there."

_I'm on perm-head's room?_

They walked a few more steps until Lavi finally heard the familiar "click" of the shackles coming off. He moved to take off the offending black cloth over his eyes, just to be barked at. "Don't take it off until you are inside the bathroom, alright?" Ignoring the warning, Lavi simply moved once more to untie the blindfold. Tyki rolled his golden eyes as he grabbed the Bookman Junior's hands. "I don't know why you woke up so determined to annoy me, but don't test my patience anymore, eyepatch-kun…" The Noah said menacingly as he opened the bathroom door, and then lightly shoved eyepatch-kun inside.

Once inside, Lavi finally untied the black cloth, and after growing used with the intense light, his green eye widened. Perm-head's bathroom was _huge_! It was bigger than his room back at the Order. He couldn't help but think about the countless poor people he met along his journeys. It was unfair how the wealth was so badly distributed. A very low percent of the world population practically bathed in gold while hundreds, and thousands and millions died by starvation.

Lavi loathed the rich people and, at some extension, most of the humans (most, but not all; _not_ _anymore_ after he met those exorcists). Humanity is a feeble species; always wanting more and more, and doing the most brutal things in the name of that. Lavi knew he was a human being just like the cruel, greedy people he despised so much. The difference is that he knew what was wrong with humanity, and he cared…so much.

He shouldn't care, right, but it's not like he would stand up like a hero and save the day. _That was Allen's thing._

Deciding he'd better not digress about such complicated matters now, Bookman Jr. simply looked at his image on the mirror. He had been waiting for a hideous reflection of himself, but got quite surprised in the end. Aside from the slightly thinner cheeks, he was still pretty much the same. He didn't have the expression of somebody who has been imprisoned and tortured. Then he took off the eye-patch. It had been so long since the last time he saw his "entire" face in the mirror. That troublesome eye that made him who he is today…

A little smile made itself on the redhead's face as he looked at a particular piece of the bathroom. The toilet sit was pure white porcelain, with details of gold. So much class for a place to throw your crap in…

"I'm going to poop in the Noah's toilet." Somehow, this was kind of awesome. How many exorcists could say that?

God, he was such a stupid brat. And he loved it.

"Are you alive in there, eyepatch-kun?" he heard perm-head's voice from the outside. The man was truly going to wait for him? Then he would make sure to take his sweet time. "I'm masturbating, perm-head…" he lied.

"You are a teenager, eyepatch-kun. Take your time trying to inject some spontaneity into a mundane routine…"

The Noah received a laugh, and a "Right, right, right!"

* * *

><p>Tyki's room had shelves packed with books. He took his unfinished "Odyssey" and lied on a comfortable chair. He considered opening the Bible and read Genesis 25, but realized he could do that latter. After forty five long minutes, the bathroom door opened. Hot, soap smelling steam came out before eyepatch-kun could step outside.<p>

"Aaaah, I feel so _good_!" Eyepatch-kun exclaimed, in an impossible happy voice, while buttoning up perm-head's white shirt. Tyki realized he should have restrained the redhead, but since the boy had already committed every tiny detail of Tyki's room to memory, he figured it was pointless. Let eyepatch-kun think he is free again…at least until they'd be back at the cell.

"Forty five minutes…You _really_ masturbated in there, didn't you, eyepatch-kun?"

_No_, would be the honest answer, but Lavi opted for a simple devious smirk. And when perm-head came closer, the Bookman apprentice shook his wet hair, like a dog does after the rain.

"Freedom time is over, eyepatch-kun."

"Okay." Lavi was so happy he was clean, and refreshed, he not even complained when the shackles and the annoying blindfold were back. "Oh, perm-head, before I forget, I have something to ask. There was a little symbol etched on the mirror of the toilet. I recall I saw this symbol before…Back at the Ark, right under Road's shoes when she hovered above me on that annoying umbrella…

_Woah_, was all Tyki could process at first. The boy remembered that small detail from the middle of a battle? That's absurd! He not even _knew_ the Bookman Jr. had recorded _that_. Hell, not even _Road_ knew. And now from a little trip to the toilet, the boy discovered one more thing about the Noah family. That Lavi was really something else… in a bad way, sometimes; a very, _very_ bad way.

"Now you see why I blindfolded you, eyepatch-kun. You record _everything_ around you. It is really a pain…" the Portuguese sighed, "Well; the symbol you saw is a mark from our Noah family. Anything else you want to ask?"

_Please, stop asking already!_

"No, I'm good." Lavi flashed a wide smile.

_For now_.

* * *

><p>Back in the cell, Lavi couldn't help but feel a little depressed; back to the dark gray place with cracks on the ceiling and dots of blood. Well, at least Yuu was still there…<p>

"Are you alright, eyepatch-kun?"

"Yes, I was just thinking that, since you are in such a generous mood, you could allow me to do one more thing…" Lavi not even waited for a retort, "Can I see the panda?"

"No." was the short, cold answer.

"I thought it was worth the try…" eyepatch-kun explained, morosely. "I understand the difference between a plate of yakiniku, or even a good bath, and a visit to the old man…"

"Of course you do. You are a smart kid_." A kid who shouldn't be here_…, Tyki thought for a moment. "But if you need anything that is not talk to your old man, well, I might get it for you."

"No bargains this time, perm-head? Your good heart is starting to scare me." Lavi mocked.

"Shut up, eyepatch-kun and just tell me already what you want."

Lavi answered immediately. _That was easy_.

"I want a book."

God, how he missed reading… He missed every single corner of his messy room, packed with books from the floor to the ceiling.

"I'm not surprised…" Tyki took a cigar from the packet, but didn't light it. "Next time I come, I'll bring your book. Anything in specific you'd like to read?"

"All the books you have I might have red already, so…anything with _words_ is fine."

"Sure…"

* * *

><p><span>Visit number fifteen<span>

_Round three_

To say Lavi was shocked when he saw the panda inside the cell was quite an understatement. At first, he dared to think perm-head had actually given in his pleadings and brought the old man to see his pupil, even if for a short moment. Perm-head could be a maniac, but most of the times he was a very normal guy. However, when he saw _who_ was behind the old man Bookman, Lavi knew another round of torture was about to begin. The only thing left to guess now was "how" the whole thing would unfold this time, given the extraordinary panda's presence.

"Hello, Junior, you are looking great!" Sheryl complimented, with a raised eyebrow. Tyki-pon surely was treating the boy kindly… He didn't like that.

Lavi, as always, kept quiet. It was pretty easy, because he didn't care in the slightest about monocle-guy.

"Have you ever wondered why you are still alive, junior? It is because the parasites inside your body are currently sleeping, but if your good old master won't start talking, then I'll tell Fiddler to awaken then, and you will wish you were dead."

Bookman not even moved a muscle, though Lavi could tell the old panda didn't like what he was hearing. The old man was worried, and his pupil could see that. It dawned on the redhead that he really knew his old man, and that he was one of the few people in the world who could say that. He felt quite pride of himself.

But given the recent circumstances, he was afraid he didn't know the old man _enough_.

"Are all Bookmen that stubborn?" Sheryl inquired, a finger massaging his forehead, as if tired of dealing with those inferior rats. Well, that was Lavi's impression. "No biggie. That can be easily solved…" Lavi just dreaded those last words. His only option was waiting and enduring. "_Hang in there!_" could be his life motto, really.

"Have you, Junior, ever wondered how your old man lost his last pupil?" Lavi did_ not _like where this conversation was going… "Well, I'm not going to tell you. I just…"

And then everything happened in a fraction of a second. Lavi felt his whole body weigh like lead. It was like his legs were glued to floor, and his hands moved on their own, going right above his head; an invisible shackle binding them. It seemed the puppeteer Noah was going to play again. But that was not even the tip of the iceberg.

The worst part was having the old panda walk in mechanic fashion, and crouch before him, and like his old, frail hands were attached to strings, choke his estimated apprentice.

"If you don't talk, Bookman, I'll make you kill him with your own hands!"

Lavi gasped, horrified at the worst contrast he had ever seen. The hands choking the air out of him were objective, merciless, and too strong for an old man. On the other hand, the desperate light on the panda's eyes made him want to sob, which turned the whole asphyxiation thing even worse.

He had been waiting the pain. He knew as a prisoner, and as a leverage, pain and torture and suffer were pretty consequential, but this… was _evil_. This was cruelty; pure and simple.

He hoped one day he could murder Desires of Noah with his own bare hands.

The fingers digging on his skin were surely going to leave a mark, if he survived, that is. They were starting to burn and hurt like hell. And his skin was not the only part of his body burning. The difficult to breathe was making his lungs burn too. As the seconds passed, he could just focus on the old man's sadder and sadder face. This was horrible, so horrible. Once, when he was a wee kid, the old man treated him after he got shot by a stray bullet. The panda saved his life, and now a son of bitch was making those life saving hands kill him. He would scream enraged right now, if he could. His head was starting to feel like cotton was wrapped around his brain. He knew he was going to loose consciousness at any moment.

The vision of panda's terrified face was fading; misplaced by the growing, dense darkness...He was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, and then die.

"Last chance, Bookman! Tell me about the fourteen and Road, and this will end!" Lavi heard monocle-guy's high pitched warning, but his fuzzy brain could not process the whole sentence. It was like a buzzing noise in his ears had censored some words. He caught "chance"; "fourteen" and "end". Maybe it was enough?

Then everything faded to black. The last thing Lavi saw, was the old man's concerned expression.

"I'm feeling merciful today, Bookman…" Sheryl sighed, closing the button of his vest. "Because of that, I'll give you a couple more days to think… But if you don't spill the beans next time, _he_" and now the Noah stuck a finger on the unconscious boy's direction, "will pay dearly for your actions. Don't worry, because I'll not kill him so quickly. I'll just make you beg me for the quick death of this unlucky apprentice of yours."

And the whole talk about been "merciful" was utter bullshit, in the Bookman's humble opinion. Sheryl Camelot just had no options, but to wait for Road to come back, and for Bookman to tell a most awaited story. The old man sighed.

_It was, in fact, an amazing tale…_

* * *

><p><span>Visit number Sixteen<span>

Or maybe Visit number Fifteen point Five...

When Lavi noticed he was actually alive, the whole interrogation had ended. He also noticed that he _still_ had company, which means this would be one of the fullest days since he got kidnapped. The panda had gone, yes, but the Noah was here again; monocle-guy, to be more precise. This is getting better and better, isn't it?

"Do you imagine why I'm still here, Junior?"

_No, and it's not like I want to…_

"Giving me the silent treatment as always, but this will change today, because now I have some questions for _you_, and I want answers."

_You_, not your old master, Lavi got monocle guy's message quickly. The question is: asides from torturing Lavi, what could monocle guy possible want with him? However, he not even had the time to ponder about that, because the older man used his powers to literally stick the Bookman Junior to the stone wall in an uncomfortable stand up position. Not only all his limbs were not responding; his face couldn't move an inch either. He was forced to stare at the icy golden eyes before him.

"Are you ready to talk, Junior?"

Clearly, Lavi could not give himself the luxury of been silent anymore.

"Now I am…" he said between teeth. But that's the only thing he said. He was not going to start a conversation with this person willingly. Let the Noah talk first.

"All right. First of all…" Sheryl smiled like the lord he was, "How are you, kid?"

_What the hell kind of interrogation is that?_

"I…had been better…" Lavi answered, genuinely confused, "I guess…"

"Oh, yeah, you look awfully good for somebody who has been locked up here for weeks. I guess Tyki-pon is treating you very kindly, isn't he? That Tyki-pon is the most benevolent of us, you know?"

_Why is he talking about perm-head now, of all times? And wait…Tyki-pon?_

"Are you…_enjoying_ the kind heart of my cute brother, Bookman Junior?" the polite smile had vanished from Sheryl's face. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Lavi's face. _He so didn't like where the psychotic bastard was getting at_… "Because I think "enjoying" might be an understatement…You are clearly taking advantage of my Tyki-pon!"

_What the hell? This man is a nutcase_!, Lavi thought, slightly concerned about been inside a room with said nutcase.

"I…don't know what you are talking about…" the redhead said evasively.

"Don't you dare play innocent with me, Bookman Junior…" monocle-guy growled like a beast. "Tyki might be a very kind and naïve person, but I am not. You can't fool me!"

_If __that__ man is naïve, than I am __Buda__._

"As I said…What the hell are you talking about!" Lavi was getting pissed by the second, and he knew that he was not somebody who could simply control his own tongue when angry. Sometimes blood rushed to his head and he could not control his loud voice and furious words. He was going to snap…

_Oh, fuck this! I'm snapping right now!_

"Shut the hell up, you psychotic bastard!" There, he finally said it to the monocle Noah! "I have nothing to do with you and your _beloved_ brother! Everything you said since you got here was "Tyki", "Tyki" and "Tyki"! I'm fucking tired of hearing your annoying voice! I'm fucking tired of you Noah! Just leave me the fuck alone and get out of here!"

Sheryl froze on the spot. He got so flabbergasted by the redhead's explosion he almost lost control of the invisible lines holding the boy still. He took some seconds to finally speak again.

"So you finally show your true colors, Bookman Junior. I bet you never snapped like that at my Tyki…"

_Oh, you have __no__ idea, stupid monocle-guy… And why do you keep saying "my" Tyki? Seriously, this is creepy_! Monocle-guy's outburst was disturbingly similar to the first one, back on his first day of imprisonment; that one about the missing of the Road kid…

"I bet you are always smiling that fake smile of yours at him. You are a Bookman, after all. I understand it is in your nature to be pleasant and even seductive, but don't think I'll let you seduce my Tyki-pon into enjoying your side! He is too good for the likes of you!"

_Sides_? _I don't have any __sides_! This conversation was getting creepier and creepier… What did monocle-guy took Lavi for?

"You, with your sweet words, are turning his head against us Noah. Very clever of you, Bookman Junior; you got the most sensitive of us to work on…Let me tell you a secret. Tyki-pon is one of the most talented between us, but also one of the most troublesome. Even if he does everything the Millennium requests of him without asking, he is always…slipping. I mean, slipping from the arms of his family into the arms of those humans. Even though he doesn't admit, he still thinks about himself as a human. He never totally accepted he was different. That's why…I worry about him. _The Earl_ worries about him. Somebody as rotten as you would _never_ understand that, but, Tyki-pon is my precious brother. He is family…and I can't afford to lose mine…"

Despite the insults, Lavi saw that monocle-guy was genuinely apprehensive. Behind all the menacing, there was a, dare he say it, sad gleam on the golden, monstrous eyes. Even the most bastard of them could show weakness. The most bastard of the Noah's had an Achilles' heel that even some people at the Black Order, and the Church, didn't have…

Some people, like most of the exorcists, treated each other like family, but that was not the case when it came from the higher-ups. They treated their apostles of God not only like soulless soldiers, but also like tools. On the other side, the very top of the hierarchy of the Noah, the Millennium Duke, supposed to be the core of all evil, treats those "monsters" like his own beloved sons…

_Something was wrong with this set up, wasn't it? Shouldn't it be the opposite?_

"You are obsessed with Tyki, aren't you? I can see that. You are as obsessed with him, as you are with your dear Road" Lavi said, trying to regain his serenity "Because he is all you have…Just relax, monocle-Noah, I have no interest in him. He is just one of a bunch of things that I record, and that's it."

Sheryl should feel relieved at those careless words. He couldn't explain why he felt anger. _Who that boy thinks he is to regard my precious Tyki like a simple object? And who he thinks he is to even __mention__ my adorable daughter? I'm going to kill him!_

"You are truly a Bookman, boy… You believe in no one, you care about no one. I might be on the side that wants to destroy this wretched humanity, but you are worse than me. You just stand by doing nothing, just watching people die. You are rotten to the core. You just gave me one more reason to never let Tyki get attached to someone like you."

"You do realize I don't give a damn about what you think about me, don't you, Noah?" Lavi narrowed his green eye dangerously. It was difficult to use only his eye and mouth to speak. He was used to gesticulate a lot.

"Of course I do." Sheryl smiled sardonically, "And that's why I won't let you turn my brother against his own family. Suppose Tyki-pon really falls for your kind words, then what? You'd abandon him, for sure. Tyki would be regarded as a traitor by us and as a "nobody" by you. He'll be left alone in the world, and I'll never allow that to happen. I won't let a bug like you destroy his life!"

_So that's what you are truly worried about, monocle-guy. You indeed are a very protective brother. But you worry way too much_…

The Noah came too close for Lavi's liking, grabbed the boy's cheeks and finally spat his threat. "I'll kill you, if you ruin my Tyki's life. Even if your old man ends up telling me what I want to hear. I don't care anymore. Do you understand that, Bookman Junior_? One step out of the line and I won't hesitate in making you chew your own body limbs_!"

And, oh boy, Desires of Noah _had_ the power to literally do that.

After some seconds of horrifying silence, Lavi, with eyes more droopy than usual, faked a yawn, and said very lazily:

"I hope you are done, monocle-guy, because I want to sleep…"

"Oh, there's only one last thing." Monocle Noah said cheerfully; very different from moments before.

Before Lavi could even imagine what else that psycho wanted, he was unceremoniously released from the invisible binding, and fell on the floor like a sac of potatoes. He had fallen on his ass, and it _hurt_.

"Take your shirt off."

_What?_

"Pardon?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, redhead. Take the shirt off. Now!"

A cold ran down Lavi's spine. He just hoped monocle-guy did not have another weird torture on store for him. He obeyed nevertheless. It's not like he had power to do what he wanted…

"This doesn't belong to you." The Noah waved the shirt in front of Lavi, who felt immediately chilly. At least he still had the scarf…"This was Tyki's. You do not deserve to dress it."

At the end, as if the whole jealousy show wasn't enough – _Great, now I gave the man one more reason to hate my guts_…- , monocle guy ripped the white shirt in shreds. It was a disturbing vision, because the man could tear up cloth like Lavi ripped a piece of paper.

"But now that you used it already, it is filthy. My Tyki-pon cannot use it anymore. Not even a stray dog can use it anymore!"

_Ouch_.

And then there was nothing. The Noah finally, _finally_, had gone.

"What a crazy day…" Lavi sighed. There was too much to think after the flow of information monocle-guy simply spat out of anger. All this stress _tired_ him. "Now I really need some sleep."

And sleep he did.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Little note before all my little notes: On chapter 3, I forgot to mention that "Curly" is Komui's nickname. Read the Zombie Arc. I love that Arc.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

This time the chapter came out earlier than one month! Yay! Believe it or not, that's a reason for me to party. xD

Well, all I have to say is that…God, how I want to read some Lavi action in the manga! You know, so I wouldn't have to make _so many_ things up in this fic. I came to the point where I don't care if whatever happens here also happens in the manga. I have to face the reality that I'm writing a story about Lavi's imprisonment before that actually is officially showed up. O.õ I have a plan I'll follow, and that's it. The one thing I can actually do is keep my characters in character. Anyways, about the chapter, a LOT happened. First, we got our usual Lavi and Tyki's interactions. I opted for a funnier and lighter one this time, because of what would happen on the next half of the chapter. It's to keep the balance. I write strong stuff, but I like to keep it humorous when possible. But that's just because of the main characters. I think this story could lose its humorous undertone if I was writing about someone else.

The toilet scene was really planed beforehand, though not the dialogue. It turned out funny to write. All the little things; the dramatic ones, and the jokes, I take from what Hoshino says: "Lavi is a very positive and nice boy. He is just tied to a sad fate." I got kind of happy when I red this, because that means I really nailed his character. xD That's exactly what I always thought about Lavi, since the Ark Arc of the manga. And the flirtatious behavior he sometimes shows is because I like it. xD I see our bunny as a very flirtatious boy. The whole "strike" thing was particularly pleasant to write. I was actually hopping for an opportunity like that.

This chapter served to strengthen Lavi's and Tyki's relationship, but also to show more about Sheryl's side, and even a little from the old panda. Though I confess I won't be writing too much about the old man, because he is that person who simply knows all. He has to be a mystery in my fic as much as he and Lavi are a mystery in the manga. At the last parts, I intended to raise some moral questions, such as the behavior of the higher-ups from the Catholic Church and the Earl. And also what is the meaning of family; especially for the Noah. We can clearly see they are people that go to the last consequences just to protect/revenge a beloved. Lavi felt victim for that, remember? When Allen kicked Tyki's ass at the Arc… And Sheryl clearly lost his composure in the middle of Bookman's interrogation, just because of the news about Road. Now that I think about it, Lavi is always getting beaten by those Noahs because of revenge. xDDD Poor bunny… Who doesn't want to hug him?

On a last and most random note, watch the anime "_Gintama_". You guys will laugh till you cry, literally. And if that is not a reason, there's a character on this show voiced by the same voice actor who does Lavi on D. Gray Man. Why am I saying this now? _I just want to spread the Gintama love!^^_

See you guys next time!

**Moon**


	6. No Black and White, no Gray

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Here I am, exceptionally early! Well, let's just say right after the last chapter was published, I started to type this one, so yeah…xD Anyways, here are the answers for the last reviews.<em>

LuckyLover12: Hehe, what can I say? Tyki and Lavi are the kind of characters that can make us laugh. Well, at least I see them like this. "I'm masturbating" just happened when I was writing, but I can see Lavi saying something like that. xD About Sheryl, I understand you. I really do. I write him like this with this purpose of antagonizing Lavi…in a way. Lavi was not even aware, but Sheryl sure is jealous. I think he considers Tyki as much as he considers Road. I can see him obsessing over something/ someone. Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter too!

Lalala: Noahs are the Best, aren't they? Hoshino really did a good work when she chose her "villains". They are such good characters. And I love to write about them. The good news is that we will have tons of Tyki (because he is the main character here) and I probably will include some other Noah characters. Look forward for it!

Schauspielerinnen: Aaah, Gintama... I wonder what would happen if Okita and Lavi were to ever meet. xD I bet Okita would shoot him with a bazooka, saying something like, "Oi, Takasugi, you might have changed your hair, but you can't fool me!" Oh, god, my imagination is dangerous sometimes… Anyways, back to the fic, I like to use Tyki and Lavi's interactions to throw in themes there are reoccurring in the manga, such as the Church, morals, the nature of good and evil. I like the whole philosophy behind the tale, so in my fics, it is kind of inevitable those philosophical dialogues and scenarios. Oh, yeah, the Bible is just something I wanted to use since the beginning and was just waiting for the opportunity, you know? Bible is something very important in the manga, and in the own historical epoch it takes ground, so, yeah, Bible. If I ever find the opportunity to use Bible references again, I will. About Lavi and Sheryl, thanks a ton for your kind words, really. I took some time mulling over what I should write at that scene. Sheryl is not difficult to write as the old man Bookman is, but he has subtleties. He is not all "black", so I think that in the middle of his most threatening outburst, he can show feelings, even if those are jealousy and possessiveness. I hope you like this chapter!

littlebunny1412: Be sure Lavi is infinitely glad that he now is fresh and clean! 8D Let me tell you I LOVED how you interpreted Sheryl. It is exactly what I think. He is that part that simply cannot miss on this fic. Period. He will always be there to frustrate our hearts that want Lavi's, you know, safety. xD He is the fire that, from time to time, will light and burn things. Well, what can I say? Sheryl is funny. Oh, I hope there is nothing deeper than eternal abyss. 8D I'm stuck in one myself. It is called "Lavi". And it gets worse and worse because the author of the manga is postponing his appearance! Well, I hope you like this chapter 6. Thanks a lot!

sinfulseraph: That's so true! I don't know one DGM fan that dislikes the Noah clan. Yuu, the rat, already took place in our hearts. Everybody loves Yuu. Well, I know I do. The whole Bookman strangling Lavi scene occurred to me because I was looking for something more heart-breaking for a torture this time. Until now, the torture was through and through physical. It was a change of pace, this emotional view. Even though it was a very short torture scene, I'm glad I managed to convey the emotion through it. Not to mention that it was a great opportunity to finally introduce the panda as a "character of the fic". Until now, he only showed up when people (mostly Lavi) mentioned him. From now on, he will appear more. As always, thanks for the comment. And yeah, Gintama is my favorite anime. Sorachi is god. xD

PINKhairedBADASS: Thank you so much for the review! I write with my readers in my head all the time. About Gintama, as I said above, it is AWESOME. And Lavi is Okita. Funny, isn't it? Hope you like this chapter!^^

Neil: I take Sheryl's over protect manners from the way he acts towards Road. I just think it is almost the same with Tyki because: 1- Tyki is indeed somebody to be worried about, as he is the most humanized one. 2- On chapter158, Sheryl is all, you know, clingy. xD I think that, in Road's absence, his obsessive nature just became more accentuated towards his brother dearest. Oh, yeah, we all know Tyki is not naïve, and I think even Sheryl knows. But I also think his obsessive nature blinds him sometimes. I think he uses the "naïve" excuse to keep Tyki by his side. Something like that... xD About Lavi, yeah, I can't see him in any other way than that. And what you said about Tyki, I totally agree. And I will explore it on a latter chapter. As said on chapter two, Lavi is not the only riddle; Tyki is too. I want to go deep with both characters. And lastly, I miss Road so much! She is my favorite female! And like everyone, I'm dying to know anything about Neah, really, anything. It can be his favorite food, I don't care, just give me some Neah, Hoshino-sensei! Oh, and before I forget, your question about Trycia is very good. And I don't know how to answer that…yet. I'm inclined to believe that Sheryl cares about her, yes, but not like his Noah family. The fact that Trycia is human makes her different from her husband; different in nature. And since I believe Sheryl's obsessive personality has to do with his Desires of Noah memories…I guess it is different with Trycia. But we still have to see if that is true on the manga. I'm just guessing. And, yeah, Gintama is AWESOME! I so love all the characters, really, all the characters, though Gin and Kagura are my heroes. xD

Tyki's Pleasure: I also think Sheryl can be very touching, even with his jealousy streaks. I'm really glad my readers are accepting his character. As far as we know, he is a villain, a maniac, and yet, we still have a spot in our hearts for him. Back in chapter four, when I wrote Sheryl reminds Tyki of a snake, is because he really does! His creepiness reminds me of a snake, his thin face, and his eyes, but also his persistence. He might not be a walking paradox, like Tyki, but has his charm. xD About Lavi, I also like the exploration of "Deak", I just think that this is not the true Bookman Junior personality, because, as we all said, he is living a sad fate. It is funny, when I red those chapters of the Ark arc, I even thought of the possibility of Lavi having a split personality, and Road, getting inside his mind and knowing that, awoke said personality that might have been dormant for years, or something of the like. I mean, do you remember that weird tattoo on his face? Aaaah, everything is such a damn mystery. It is hard to think about Lavi when you think of those Ark chapters, but I digress (I do that all the time). Much like Lavi, Tyki is also a mystery. I mean, his personality, and what he told Allen some chapters ago (the whole "You teach those monster inside you who is the boss) lead me to think there is a rebel inside him. Maybe he watches Allen so carefully, because he really hopes Allen will set himself free from the Noah memory. Maybe he couldn't do it himself, and is trusting that task on Allen. I'm digressing again… Anyways, thanks a lot! A love fics, and reviews, that put ours brains to work! That's why I love DGM. It is so…difficult. xD

_And now for something completely different. xD_

* * *

><p>Without the <strong>Black<strong> and **White**, there would be no _Gray_

* * *

><p><span>Visit number seventeen<span>

Bookman used to tell that Lavi, even though with his eighteen years, conserved the soul of a little boy. That's because his apprentice kept the ability of extracting fun from every little thing that ran into him. When he was a kid, Bookman would sit with him on a windy hill and explain some Bookman rules. The little pupil would pay attention until a little yellow butterfly would casually show up. Then the little redhead would simply run after it, smiling, trying to catch the little insect and see it closer. Yes, despite all the tribulations, he was that kind of happy-go-lucky boy.

And immediately after that, of course, Bookman would kick him in the head.

Of course now he would not run after butterflies anymore, but he could still enjoy himself through the little things. Like back at the Order, when he used to ride his hammer atop the roof of the tower, and just lounge there, watching the clouds. The thing he liked the most about his Innocence, is that it allowed him to literally fly away. When he first discovered that, it had been a sunny morning. Komui had told him his Innocence (that little hammer that looked like a child's toy) would act on his thoughts. Whatever his heart whished, the Innocence would concede it. Well, Bookman Junior could not say he was happy at that Priest Order. He knew as an exorcist, he would be bound by the obligations of a soldier, and would lose some of his precious pseudo- freedom. All he wanted was to run away…get away… Fly away… _Get bigger and… _

_Fly away from this damn place, into the clouds…_

And in the blink of an eye, there he was, above the clouds watching the Order tower as if it was a miniature. From that day on, he realized he could not hate something that allowed him to fly. He could fight by their side with an honest (as honest as somebody like him could get) smile on his face… as long as he could fly like that.

And, oh, yeah, let's not forget the little detail that after his amazing discovering, Lavi spent the whole day riding the thing and came back at the latter hours of the night. He received a very well placed kick in the head by the panda. It was _totally_ worth it.

_Odzuchi Kodzuchi definitely fitted a Bookman_; especially a Bookman like Lavi.

Watching clouds was always funny, because they always showed you something different, no matter how many times you saw them. And that's why Lavi liked it so much; because there was always something different to imagine. Ironically enough, he is not the kind of person who is attached to the past. The past is there to be worked with, not to be constantly lived on. When you thing about it, the second before the current one can already be considered a part of the "past". Things just pass by us with such speed is almost _unfair_. Lavi thinks that, instead of bonding himself at what already happened, he'd better live what is currently happening; no matter how short lived. It is a concept better explained on practice than on theory.

However, even if he could extract some amount of excitement from the most ordinary things, the down side is that Lavi could get fed up with his fun as easy. Maybe it was the fact he knew so much of everywhere, and knew different people anywhere. He was used to make the most of something and then discard it quickly. That's why he never considered himself a good friend. What kind of friend simply goes away and never comes back? That's why Bookman will never befriend anybody. It had been pretty easy to follow this premise until he had to spend too much time among the Black Order soldiers…

_Damn it. Don't think about them; think about…someone else…Like…_

And that's how all this bad train of thought ended up right on perm-head's always amused face. And Lavi understood immediately why he thought about the Noah now, of all times. Perm-head was functioning as a "friend" though not a real one. He was just… _there_. Perm-head meant, for Lavi, a good way to spend the time and not suffer too much inside this hell hole. He was exactly what Lavi thought about himself. A person who is there to keep you occupied, and then goes away and never comes back.

"Never comes back" seems unlikely at a first look, but truly it isn't. Yes, if Lavi ever survived this whole prisoner predicament, he would probably meet perm-head, but on the battlefield. In other words, the "friendly" perm-head would die as soon as Lavi would be free.

_That is, if I keep been an exorcist…If I even keep been "Lavi"._

There were so many thoughts running madly inside his brain, Lavi actually looked up and whispered a "Thank God" when he noticed Perm-head was inside the cell once again.

"One day alone and you miss me already, eyepatch-kun?" Tyki clearly had heard the boy's not that quiet whispering.

God damn it, the man was not _entirely_ wrong.

"You wish perm-head…" Lie was just so easy in this job. "Why did you come here, anyways?"

"Well, do I need a reason to come visit?" That was a very funny question, both men realized. Three weeks ago, that was all the Noah would do. Come visit always bringing something with him. Lavi even had dared to consider they were all excuses for the perm-head to see him, didn't he? Tyki denied at first, but now he seemed to accept that fact quite smoothly.

"Yes, perm-head, actually you do."

_Things were definitely changing_…, both men noticed. They still didn't know if that was a good happening.

"Anyways," Tyki cleared his throat, in order to end the rare dead silent that had settled between him and his prisoner, "I came because I remembered you asked me for a-"he cut himself as soon as he looked at the boy's fair bare chest. It was hard not to notice; it practically _glowed_ in that dark cell. "Where is your shirt?"

_Oh._

"Well…" Lavi sighed, picking a strip of white cloth that was at his left side. "Here…" he shook it in front of the Noah, and then pointed at a corner near Yuu's "house", "and there…" he pointed another random place at the cell, "…and there…and there…"

Seriously, perm-head's shirt was scattered all over the place. Damn you, monocle freak!

"Oh, I see…" Tyki looked from site to site pointed by eypatch-kun. Well, even the buttons were all over the place, which was impressive. Whoever did this was really _angry_ at the time. Wait… _Something_ told Tyki he already knew who did this, and it was not eyepatch-kun. "I'm sure you won't mind to tell me how _this_," he pointed at the piece of cloth on Lavi's hand, "happened, will you, eyepatch-kun?"

_Actually, I mind_…, Lavi thought wearily.

"Not at all; Yuu did it." The redhead pointed shamelessly at the hole of the little creature there was around most of the times.

The Noah did a double take.

"Yuu? As in… the rat?"

"Yes, "Lavi smiled sheepishly, "He is very strong…" Poor Yuu, the little fuzzy buddy was not even there to defend himself, currently sleeping inside his usual hole. But it was better than tell monocle-guy had done it. Lavi preferred things less complicated, thank you very much. "You see, I usually hang your shirt with my scarf on that shackle, when I feel like exercising" the redhead pointed at the shackle on the wall, "You might not believe me, but it works amazingly as a hook."

"Eyepatch-kun, to the point…."

"Okay. As I was saying, I wanted to do some sit ups, you know. But instead of hanging the shirt, as always, I simply left it on the floor. After the exercise, I fell asleep, and when I woke up, _there was Yuu chewing through your shirt_!" he said excitedly, and very childishly, and realized it soon enough to say a very whispered, "…I'm sorry. I'm truly ashamed."

_Yes, ashamed! - _Lavi yelled inside his head-_ I'm ashamed I made up the lamest excuse the whole world of lame excuses has ever seen! IDIOT!_

After his mouth had dropped till hell, Tyki Mikk blinked twice and proceeded to laugh.

"Stop already! You have been laughing for ten minutes, perm-head!"

Lavi's whole face was the color of his hair, which made Tyki laugh even more.

"Oh, God, I can't stop, this is too funny!"

Latter on, he would remember this was the first time, in a long, _long_ time, he had as much fun with such a simple thing, as he had while he was killing someone.

After some more seconds of hysterical laughter, the Portuguese cleaned a little tear at the corner of his eye. The laughter became chuckles, and then finally died with an amused sigh. "Aaah, I'm good, I'm good." He couldn't stop his shameless smile though, "Now let's be serious, eyepatch-kun. Tell me how did this happen… and I want the truth."

"But I told you the truth!" Lavi insisted, because he was stubborn that way. Tyki just rolled his eyes, tired already from the speech he was going to give.

"Look, eyepatch-kun, I might not know you that much, but I can recognize a lame excuse when I hear one. Something happened, and you don't want to tell me. Will I have to forcefully make you talk? I'm not in the mood for that right now, but if there is no other option…" It was a threat, but perm-head not even moved from the spot, just like on the last threat. "And why did you make up such awful story? I mean, you are a good liar. I'm sure your Bookman brain can come up with something better…" he paused, looking at eypatch-kun's green eye, "Unless…"

_Unless you wanted to tell me the truth all along and… were just in denial._

"Unless…?" Lavi urged.

"Tell me what happened, eypatch-kun." Tyki completely ignored the Bookman apprentice; urging _him_ to talk instead.

"Well…",Lavi looked at the ceiling, and then directly at perm-head's face. From this point on, the whole light mood had died; almost as if it never existed. "All right I'll tell you, if it is that important. Your brother visited me after the last round of interrogation. Long story short, he went crazy and ripped your shirt to shreds because I'm filthy."

Of course perm-head didn't need to know what the contents of that conversation were exactly. It was getting complicated already having to admit that little piece of the whole fact.

"I'm not surprised, eyepatch-kun."

"You are not?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sheryl is- "he was going to start but stopped abruptly, "Long story short, he doesn't like you, eyepatch-kun."

"Oh." Was all Lavi had to say; he pretty much knew that already.

"I'm sorry about the shirt." The Bookman could tell perm-head was been, indeed, very honest. Hell, the man looked visibly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Don't be, really. It is not that chilly anymore." Tyki thought it was incredible how eyepatch-kun could say that when the extension of his visible skin was breaking in goose bumps. "And perm-head, I've been meaning to ask…Where is your…_perm-head_?"

He had noticed the Noah's hair was shorter since the man had first stepped in the cell. Perm-head had brought the subject of Lavi's loss before he could comment on anything. The hair was just like when he first met the man at the train.

"Well, at the dumpster of the mansion…I guess." Perm-head said, all the while pulling a curl and observing it carelessly. "The thing grew too much, and I grew tired of combing it. I don't like to make such troublesome efforts. So, I cut it last night. Though I do admit it was a lame work…Road is going to _kill_ me."

Combing a long hair was perm-head's idea of "troublesome effort". _What a lazy ass_…

"Hey, hey, now you can't call me perm-head anymore."

_How about "Tyki-pon"?_ Lavi thought, laughing from the inside. Well, he was _dying_ to see perm-head's reaction when he called him this, but that would end bringing up the "monocle-guy" factor on the discussion again. He did _not_ want that now. "Tyki-pon" would have to wait. No matter how hilarious.

"Wrong, perm-head, wrong…" He chuckled knowingly, "Longer or shorter, messy or neat, you are still a perm-head, just give up." Then he laughed aloud.

"All right, all right…I get it. You really hurt my feelings this time, you know. I'm going." The Noah actually stood up from his position, showing he was really getting out of cell.

"Yes, yes, sure. Go away, you lousy liar. You just have something to do right now, and aren't telling me. Why did you come here anyway?"

_Even if I do have a reason, I'm afraid I don't need it anymore. I just come here because I want to be here_.

"I was going to lend you this book," he pulled the little volume from his pants pocket, and smiled at the instantaneously illuminated expression on eyepatch-kun's face, "but judging at what happened with my shirt, I'd rather not." He put the book in the pocket again. It was even funnier seen eyepatch-kun's flashy smile drop. Tyki felt like he had stolen the lollipop from the happy kid's mouth.

He could be Bookman Junior, or the King of all Evil, or whatever, for Tyki, eyepatch-kun had the soul of a pure kid. He almost never showed it, true, but it was _there_. And once again, he couldn't help but think that _he really shouldn't be here_. _He really shouldn't be here!_ However, for the first time, that thought produced a distinct prick of anger on his monster's heart.

"Don't do that, perm-head! You have no idea how I want to read that!" Lavi wailed, in amusing desperation.

"You not even know what the book is about." Tyki reasoned, though he could not hide his smirk anymore.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." The redhead said in a matter of fact manner, "I could kill for a book right now, perm-head!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes!" When Lavi saw Tyki's disapproving face, he panicked, "I mean no, _no_! It is not a threat, I just…Oi, perm-head, stop been an asshole! I swear, I swear, I'll defend your book with my life. If your brother tries to destroy it, I'll kick his ass."

_This boy is a riot._ Tyki was having so much fun, he whished the boy could stay by his side, not as a prisoner, just-

_Bad train of thought…_

"You know you have no power against him, eyepatch-kun"

Latter on, Lavi would realize the "monocle-guy" factor was indeed brought up sooner than he planed, and by himself, no less! Maybe he was truly getting at ease towards perm-head. That means he should get careful at his blabbermouth like never before.

"Okay, I confess I have no power, perm-head, but I'm smarter than all of you Noah!"

"Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do in order to protect my precious book, smarty boy?"

"I'm going to hide it."

"Brilliant" Tyki delivered with utter sarcasm, "Where?"

"Right here" the prisoner flashed a foxy grin, pointing at the floor like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you forgetting to me tell me something, eyepatch-kun, or am I just not getting it?"

"As always, perm-head, you are just not getting it." Lavi took a breath, "Give me the book."

Tyki gave. It's not like he couldn't take it back if he so wanted. Then he saw the boy place the book right there, on the floor; it still made no sense. He finally understood where eyepatch-kun was getting at when the kid took the scarf off the hook/shackles.

"Oooh, elegant, eyepatch-kun…"

"I know," Lavi said putting the scarf messily atop the book. It successfully covered the entire thing. "That's because it is simple."

"Don't you think it is _too_ simple; as in _risky_?" Tyki questioned, scrutinizing eyepatch-kun's work with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No at all. Have you ever heard that the best place for hiding something is the most obvious one? If you hadn't seen me hiding it beneath the scarf, you'd not even _dream_ there was a book here."

"Yeah…" Tyki admitted reluctantly, "All right, you won. You can keep the book."

"Thanks, perm-head!" if it were anyone else from the Order, Lavi would have already jumped and hugged the person. But this was perm-head, so the Bookman apprentice decided to settle things not with gestures, but words, "_I mean it_."

He really did, and Tyki knew it.

"Well, now I'm on my way. I just passed by to bring you this. I have stuff to do."

"Noah stuff?"

"Yeah, eyepatch-kun, Noah stuff…" perm-head said serenely.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number eighteen<span>

Thirty minutes and twelve seven seconds; the time it took for Lavi to finish his book. He even tried to read it very slowly, so the book would last longer. If he had red it like he usually reads the huge ones Bookman gives him, then he would finish perm-head's book in five minutes. The fact he already knew the title contributed for his speedy reading.

"_The Picture of Dorian Gray_" might as well be the definition of Perm-head's core; and a much ironic metaphor of Lavi's duty. The dream of every historian is to become immortal, so they can just _be_ there to write history until the mankind is no more.

Anyway, it was a fun reading. No matter what, Lavi loves the feeling from the tips of his fingers touching the indescribable texture of the paper. He prefers the older ones. He likes the white color of the paper that turns yellowish as the time passes by. He also likes the raspy sensation of the old paper. And then there are the words… Those are just…just…

Lavi believes the book has _powers_. When the tome is closed, it is just a mere object. But when you open it, and read it, the dead words start the dance of the revival; they almost rise themselves before your very eyes; and right inside your mind you can materialize everything that is etched on the paper.

How can somebody not recognize the power of the Book?

Lavi took about thirty short minutes to read "The picture of Dorian Gray", true, but he was not even near the end. That might sound confusing in a literal way. But the fact is that even though his eyes are not fixed on the words anymore- for the words ended _really_ quickly- his mind was still reading. He was still recalling and reflecting the book all over, and that is the part of the real hard work; that's the part that really took his time.

After hours of much appreciated literary pondering, Perm-head was back, with quite a surprised look on his features, as he was waiting to see eypacth-kun _reading the book_; not looking at the ceiling like he was contemplating the blue sky.

"Don't tell me you already finished the Book? I took a whole two weeks to read it. And that's because I wasn't working! Wait… That is a bookman thing, isn't it? How long did you take to read the book anyways?"

"Well," the redhead started, scratching his neck sheepishly, "It took me thirty minutes, actually… That's because the old man makes me read those huge ones since I was a small kid. Sometimes, I have to read thousands of pages in one night."

Perm-head still supported that petrified expression. Yes, _petrified_.

"Is this some new kind of torture? I mean, I like to read, but…" He stopped mid sentence and looked at eyepatch-kun's smug face, "You are a masochist."

"If I slack, he makes me read and write the double." Lavi was truly having fun at perm-head's expressions, "You shouldn't be surprised, I'm a Bookman in training, you know."

"No, you are a _masochist in training_," Tyki had to smile at the boy's loud and uncontained laughter. "Are you used to read thousands of pages every night?"

"No, no, just most of the nights. I can read by day time, too, I just prefer reading at night, because that is the time where usually people are sleeping, and I can hear the message the Book tells me better."

"And then you say I am the crazy one. You treat your Book like a human being."

"They are better then most of the human beings…"

"Yeah, I agree on that…" the older of the two picked up his cigar from the packet, like usual, but before lighting it, he looked straight at that green eye full of misleading paths and said: "You would be a good Noah, eyepatch-kun."

"And you would be a good average man, perm-head."

Where were they going with this conversation? Tyki thought it was amazing how every small, insignificant thing could turn really big and deep when they talked. They started talking about books, and then suddenly they are discussing those too complicated matters.

Almost as if sensing the Noah's uneasiness, eyepatch-kun smiled, going back to the book topic.

"I remember this time I made a comment about my friend's legs" Who could blame Lavi? Lenalee had the most _explosive_ – literally, sexually and metaphorically- pair of legs he had ever seen. And he could say that, because he saw all types of legs on his lots of journeys. He was just stating the truth everyone was too afraid of Komui to say. "As punishment, the owner of the legs kicked me, and the old panda dragged me by the ear through the entire Headquarters, and then made me copy a five thousand page book…twice."

For the redhead's life sake, nobody had told Komui a thing.

"It was your fault for been such a horny teenager." _Woah_, that's _exactly_ what Allen told me at the time… "Did you like the book I lent you?"

"Oh, I had red it already, but reading this specific book is always worth it. I mean, to me, Dorian Gray is the work of a genius who was fed up with our conservative, Victorian age. But I have to confess that after you gave me the book, I reflected about a bunch of things I couldn't have done before, like…_You are Dorian Gray, perm-head_."

"Is that so?" Tyki caressed his shin, in an amused motion.

"Dorian is you inserted in a tale. You are the Noah of Pleasure's, right? That means you are here on the Earth, asides from doing the whole Millennium's megalomaniac thing, "Tyki twitched at that, "to have fun. Much like Dorian, your vision of the world seems very hedonistic."

"I guess you are right. When it comes down to it, I only care about the pleasure…"

"Let me ask a question, perm-head: what is pleasure?"

Now Tyki felt like a student in front of the teacher. He had no education at all, and always had been lousy with numbers. However, he liked to read, and his readings awoke in him a fine taste for philosophical questions. Like that one eyepatch-kun just made.

Now was the perfect time to light his cigar. Once alight, he dragged and exhaled the thin white smoke on the air.

"My pleasure is ephemeral, just like this smoke that lasts about seconds and then vanishes into the air. Pleasure is something short lived. That's why I enjoy mine until the last moment. Why do you thing pleasure is so ephemeral, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi was paying attention at the fading cigar smoke when he answered.

"In this world there is "black" and "white". Those are the edges of the humanity. They are eternal, absolute, unchangeable and plain; which makes them ultimately _boring_. But black and white have to exist, because without them, there would be no" gray". Pleasure is the "gray". It is the teeny tiny intersection between black and white. That's why it is so ephemeral. Because you have to find it, recognize it, live it, and enjoy it in the end."

"I'd like "gray" to be long lived. But then it would be no fun, right?"

"Right, right, right…" Lavi knew that perm-head was talking by instinct, not only reason. After all, he is the very incarnation of "Gray". "If pleasure becomes long lived, eternal, absolute and unchangeable, then it wouldn't be pleasure anymore. Pleasure is funny, because it always leaves you with an empty sensation when it goes away. It is an addiction."

"You have no idea, eyepatch-kun," Perm-head said with the experience of somebody who looked for pleasure on a daily basis.

"It must be hell inside you, no, perm-head?"

"It is…" Tyki sighed, "I can never rest, you know. But if I finally rest, then my fun will rest too..._forever_."

Latter on, Tyki would remember the whole content of this discussion, and will think that the only person who heard such a confession from his lips before was Road.

Wisely doesn't count, because he was a _snooper_.

"Oi, eyepatch-kun, now that you made me think about it… I'm "Gray", right? Then, who are you, black or white? Or are you Gray too?

Lavi gave a smirk that said: Nice one, perm-head.

"I'm not Black, nor white, but I'm not gray either."

"Then who are you?"

"I am…the wind."

Tyki chuckled.

"The wind?"

"Yes, the wind."

"Are you going to explain me that one?"

"No. I think it has been too long since you had fun with your riddle, right, right, right? I just want to give you something to think about latter…" _Oh, what a mischievous smile, eyepatch-kun._

"Right, right, right…"

Lavi contemplated the ceiling once again before returning to the initial topic, "There's another thing in the main character that reminds me of you, perm-head. Dorian Gray lived a double-life."

"Oh?" This was getting interesting…

"The pleasure of Dorian Gray lied not only on the fact he could do whatever he wanted, but also the fact that he hid it from the whole society. He fooled everyone into thinking he was a normal lord, but in reality he was putrid. He felt superior, and satisfied with such an arrangement. You hid your Noah from your human friends, and you try to hide your human side from your Noah family. You are dancing on the fine line between two universes, and that is the authentic excitement."

"You are most daunting, eyepatc-kun. Not even I could describe myself in such a way."

"That's because whoever is seen whatever from the outside can see more vastly than whoever is seen whatever from the inside. It is as matter of perspective."

"So, I take you are really fond of this book. Do you also share any similarity with the main characters?"

_You have been planning to ask me that since you lent me the book, haven't you, perm-head? _Oh, what the hell, he was talking already, no need to stop now.

"I'm like Dorian Gray." Tyki raised a skeptical eyebrow, "But not like you. I'm Dorian Gray in a different light. You might be a pleasure seeker, but I seek something different."

"Dorian Gray wanted to live forever, so his beauty would never end. I know you are a pretty boy, eyepatch-kun, but I never took you as the narcissistic one."

"So funny", Lavi replied sarcastic, "This has nothing about beauty. This is about history."

_Now_ Tyki felt kind of lost.

"Come again?"

"History is written by men about men, but history is not stuck on time; it moves and takes various shapes according to the ages. It is the man that makes history alive. And have you ever wondered what is the man does that has such power it can shape the very history?" A rhetorical question; the Portuguese simply waited for the answer. "_War_. History is all about war. Every time a war breaks, there's the certainty something huge will happen. And every time a given people win the war and another given people lose it, history changes. The winner will become the ruler, and the loser the ruled. The war prize is not really money; and political power is not that huge. When you think about it, war just brings land destruction and financial breaks, but in exchange the winner gets the right to manipulate the whole humanity. They get the right to carve history, and they can carve everything that is convenient to them; every thing that is necessary to keep them as rulers. _They can manipulate the facts_. They can become heroes with simple words, or simple speeches. And the best of all, they can make anyone become the enemy of the rest of the humanity. They just have to pick their target. Do you know why? Because _they are the ones that get to tell the tale_, so they get to choose who is hero, and who is monster. They can appoint a God, and people will buy it, because history is that powerful."

Amazingly enough, Tyki was able to keep up with such long explanation. Give eyepatch-kun a book and a pair of spectacles, and he would be the perfect history teacher whom the little teenage girls would have a crush on.

"And that's where you enter as a Bookman, I presume." The Noah said, completing eyepatch-kun's thought.

"Even though the historical fact might have been turned into a huge lie, we Bookmen are here to record the truth and prevent it from disappearing from history. We are like guardians of the truth"

Which made Tyki think: _All right, that's beautiful and all, but if Bookmen are not allowed to interfere, why do they protect a truth that will never really show up?_

And Lavi was also thinking.

_Oh, my God, I just told a Noah the reason of my very existence. Crap - _Lavi screamed inside his mind. And added fifteen other "Crap's"

"I'm really glad for the lecture, eyepatch-kun, but…What does that have to do with the book I lent you?" he faked, trying to suck information out of eyepatch-kun. His instincts were not failing him. The boy was hiding something behind the whole history lesson. He was hiding something _huge_.

"Dorian Gray sold his soul to the devil in order to become forever young and beautiful. I sold my soul to the devil in order to discover the hidden facts, so I can write the true history of mankind."

Wrong. Lavi never _sold_ anything. He was just born with this- eye- _curse_. He never asked to be what he is. He is just…_Very_ unlucky. But this is just one of the things even his blabbermouth refused to voice.

"There is no real "devil" on the book." Tyki stated, "But "devil" can mean so many things…"

"Of course, humanity is just accustomed to blame the devil over theirs own mistakes…"

Was Tyki's impression, or this whole talk was getting crazier and crazier? Eyepatch-kun was so serious and serene he couldn't tell if he was been literal or metaphorical with the whole "I'm like Dorian Gray too" thing. Was he talking about the hidden eye, perhaps?

Because that would be too fucking crazy. But maybe _not_.

"I'm afraid I'm missing something, eyepatch-kun…" Tyki said, trying to analyze the boy's enigmatic expression.

"Of course you are perm-head. I haven't told the _half_ of it."

_Oh, that is interesting._

"And when will you tell me?"

"On the day I become the Bookman."

And that ended the visit.

"I think I… need some alcohol." The Noah declared, already standing up and vanishing from Lavi's view. The redhead smiled, tore between worried – once again, he shouldn't have opened his big mouth- and amused. Perm-head might be cracking his brain trying to "decipher" the "riddle".

"I'm a _baaaaad_ boy…"

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk was lounging comfortably on his favorite chair. When one was part of the Noah family, moments of peace and quiet like this were rare like a brute diamond. That's why Tyki treasured them so much. There was no book on his hands this time, just a glass of rich wine. He took the crystal cup and smelled its contents.<p>

_Suave_

He drawn the glass towards his pointed nose and took a sniff at it; the rich smell of the alcohol filling his nostrils. Finally, he sipped the scarlet liquid, savoring the taste on his mouth before swallowing the drink with his eyes closed. Little pleasures like this felt just so…right. Nothing like a good glass of wine at moments like this… It is one of the very few things he liked about been an aristocratic.

Except he preferred been , as eyepacth-kun had so kindly put, a "_god damn cheating hobo"_.

Wine is good, refined and all, but no expensive drink can compare to the bitter taste of the cheap beer he used to drink with his friends after a day of hard work. There's nothing like a good, big cup of cheap, cheap booze.

Not to mention, now that he put a lot of thought about it, Tyki really missed all the small pleasures that came with the day after day simple life. He missed the cheap hotel rooms; the dirt and the sweat; the curses and obscene conversations about the waitress of a given bar, and her _delicious_ _boobs_. He missed cheating at poker, and even though it was a rare occasion- because he was _awesome_ at cheating- he also missed losing the bets and surviving only with his underwear.

Well, the last time that happened, it was when he played with Allen Walker.

He missed his simple life. He also missed having "partners in crime". He wondered if Eaze and the guys were okay. To be fair, he does have a partner in crime among his family, and her name is Road. But she is not here right now, and it's not like he does with Road what he does with his human friends.

Killing people and cheating at poker are pleasurable, yes, but the similarities stop there.

And why was he missing the simple life like that? Well, he always misses, but now it kind of… _pissed him off_. That's because, hours ago, eyepatch-kun, in his bratty and funny manner of everyday, simply made Tyki Mikk laugh like on the old times. The taste of the simple things came back to his tongue, and it was…addictive- and dangerous, so very, very dangerous… He massaged his temple.

And then there was eyepatch-kun and the riddle…

_Now_ he was having a genuine migraine.

* * *

><p>The old man Bookman was not living in a dark cell like his unfortunate apprentice. Tyki had put the elder in a small room that, indeed, reminded a cell for its small cube shape, but it was much more comfortable. For starters, it had a bed; something Tyki was sure eyepatch-kun would also "kill for". Across the old bed, there was an equally old mahogany table, with a chair. Atop it there was a pile of papers, empty scrolls, and a bottle of ink with a feather attached. And on top of it all, there was enough light on the room, provided by the candles attached to the walls.<p>

When Tyki told eyepatch-kun the old man was better than him, he had not been lying.

He opened the door and saw the old man working on the table, which was a first. Bookman was always sleeping or meditating. He seemed to deliberately avoid contact with the Noah. For what reason, _that_ Tyki couldn't even dream. That man was a walking mystery. No wonder eyepatch-kun is like that.

Of course the cunning old man noticed that someone was currently making him company, but he acted as if he was lonely. Not even a change of breath. Tyki, deciding he could allow himself to be a snoopy, just like Wisely, went behind the elder man, and looked attentively at what the man was calmly scribbling on that piece of yellowish paper.

He gave up reading whatever the man was writing at the first attempt. What the hell is that weird language? Was it a language at all? Does eyepatch-kun knows it too?

"What idiom is that?" he asked, in order to make small talk. He thought it was better not talk about the last…incident, where Sheryl made the man choke the life out of his pupil's lungs. Sheryl told Tyki the whole thing, annoyed at the stubbornness of the old man.

The older one kept with his very convincing job of pretending he was alone. But Tyki would have none of that.

"I just came from your apprentice's cell. He is fine and well fed. And he said he misses your annoying voice."

Okay, the last one was not _exactly_ true, but Tyki knew eyepatch-kun was missing his master badly. After all, he had asked if he could see the old man, hadn't he?

The steady hand stopped scribbling for a second. Someone less observant would not even notice that slip up, but Tyki did. And the old man noticed the Noah noticed, so he carefully dipped the pointed tip of the feather in the ink, and then went back to the weird text he had been writing. This time, though, he didn't ignore Tyki's presence; quite the opposite. The old man turned his face, but not his body, toward the taller one, and said in a very straight forward manner:

"What do you want, Noah?"

"I want to talk about your apprentice, and also about you, panda."

_Panda_

Bookman's eyes widened like saucers. Tyki's eyes widened like saucers. It the Pleasures of Noah could "reject" his own mouth, he would. But that would turn things even more awkward than they were already. The old man was the first to break the icy silence, with an enviable calm voice.

"I take you've been visiting that idiot apprentice of mine?"

"Yeah…" the Noah could do nothing but confess.

_Maybe more than I should_…, the Portuguese completed in his thoughts. _But what would be the fun on that?_

"I'm not that surprised the boy's rubbing off on you…" the elderly one lighted his own pipe, very elegantly. He brought it to his mouth and after dragging the smoke he exhaled it on a fine white, dancing line. "_Lavi does that to people_."

_Oh, really?_

"I guess he does…" the Noah agreed, with a suspicious eyebrow raised.

"Since he was a little kid he is like that. Even though he is an annoying chat box, sometimes he doesn't even need to say anything. If he smiles at you, then it's over. You will remind him forever. He is the charming type that causes an "impression" on whoever gets to know him. That is not a good quality for a Bookman, for we have to be neutral, but I taught the boy to use his "talent" in a way that works for us and, when I die, for him as a Bookman."

"Charming, you say? Using his charm, you say…" Tyki caressed his shin, "Tell me, Bookman, did you tell him to use that so called "talent" while he is here?"

"I haven't talked to my apprentice since the first day you locked us in."

That should be answer enough, but not for Tyki.

"I'm not talking about now, pan-"_Damn it!_ "I'm talking if, maybe, in the heat of the last battle, weeks ago, you realized you, and your charming pupil, were going to be taken as hostages, and been the wise old man that you are, maybe, just maybe, you ordered him to make good use of his "talent" on us. Maybe you are using the boy to, say…manipulate us?"

The question is: for _what_ purpose would the old man do that?

"That should be obvious, no?" the elder was clearly showing an "at ease" impression now. That or he really liked to pick on his nose. "We manipulate everybody that crosses our way, because we are always wearing different masks; different personas. We are always building a tale and people simply buy it. Do you know the reason? It is because we are Bookman and, consequentially, excellent liars. I tell the story; Lavi smiles; and everyone agrees with us in the end. They never ask questions. To sum it up, Lavi is doing to you what he did with those exorcists from the Black Order for about two years. And he excelled on this art, because he already did that forty-nine times and he is still only eighteen. You are just part of the current record. Don't go and make the mistake of thinking you are special, Tyki Mikk. For Lavi, you are just an object of History."

The "Ink on paper" he had heard from Road some time before, when he had asked her something on the lines of "How the hell did you lose for eyepatch-kun?" She had explained the whole thing then. And even if it was quality information, it still was not enough to figure out such a complicated person.

"Good job trying to protect your cute pupil from me, old man." He said, in hopes that the Bookman would answer with something…_right_. Not this bullshit speech about History, and lies, and whatnot. Okay, he knows the speech is not a fantasy. The thing that really _irked_ him was how the old man described his pupil as a heartless person.

Eyepatch-kun, that smiling kid, heartless? _Don't make me laugh. If eyepatch-kun is really heartless, than the whole universe order is wrong. It is that simple._

"It is not really about protecting. Well, I work so he can stay alive, but just because he is my successor. What I really need to protect is his heart, Noah. That kid constantly needs to be reminded that he is not allowed to be biased. He cannot take sides, and he cannot make true friends, and never, ever, love someone."

"I know that already old man. You are trying to tire me with your long words, but I'm not falling for that."

"Well, lord Tyki Mikk, I'm an old man. Have you ever heard that old people tend to talk a lot? Also, I'm as tired as you. Although fool people is part of my job, I can also be honest sometimes, when I'm too tired to make up pompous lies…"

"You are not tired, old man. Most of the times I came here, you were asleep." The panda laughed. "I'm not going to torture you for information, Bookman, but you really should tell me what you are planning. I mean, why haven't you told Sheryl what he wants to hear? If you just do it, you and eyepatch-kun will be free; even if that means going back to the Order. You have my word on that."

Quite a risky gamble, but Tyki Mikk does not make empty promises. And, hell, he really likes to gamble.

"Oh, I see, "the old man was still smoking his pipe, "You are trying to make me talk without using violence, while that other Noah does the exact opposite; a clever move. You guys are trying to confuse me, and also my disciple. But I know that trick already. Rather…_we_ know. Or maybe…" He looked at the Noah's golden orbs, and what he saw there made him narrow his eyes. "You really want to save Lavi." He shrugged.

"Maybe I want." The Noah confessed, though still hanging on the "maybe".

"Then you are not the first one, and I advise you to stop it. You are a Noah, and shouldn't care about an exorcist." Oh, yeah, that boy is an _exorcist_, in fact. Sometimes Tyki would forget that. "You will fall on the end, and don't hope Lavi will give a damn about you, because he won't."

The old man was practically parroting Sheryl's words back at Tyki. This was not funny; not at all.

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"I'm talking that the only way for you to help my idiot pupil is to betray your own family. Well, I'm sure you are aware of what happened to that Noah known as a traitor."

Tyki chuckled, caustic and annoyed.

"_Now_ you want to talk about the Fourteen, old man? No wonder eyepatch-kun says you are an annoying panda."

"His life became a living hell, and he was hunted by the rest of the clan; especially by the last Noah of Judge incarnation. I remember he is the punisher of the traitors. I believe his name is Tryde?"

_Oh, Tryde_…, Tyki reflected. The man is indeed, a ruthless assassin responsible to "clean" the dirty, as the Millennium so kindly puts. He is inflexible and follows blindly the Earl's orders. He is the type that makes justice with his own hands, and therefore keeps everything in control.

"That's brilliant, old man!" the Portuguese gave another chuckle, "You are using my own family to intimidate me?"

Bookman completely ignored the other's claim, and proceeded with his reasoning.

"If you are not convinced enough, go visit the boy again. Ask him how many people he "befriended" and days after abandoned. Ask him how many people he had let die on theirs own puddle of blood. Just ask Lavi _how many_ he left behind without a second though."

Tyki's migraine was coming back; his hands suddenly aching with the need of chocking the air out of the damn Bookman.

"You might not be lying right now, but there is still _something_ you are not telling me, old man. What is so huge about the Fourteen you can't tell us? The Millennium told me you were intimate with the previous Noah generation…" and just like that, it _clicked_ on Tyki's mind, "Are you…buying time, old man? Are you…planning to stay with the Noah again?"

There was an eerie silence after that. For the first time, the Bookman seemed out of come-backs. His small, black eyes framed by the black make up shone with something Tyki recognized right on the spot. It was very little, and very quick, but Tyki saw; it was there; it came to surface.

Despair.

"My plan…" the elder sighed, "is to ensure my pupil's safety. At this point, I don't care about what happens to me. This is all about Lavi."

_What does that even mean?_

Even though the Noah was quite smug about making the Bookman talk, Tyki couldn't help but feeling the old man had said a lot and nothing at the same time. It was like, after all the flow of information he had acquired nothing of value.

_Damn you, old man_!

"I see…"

That last sentence would sure give Tyki Mikk a lot to think about. The old man sure was cunning. First he spoke ill about his own apprentice, and then he says "It is all about Lavi"? Something just wasn't adding up here. There was no way to tell what the panda- _Damn it! Not panda; BOOKMAN!_ - was thinking. Was he planning to talk someday and go back to the Order? Was he planning to stay with the Earl again? Or was he planning nothing like that? Maybe he should just wait and see what happens. It sounded like a good plan.

It's not like he has another plan anyway…

He was just about to do his magic and phase through the wall, but then something caught his eye for the second time.

"I'll be taking this." He said smugly, grabbing the paper with the strange language on it. "Hope you don't mind…"

_I might not know what those weird symbols mean, old man, but I bet __he__ does…_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello everyone!<p>

Oooh, and the plot thickens! (And also my notes)xd

Well, a LOT happened on this chapter. I tried my best to not make the dialogues too confusing, because I know some parts are not clear. But that is to be expected because from Tyki's point of view, nothing is really clarified about Lavi and, now, about Bookman too. And since I mentioned the panda, let's talk about him a little.

Well, I so love the old man! And, yes, I couldn't resist making him pick on his nose at least once! xD On the serious side, I tried to make him as mysterious as I could. On the manga, I do believe Hoshino has huge plans for him, and I, with my fanfic, have plans for him too. This is just the first appearance of him and I can say safely it is a rather complicated one. I mean it when I wrote Tyki believes the old man said a lot, and almost nothing at the same time. I take the panda as the kind of person who has social skills, and of course is very erudite, and just knows how to mislead someone with the sole power of his words. By the way, the power of the words is a theme I like to emphasize in the fic.

The whole thing with Lavi's innocence simply occurred to me. I think the flaming, flying, size changing hammer is very similar to Lavi's flaming personality, and also the fact he roams everywhere and also adapts easily to any situation.

About Lavi and Tyki's omnipresent interaction we can say that "Things are changing." for both of them. About the book Tyki lent Lavi. "The Picture of Dorian Gray" is a well known work of Oscar Wilde from the nineteen century- 1861, if I'm correct. And, yes, much like with Tyki's cigar brand, I took care in choosing a book from that epoch. I know, very methodic of me. xD I guess even if you guys haven't red the book, you can still grasp everything Lavi is saying. And "Dorian Gray" is such a classic character, even if you didn't have the opportunity to read the book (which I highly recommend) you probably heard of him already. So, I have been planning a scene in which Tyki and Lavi will discuss about a book since the first time I came up with the whole fic. I just didn't really know what book it would be. Inspiration struck me as I was writing this chapter. It really struck. I thought "Hey! Tyki is like Dorian Gray on D **Gray** Man. He is all "double-life" and "pleasure seeker" type". Oh, yeah, that little pun was not intended at all.

And then we have Lavi giving (very important) little hints amongst a bunch of history lecture. xD Well, Lavi is a blabbermouth. Anyways, this chapter is kind of a transition one. I mean, we are discovering things about Lavi, and at the same time, making new questions. I have to say you guys encouraged me about speculating the whole thing with Lavi's eye in the fic. I'm going to explore it, and it all begins with this chapter, when he compares himself with Dorian Gray and then says all the stuff he said above. xD God, Lavi can be so complex when he wants.

I will also introduce some other Noahs on the fic, as you guys might have realized. I'm quite fond of Wisely. And the whole thing Bookman said about Tryde was not made up. I just have been doing my research. Xd But of course, the main focus will be Lavi and Tyki. Is it just an impression or the whole plot is "growing"? I think I woke up a monster with this fic, but I don't regret it. I'm quite pumped with the ideas that are currently roaming on my brain. xD

Lastly, I have to say sorry if you guys get fed up with the whole philosophical conversation between Lavi and Tyki. I know they always reflect about something, but I also know on this chapter they did that practically the whole time. And the history lecture? God, I hope you guys like it, or ratter, don't get mad at it. This fic has a life on it's on, and sometimes writes itself without me planning. When I see, it is already typed. And I have to say I, particularly, like this aspect of the fic. After all, Lavi is a historian, isn't he? History is an important part of the whole D Gray Man story. It was necessary. I tried to write it in a way that will not tire you guys- that much. And yes, I think Lavi could be one very hot history teacher in an alternative universe. xDDDD

On a last note (I promise this is the end) Gintama is really awesome, and for the ones who didn't know, Lavi is Okita. xD I so love the sadistic bastard.

See you guys next time!

**Moon**


	7. Let's party with booze and pretense

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All the rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p>As always, the answers before the fic!<p>

LuckyLover12: The whole Black and White thing came to me when I was thinking in a way to put in words the whole concept of pleasure. We have to look for those metaphors all the time when dealing with abstract ideas. So, the "gray" came immediately after the "black and white". The wind came after. And it will be explained. Sometimes I explain stuff on the spot, sometimes I don't, because I want the readers to interpret the fic. I think it gives us freedom as author/readers. And the old man…I just love him. My cute panda-jiji! Thanks a lot, and hope you like this one.

Schauspielerinnen: Maybe that's because I have been reading DGM for less than a year, but I don't think like that, quite the opposite. I think Hoshino has a plan and is following it. About the art, I think it's beautiful since the Ark Arc; really beautiful, though I have to say I always get confused at the fighting scenes. Those are not her strong point. I'm glad my fic made you review your concepts of the manga. DGM makes me reflect all the time I read it. Say one character, any character, and you have an interesting connection going on somewhere. Lavi just happens to be my "mystery number one ".xD. About the fic, you made a really good point, saying Tyki is the closest (besides the old man, of course) to Lavi's true personality. And he is a Noah! That's what I like about it. None other than Tyki Mikk is given the opportunity to know the Bookman Junior. But, yes, I'm still planning so much stuff to happen along the fic… As always, thank you for the kind review. I keep trying to make my answers brief but, I just can't…xD Oh, and Tyki is trying really hard not to call Bookman "panda", but he likes nicknames too much. And panda is catchy, no?

Lalala: You just pointed out the two pinnacles of the fic; the dialogues, and my want to always keep them in character. I have a habit to say that if the author of the manga made them like that, why change so much? Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one!

NinjaPandaDGM: Are you new here? Then, welcome to the fic! xD Anyways, I'd like to thank you for pointing out my mistake. I'd never fix it if you haven't told me, because "red" on the word editor is always "right", so, that's what happens in the end. I always thought it didn't feel right when I would write it, but since the editor didn't correct me… Thank you so much for telling me that about the characters. It was really kind of you, and I'm glad "my" Tyki, Lavi and company are pleasing. I'll try to always nail those characters. Hope you like this chapter (and hope there is no more red/read mistakes) xD

littlebunny1412: Thank god you guys liked the history part. I know we usually don't see that on fanfics, so, let's say I was just afraid of the unknown. xD I like to put things that are really complicated in a simple light. It's just a matter of appearance. It seems simple, they are smiling, but we all know what comes behind the smiles and the jokes. The times where they joke meaning only to be funny are just…rare. I also loved what you said about the children. They make the best questions, yet they are still so innocent… I like to play with the irony that those men are coldblooded when they need to, but deep inside, they have pure souls of children, not because they are truly good people, but because they are _simple_ (Lavi and Tyki, that is. I think I can't say that about the other characters of the fic). And what you said about Tyki and Lavi; the way they are interacting… We can say safely say their interactions are getting better, and, dare I say, sometimes with little touches of honesty. I hope you like this chapter seven!

sinfulseraph: Dorian Gray is an awesome book and it just happened to fit perfectly in the fic. I'm such a lucky person! The panda, as I said before, takes me as this really wise man, who knows better. I think he wants to protect Lavi, not only because of his worth as future Bookman, but also because of the whole Bookman destiny. To sum it up, I believe he wants the boy to follow his path with an unscathed heart, so this way he will not hurt too much. Maybe the old man hurt himself before because he involved his heart? Just a speculation… And Tyki's reaction towards the ripped shirt…I totally meant to my readers have that thought. xD I like to write about the Noah. Each one of them is complex in their own manner. Though Tyki, much like Lavi, is the champion of complexity so far… Thanks for the comment!^^ Hope you like this chapter.

Neil: Can I say that I LOVED your review? I loved your review. Before I explain, let me say I'm right with Tyki, and you, about long hair, because mine is long passed my waist, and is a pain to comb…But I so love long hair, I can't cut it, seriously. Now the reason why I loved the review: it's because…Dorian Gray! xD I mean, one of the goals of my fic, as I said above, is making my readers think and take their own conclusions. And you simply made a point that not only is awesome, but also goes ahead a couple of chapters. xD Your interpretation of Tyki was just flawless. But the fic has it's own pace. And Lavi and Tyki's opinions towards each other will take shape with the time. So, let's just say Lavi's whole comparison on last chapter was not a "completed" one. They are still understanding each other, and…I will stop here, sorry, because I don't want to spoiler my own story. xD About Lavi's eye, I bet you'll get even more curious after you read this chapter. When I wrote about Lavi's feelings for books, I confess I wrote it with my own thoughts in mind. And the little things are the best ones. I honestly think the details define the important things, like friendship and even love. Sorry for my long answer, and hope you like this chapter too.^^

Kuro Yoshi: Here it goes. Chapter seven! I can say that I'm always thinking about the fic. It's like…carved on my brain. Thanks a lot for the review. Hope you keep reading, and that you like this chapter.

animechick57: I liked your comment so much. I love when somebody says the characters are as good as they are in the manga. That makes me always want to improve them. But what I love more is that I'm convincing the Lucky lovers with this fanfic. xD I like well written Lucky myself, I just wanted to try more on the friendship aspect (as I said on chapter one, shounen-ai interpretations are open. xD), because it fits this particular fic better. I mean, I want things to go slow, and I want to give a _reason_ for Tyki and Lavi's progressive changes towards each other. I wanted to give them a reason to even _think_ of the other. A reasonable reason, not a romantic one. Because on this context, it is more interesting exactly because is more "difficult". Love would simply justify anything they could say/do and I believe that would kill the essence of the story. About Lavi and Tyki as characters, I thank you for the kind opinion, and blame the author of the manga, for she made such likeable characters…Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!^^

Enough of my babbling, right, right, right? On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Happy one month and a half! Let's <em>party<em> with **booze** and **pretense**

* * *

><p><span>Visit number nineteen<span>

Tyki Mikk decided he was too fired up to wait a whole night until he could visit eyepatch-kun again. The reason?

That piece of paper full of unreadable…_crap_.

"Crap", of course, until Tyki gets eyepatch-kun to tell him, which he will get. Oh, he so will. He could give the boy a hundred bowls of yakiniku, if necessary. Or he could just torture the redhead for a first. To be honest, the current Pleasures of Noah was not that inclined towards the second option. The possibility was still there though.

Torture in exchange of vital information might never be discarded with a person like eyepatch-kun. The boy is such a _difficult_ one; Tyki wonders if they will be able to keep things in good terms when the time comes where he will really need clear answers.

That time _will_ come, and it's getting closer and closer….

Besides all the little, and also the important, things the boy has been cleverly hiding, Tyki believes there is one more secret. One that the Noah inside tells him the boy is hiding. Something that seems incredibly odd…

_Where in the hell is that Innocence hidden?_

Tyki knew it hasn't been destroyed, because when Fiddler came back from China, that's the first thing, he told him: "They don't have their Innocence's. We couldn't destroy them, and we don't have a clue where they are." About the old man's Innocence, Tyki can't say much because he doesn't know it well enough. But eyepatch-kun's… It is a _freaking hammer_! Yes, Tyki remembered that it could grow and shrink and spit fire and so on, so on, but it still is a _freaking hammer_!

Hammers don't vanish like that. Hammers are _not_ needles. Oh, wait, that's the old man's Innocence, isn't it?

All of the Noah's previous thoughts said goodbye to his mind, as his brain was assaulted with an odd image, as he once again entered the dark cell.

Eyepatch-kun had- somehow- connected what appeared to be a piece of white cloth on the, apparently, small crack he made on the wall (because it wasn't there before) he was usually seen slouched on; and not only that.

Tyki put the usual bag full of fruits and carrots, and also a bottle of water on the floor, and then asked the inevitable question:

"What are you doing, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi let go a suffered sigh, stating without words how "bored…bored…bored…" he truly was. "Braiding", he finally said, and sighed again, paying more attention at his new art than at the usual visitor. "New art", for Tyki had already noticed the weird lines and spheres on the wall.

"I can see that", the Noah snorted.

"Then don't ask stupid questions…" Lavi took a second too late to add the habitual, "_perm-head_." though it didn't sound snappish at all. The boy just reminded Tyki one of those street artists that would sit down on a side walk with his canvas, his brushes and paint, and start paintingthe people walking down the streets or even the sunset. Usually they would let you stay by their side to see the painting, but they appreciated a more quiet approach, way too concentrated on their work. Except that eyepatch-kun's currently "piece of work" is, indeed, a very questionable one. _Whatever this is_…, thought Tyki.

"Is this…_thing_ the shirt I gave you?"

"As I said, you are asking too many stupid questions, perm-head. Do I look like I have a spare shirt? And if I had one, I surely would not destroy it." The boy made a knot in the middle of the whole braiding…thing. Clearly, with how shattered the original thing had been, the knots were not surprising, rather necessary.

"That is a very strong knot you made there…Very strong and tight. How did you learn that technique? Only sailors use this kind of knot."

And Tyki would know that, of course. He had already met so much different people on his life.

"Yes, I learned this from a sailor; a very nice man in his mid thirties. Although he was young, his wife was already dead and he was raising his daughter all by himself. Actually…" Lavi took some seconds to scrutinize the Noah's face, as if he had never done it before, "He looks like your…other side; messy hair and stubble. Though his stubble is thicker, and he doesn't wear glasses. Anyways, I made him a favor and he kindly taught me some sailor techniques. But then I finally met his daughter, she was around my age at the time, and things just went downhill…"

Eyepatch-kun's expressions changed from nostalgic, to pleased, to painful. That's odd.

"Oh, his daughter around your age…I see where this is going…"

"Shut up!" eyepatch-kun visibly tensed. Tyki understood the pace of the conversation was making the boy uncomfortable. This was getting funny. "I actually don't need to talk about that." And he added with a small voice, "It is not important."

Not important? Maybe…But who said it has to be important to be funny?

"Don't need, my ass." The Noah cut in, merciless, "You just don't _want_ to. And something tells me you were about to regale my humble self with a very embarrassing tale…"

Lavi looked at the ceiling, as if saying, "why me?"

"Oi, perm-head, this is very cruel of you. Haven't I told you I have a very serious _disease_? It is called "Complex of the why can't I shut up?"." Tyki raised an amused eyebrow. He was curious now, even if he couldn't understand yet what the boy was saying. "That means I'm the kind of person that can never shut up. And trust me it is hard already to confess that." Tyki snorted for the second time, but eyepatch-kun's serious tone did not waver, "I understand that you stuck your hand inside my stomachs. I mean, you are Noah, and therefore allowed to defy any logic and morals." The Portuguese snorted for the third time, "Just don't use my weakness to take advantage of me. You know I can never control my own mouth and you keep…_asking things_!" The childish pout at the end was a nice touch. It really was.

Tyki was not moved in the slightest.

Eyepatch-kun was a blabbermouth, yes- _when he wanted to be one_. In other words, when he wanted to have fun teasing Tyki. But when they talked about serious matters, no, no, the boy would shut up as tight as a clam. And when he finally opens his mouth, is just to spat enigma after enigma. Seriously, he threw more riddles at you than the fucking Sphinx!

"All right, all right, I'm not going to "take advantage of you". Okay?"

_Not now_, Tyki added in his mind.

"So…" he took a look at the almost finished art work, "This is a rope." The statement had an undertone of question.

"This is a rope." Lavi said, tying the last knot.

"And what do you need a rope for? I know already you are not a suicidal. But maybe you are bored to death?" lame pun completely intended. Lavi not even rolled his eye. Too much work. "You have been here so long…" Tyki sighed, and then a puzzled expression took over his face "How long again?"

"One mouth and six days…" Lavi said, disgruntled.

"Oh, it has been a long time. In your place, I would have in the minimum banged my head against the wall."

Lavi had thought about that already. Such a tempting idea…

"But hang in there, eyepatch-kun! I don't want to see a corpse the next time I stop by."

That was Tyki's way of saying "Don't die on me, eyepatch-kun." The Noah took a moment to reflect on the idea of eyepatch-kun killing himself and Tyki been the first to find out; nope, not funny. Then he thought about a second morbid possibility: of eyepatch-kun killing himself before the Noah.

Hell that sounded even _less_ funny. Frankly, it made his blood boil. Tyki simply knew he would step up and stop the boy from doing that, even if he had to restrain or hurt him in the process. Firstly, because such a possibility is just a big, big waste; secondly, because his Noah Memory always got him thinking that "watch" is not enough. It is just not Tyki's thing. No, he liked to touch, smell, taste and feel with all his senses the moment where Noah relished in bliss; the moment of the killing, obviously.

Touch is so much different than sit and watch. When you touch, you are a part of the reality; you are _alive_. When you simply watch from a safe distance, it's like you are not living; trapped inside an endless dream. Tyki Mikk was _not_ the Noah of Dreams. Talking about dreams…

_Where are you, little Road?_

He was really missing the little girl that worked him like a slave sometimes. Hell, _all the family_ worked him to the bone, but no one did it like Road. He missed her mischievous smiles and giggles, and also her devil little plans that always involved Tyki, her partner in crime number one. No matter what she had in mind, she always got out of it unscathed, because she was a _cute little girl_- that's the ironic part. Tyki Mikk, on the other side, always ended up pretty much screwed, because he was an irresponsible adult.

_Where are you, little Road_? Was whispered inside Tyki's mind again, but this time followed by a second reflection: _What are you planning, little Road_?

_Are you going after Allen Walker, little Road?_

Lavi looked at the Noah that suddenly started to stare into the wall, and decided to wake him up from whatever reverie he was having.

"I'm going to escape." He said, grabbing the rope with renewed determination.

Of course, that's eypatch-kun's idea of a good joke.

"I don't know if you realized, eyepatch-kun, but the only weak point on this cell-" Lavi breathed to point out something but Tyki quickly interrupted the boy, "asides from the rusty door!" the redhead nodded quietly, "is just that tiny hole on the ceiling. You definitely don't fit there" The only place where light entered, by the way; and it was a very poor source of illumination, making the cell always have this dark grey hues. It was there, just so the prisoner wouldn't go crazy; because crazy prisoners cannot answer alright when questioned. "Come to think about it, maybe your Yuu-chan can get through the hole. You just have to use the rope on him…"

"Yuu-chan loves me." Lavi said, very defensive. "He would never get away without me."

"Want to bet?"

Silence

"…No." Tyki laughed. He had been laughing a lot towards eyepatch-kun lately. But who wouldn't? "All right, all right, I just made the rope because…" _And here comes_, Tyki thought sarcastically, _surprise, surprise_… "I was very bored." The boy finally said, defeated and tired.

"Oh, I would _never_ have imagined that."

Lavi simply ignored the irony. "There is this particular prison-break reported on the seventeenth century…Three inmates escaped at day light. The methods were a little gross, though. They managed to get at the roof of the prison, and used a rope to access the great wall that separated the prison tower from their freedom."

"I don't see how that can be gross." Tyki shrugged carelessly.

"I haven't told you the gross part yet. On that epoch, they didn't have bed sheets like we do on our standard prisons today, so they had to be creative. Well, due to their hideous hygiene conditions, the guards were always lining the prisoners to have theirs heads shaved. This way there wouldn't be a louse infestation or something of the like. One inmate got two other partners to work with him, and every time the guards would line the prisoners to shave theirs heads, the three inmates always offered themselves to clean the place afterwards. It worked, because this way they could get the hair to make a rope out of it, and at the same time they stood on the guard's good side, so they would never suspect them of trying a prison break."

"And the guards never suspected there was hair missing?"

"That's the thing. They never stole _all_ the hair. They did it little by little; shave session after shave session. This way, the guards did not suspect their pockets were stuffed with hair from all the prisoners. And they always handed the remaining hair (half of it) in sacks, so the guards would burn them. They took ten years to produce a rope long, and strong, enough to escape one of the biggest prisons from that time…"

"Ten years!" Tyki exclaimed, "They could have just dug a tunnel like any other _normal_ prisoner, or maybe a riot? It would be much faster and less disgusting…"

"Oh, right, right, right…" Lavi chuckled, "But the beauty of the plan is exactly that. While there were inmates at that prison who were caught digging tunnels, those men decided to do something unprecedented. That's why no one found out before it was too late."

"And how do you know this, eyepatch-kun? I know you are a Bookman in training and all, but this story is too fantastic. How come I never heard about it?"

"Well, first, because it happened too long ago; and second, because I believe it never really happened."

Tyki's cigar fell from his mouth. Eyepatch-kun smirked like the smartass he was.

"Come again?"

"I just know this story because I came across a report from a guard of this prison. The report is basically everything I just told you. But it was all a huge lie. The prisoner who idealized the whole escape plan was a powerful bandit, and he had wealth waiting for him outside of the prison. He simply bribed the guard into letting them escape. The guard even provided the rope and told them the best time they could break out. After the escape, of course, the prison warden would want to investigate such an out of world event. The corrupt guard, afraid he could be caught, wrote this lame report, and since nobody found proof of his crime nobody considered him guilty. And since that prison was always receiving new inmates, well, let's just say the matter died pretty quickly...You see, that's a tiny example of how a man in power can change the true facts."

"What about the escapees?" Tyki couldn't help the curiosity.

"Because they were not that brilliant…Scratch that, they were _really_ stupid. They ended up caught and were all executed one week later. It is said they cut their heads so quickly, none of the three had the chance to denounce the corrupt guard."

_What an incredible tale_…Tyki thought, but something on it was definitely…_odd_.

"You just told me you only came across with the guard's report, eyepatch-kun. How come you know the whole truth behind the tale?"

He had the distinct sensation this had to do with the fact the boy was a Bookman to be. The feeling got worse when he saw eyepatch-kun's unreadable expression.

"I know the truth because I was there…" And there's also the smirk; the _god damn smirk_.

Now the Portuguese could feel some of his brain cells closing their eyes and saying farewell. Really, his brain just gave a knot in itself. Wasn't that tale from the _seventeenth _century? How can an _eighteen_ year old boy from the _nineteenth_ century possibly _be_ there? Tyki was not good with numbers, but this is just…shit. God damn it, this was getting worse and worse!

_How interesting! How funny! How insufferable! I want to choke the truth out of his lungs!_

But the game was still on, and the Noah, as always, quickly recomposed himself. It was his turn to play.

"I really enjoyed the history lesson…_again_, eyepatch-kun. And since you are such a generous person, can you answer me a question about ancient languages?"

"…I suppose I can." Lavi replied, calmly but cautiously. That was not a question somebody like perm-head would ask without having an ulterior motive. When Tyki took the paper out of his pocket and showed the redhead its contents, he saw clearly the color been washed away from the boy's face. Lavi had to lick his suddenly dry lips before asking:

"So how's that panda?" Tyki's smile grew even more.

"He has been..._writing_; a lot."

"I see…Did the panda give this to you?"

_Give_?

"More like, I borrowed it."

"So, you stole it."

"Technically, yes" he looked at the paper again. All the little symbols were so intricate. Every time Tyki saw them, they seemed to get blurrier. "What language is that?" the Noah was genuinely curious.

Lavi replied without beating around the bush.

"It is a code. Only Bookmen know it. That is a tradition; a very, very old one. This is one of the first languages I learned in my apprenticeship, actually. You could say it is a way to protect what we know. If we write in this language, it doesn't' matter who will find it, because that person will never be able to understand what is written."

"We can always capture a Bookman and persuade him to open his mouth."

"Oh, that's so silly!" Lavi chuckled, fully aware of the irony in his words. "And now you guys know why." He stated, letting the paper on the floor, and playing "innocently" with his recent invented rope.

"At least you told me that whenever you Bookmen use this language, it is always because something important must be protected."

_Damn it_! Lavi cursed himself. Even if he talked a lot, nothing ever got passed by this perm-head Noah!

The man took the paper from the floor, "Maybe your old man wrote the truth about the Fourteen here." Before the man could taunt some more, Lavi cut him.

"Do you want me to translate it for you?"

"_What_!" Tyki was so surprised, he exclaimed on reflex. "I mean…Why not?"

_That was silly, Tyki, very, very silly_…The Noah told himself. Not to mention he was having that nagging suspicious towards the boy's sudden streak of kindness. Eyepatch-kun was not kind without a motive. He was a witty brat most of the times. But Tyki decided, like always, to go with the flow and see what happens. He had the sensation that one of this day's eyepatch-kun would surprise him somehow. He just couldn't tell if it would be in a good or bad way.

Eyepacth-kun was extending his hand towards the paper Tyki was holding. The Noah gave it to him.

"All right, let's see…"

It was quite disturbing seeing that green eye dislocate from left to right so fast. In a matter of seconds, the boy declared he was finished.

"I'm done. Do you have a pen and a paper? The text is quite extent, and I prefer writing it."

Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you could commit stuff like this to memory, eyepatch-kun."

"Well, I can, but _you_ can't. You might forget what you've have read and I don't want to work on translating it for a second time." The apprentice yawned for emphasis, "I'm feeling rather lazy…Maybe the boredom is turning me into a vegetable."

"All right, you made your point, eyepatch-kun. I actually saw that request coming, so I came prepared." He took a pen and a piece of folded paper from his pant's pocket.

Half a minute later, eyepatch-kun was finished. Too fast…Something definitely was up with that. Tyki could smell the trick in the air. And he was not wrong, as he saw the paper the boy almost shoved on his face.

**"NOAH SUCKS!"**

In capitals; there was also some - #%&!*&$~! - Very creative curse words below, and on the right corner of the paper there was a little hand giving the finger.

So many days locked up and eyepatch-kun still hasn't lost his touch.

Logically, Tyki wanted to burst into laughing, but he made an effort to refrain himself; which was quite hard, by the way. After such an obvious joke, the boy had made crystal clear for Tyki that he had read something absolutely different from what he wrote/drew. Eyepatch-kun was just using his crude humor to hide something bigger; typical.

"The paper has symbols from the top to the bottom. I doubt a whole paper would translate to a single sentence." The Noah said, reasoning, "And I'll not even start on the curse words, and your little draw. They are way too rude and creative. I can see _you_ writing that, but not your old master…"

"But you knew, from the start, I was not going to tell you what the old man wrote, didn't you?"

"I had to make a guess, eyepatch-kun… Maybe you could be in a good mood, and for the first time be actually a good little eyepatch-kun?" the boy snorted. "Anyways, I just wanted to say that I talked with your old man a little."

"He is an annoying panda, isn't he?" Lavi stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Hells, yes, he is." Tyki agreed, though maybe not for the same reasons as eyepatch-kun. He could live with that. "He warned me about you, eyepatch-kun."

"Oh, really?" Lavi's green eye narrowed. "Did he say I was a terror as a kid, or maybe he said that I'm the reason why he has so few hairs on his old man head?"

_Cute_, Tyki thought wearily. Maybe in another universe, Lavi (the brat), Road (the sadistic, cute one) and Wisely (can't forget the snoopy) would join forces and become the most feared power ever. That means the ban of Tyki's existence.

That image gave him shivers, but also made him laugh inside. However, the conversation of right now had nothing to be laughed about.

"No, actually…he told me to get away from you." He couldn't hide the bite in his voice, "He said that if I get attached, I'll become a traitor of the family, and you would simply walk away, pretending you never even met me."

"That damn, panda! Bad-mouthing me when I cannot even defend myself…"

"At the end of our conversation, he said, and I quote, "This is all about Lavi" I don't think he is bad-mouthing you for nothing…" Tyki said with a soft quality on his voice.

Dead silence engulfed the cell, and was it impression, or the dark gray of this place was getting much more…dark?

"Then why didn't you follow the panda's advice? He is the one that knows me the best. You should think about that…"

Tyki looked at the boy and blinked. Was eyepatch-kun really saying that? The words the old man had said came back; crashing down on his mind. "_If you are not convinced enough, go visit the boy again. Ask him how many people he "befriended" and days after abandoned. Ask him how many people he had let die on theirs own puddle of blood. Just ask Lavi __how many__ he left behind without a second thought."_

Now he was looking at the redhead and asking himself: _How many, eyepatch-kun?_

But he decided to not mention that particular part of the conversation. Hell, he would never mention that.

"He told me a bunch of things, mostly to scare me, you know? He said that Noah's don't take lightly the traitors…" he huffed, "As if _I_ didn't know that…"

"Oh, the panda is scary, isn't he? Hope he didn't scare you for life."

"Oh, don't worry about that, eyepatch-kun. I'm a very tough nut to crack."

Oh, Lavi sure had learned that already.

"And because of that you'll do the exact opposite the panda, and that monocle guy, are telling you to do?" Tyki stared at the boy, "Sheryl? How…?"

"He doesn't like me, and he likes you, so…it's just a matter of logic."

_Of course it is…_

"Oh, I see…And I think I never told you that, eyepatch-kun, but I was never the type to simply follow orders blindly."

_That's rich_, Lavi thought intrigued, _coming from a pawn of the Earl._

"The rebel inside me wants to tell my brother, and your old man, to mind their own fucking business."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Don't make that skeptic face, eyepatch-kun." Then perm-head sighed, "You don't know the half of me."

_Maybe I really don't_…, Lavi reflected in that instant.

"I know enough. I know that you are _crazy_. But don't worry, if you ever betray your Noah family, it won't be because of me."

"That's a Bookman thing, right?"

"Right, right, right! Makes you glad I'm the prisoner and not any other exorcist, doesn't it? I'm such a wonderful person…" Lavi examined his fingers, making Tyki snort for the hundredth time.

Then perm-head came really close, like on the first days, but with not even a trace of a threat on his movements.

"Yes, eyepatch-kun, I'm really glad", he messed the boy's hair in a fond way and left the cell.

Lavi took some seconds to recover from the shock. Then he grabbed the paper with "NOAH SUCKS!" on it; smiled, because that is such a juvenile joke. Yuu, the rat, ran out of his little hole, nestling himself by Lavi's booted feet like always.

"Hey, Yuu, want to hear something cool?"

The gray fuzzy thing seemed infinitely more interested on the floor plane. But Lavi paid no mind; he cleared his throat, and said his next words with beautiful, fluid voice.

"_So let us fight with spirit for our land,  
>die for our sons, and spare our lives no more.<br>You young men, keep together, hold the line,  
>do not start panic or disgraceful rout.<br>Keep grand and valiant spirits in your hearts,  
>be not in love with life - the fight's with men<em>_!"_

This is a small part of the real translation for all the symbols on the paper (that perm-head took with him, by the way). It is a war poem, written by a Spartan by the name of Tyrtaeus, in the middle of the seventh century before Christ; three or four generations after Homer. Three hundred years later, the Spartans still recited the poem. That's the kind of history every ordinary historian knew about. There was nothing about Noah, Fourteen, not even the Holy Bible, or an escape plan, so why…why…

_Why did the damn old panda use __Bookman frigging code__ to write such a normal thing?_

_This is not a message, you senile old man!_ Which means Lavi still didn't know what his master was planning. And also, how could the old man know perm-head was going to grab the paper? Maybe he knew perm-head was a curious person by nature (or Noah nature, whatever) and started to use this language just to spark the man's interest. Maybe he predicted perm-head would ask Lavi what was written!

_Scary old man…_

The poem that invited the reader (or in the Greek case, the listener) to the soldier side; the veteran soldier side, to be more precise… Why would the old man write something that he and Lavi definitely could _not_ do? They were soldiers, but just fake ones, to be completely honest. Just like the old panda said, they were dressed as soldiers…by chance. Their uniforms were just another mask they were used to don. In the soul- they were just story tellers.

_Are you telling me to become a soldier, panda; to fight like a true Apostle?_

Lavi laughed so loudly, the little mouse shifted a little in scare.

_No, he is telling me_…

"**Be not in love with life- the fight's with men!"**

_To become a true fighter for __our__ cause…He wants me…_

_To become a Bookman_

_For real_

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty<span>

Lavi was _not_ happy.

Ten days…

Ten fucking days that dragged themselves like _ten fucking centuries_!

Were those Noah bastards trying to establish a record or something?

No perm-head, no panda, no psychotic bastard, no weirdo with his weird tongue…

Nobody

Okay, physical torture was always a shit, but, this…this…!

This had to be _another_ kind of torture. Something like: "Hey, old man Bookman, I've let your apprentice completely isolated for more than a week, and he will get so bored, he will bang his head against the wall and kill himself!"

Seriously, he could hear monocle guy cackling in all his sadistic glory.

And he knew such a mad train of thought might probably be a side effect from the boredom.

But the worst part of all is that he had _ten whole days_ to think a hundred times (no exaggerations on the number) about the "poem". He came up with some ideas, the most disturbing of them been the possibility of truly enjoying the Noah at the end of this circus. He means, if the old man did that before (join the Noah for one reason or another) Lavi could do that too. And the motive is just priceless. The old man wants Lavi to discard his old friends (those ones he really cared about) and replace them with his former "enemies". This way he could not only close his heart for the old soldiers, but also never open it to the new ones. This was not about sides. This was…- Perm-head's words echoed in his mind- _all about Lavi_.

_Brilliant, panda, just brilliant…_

This just showed that even a Bookman could be unyielding when he wanted. Even the neutral party had a cause to fight. Even if "fight" for a Bookman means "to not really fight". And the current Bookman; the old panda from this age, was prepared to do everything, no matter what, to keep the purity of the future Bookman's heart. He was prepared to fight ruthlessly, and was expecting Lavi to do the same.

_Brilliant, panda, just brilliant…_

Or maybe, he had overanalyzed the whole poem thing. Yes, Lavi could go with that less troublesome possibility_._

_For now, there is. _

The only thing that saved those ten hellish days was the fact that he had kept himself occupied sometimes. He undid the rope and then braided the cloth into a rope again twelve times. Besides that, he had eaten the carrots that still remained. And the best part, of course, he had been sleeping more than _twelve hours a day_.

Now _this_ might be a record.

He was so agitated, he not even felt hungry. Today he had only drunk the water that perm-head also had left there, and ate half of the last carrot remaining. He should give the other rest to Yuu.

"Bored…bored…bored…" he chanted, but no perm-head showed up. Was he truly missing the Noah? Oh, he was, but he was also missing _any_ sort of human contact.

He was missing those crazy scientists from the Order. And his fellow soldiers… He missed simply all the people that had lived with him from the past two years. It doesn't matter if he has not been completely honest with them, he just misses…

Before boredom became boring, and boring became dangerous, Lavi smiled dimly at the rope (it had become a rope again). He decided he would braid the braid.

Five minutes latter, and lots of braiding and wrapping and knotting sailor knots, the redheaded teenager had produced something with the shape of a ball. He smiled more vividly.

He had a ball.

When he was a kid, he had had the opportunity to watch other kids playing around the world. He always would want to play with them, but the panda made him read books and more books and, by the time he was finished, he was way too tired to play. He recalled an old two store building in the city of Florence, Italy. He had spent days working at the library of the second store. His table, full of books and papers, was located right beside the squared window. Between lines and lines of pure hidden history, the eyepatch-boy would always steal a peak at the street bellow, where the ignorant, stupid, happy kids usually played soccer. He envied them so much. Sure, he loved his books, but sometimes his perfect memory would remind him that he was only _seven_. Annoying memory…

After two weeks of almost non-stop work, the old man told Lavi he was released by the day. He not even had told him to go and play with the children; he didn't have to. The redheaded kid gave the panda a tight hug and happily ran from the enclosed library. He not even saw the elder's stupefied face, nor heard the man's old speech about not getting attached.

Even with the kids mocking his eye-patch and calling him "pirate", Lavi had no real problems in "befriending" them. He played soccer the whole day and came back to the little inn him and the panda were settled. He had dirt on his clothes, sweat on his skin and an incredible stupid smile on his rounded, childlike face.

The corner of the old man's lips lifted for a second, but he quickly replaced it with his stoic face of everyday. It didn't matter. Lavi's quick eye had registered that second, and that had made his still untainted, juvenile soul, happy.

And since he was reminiscing some childhood memories (most of them involved books, and people dying), why not recall the cute Italian girl? Her name was Giulia. She had a very round face, dark long hair that ended in wide curls, brown eyes, sweet smile and the cutest freckles _ever_.

Not to mention, she was the current Bookman apprentice's first kiss.

Nothing too big, of course; they were just eight at the time. She had called him "pirate" and the redhead retaliated with "Freckles", they fought and in the end, somehow, she pecked him on the lips and ran away.

"Why are you smiling, eyepatch-kun?"

At first, he had been smiling because of freckles Giulia, but now he was smiling because, after ten days, he finally had company!

Angrily, he took his makeshift ball and threw it at perm-head. The man just dodged, which was funny. With his powers, he could just let it phase through him.

"What took you so long?" Slowly but surely, Lavi and perm-head had came to the point that questions like that were not to be hidden anymore. Simply, it was not even worth the trouble. He looked at what the Noah had on his hands.

"Oi, is that what I'm thinking it is?"

"Oh, yes, it is…" the Noah smirked, shaking the bottle a little.

"Are you planning to get me drunk?"

"Oh, yes, I am…" perm-head was showing a very shameless face.

"Then bring it on!" Lavi stuck his tongue out, patting the floor before him. Tyki, logically, accepted the invitation/challenge.

"Before we start the drinking, I have a question for you, eyepatch-kun." He said, while pouring the drink into one of the cups he had brought. "How long have you been here?"

"I stopped counting after the eighteenth day…" Lavi lied quickly.

"Well, I was checking the date with my brother and found out that today you are completing one month of incarceration. So…_Happy first month_!" he exclaimed, shaking the bottle and then giving it to eyepatch-kun.

Lavi chuckled at that. "A month has passed long ago, perm-head…"

Tyki stopped his commemorating smile immediately. "What?"

"You are simply _awful_ with numbers, perm-head. It has been so long since you don't step foot in here, that not only a whole month is long gone, we are also almost entering on the second mouth!"

"Oops! Really, almost two months?"

"On your last "visit" there was already one month and six days. Add to that ten more days, and you have one month and a half. God damn it, I want _out_!" the boy growled in honest rage

"Chill out, eyepatch-kun, there's nothing we can do about the confinement. Back when I was a lad like you, a very wise old man told me: "If you are already screwed, drink some booze! It's not like you'll get worse anyway.""

"_Of course I'll get worse! I'll get a hangover from the hell!"_ Lavi exploded with the other's reasoning, and then gave up, drinking his cup in one go. "This is some cheap booze you brought me, perm-head. Where did you get it? I'm pretty damn sure your creepy brother would not allow cheap beer inside his house."

"Yeah, you are right. Let me tell you, there are all kinds of fancy alcoholic drinks in the house. I found Bourbon, Cognac, Whiskey, Gin, Vodka, even Sake. And I'll not even start on the dozens of wine bottles… And when I looked for some common beer, I found none. How lame is that? So, since I was in a kind of a hurry, I entered the Ark, went to the town and found myself this shady bar. I bought the beer and here I am; the end."

Lavi was stunned by that little story.

"Did you just say….Ark?"

_Ops!_ Tyki almost face palmed at his own slip.

"You used the _Ark_ to buy cheap beer, perm-head!" Lavi said scolding, but in reality he wanted to laugh at that. He'd never thought a Noah (a Noah that could literally pull out your internal organs out of boredom) could be that…_plain_. He put a hand over his heart and sighed very overdramatically, "The Noah inside might be banging his head on the wall right now."

"You are evil, eyepatch-kun."

"Just with you, perm-head…"

"That almost makes me feel special."

The irony made Tyki remember the panda's words: "Don't go and make the mistake of thinking you are special, Tyki Mikk"

No, now was _not_ the time to recall that.

Lavi, by his side, was just been the greatest hypocrite ever. Perm-head didn't need to know that Lavi used Odzuchi Kodzuchi to do normal things such as run away from some angry fathers- because he couldn't help but flirt with their cute daughters.

No, he doesn't need to know. Lavi was not properly drunk to tell the man that.

"And it's not like I do that often…" the Noah grew tired of explaining himself, "Screw it, let's celebrate already!" Tyki said, lifting his once again full cup. Lavi mirrored his actions, and the cups clashed softly. "Happy one month and a half!" he paused, "I guess…" After Tyki had drunk almost all the liquid from his second dose, he remembered something, "Oi, eyepatch-kun, do you have…age enough to drink this stuff?"

Lavi stopped, mid way from drinking.

"You would be an awful dad, perm-head. But…" the redhead smirked warmly, "a cool uncle."

"So I'm told."

Road and Wisely

"But don't worry. As I said before, I'm eighteen."

"We should drink to that!"

After the third cup, perm-head brought up the worst question possible.

"Are you a virgin, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi felt indubitably glad he was not drinking right now, or he would have spurted all the alcohol in his mouth. This would be such a waste…

"What..the…HELL?"

"So you _are_ a virgin…" Tyki chuckled, "With how you carry yourself, who'd imagine that?"

"No, I'm not!" Lavi's cheeks were rosy pink right now, "It's just…what kind of question is that, perm-head!"

Scratching his- finally, finally- short curly hair, Tyki simply stated: "Every time I had booze with my old pals, we always talked about sex. You know; what _can_ we talk about inside a cheap bar, with cheap booze, and a, say, very kind and endowed waitress? We did that all the time. Except when little Eaze would be with us, of course. I just popped the question because I'm sure we're going to talk about…_that_ with a few more drinks."

"Oh, yeah, shitty conversations come with shitty booze, all right…But, perm-head, at least wait to get me really drunk! And I mean, _really_ drunk!"

"That can be easily solved…" Tyki took the bottle and gave long gulps, emptying it to more than a half. "See, I'll get drunk too. It is funnier two drunk men, than one drunk and one sober…"

In the back of Tyki's mind came the thought that drag a drunken eyepatch-kun to an inn would be a tiring experience. But the boy was locked up, wasn't he?

Shit.

He hadn't mentioned it, but the truth is that he hadn't brought just one single bottle. He had five more on standby, just outside the iron door. So, Tyki simply strolled to the door, crouched by it, and phased his arms through it. To Lavi, it was quite interesting seeing the hand going in, and then coming back with a bottle. Right now, perm-head reminded him a magician pulling rabbits out of the top hat. This is the second time his brain came up with such an analogy.

"Here we are, eyepatch-kun," he lined the bottles between him and his prisoner. "Let's get totally wasted!"

The first bottle was now a fond memory, as the both of them were already emptying the second bottle. Tyki vaguely thought that maybe he should have brought more bottles…

"I have to say this, eyepatch-kun… Life as a human is seventy percent shit. But the little pleasures like sex, booze and gambling make things worth it."

"What a realistic cut of reality, perm-head. I'll drink to that too!"

Right now _anything_ could be reason enough to drink some more booze…

"I always liked to gamble, boy. There is something thrilling about never knowing the results."

"Said the cheating hobo…"

"Oh, but cheating is nice too. There's something thrilling about knowing you will win anyway. And there's something _definitely_ thrilling about the possibility of getting caught." Tyki emptied his cup, "But, know you, I just cheat at cards. About two years ago I found myself an illegal fight ring in Lisbon."

Tyki saw the boy instantaneously petrify.

"Do you want to tell me something, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi downed another cup, very quickly. Tyki was glad this boy could hold his liquor pretty well. Like an adult.

"No… I'm not drunk yet."

"That just applies to sex talk. Come on, boy, you don't get catatonic like that for nothing…"

Lavi just thought, _oh what the hell. I gave the man tips to the secret of my __eye_._ Why can't I talk about such ordinary matters? Oh, screw it._

"Well, about two years ago, I fought a couple times on an illegal fight ring…in Lisbon."

_At least_, Lavi thought, _I could see __that face__ again, perm-head_.

"You know how to fight?"

Ouch. That is rather insulting.

"You idiot, perm-head, of course I know how to fight!" he poured more booze, and swallowed half the cup. "I've been trained in martial arts since I was six. A Bookman needs to know how to fight and defend himself, because Bookman simply lives in the middle of war" He got the bottle and drunk from there, "You know what? If there were no Innocence's or Dark Mater and all that crap, I would have kicked half of your family's asses!" he paused and smirked smugly, "Including yours, perm-head. You guy's just rely too much in your powers. You can't win me in a physical brawl."

He was exaggerating just a wee bit, because Skin Bolic, for example, could kick _anyone's_ ass.

"Oh really?" Tyki was tempted to get up and make the boy prove his words. But after the second bottle of very cheap and very alcoholic booze, he realized this was a very stupid idea. Maybe another time…The boy's fiery words also made him recall what Road had told him about what happened in the Ark after Tyki was stabbed by that god damned sword…

She said the boy fought in her dream. He was dodging and slashing through the bodies of her little "zombies", as she had named them. He even managed to fight with his eye closed; and not only that. When she released eyepatch-kun from the illusion, he was brutal when dealing with Allen.

"How many times did you fight there, eyepatch-kun?" And now Tyki was sure that was the exact ring he had so bluntly placed bets on. Because, back at that time, that was the only one that remained; the police had closed all of the others. "Maybe I even placed a bet on you? But with this hair of yours, I would have remembered you when we met at the train. And why were you, a Bookman apprentice, fighting there in the first place?"

"Four, five nights… And I needed the money." was Lavi's short answer. "Oh, and perm-head?"

"Yes?"

"You never heard that."

"Ah, so your old man doesn't know…"

_The old man doesn't know a lot of things,_ Lavi thought, holding his head. Weren't migraines supposed to come _after_ you got drunk?

"No, he doesn't. And I know you'll be a good little perm-head and won't tell him, right?"

"Tell him what?" Tyki smiled, "Just one more thing, eyepatch-kun. What was your nickname at the fight ring? All the fighters had one…No matter how crappy."

"Deak." Lavi answered very shortly. Perm-head doesn't need to know this was his very forty-eight alias.

"So, _you_ were Deak? Oh, my god! You were famous there."

"I was?" Lavi asked, slightly perplexed.

"Of course you were. And now I know I haven't really seen you there. You must have fought before I found the ring. But as soon as I stepped foot in the place, there were people saying it was a pity "Deak" was not around anymore. They said he was a quick and very brutal fighter. Sometimes he fought five times a night, and ended up the fight with one blow… What a small world."

Lavi remembered the first time he entered the ring. His red hair had been hidden within a black bandana; he was scrawny in comparison with all the other bulky men, and the public mocked him until he knocked the man out with a swift kick on the jaws. Then the whole crowd went mute for a second, and then burst in excited screams.

Though "famous" really came as a surprise for him.

"To a small world!" Tyki exclaimed, opening the third bottle and drinking from there.

"Yay…" Lavi said halfheartedly, finishing the second bottle that was on his hands.

When they were on the fourth bottle (two more to go), they were tipsy enough to not really care about cups anymore. Lavi just drank it and passed it around. Tyki was doing the same. By then, both men's tongues were loose enough.

"I think we can talk about sex now, perm-head."

Tyki didn't know if his laugh was because he was already drunk, or if was because of the bluntness of the boy.

"I thought you were a…"

"I'm not a virgin! I lost it before I became an exorcist."

"Don't say that word now, boy…"

"All right, all right," Junior agreed. With the booze, and the laughter, and the embarrassing stories, came the unspoken agreement that for now, till the rest of the night, they would not talk about Order, and Noah, and nothing like that.

Tonight they would drink and forget. Rather, they would drink and pretend…they were just humans and nothing more.

"So, anyway, I was in Russia with the old man. We were looking for someone and, to make things easier, we split. The only way to find that specific person was mingling around, so I did that. I spent the whole day walking around town and ultimately found nothing. At night, I stopped by this inn to have a cup of hot milk and some food. The innkeeper was this widow."

"So, she was older than you…"

"She was in her thirties, but," he took another sound gulp from the beer bottle, "she had the most amazing body…"

"Horny teenage boy…"

"Shut up, perm-head!" Oh, they were getting really wasted, all right. "Long story short, I went upstairs with her, because the inn was empty and-"

"You fucked."

"We fucked."

"But the best part is that she actually knew someone, who knew someone, who knew someone who knew the person the panda and I were looking for."

"So you fucked."

Lavi rolled his eye. "Were you listening to me at all, perm-head?"

"Of course I was. Oooh, my head… Just don't say those complexes stuff when I'm drunk. By the way, how can you say those complicated stuff when you are drunk?"

"Beats me," Lavi shrugged, "Maybe it is a Bookman thing."

"I just lost my faith on the system…"

And they laughed aloud. Why? They really had no idea.

"That's the good thing about older women," Lavi said suddenly, "They…know stuff."

"Oh, that's true. You got lucky with your first time, eyepatch-kun. I wish I could say the same…"

"How so?" Lavi's green eye was starting to get glazed.

"Back in my teenage years, I had a girlfriend. I was a virgin and she was too, but we really wanted to change that, so we did it anyway…Worst sex of my life." Lavi was laughing like a mad hyena now, "But the next times were really great…until her father found us out. Never ran so much in my life…" the Portuguese now cringed at the memory.

"Didn't you think about, I don't know, _disappearing through the walls_ or something?"

"My Noah memory was not awakened back then."

_Say what_?

Lavi took another gulp; a very hurried one, and then he cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. He scrutinized the other man's face. He didn't need to ask to know that perm-head was in his mid-twenties; which means he has been with the Earl for…ten years, more or less? But then again, Road was said to be the oldest of this Noah generation and she looked less than fourteen.

I hope I remember this conversation by the time I wake up tomorrow.

Tomorrow…because tonight they were not talking about nothing of these stuff…

"Eyepatch-kun, stop staring bored off into space..."

"Yeah, yeah, I should just drink."

"That's my eyepatch-kun; he drinks like an adult."

"I _am_ an adult!"

"You are a horny teenager with a freaky brain."

By the time they reached the sixth, and last, bottle, Lavi was already feeling sluggish. Tyki was obviously drunk.

"Okay. I think I'm drunk!" the Bookman apprentice stated with a strident laugh.

"You think? Haha, you have been for a while…God damn it, eyepatch-kun, you are such a _noisy_ drunk." And a very carelessly one, the Noah noticed. At some point he had felt uncomfortable and sat down right beside the boy, slouching lazily on the wall. He could understand now why the boy liked it so much. It was a friendly stone wall…And eyepatch-kun, drunk and careless as always, simply rested his head on Tyki's shoulder; like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like Tyki couldn't kill him on the spot. Not like he _would_ right now, but still. "That reminds me of a man from my old home town; his name was Don. In general, he was a very loud person, you know? He was also very hyper; a little like you. One day we stole a bottle of whine and got totally smashed. And you would never imagine what happened…"

Eyepatch-kun answered with a yawn, and nodded, but Tyki knew the boy still had the energy to engage in more conversation (and they had talked lots already), because he still had the energy to lift the bottle till his lips and drink from it.

"Don got so drunk, he didn't utter a word. He just stood there, with his eyes wide opened, looking at the stars. The man seemed in a trance or something, but what freaked me out was that he wasn't wearing that dumb expression. He was dead serious…and he was just smashed, nothing else." Tyki took the bottle from the redhead's hand and drunk from it. At this point, there was only half a bottle of beer remaining. "That's how I learned about the quiet drunk type."

"Were you hoping I was one of those?" Lavi asked, amused.

"Not really…" Tyki sighed. He was also feeling a bit sleepy; his muscles relaxing. It has been such a long time since he had relaxed like that. Although he knew hangover tomorrow would be a bitch. "I just wanted to get smashed. And do that alone is not funny, rather…depressing."

"Right, right, right, there's nothing like drunk people. They sing the greatest drunk songs out there, and tell us the most incredible stories…"

And they would know that. After more than five liters of cheap alcohol, they had shared the most idiotic experiences of their lives. They even shared their taste in women. Eyepatch-kun was too drunk to hide the fact that when it comes down to it, what matters is the body, not the kind heart he'd usually tell to his Black Order colleagues'. It's not that he didn't like the kind hearts. It's just that, for him the better the body, the better the women. This way he could be able to engage in pleasurable activities (he was Bookman, not a saint), and not worry about "love".

"Love" is like _death_ for a Bookman.

He also didn't hide the fact that currently he has been fixated for legs. But that might be just because he saw Lenalee Lee on a daily basis. Perm-head, on the other hand, had no real qualms about saying he loved boobs. He said that when he was sober; he said that even more when he was drunk.

The pair soon came to the conclusion they belonged not only to the loud, but also the pervert type of drunks.

"Talking about incredible stories… You didn't tell me what happened with that sailor's daughter…" he sing-sang, teasing the younger. "I'm dying to hear it…"

"Then you'll die," eyepatch-kun said unfazed, "because I'm not telling you _that_."

"I thought you were _drunk_."

Lavi snorted.

"I'm drunk, perm-head, not _crazy_."

"Come on, eyepatch-kun, I let you drink the last booze…" he dangled the bottle on his hand. There was half a cup of beer there.

"Nope" The boy said with finality, but then he looked at the man and smiled wickedly, "If you want me to open my mouth perm-head, you'll have to raise your offer. Say, I've spent the last ten days eating those damn carrots. I'm sick of them. If I see one more carrot, I'll shove it up your bu-"

Eyepatch-kun could also swear much more when he was drunk, Tyki noticed. But then again, he didn't mind.

"All right, all right, I'll give anything you want, eyepatch-kun."

"Really?" the green eye shone. "Then I want seafood pasta." Lavi saw the warm smile on the man's face, "What?"

"Nothing. It is just…you are so _easy_ to bribe, boy."

"Hey, don't underestimate sea food pasta! In a place like this, good food is, like, _gold_."

Tyki Mikk saw himself incapable of denying that logic. "Sea food pasta it is. Now, on with the embarrassing story..."

"I already told you about the kind sailor man, right? So, his daughter… She was crazy! And by crazy, I mean, really crazy. She was a total _maniac_. Anyways, I didn't know that before we had…" he yawned, "the sex."

"Oh, so you fucked?"

"And three times at this! Then I fell asleep."

Tyki was not surprised by that last one; not at all.

"And…?" he pushed.

"When I woke up, I couldn't-"

Then the Noah felt it; that heaviness on his shoulder. Then he heard it; the snore.

"I can't believe you literally fell asleep on me, eyepatch-kun! And how can someone just _sleep_ like that?" And what the hell? The boy not even got to end the story. Tyki looked suspiciously at the peaceful face snoring, and now drooling, on him. "Are you really asleep, eyepatch-kun, or are you just avoiding the story?"

The Noah shook his shoulder slightly. Nope. The boy didn't move an inch. He had fallen like a log on the Portuguese's shoulder.

And Tyki Mikk didn't feel the want to kill him. Maybe it was his inebriated mind?

_Yeah, that must be it…_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey everyone!<p>

I don't know for sure, because I didn't really count the pages but, this felt like the biggest chapter until now, and for what? Drunk people sharing drunken tales! xD I wanted to write something that is still in the context of the fic, but that gives the reader the impression that Lavi and Tyki could work together, in another place and another time. To sum it up, I wanted to create a suspended universe inside their current universe. Something like that. Just a night where they pretend there is no Noah or exorcist/Bookman. It's really hard to explain, damn it! But I guess you guys will get it. I wanted to give a refreshing feel amongst all the drama/mysteries, tension/torture. I think I managed it, at least on the second part of chapter.

The first part was made to really, really give a knot on our brains, as our Perm-head so correctly put.

And lastly on the second part, with the whole "fight ring" stuff…It occurred to me, as a recalled the Ark Arc chapters, that Lavi is, indeed, a skilled fighter; a very brutal one at that. So I thought it would be interesting to play with that. And the alias "Deak" was chosen not because Deak might be evil and stuff. To be honest, we don't really know if that "Lavi clone" on the Ark was really Deak. In my opinion, is just a "pure Bookman" version of Lavi; an ideal. Anyways I put Deak as the fighter for chronological reasons. We have to remember that Lavi joined the Order at sixteen. So I wanted to fit the perfect time for the coincidence of Tyki and Lavi almost meeting, and so on, so on. Also, I didn't like the idea of a kid Lavi fighting on an illegal ring. u.u

About the whole sex talk, and their stories… Well, I read on a character book (or something like that) that Lavi likes older women, and women with great bodies, like Eliade. So the whole conversation was not far-fetched in my opinion. And about Tyki… Well, he is not a super slut, in my opinion, but I don't think he is a saint either. 8D

See you guys next time (with a more "serious" chapter. xD)!


	8. the one who has no cause to fight

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! I'll let my usual babble to the bottom of the page and start answering all the reviews:<em>

PINKhairedBADASS: I'm glad you liked! Well, I try to always study the characters so I can portray them with veracity. I think that's what makes a good fic. Anyways, here is chapter eight. A little late in comparison with seven…xD Hope you enjoy it!

LuckyLover12: Oh, I'd Love to drink with Tyki and Lavi too. If you take out all the whole "war" thing, I think I've always identified with them because they are a bit like me; specially Lavi. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review.^^

Lalala: Oh, my God, it happened to me too! Though there was no story, just two very drunk people (me included) who fell asleep. Alcohol always makes me drowsy after some doses. But back to the fic,yeah, Lavi really fell asleep on Tyki and I prepared a hangover scene. How could I not? xD Hangover is part of a massive drinking. But I'm not telling anymore of this chapter. You'd better read and find out without me spoiling my own fic. U.u Thanks for the review, and the story (I really laughed here). Hope you like this chapter!

littlebunny1412: Something always happens when I type the chapters of this fic, and it goes like this: when I plan a sad scene/chapter I do it, but some humor always escapes through...It's hard to explain. And when I plan a more fun and lighter situation, such as two men getting drunk, I always find a little hole to fit in some sad words/thoughts. I realized that, in this fic, and with Lavi and Tyki as main characters, it's kind of inevitable, and I grew to like it. And I'm glad my readers like it too. xD And yeah, slowly but surely, Tyki is kind of concerned about Lavi, but never stopping to think with his Noah memory. The message of the Bookman is something that occurred to me while I was typing. Firstly, I thought of writing about something really big you know, but then I thought it would be much more ironic if the old man wrote something absolutely normal and only Lavi would know that, annoying Tyki to no end. At the end I decided to put something in between; a message apparently ordinary but with a meaning behind; a meaning only Lavi can grasp. And that is assuming the message had a meaning at all, because we are only seen things from Lavi's point of view. About the drunk scene, well, we saw what we saw, Lavi felt asleep on Tyki, simple like that. It can be interpreted any way my readers want. xD Again, thanks for the review, and sorry for my huge answer! I always get carried away with that. xD

Schauspielerinnen: Hello! I love your kind reviews^^ I'm glad I made a funny chapter, that was my goal. And the information, I just can't help it you know. Lavi has so much to say not only because he is a chat box, but because he has lot of knowledge. And Tyki, on the other side, always finds his way to explore that knowledge. They are really studying themselves, no matter how far their relationship is getting. I think that "riddle" taste will never die between them. That's just a feeling I have every time I write a chapter. And my interpretations beyond the manga are also, as I said above, inevitable. I'm pretty sure at some point if not right now my fic will pass from cannon to AU status, but, of course, without neglecting the characters personality. That's the most important. So I'll try to see the fic as my interpretation of what could have happened on the manga. I'm betting with myself if I can get at least one thing right! xD I'll always mention Road because I miss her so bad…She is my favorite female. I love Road! About Lavi's first kiss, hey, I wanted it to be cute, because Lavi was such a cute kid. I blame Hoshino. I hope you like this chapter! And yeah, Lavi's boredom is the trigger for everything. Everything. xD

Something: My last updates were really quick, so I don't blame you. Take your time and savor the fic as much as you want! Hehe, Tyki is a handsome cockroach. He is a handsome everything! I've said that since the idealization of the fic I wanted to fit in some Bible in some way, because D Gray Man has a lot to do with Bible. And I understand your sentiments, though I have always known a little bit of Bible. I'm just lame with the references. u.u One of the things I really prize is portraying Lavi like the genius he is, but also with some lines of childishness. I think he is the embodiment of that combination in the whole series. We tend to forget the blessed brain he has because of the jokes, so I try to not lose either of them, because if Lavi were a serious genius, it wouldn't work. And if Lavi were a happy-go-lucky fool, it wouldn't work either. It's all a matter of, as you said, balance. Oh, and now let's talk about Sheryl. He is a creepy monster, but even he has that spot of humanity. I like how passionate he is when defending the ones he loves. I'm glad Hoshino made him like this, because I can write him like this too. xD Oh, about the mistake/typo, I'm now writing "read" right. Somebody corrected me before (I think it was in chapter five, actually) and I'm paying attention, and I believe I got better with that. But anyways, thanks for the help. I really appreciate it. My apologies for the huge answer, but hey, I can't help it you guys send such interesting reviews. I hope you like the chapter 6, 7, and now 8!xD

Oh, I almost forgot to answer the thing with Road's shoes. I noticed by chance, really. I was re-reading the Ark chapters, to remind myself about Lavi's fight and all that, so I started reading right at the beginning of the "Tower scene". And then I noticed that the symbol appeared lots of times, and also under Tyki shoes, and I thought: "If _I_ noticed, Lavi surely did " I never told my readers this, but I have been re-reading some chapters in order to improve the fic, and the things the characters say. It's one of the reasons for the, sometimes, late updates. xD

Colonel Lazy: I'm glad that my fic is like that! This is a real boost for my ego xD, and also a boost on my motivation to keep writing and thinking about interesting plots and dialogues. I hope you keep reading it and liking it. Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the comment.^^

Neil: I'm grateful for the simple fact you find time in your busy life to comment. So, don't worry about a big review. It's nice to put in words those things we are thinking right at the moment. Most of the times, I type my chapters like that, and then I edit and changes happen. xD Tyki will never ever know the end of the story, hehe. Poor Tyki-pon…As I said, what I truly wanted was a scenario in which Tyki and Lavi could have met before, but for a small detail never have. I had to think for a while, and came up with the fight ring idea. I'm glad it didn't seemed farfetched. It's one of those things Hoshino will probably never publish, but that we fans are allowed to fantasize…I guess. The old panda is a fox with panda's clothes, isn't he? I wonder what he'll do in the manga. For now we wonder about what he'll do in the fic. Yes, I love Road. I whish she hadn't disappeared because I would be able to write about her, although that would be a huge responsibility for me. And Wysely is just…Wysely, you know! I love him too…the snoopy. xD Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>The most <em>dangerous<em> man is not the one who fights to **death**, is the one who has no _cause_ to fight.

* * *

><p>Last night Lavi had slept on Tyki; literally. The Portuguese simply let the head phase through his shoulder, but before it could hit the floor, Tyki was already grabbing it, of course. Then he eased the heavy with sleep body on the floor; observing how peaceful the chest rose and fell with each breath; which was an oddity, in Tyki's opinion. People like eyepatch-kun, that simply breathed war, loss, death and devastation should have nightmares every night. How the boy managed to sleep so much and so calmly? The Noah stood on the cell for about five minutes, wondering why he couldn't kill the boy. Yes, he was good leverage, but the only important one is really the old man Bookman. On the other hand, the old man is soon going to die, from old age or anything else. The Bookman lineage should prevail, <em>and this witty brat is that lineage<em>...Tyki believed the Earl himself would not like if the Bookman died. For what reason, that he didn't know. What he knows is that Bookman is important. Didn't eyepatch-kun himself say that? As long as there are people on Earth, there will be history to be recorded, and there will be facts to be hidden, and there will be Bookman to guard the truth.

He looked at the sleeping Bookman apprentice once again. So, so easy to kill…

He was having a déjà vu, wasn't he?

It would be so easy, even though he preferred to do that after a fight. Then his mind provided him with all the little riddles eyepatch-kun had threw at him so far. Oh, yeah, he couldn't kill this boy. That was established already, but the funny thing is that another reason to not kill violently this specific person showed up; and it had _nothing_ to do with the deed of Bookman, or the riddles, or even Tyki's pleasure; quite the opposite.

_If eyepatch-kun dies here __I__ am the one that will end up unhappy._

With a frown, Tyki decided to call it a night. He grabbed the bottle and, tipsy as he was, made his way out of the cells. After he got rid off the evidence, he quietly sneaked into the mansion and, using his convenient powers, quickly made it to his bedroom. It was 1:15 in the morning. Not only all the inhabitants of the house were asleep, they probably thought Tyki was long asleep too.

His room was very dark, and Tyki gave a few tipsy steps towards his bed. He fell on his stomach and slept. He didn't change clothes, not even took off his shoes. He just fell like a log. His last thought before sleep overtook him, was that hangover tomorrow would be a _bitch_.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty -one<span>

Tyki Mikk was a naughty little Noah. He not only had used the Ark yesterday to buy cheap booze, he also stole two cups of black coffee from the kitchen on the morning after. Hangover had, indeed, been a bitch. When he had woken up, he didn't even open his eyelids and his head and eyes were already aching. He had forgotten to close the curtains before sleeping, and by dawn the unmerciful sun had shook the Portuguese awake with its evil, evil rays.

Half of the hangover effects had passed after a long, cold shower, and one cup of bitter coffee. Now he was on his way to the dark cell; his head throbbing slightly.

"Yo…" the dark haired man said as he entered the cell, although he knew his prisoner would not be awake. He crouched beside the sleeping form, put the cups on the floor and looked at his pocket watch; 9:33 am.

He shook the sleeping boy a little, his fuzzy with hangover head recalling he had done that before. "Wake up, eyepatch-kun, wake up..."

As expected, the redhead didn't even flinch. If it was not for the quiet breaths, and the drool, Tyki would think he was dead. He shook the boy again, still lightly but with a little bit more purpose. "Wake up already!" he whispered, remembering how his own ears felt like a thousand drummers were playing inside them with every move he made.

"Just five more minutes…senile panda…" that made Tyki snicker. He kept shaking the boy but it didn't work. Then he looked at the steaming coffee, grabbed it, and placed it beneath the boy's nostrils.

_That_ got a reaction.

The strong smell didn't make eyepatch-kun shot up, but it was enough to make him open the tired green eye. It was more droopy than normal. "Hangover" the boy mumbled, not even trying to rise immediately, because he knew that would be a sad mistake.

"Coffee?" for the first time in that morning, Lavi saw Tyki Mikk. "Oh, hi, perm-head." He said slowly and quietly; his head was throbbing annoyingly and he not even had gotten up. A thought occurred to him that, for the first time, he was genuinely glad to be locked up in a dark cell; he truly was. Direct sun light right now would be like…_Armageddon_. He propped his weight with an elbow and grabbed the black coffee.

"No sugar?" he asked. Just from the rich smell, he could tell.

"No sugar." Perm-head answered with a small smile, taking the other cup and sipping from it. "Aah, there's nothing like black coffee to cure hangovers."

"Actually, there is." Lavi said; he smelled the cup border one more time before finally seeping its contests. He almost burned his tongue, but it was worth it. "But I'm too hangover to tell you that right now."

"You are lucky I'm nice, eyepatch-kun. I bet your old man would have kicked your head for been such an irresponsible brat."

"Only if I had something to be done, but I never got drunk when I knew I had work to do."

"Very professional"

"Next Bookman on the line…" eyepatch-kun answered with just that, which made Tyki think that this brat could, in fact, change to 180 degrees. He could be a professional at any time. And in his line of work, "professional" means to be completely indifferent to whoever stands on the way between him and his duty. This boy had been raised to discard everything if the need arises. He could abandon you, and kill you if you were a bother. He could betray you and walk away with not even a glance behind his back. At least, that's what the old man Bookman meant with his cold words. And the old man might be right. Eyepatch-kun had said the panda was the one who best knew him. The Noah shoved his fingers inside his half wet curls. Every time he thought about eyepatch-kun like a cold blooded man, he remembered all the times he saw the boy smile; not that false smile, but those genuine ones; those ones full of…life? Surely, it took some time, but eventually the boy simply let them go; as if he was not afraid of showing them to Tyki. At first, Tyki saw eyepatch-kun as just one more exorcist he could easily wipe out, then he saw eyepatch-kun as riddle, but now he saw eyepatch-kun simply as a boy.

The boy that shouldn't be here; the boy that should be out there, flirting with cute girls (or cute older women) and doing whatever he wanted… Tyki simply couldn't link this brat with the, supposedly, cold blooded Bookman Junior. He just couldn't.

_Not anymore._

"Penny for your thoughts?" eyepatch-kun had already risen, and resumed his usual position; slouched on the wall. He was still drinking the coffee. Tyki decided that he would not lie now. Not because of his honest heart, but just because.

"I was thinking that I cannot link a brat like you with the cold hearted Bookman apprentice."

"Oh." Was all Lavi said before sipping more coffee.

Sometimes, a well placed truth could damage more than a pretentious lie.

"I didn't give up on the riddle, though."

"Good luck with that." the Noah saw eyepatch-kun's face hardening a little, but then it softened, "And thanks for the coffee, I'm feeling better already."

"Today, I woke up with the sun light right on my face. And my head felt as if my skull and my brain were having a scuffle." Lavi chuckled at the comparison, "So I figured you'd feel the same, and that's why I brought you the coffee."

"Black coffee is one of my favorite beverages." The boy confided, "That's because I read too much, for too long a time. When you sit down for hours with a thousand page book before you, two things are bound to happen. No, excuse me; three things are bound to happen. The first one, you'll feel like you cannot bend your spine without breaking it; the second is that your eyes will get so tired, they'll close without you realizing; the third is that you'll fall face first on the books. At this point, you'll be long asleep. Oh, and there's the fourth thing." Eyepatch-kun cringed at that, "An angry panda will use his panda claws to beat you up the head. That's why I always drink black coffee. It keeps me awake."

It was always amazing how eyepatch-kun cleverly used words to transform a simple fact (an embarrassing one at that) of day –life into a story of bigger proportions. The brat was a true story teller, wasn't he?

"You'll get addicted, eyepatch-kun."

"I am already." He was still sipping from the mug; it was a big one, and the coffee was still very hot. "Addiction comes in life when you are a Bookman, or when you are a soldier; which I am both" He stared at the dark haired man, "Or… when you are a pleasure-seeker Noah bastard."

Tyki raised an amused eyebrow. "Addiction, no matter what addiction you chose, only has one purpose; to give you the illusion of peace. For example, the panda smokes to get calm. It is so much easier light a pipe than meditate. Take an occidental man, as another example. It is so much easy getting drunk than praying."

"Humans are lazy creatures, "Tyki said lightning a cigar, ignoring the irony from his words to his actions, "They always look for the short cut."

"But there is no short cut to true peace, perm-head."

"Have you ever thought about going through the long way, eyepatch-kun?"

"No…" the boy said with an ironic smile, "Because Bookman is not allowed to have peace."

"What a coincidence. Noah either."

Dense silence followed their words.

"This difficult conversation is worsening my headache." The Noah stated. Lavi nodded, but immediately regretted moving his head. "I feel like somebody is hammering my brain on all sides."

"I feel that too." Eyepatch-kun said, and then pointed at the Noah with something resembling frustration on his voice, "Hey, you are perm-head!"

Tyki blinked twice.

"I…suppose." his face with a puzzled expression "Is the hangover affecting you that much you are not even recognizing me anymore, eyepatch-kun?"

"No, no, not that, perm-head… What I am saying is that you are perm-head; Noah of Pleasure."

_Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure_, just felt the need to point out that "perm-head, Noah of Pleasure" was just _wrong_. _Now_ he could say the Noah inside was banging his head on the wall. "The name is Tyki Mikk." He said with a grave tone.

Actually the name is _Joyd_, but whatever.

"What I mean, "Lavi ignored the befuddled look on the man's face, keeping track with his own reasoning, "You are gifted with the ability to "reject" stuff. Why can't you reject a simple hangover?"

_What…the…hell?_

"Tell me you are just kidding me. How the hell am I supposed to do that, eyepatch-kun?" Tyki finally burst, and regretted it, for his head complained right after.

"I don't know," the boy declared, "rejecting the alcohol from your system?"

Again: _what…the…hell?_

"I can't do such a thing, eyepatch-kun. And we can reject the alcohol from ours systems. It's called throwing up."

"No?" the redheaded Bookman apprentice asked, clearly intrigued. He was even caressing his chin as if reflecting," So, when you get a cold, for example, you can't, I don't know, reject the _disease_ away? Aren't you the one who manipulates every particle in this world?"

"I can reject the sweat from my skin, but I don't really like to do that." _Why am I trying to reason with him on that?_ Tyki exclaimed inside his head.

This glorious hangover morning was transforming into something amazing, with how eyepatch-kun said absurd after absurd. Now Tyki wanted to laugh aloud, but his head was throbbing too much. Hell, now that the boy said it, he _really_ wished he could "reject" the hangover.

"You'd be amazed at how many things my powers can't reach."

All those abstract things, like the feelings and thoughts. Sometimes, Tyki really wanted to get rid of them; reject them all and say good bye to his human problems, and hello to his violent, black side. Sometimes; not _all_ the times…

"Perm-head?"

"Yes?"

"You are useless."

A puny human making fun of Noah's powers…

"I know."

Silence fell in again, and they simply basked in it, sipping the remaining coffee in their mugs.

"Oi, perm-head, there's something I have been meaning to ask, but I always forget."

"A Bookman forgetting?"

"I just didn't have the opportunity. Anyways, how's Trycia?"

That made a dark eyebrow rise instantly. "Excuse me; did you say "Trycia", as in my brother's wife?"

"There's no other Trycia that we know, now is there, perm-head?"

"You know what I'm talking about, eyepatch-kun. Why would you, of all people, worry about her? Unless… You are not worried. You just want to know if she is in the mansion."

"Right, right, right," the boy answered, "Remember when you took me for a tour around the mansion?" Tyki's eyebrow twitched at the choice of words, "I noticed that the house was extremely silent. And I remember you told me nobody was at home."

"Yeah, so?"

"What makes me curious is that we are halfway to the second month, and even though this is a Noah complex, it still is a rich house which belongs to respectable members of society. And Trycia is human; she knows nothing about your Noah…_business_. Don't you guys think it is troublesome to keep not only one, but two men as captives under such conditions?"

"We managed." Tyki said simply, not liking how prying eyepatch-kun was been.

"How so?"

"Trycia has a very frail body. She got sick a week after your incarceration. Believe me, it happens all the time. And every time she gets sick, the doctor comes in and he parrots the same old words: "The air of the city is killing her." Then we send her to her mother's house; a place far from town, where she can breath better. After a couple of months, she comes back. So, as you probably already concluded; Trycia is not here."

"Doesn't she worry about Road?" now Lavi's eyebrow rose. There was mix of curiosity and maliciousness that he didn't bother to hide in his eye.

"She thinks Road is with us. What can I say? She believes everything Sheryl tells her. And trust me, that man is a good liar." _Not as good as you, eyepatch-kun_, _but that would be simply impossible_, Tyki thought.

"Politicians are good liars."

Tyki laughed.

"Right, right, right, Sheryl is one hell of a politician."

_He uses akuma and deceit._

"I wonder if Trycia is the only one been misled here…" Of course that got Tyki's attention even more. He was not satisfied with the pace of the conversation.

"What are you implying, eyepatch-kun?"

"I have nothing to imply…yet. But I'm curious…"

"Never ever turns out to be good when you are "curious" Bookman Junior."

Bookman Junior.

Both men noticed the serious note and the obvious lack of the nickname. Hell, this might be the very first time Tiky uses this title.

"Oh, but I am, Tyki Mikk, "the boy replied in kind, "Why is it that, in almost two months, neither me, nor the old man at least _heard_ about the Earl?"

The boy was bringing up the Earl; _the Earl_. He used Trycia's absence to bring up the Millennium. _What the hell are you planning, eyepatch-kun?_

Suddenly all the friendly atmosphere became dense, clichéd enough; like they could cut it with a knife. Tyki recalled last night, where they drunk and laughed, and talked about women, and looked at the dead serious eyepatch-kun of right now. Where was that carefree boy?

The hangover was gone.

No, it wasn't. It just didn't feel…important anymore.

"Will you at least tell me the reason why you brought up the Earl so suddenly, eyepatch-kun?"

"Of course I will" the boy smiled that witty smile of his, but Tyki was familiarized enough with those smiles to know this was not a friendly one. It was not hostile, though. "And this might be sudden for you, but not for me. It's something I simply let go at first, you know, but as the days passed by, it started to bother me. And I was going to ask you this yesterday, but then I saw the booze, and decided it was not the right time."

"I can't argue with that logic."

"So, as I was saying, I started to think it was really weird the fact you guys are keeping me and the panda within the mansion limits. I mean, that might be too risky. Surely the Earl had somewhere else better to lock us in?

"What's the big deal, eyepatch-kun? It would just be troublesome to transport you guys."

"Troublesome? You Noah have the Ark. How can _that_ be troublesome?"

_Damn it._

"It's troublesome if you're hiding it from the Earl." The boy answered his own question.

_Damn it. Damn it._

"But why would you guys hide it from the Earl, if you work directly under his orders?" another rhetorical question, "And then there's the kidnapping in itself. It's weird you guys abduct me and the panda, just so he could answer some questions about your family. I was not very healthy at the time," he remembered that the parasites were still inside his body, "but I remember very clearly that monocle-guy's words. He said he wanted to know everything about the Fourteen. And then he also wanted to know everything about the Fourteen _and_ Road. And then he kicked my ass." The apprentice finished with a frown.

"I know that already, eyepatch-kun; your point?"

"I just think it's odd. We, the panda and I, have been among the Order members for two years. I thought you guy's would question the old man about Allen and the exorcists, you know? Their weakness, the Heart, and whatnot…"

Now eyepatch-kun was bringing up the _Heart_ as if stating the sky was blue.

"But no," the redhead continued, "you asked about the Noah. Aren't you guys, hum, I don't know, Noah yourselves?" Tyki's golden eyes narrowed at that. Now he was starting to see where the boy was getting at. "How lame is that? You captured the man who knows absolutely _everything_ to ask him about your own family. Weren't you Noah supposed to know that already? Oh, wait, you don't, because just like you're hiding our abduction from the Earl, he is hiding the truth about the Fourteen from you!"

Tyki Mikk was livid. The Noah inside screamed: _Kill that blabbermouth right now!_

_Now_ Tyki could link the brat with the cold blooded Bookman Junior.

Last night was great, but that is just it. A great night full of neutral stories, and lies, lies and lies. No, the shared stories were truth; the lie was just…_everything else_. Tyki took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, took another deep breath, opened his eyes and said.

"Be careful with your next words, eyepatch-kun."

Lavi wanted to say the truth; that he wasn't a careful person by nature, and that's one of the reasons the old man beats him up so much. But he just nodded. None of what he had said was said on a whim. This time, he calculated his words with deadly accuracy. Last night had been great; he didn't regret it. But this morning is another day, and even though he is locked up, he is the future Bookman and needs to do his work.

Pry the truth out of the hesitant mouths.

"Look, I'm not trying to put you against the Earl, "though Lavi _knew_ that's what it looked like, "I just thing it is weird…Haven't you never thought about that? Why hide the secret from you? How long have you been serving the Earl?"

Eyepacth-kun was trying to corner him. He was making so many suppositions, and so many questions, Tyki would end up talking, no matter how few.

_I could kill him now and get rid of those damn questions._

"Of course you are not trying to put me against the Earl; that would be _extremely_ stupid, eyepatch-kun. And answering your questions, I've been with the Earl long enough to know that I don't need to pry on his matters."

_His personal, very personal matters…. His very personal "Fourteen matters",_ was left unsaid.

"Don't be a hypocrite, perm-head. If you are not in the least bit interested in the Earl's secret, why am I here in the first place?"

_Because sometimes our feelings take over and we can't help but want to "understand"…_

"How long has it been since the last _round_, eyepatch-kun?" Tyki asked menacing, and Lavi quickly understood the message, but he couldn't let it go, not now when he was so close to hear something of value.

Come to think of it, his time locked up was not worth nothing. He had learned lots of stuff already and directly from a Noah, no less.

"Look, perm-head, I do not want to piss you off."

"You are doing a lame job then, eyepatch-kun." The Noah dropped the cigar and stepped on it.

"I know. But I'm a Bookman, you know? I have to ask those questions. And…you are not the only person here in the dark, perm-head."

"I'm not?"

Perm-head was aware that Lavi didn't know much about the Fourteen, but Lavi was not sure if the man was aware that Lavi didn't know about the former apprentice of the panda; that one he hid from the current one.

"Do you think the panda tells me everything? Well, he doesn't-"suddenly Lavi realized that perm-head might know about the panda's former apprentice;his name or what happened to him. He could ask him, couldn't he? No, he didn't trust the Noah for that. He had to hear it _directly from the old man_. "Just like the Earl doesn't tell you guy's everything. I guess this might be an old man habit…"

And just like that, the air was not so dense anymore. Lavi and Tyki were not smiling at each other, but their eyes were not narrowed anymore. The light mood was, somehow, back, but that doesn't mean they would not think about this delicate topic anymore.

"We ran out of coffee."

Now eyepatch-kun smiled, and Tyki left the cell. He had errands to do.

Noah errands

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty-two<span>

Three days after the heated discussion with perm-head, Lavi was very thoughtful. All he had done in the past seventy-two hours was play with his toys (the iron pole and ball of shirt) and think. If he could put an order on his thoughts, it would go like that:

_The poem; the panda; this is all about Lavi; the poem; perm-head; the poem; the poem; Bookman former apprentice; the poem; the sneaky Earl; the poem; perm-headperm-head;the poem;the poem; I also want to know about the Fourteen, because of Allen;perm-head;the poem._

Okay, firstly, his train of thought was ultimately random; second, most of his thoughts revolved around the poem. How couldn't he think about it? By the second day of thinking, Lavi was starting to believe that might have been a good bye letter from the old man.

_No, you can't die, old man. You can't die and let me stuck into this mess, without telling me anything!_

Nope; that thought was discarded. He knew the panda would die, but not now. There was too much Lavi still didn't know. Also, the little, annoying prick on his heart reminded him that, on top of all his losses, the loss of the panda would be…sad.

However, that also meant he would be free to follow his path as a Bookman. For the second time, Lavi can't help but think the panda is using the unfortunate abduction to change his pupil's heart once and for all.

When Lavi really thought rationally about it, join the Noah is not only the safest way (he wouldn't be involved in useless battles, neither involved with temporary friends and useless emotions) but also the easiest, and most logical, way to write history. He spent two years recording from the Order side. Nothing fairest than spend some amount of time recording the war, but on the other side; the Noah side…

In Bookman understanding, this is a big change of making the _perfect_ record.

And standing with the Noah, he would learn so much about the akuma, and this Noah generation; about the Earl, and even about the Heart. This was perfect. The old panda was preparing everything for Lavi's takeover as a Bookman.

_He is even cleaning my heart._

The panda is doing the work of getting rid of the last specs of dirt; the last bits of emotions here and there. He is making Lavi's rough edges smooth.

Everything was going perfectly fine except for one small detail…

"I might be a Bookman, but I'm still me." Lavi said to the walls surrounding him, and to the little rat running from one corner to the other. "It doesn't matter what happens with me, I'll still hurt; my heart will still bleed for me, and for those ones who are not allowed to love me, but do it anyway."

He felt again; frustration. Why was he so pissed at something he always knew would happen; something he resigned himself for; something he told his own soul he would never fight against?

His mind didn't register the pain of his bared fist punching the wall brutally. But he saw the blood stain, and also the wound on his knuckles. Finally, it started to burn a little. The skin had been pealed off a bit with that single blow, and some small specs of stone had embedded themselves on the wounded white skin, now red with blood.

_You can't fight fate…_

He punched it again, drawing more blood and more pain. Yeah so? Those Noahs would do worse with him anyway. The second punch made a scratch on the dark gray wall.

_You can't fight fate…_

He was about to punch for the third time, but stopped mid-way, recalling that rainy night, where he watched impassively Allen Walker screaming: "I don't care about the Fourteen! I won't let him have this!" _Allen Walker is fighting his own fate, why can't I fight mine?_

_Because you are not Allen Walker, you are just…__you__._

He could cry with the anger, but he heard the door been opened. Just what he needed; a round of torture after a round of self loathing…

"Hello."

He was a Noah, but he was not perm-head. Hell, he wasn't monocle-guy and weird-tongue-guy either.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked, truly curious and suspicious, but still with a relaxed stance, and going to slouch on his favorite wall. Favorite, right; he _hated_ this cell.

"I'm Wisely, and you are the Bookman apprentice. Lavi, am I right?"

"Yes…" His raised eyebrow was not enough to show how confused he was right now. This little man seating calmly in front of him gave strange vibes. As if he was…

"Reading your mind?" the little Noah smiled a very Zen smile. "Sorry I just…do that."

His usually droopy green eye widened. That Wisely person said that like some crazy kleptomaniac that was confessing he just "does that". Except this Noah could _steal thoughts_.

"That's a very creative analogy, Lavi. Nobody ever told me that. Now I see why Tyki likes you" the redhead heard the voice clearly, but the boy in front of him was not moving his lips at all. He was speaking inside his mind. This is too creepy!

"Look, Wisely, this has to stop, I don't want your voice in my head; it's creepy!"

"You're no fun, Lavi."

It occurred to the redhead that this was one of the few times he heard his name been pronounced since he was imprisoned. He got too used with the common "Junior" and, of course, the nickname number one "eyepatch-kun."

"Am I the only one that calls you Lavi, Lavi?"

"I told you to stop that!" he said looking pointedly at the Noah who once again talked inside his head.

"Sorry. I'm used to talk telepathically and sometimes…I just forget to speak."

"Oh, I can see that." Lavi said, wondering Wisely might be a real pain in the ass, invading the minds of the other Noah like that. Wait…Invading minds?

"Don't worry, Lavi, even if I see one or two secrets of yours, I won't tell a soul. I'm ethical and all that."

_No, I'm not_, the Noah thought with himself.

"And I don't believe you." The Bookman Junior crossed his arms on his bare chest.

"I know, but you'll soon see that I am an adorable person."

"You are not adorable, you are weird."

"So I'm told."

Some seconds of awkward silence stretched between the two. Lavi was truly flabbergasted by this Noah of…Oh.

"What is your Noah Memory?"

_That's a nice question, Lavi_…Wisely thought, but kept it to himself. He was trying hard to keep a voiced conversation.

"I am the Wisdom of Noah."

"You do look like a hermit sage." Lavi hummed, pointing a finger at the other's clothes.

'I know. I'm a very _wise_ Noah. No puns intended.

"Making a pun wouldn't be very _wise_ of you."

They looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"Lame! Lame!"

"I know!" the apprentice confessed. Now he was thinking that it is very possible that this Noah of Wisdom knows about everything. But if he knows everything Noah related, he probably knows about the Fourteen affair. If that's the case, what is the point in capturing him and the old panda?

"I don't know what happened between the Fourteen and Road."

"Stop reading my mind, is infuriating!"

"Sorry! It's really hard, you know?"

"I know. It must be hard to stop been such a snoopy."

"Hey, I resent that!" Wisely pouted childishly

"Then stop prying into my brain…." Lavi grumbled.

Oh, hell, they would get nowhere like that, Wisely thought and suddenly remembered why he had entered the cell. Well, why, _besides getting to know the Bookman apprentice that Sheryl seemed to hate and Tyki seemed to like._

"I brought you this." He pulled a little box out of his clothes and opened before the redhead's eyes. Lavi thought that if Allen were here right now, he would jump in happiness…before trying to kick the Noah's ass, that is.

A piece of chocolate cake… Lenalee's favorite.

"Oh, so it's not just perm-head who likes to bring his prisoner's treats." Lavi said absentmindedly, not paying attention at the amused look on Wisely's face.

"Excuse me? Who the hell is perm-head?"

"Perm-head is perm-head." Lavi said simply, shoving a finger in the middle of the chocolate cake, taking it out and licking the icing from it. "This is good, Wisely."

"I was planning to eat a piece myself." The Noah said with a twitch.

"Then knock yourself out!" the panda's pupil offered the box with the cake, fully aware of his bad manners. He thought the Noah would be grossed out by that, and then would give up on the cake. But Wisely proved him wrong, imitating the redhead and also shoving a finger inside the cake, and then licking his finger clean.

"You were right. This is really good."

And that's how the boys devoured the cake.

This weirdo is a very peculiar Noah, Lavi thought, wondering already if that was a good or a bad thing; probably bad. Not to mention he was fully aware Wisely was reading his thoughts without even trying.

"Hey, Lavi, I still don't know who is "perm-head". The Noah lied, because he had already read that on the other's mind. Lavi sighed tiredly

"Who, from you Noah guys, has a perm-head?" he asked rhetorically instead of giving a proper answer.

"Who from us…Oh!" the fair headed Noah beat on his left palm with his right closed fist, as if the idea never occurred to him until now. He was not as good of an actor as perm-head or Lavi himself were; which made him a funny figure. "I get it! It's uncle Tyki!"

_Uncle_?

The image of the "happy family" formed immediately on Lavi's mind. Papa monocle-guy; mama Trycia (though this one didn't have a face, because he never saw her); daughter Road; son Wisely; and uncle Perm-head. Oh, and let's not forget the white dog.

"He calls you eyepatch-kun. You two really like nicknames, don't you?"

"Yes, I give nicknames to everyone I meet. At this point it turned into…tradition." He pretended to scrutinize the other's face," And I think I'll call you old man."

"Can I call you eyepatch-kun then?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! I'll give you more cake."

"I'm not that fan of sweet things."

"But you already gave me a nickname!" the old man whined, unhappy.

"That's because I have a quick mind."

And Wisely would know that. This Bookman Junior's mind was a mess. But he was not Demon eye Wisely for nothing.

He took off the headband.

"Your stigmata is different." Lavi said, not even asking why old-man took off the headband. It surely had to do with his Noah powers, and he was using it on him, and Lavi could do nothing about it.

This guy is dangerous. Wisely read that, and smirked.

"Tell you what, old man. Nobody around here calls me "Lavi". You can call me that as a nickname."

In a way, an alias is kind of a nickname for a Bookman,

"I suppose…"

Lavi decided that the Noah that was as lively as he himself might have the most damaging power for him in particular. He still didn't know what that eye did, but he was about to discover. Something told him the old man would answer if Lavi asked about his powers. So he plastered a flashy smile on his face, and simply said:

"That big eye there is really scary. What does it do?"

"Bookman curiosity?"

"Bookman curiosity"

"My demonic eye not only read minds. It has the power to dive into the depths of your mind and read your memories; even the suppressed ones."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I can literally destroy your brain if I want."

Lavi couldn't help the thought, even knowing the old man would hear it_: And why didn't you visit the panda and pried the information from him already?_

"Your old man might have used some meditation crap to build barriers inside his own mind. I can read it, but not what we truly want."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. So that means the only way to know what you want is making him talk, which he won't, which means you guys are screwed." Lavi smiled at the Noah trying to read his memories.

"Don't be so confident. We still got the time. And Sheryl has no qualms about hurting you to make Bookman talk."

Lavi was damn sure monocle-guy had no qualms about hurting him for no reason whatsoever.

"True."

The redhead rolled his eye at the snoopy. He wished he could take off the eye-patch just so he could roll both eyes.

"Uncle Tyki is coming." Wisely said suddenly

"How do you know?"

"The more he gets close, the more I can capture his thoughts. His mind is a mess right now; very troubled." Lavi could guess _why_. Then he saw not only a demonic eye on the boy's forehead, but also a demonic smirk stretching his lips, "Hey, Lavi, let's screw with him."

Though the little Noah knew already that the simple view of Wisely talking with his favored prisoner was enough to raise the hair on Tyki's head.

Lavi simply gave a very devilish smirk himself, using his mind to communicate with the Noah.

"That's the spirit." The old man said pleased.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty three<span>

Tyki was right before the wall of eyepacth-kun's cell when he heard a laugh. Was the poor prisoner going crazy there?

No, too early for that

"Are you alright in there, eyepacth-kun?" the snicker that followed made Tyki step back a bit, as if the wall had snickered at him. That was not eyepatch-kun's snicker, but it was not foreign either. Damn, Tyki _knew_ that little snicker, all too well.

"I know, I know!" and more uncontrollable laugh. Tyki decided it was a good time to enter the cell and spoil the party.

He was received with a pair of very brazen grins and a "Hello!" said in unison. He rubbed his eyes.

"Just when I thought one brat wasn't enough, now I got me _two_." The Portuguese mumbled, though he was not sure if he was talking about eyepatch-kun or Wisely. What he knew, for sure, is that two brats like those ones together could only be up to no good.

For the first time, he was glad Road was still missing.

"Uncle!" Wisely waved in a second greeting; the wide smile (as wide as Lavi's) still plastered on his face. Tyki felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He really needed a cigarette.

"Looking for something?" his packet of cigarettes was now dancing on Wisely's palm. God damn it, the brat did it…again.

He should stop leaving his packet everywhere inside the mansion.

"I told you not to do that! Now give me back my cigarettes." He demanded with an extended hand.

"I don't know…I heard those things can kill you." Wisely answered, with a poor imitation of a reflective expression; he turned to the redhead by his side, "So, Lavi, what do you think? Should I give uncle Tyki the cigarette?"

The exorcist answered without missing a beat, "If cigarettes are the way to kill him, then of course!" Lavi said that with the most straight face, which made Wisely laugh even more, and Tyki just rolled his tired eyes. "This Bookman Junior is a riot, uncle!"

"_I like him_." was voiced by the little Noah, but only on Tyki's mind. Wisely really wanted to laugh at his uncle's frown… Sometimes, he not even needed his awesome brain powers to read someone's mind. Take Tyki, for example; the man is clearly getting pissed by the second. Wisely threw the pack of cigarettes, which Tyki caught and used at that instant.

"Now, would you brat tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing special, really… I just had nothing to do and decided to stop by and tell Lavi some embarrassing stories about you, uncle."

Wisely must have told something inside eyepatch-kun's mind, because out of the blue the boy started to laugh and point a finger at Tyki.

"Oh, my God, you are right, old man! He totally is!"

A vein of irritation popped on Tyki's forehead.

Wisely was impressed by Lavi's quick mind and adaptation skills. The truth is, he really didn't tell the redhead nothing but "laugh at him, now". The timing was so perfect. He felt fantastic now that he found somebody to annoy his uncle with him.

He could annoy his father, Sheryl, but the man was scary, and not as funny as uncle Tyki. Not to mention, he saw the Earl days ago and was missing him already. He was feeling so lonely... He couldn't help it; that belly was so, so soft! Best hug _ever_!

"Wisely, stop looking like a moron."

"I was just thinking that I need a hug." The fair headed Noah looked down, with something resembling a pout on his lips. Lavi simply mouthed at the perm-head Noah, "What the hell?" and Tyki answered with a mouthed, "Don't ask."

_When all this prisoner crap ends_, Lavi thought, _I will have a lot to write about the Noah clan, but I can also simplify thousands of lines with one single sentence: __They are all nut jobs!_

"Well, Lavi, it was really fun, but now I have to go." Wisely said, already standing up.

"Yeah, you really should go." Tyki had already sat down in his usual relaxed stance. The usual jug of water was already on the floor, near the Bookman pupil. "Oh, and do not come back here anymore." there was a warning tone on his voice, that Wisely completely ignored.

"But I like Lavi. And Lavi likes me too, don't you, Lavi?"

The redhead, who had been simply watching most of the banter between Tyki and his "nephew" couldn't hide the slight surprise on his features. "…I like bandanas?"

It was enough for the Noah of Wisdom.

"See, Tyki? He likes my bandana."

Lavi would like to point out that he liked the Noah's bandana not only because he was missing his own, but also because that Demon Eye staring right into your skull is very unsettling.

The thought made Wisely smile his devilish smile.

"All right, I'm going, but you have to go with me, uncle. The Earl wants to talk to you."

Silence settled in for some seconds. Wisely assumed that the "Earl" might not be a common topic of conversation between his uncle and the Bookman apprentice, which was _just fine_. That Lavi person was not to be underestimated under any circumstances. Road said so.

Inside her mind, but she still said it.

"All right, I'm going." Tyki sighed, trying not to think about the last visit, where eyepatch-kun had said the most poisoned truths ever. Now Tyki couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why the Earl hid the whole Fourteen affair from us? Maybe it was because of Road_. He looked at Wisely, who had that expression of someone snooping.

_Crap. I'm thinking that with __him__ here!_

Tyki was going to phase through the wall like he was used to, but heard Wisely cleaning his throat significantly and waited. "I got the keys." The Wisdom of Noah declared, shoving the key into the locker. It didn't work. "Ops! Wrong one!" he laughed.

By the seventh wrong key, Tyki's second cigar was already a fond memory, smashed under his foot. "I have the whole day, Wisely…" he said, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Damn it! The key is stuck!"

Tired of watching that scene, Lavi sighed and stood up. "Give me the key chain." He said extending a hand.

"Are you crazy?" Wisely exclaimed "Like I'm going to give a prisoner the key from his cell! I might look like an idiot, but I'm not!"

"You look like an old-man," the redhead said tiredly, unaware that now perm-head was the one watching the display. "And if I wanted to escape, I would have done it already. See the metal bar over there? I could smash not only your skull, but also the rusty door with it." Lavi realized he had been among the Noah for too long. He was getting used to them. "Now give me the god damn keys!"

Wisely looked at Lavi, and then at Tyki. The memory of the day the redheaded boy had told almost the same words to the Noah of Pleasures invading his mind. And then something else… about birds… in cages…_._

He finally gave Lavi the keys. His almond shaped eyes widened immediately, though he shouldn't be surprised, since the redhead was the future Bookman and all.

There were about twenty keys in the key chain and Lavi opened the door at the first try. Tyki didn't react at all. Not only had he known about Bookman's abilities, he also had the opportunity to watch them lots of times.

"Thank you, Lavi! You are really good with that!" the little Noah almost jumped with happiness. For a second there, he thought he would end up locked up inside the dark cell for longer than he had initially planned, which gave him the shivers. He just didn't like dark, closed spaces. How Lavi could handle it, was beyond Wisely.

"It's nothing too big, really." Tyki saw how nonchalantly the boy explained, "I just had to look at the hole on the locker and find the key that matches it."

It was really simple, but not that simple if you realize such a task in less than fifteen seconds.

"Damn Bookmen…" Wisely sighed defeated; Tyki couldn't agree with him more. "See you around, Lavi!"

"I'm not going anywhere…" was eyepatch-kun's answer when Tyki had closed the rusty door.

After some steps, the Pleasures of Noah calculated he was not within hearing distance from the cell, and finally said.

"There's nothing with the Earl, is there, nephew?"

Wisely simply made that face of "Ops, you got me!" and said: "What gave me away?"

"You are an awful liar."

"And eyepatch-kun is an awesome liar, is that what you are thinking, uncle?"

"Shut up and let's go."

* * *

><p>Wisely complained the whole way about how that cell was really claustrophobic; Tyki ignored the shorter the whole time. Eventually, they stopped by the beautiful garden of Sheryl's mansion and seated on a bench.<p>

"Now that we are not at the cell anymore, you can cut your crap and start telling me what you were doing in there."

"I told you already, I just-" Wisely stared at Tyki's skeptical face, "All right, no use lying to you…I was curious."

"Curious?"

"Well, yeah, Bookman played an important part with the last Noah generation. And since I "know" the old man already, I realized it would be…What is the word again? Oh, yeah, "profitable"! I decided it would be much more _profitable_ to meet the current apprentice. After all, he is the successor of the Bookman clan." The Noah added as an afterthought, "Something tells me the succession will happen soon…"

And now that Wisely met Lavi, he was quite looking forward to it.

"Are you saying the old man will die here?"

Tyki could see Sheryl killing a Bookman, but not the older one.

"I didn't say "die". Not right now, at least. I just said that I feel Lavi will become Bookman soon. Also, the current Bookman is pretty old, so we can't discard the possibility of him dying even before he tells us the story of the Fourteen; which will pretty much screw us up. Maybe that's why he still hasn't talked. Maybe he is just procrastinating because he knows he will kick the bucket."

"So you are saying that the old panda," Seriously, Tyki stopped trying to avoid the catchy nickname; it was completely useless, "intends to take the secret of the Fourteen with himself to the grave?"

Nobody had thought of that possibility until now. That was really, really bad…

"If I were him, that's what I would do. The apprentice is a very strong boy. He can deal with the torture without dying. And with that, the days will pass by and an old man like him, living inside a small little cell, with a good reason to die might just…." The Noah of Wisdom didn't need to finish that. "What I can't understand is that we are more than halfway to second month and the old man neither talked nor killed himself. He has the power of decision on his hands and yet he remains unmovable."

"You are right, Wisely, but maybe the old man wants to pass the secret on to someone else. Somebody like… eyepatch-kun. That's why he can't die yet. He needs to tell eyepatch-kun the secret, and then eyepatch-kun will have a reason to escape…"

The Noah of Wisdom noticed that Tyki was partially talking with his nephew; partially with himself. So, he tried to read a little of what was going on inside that mind. Read Tyki Mikk's thoughts is always like diving into a puddle of mud; difficult to move and see. His uncle's mind was one of the most complicated and crowded. Almost like Lavi's. Except that the Bookman Junior didn't have a brain; he had a _machine_ in there. It was kind of scary…Not for Wisely, though.

He vaguely caught a thought that appeared in his uncle's mind: "_except that he has means to pass on the secret: the Bookman code. And yet_…"

"We should just wait and see what happens." Tyki said, just because there was nothing else to say. He lighted a cigar.

"We are doing that already and it is not working." The other Noah stated, "Sheryl is impatient, Fiddler is annoyed, and Road is still missing…."

Things were really not looking up.

"Right, right…but I know there's something else you want to tell me, little nephew…"

"How did you-"

"It's written all over your face. Now spill it."

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I know you hate me snooping, but a couple of days ago I unintentionally caught you thinking about Lavi. And I mean, thinking _a lot_; thinking some _really_ complex stuff. So, I couldn't help but pry a little, you know, to see if you were okay…"

_Yeah, no_

"I think I told you to stop doing that, or I would rip your Demon Eye off." He said casually. This was the kind of threat he would never carry on. "And I'm perfectly fine, as you can see."

"So, anyway, I decided to visit the prisoner to see with my "eyes" what truly sparked your interest." Tyki got the message immediately: Wisely visited eyepatch-kun to pry inside his mind.

"And…?"

"And Lavi is dangerous; especially for you, uncle."

Tyki looked at Wisely, then he looked at the floor, then at the sky; he closed his right hand in a tight fist and opened it. Then he repeated the whole process, before exhaling smoke from his lips with unsteady breath. The smoke came out in little parts of smoke.

Now he could speak without been violent.

He massaged his temple before sighing tiredly, and angrily, "Not this crap _again_!" It was quite useful trying to calm down, but on the other hand, it was quite stupid to keep your thoughts to yourself when you are around Wisely, so Tyki spoke anyway, "You are the _third_ one that tells me that! First Sheryl, then Bookman and now _you?_! I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" he dug his fingers in his brown curls, "_I'm so fucking tired of having this same conversation over and over!_" he stopped the rant, staring firmly at his nephew, "Go away, Wisely."

The nephew was unfazed.

"Calm down, uncle, there's no need for distress. Just let me finish, okay?" Tyki didn't say "yes" but he didn't say "no"; it was enough for the Noah of Wisdom, "The people who told you that were not _completely_ wrong, but they were just making assumptions based on what they heard and saw, and they didn't saw what I did. I dived into Lavi's mind. I saw what is hidden there; things he didn't tell you; things he kept even from his master. And let me tell you, he keeps a lot to himself.

"I'm not surprised."

"His mind is, how should I call it, an organized mess, but I could grasp some bits of important things here and there. For example, he still considers the exorcists of the Order as his friends, but hides it from the old man. On the other hand, I can guaranty that he really grew fond of you, uncle Tyki."

"Is that so?" the Portuguese was almost at the end of the cigar, and was already feeling like smoking another.

"Yeah, but then there's the part where everything gets complicated…Even though he permitted himself the "sin" of getting attached to some people, he still remains firm on his duty as a Bookman. There's this particular thought that is really disturbing; he admires Allen Walker, and thinks of him as a friend, but at the same time, he is kind of…greedy towards him. I mean, he also sees Walker as someone he has to follow all the time, because he is one of the most important records. It is just an example, but you can understand from that. It is hard to read Lavi because you never know what he'll do next, and that, uncle Tyki, is the reason I tell you he is dangerous. It is not totally because he is a heartless Bookman and stuff, but because you are dealing with a very unpredictable one."

"I know."

"No, you don't, just listen to me! I mean, even if I can hear his thoughts, all of them, they are still just _thoughts_, you know. My Demon Eye ability applies just to the mind, never the heart. And the feelings are simply…not in my line of work. The thoughts might even change on occasions, be replaced by other thoughts, but that doesn't mean the old ones will simply cease to exist. How can I explain it? Let's say the thoughts are like solid rocks. Even if you throw one of them away, or smash it to pieces, it will still be rock and nothing will change that. But feelings, they are like, the water…they are not solid, they are fluid. They simply change and…move…and if you don't know the water, you can never tell where it is going to….Something like that.

"That's a confusing train of thought, Wisely. You should be glad I can keep up with it."

"I know. That's the difference between me and Road. While I can count the rocks, she can dive in deep waters. If she were here, she could have gone to the cell and see what goes in Lavi's heart."

"She did that already…." Tyki recalled with a frown, "It didn't go quite well…"

"When you think about it, is just a matter of loyalty. If we find out who he is loyal to we can figure him out."

"I wish it was that simple." No, he didn't. Tyki Mikk was a simple man, but liked his complicated riddles.

"I mean, he is so low, he is loyal to no one, _including himself_. But there is a way of manipulating the current situation a little and making Lavi join our side."

"I never said that I wanted to-"the dark-haired man looked at the other Noah pointing the hidden eye beneath the bandana. "Oh, never mind." He looked at the boy again, "Just how much of my thoughts did you read!"

"Enough to know that you considered not only the possibility of Lavi joining us, but also the possibility of releasing him before the interrogation is over… That's high treason, uncle, and you know it. Lavi might be Bookman, but he is still an exorcist. Your mind seems to often forget that detail…"

"Thanks for reminding me."

Wisely was never very good in understanding sarcasm, but this one was hard not to get.

"I remind you because you are deliberately ignoring that; just keep in mind the rest of our family is not. If _any_ of them hears what I heard inside your brain, you are screwed. Sheryl is already suspicious of you, and I…I just _know_ everything. You are lucky we like you and won't denounce you to the rest of the clan…or the Earl."

"Oh, yeah, the Earl", more sarcasm. Tyki was pretty sure the fat man knew him enough to not get surprised by his "Tyki-pon's" behavior.

"But have no fear, uncle, for I thought about stuff and came up with an awesome idea!"

"Oh, now I really want to hear that." Though Tyki's face was of utter weariness

"Let's destroy Lavi's Innocence! Think about it, if his Innocence doesn't exist, then his reason to be fighting for the Order will cease to exist too. And if he wants to keep recording this war as efficiently as he has been doing so far, he will have to join us."

"I haven't thought about that…" A very tempting idea, wasn't it? "But I'm afraid your awesome plan has a flaw. Do you know where is eyepatch-kun's Innocence?

_Oh_.

The Noah of Wisdom scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Want to hear something ironic?"

"I think I know the irony already…"

"I was so busy reading his other memories that I completely forgot to see where the kid hid the Innocence. Maybe I should have thought the plan better…" he said with a pout.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "That's my snoopy nephew; he snoops everywhere except the important part!"

"That's unfair, uncle!" he gave a little punch on Tyki's arm, "To your information, I discovered Lavi's greatest secret. That one _you_ have been dying to know…"

Wisely snickered, and Tyki stopped his playful manners immediately. Actually, he was a bit…frozen.

"Yep," the Noah said proudly, "Through his memories, I saw what is hidden under the eye-patch, and what it can do."

Dead silence.

"You are not telling me, are you?"

"No, because you're a mean uncle!" _And you are an annoying brat_, Tyki Mikk thought, growing tired of his nephew's antics. "Also, I'm ethical and stuff."

"You spent the last half an hour "gossiping" about eyepatch-kun's life. You are anything but ethical!" Not that Tyki was in position to say that; unethical and hypocritical Noah that he was.

"Okay, look, the only thing I can tell is that as the Noah of Wisdom, I don't get easily impressed by anything, but what Lavi can do with that eye…gave _me_ the shivers."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello guys!<p>

_(Wisely knows! Wisely knows!³³³³)_

First of all, I'd like to explain the reasons for my lateness. First reason; I wrote the chapter quickly, but I took some time "digesting" everything and giving thought about the details. Second reason, if some of you visited my profile page you probably saw that I'm from Brazil. And February in my country is a month for party, party and more party; Carnival! I'm totally spent, and very, very happy. xD Yesterday I slept for ten hours, which made me feel a bit like Lavi. 8D Today I woke up pumped and feeling the need to update. Now I'll ramble a little (a lot) about the fic.

I fell in love with Wisely since I saw him hugging the Earl and his soft belly. But I'm aware he is also kind of complex. Who isn't in this manga? I imagine him a little bit like Lavi, but with some crucial differences. Wisely is the Noah of Wisdom, so even though he is a very lively Noah, he is not a stupid Noah. I tried to reach a balance. Also I think he likes Tyki, and I think he gives off a Zen aura. For example, the twins (Jasdebi) are childish on their own way, but they are loud and spoiled and agitated. Wisely, on the other hand, takes me as a lively but serene one. About Tyki and Lavi, all I have to say is that their relationship is like a roller coaster; full of ups and downs and upside downs. I wanted to convey the insecurity feeling. They are progressing, indubitably, but that doesn't mean they will completely trust each other. To be honest, I think that will never happen, no matter how far the "friendship" goes. Lastly, this chapter moved the plot much more than the others. At least, I think it did..

Also, the whole thing about Wisely comparing his powers with Road is a comparison I did myself when I asked myself "Why does it have _two_ Noahs that read thoughts?" Then I came up with the whole "Wisely reins over the mind, and Road reins over the heart". It's just an idea of mine, please bear with it.

So, anyways, tell me your opinions of this chapter that was a bit different from the others. We had lots of Wisely on it, and that makes me happy. I love your reviews; they help me a lot with what I will, or not, use when writing a chapter.

And sorry for the huge notes! I just needed to write them. O.õ

On a last note, I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but I always forget it. Do you know the usual "Right, right, right" Lavi, and lately Tyki are constantly using? I took it out of the "Clockwork Orange" book/movie. I was reading/watching it by the time I was writing chapter two (if I'm correct) and I decided to use, and now it kind of stuck. I really grew fond of "right, right, right".xD Now I'll stop rambling, really. This could take pages of rambling, and my poor readers do not deserve that.

See you guys next time!

**Moon**


	9. We are irreplaceable replacements

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>First of all, the answers to the reviews!<em>

LuckyLover12: Oh, I wish I was her! xD I'm glad you can imagine the things of the fic happening, because that's always a goal of mine. Thank you for the comment, and I hope this chapter is also good. Kisses!

Schauspielerinnen: Like I said in the PM, I'm glad my fic makes you happy. The only thing I can say is that I wish it keeps making you happy, and that things in your life take a turn to the best!^^ Tyki and Lavi's relationship is a subtle, tricky thing even for me. Nothing is what it seems, but sometimes it is. I think it's all a matter of "timing and feeling" xD. Ah, they are just plain difficult. That's why I love them. (and because they are sexy xD) This chapter explains even more about the subtleties of their relationship, but I know it might raise other questions too. Anyways, thanks a lot! Kisses^^

Death-Sama01: Wisely is such a nice character. Well, I can say that I tried, because is not that easy write about a character not even the mangaka explored yet. But since you and my readers liked, I'm happy with him! I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the review!

NinjaPandaDGM: DGM is a manga that really makes us think, and think a lot. It has logic, like you said. And has interesting themes. I like very much the one about self-identity. Allen, Lavi, Tyki, and basically everyone are connected by that theme. Is a journey of self-discovering, especially for these three characters, in my opinion… And don't worry, I'll eventually reveal the secret of the eye-patch. I just have to reveal other stuff first, because even though this is not the manga greatest mystery, it is the fic greatest mtystery; the whole riddle started when Tyki realized that was something hidden beneath the eye-patch. Despite everything, I can really tell Lavi grew fond of Tyki. But everything is so damn complicated. And yes, Lavi really is been pictured as "colder" than Tyki, because that's truly how I see them. Wisely reminds me of Lavi sometimes, because of that lively and at the same time wise vibe of his. And now I look up and realize that I rambled more than you. xD Don't worry about that. I love when people "ramble" in reviews. This fic makes us think a lot and consequently makes us "write" a lot when we comment. I hope you like this chapter!

littlebunny1412: I made the title up. Until now, I have been making all the titles up. My "secret" is to not think about the title until the chapter is fully written. When the chapter is done, I read the parts I deem important and then I cook up a title. xD I have to say I particularly liked the title for this chapter nine…I like the way you said Lavi is a boy; he is lively and playful but not at all naïve. I know it's hard to explain, because words really have a way with them. I'm glad you liked my Wisely, and the whole comparison with Road. I think Road reins over the heart because of the things Wisely said (xD) and because she also says so in the manga. Remember "Lavi's heart is within me now"? Something of the like… While Tyki is very humanized, I think Road is a rather "sensitive" Noah. How I miss her… About Lavi's eye, that's what I will publish here eventually: a theory. I read some, and they are really good. What I don't know is if somebody might have had an idea similar to mine and already published it. xD Anyway, I'll reveal the eye's secret soon. Sorry for my ramble. I hope this chapter is also good!

Neil: A big review asks for a big answer, right, right, right? I hope you are prepared for my rambling. xD I really pick the complicated ones. It happens with every single story I read. DGM just happens to be a very complicated one, haha. I really liked your interpretation about Road's powers. It is much better than mine. xD And Wisely, just like Lavi said, can't help been such a snoopy! Wisely, Road and Lavi are little devils that were born to disturb the piece and quiet of our poor perm-head-pon! And then there's Bookman, that old fox. You are right, he really is planning something. I don't want to believe he doesn't have a plan to get out of this predicament, because the panda is too damn smart for that. Yeah, I have that feeling too. The manga story is advancing, I know, but it feels so damn slow! I hope at least a little more of the Fourteen affair is showed soon. About the heated discussion between Lavi and Tyki, I'm with you on that. Tyki already knows the Earl is hiding something, but the thing that pissed him off is hearing another person spitting that on his face.

About Tyki looking like Neah and now looking like Mana! (Yes, I read the chapter and went like this: O.O) I can only think about what Road said: "family". Maybe Tyki is Mana's son? I choose Mana because that would be a good motive for Mana and Neah to have a fight. Because when you think about it, as far as we know, Mana was human and Neah was Noah. I think they just stuck together because they loved each other very much. But if Mana had a child, he would want to protect that child from the Earl and the Noah; meaning protecting the child from Neah himself, even if Neah meant no harm to the child, he is still Noah. I mean, reading the last chapter I got that impression (that the brother's fought at some point) when Mana asked if Neah hated him. Because when we think chronologically it kind of fits. Neah was killed 35 years ago, but maybe the treason had happened before and he still survived some time with Mana. And the reason Tyki was not with Mana when he met Allen might be because he let the child in order to protect him from the Earl and the Noah which, if that crazy idea of mine is true, is a sad irony; Tyki becoming a Noah years latter. Road said that Neah died protecting Mana, and I really don't think it's far-fecthed the idea that he betrayed the Earl _because_ of Mana. And we don't know their ages, but I don't think they were as young as Allen is now. And Tyki has been with the Earl for roughly ten years, and he is, apparently, in his twenties. Well, now _I'm_ confused. Sorry about the crazy theory. xD I always come up with crazy theories when reading DGM. Last time, I thought a lot about Cross…

Returning to the fic, I really like your interpretations about Tyki and Lavi. I think Lavi calculates their relationship more than Tyki. It's in their nature, somehow. Tyki has fun; Lavi observes. And when you said Tyki is "too far gone in his puzze-solving to go back" I really liked it! Once again, forgive me and my HUGE reply. And make sure you come to Brazil at least once, and in February, because you'll love it! There is sun, beach, beautiful people (xD) and the party is so great it closes the streets, and avenues, and so on, so on…xD I know it sounds cliché, and it totally is, but that's what truly happens.^^

PINKhairedBADASS: Chapter eight was a blast, mostly because of our guest star Wisely. xD I hope you like this too! Thanks for the comment!

Opalynne: Oh, a new reader! Welcome to "Interview"!xD Sometimes I read fics like this, too, in one go. I'm so happy that happens with my fic too! Lavi and Tyki are such likeable characters that I can't help but write about them. I mean, this fic was born from my need to see them (especially Lavi) in the manga. While we don't get "official" explanations, I made up one. xD I'm glad you liked it. And I'm even happier that a Yullen fan took her time to read my little story. Well, to tell the truth this is not a real "Lucky" story, as in yaoi. xD I think romance would damage this particular plot because, when you think about it, the current relationship between them was not born out of romance; it was built visit by visit. I just think that "romance" would make things too easy between them. On the other hand, since chapter one, I have been saying the "yaoi" status of the relationship is up to the reader. I mean, if we can interpret the manga like that, why not a fanfic? I like to give my readers that kind of freedom. I am a Lucky supporter myself. I think Lavi and Tyki would make an, in the least, interesting couple. So, anyways, thanks for the review! I'm sorry if I took too long on this one. Hope you like it!

sinfulseraph: This chapter is shorter than the last, but just a little bit. Would you believe me if I told you that, after the fighting scene I had virtually _nothing_ to write? Yeah, miracles do happen when I type sometimes! xD Wisely is such a funny character, and of course Lavi would give him a nickname. First, because he likes it; and second because he has really been spending too much time around Noahs. 8D The funny thing is that after I released the chapter here, I read the chapter of the manga, where Allen refers to Wisely as "old-manish Noah". See, even Allen agrees with Lavi on that! The changing atmosphere between Lavi and Tyki is one of the things I like to do the most in the fic, to be completely honest. I can feel it, you know; especially with Tyki. It happened in this chapter (when you read, you'll understand): I was writing and then I got "Woah"! I feel like I'm riding on a roller coaster when I write the fic. xD Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

Dan: Wisley knows! Well, the fact that Wisely knows not only is funny but, I think, is also coherent, because Wisely read Tyki's thoughts, therefore he knows what Tyki is the most curious about. So, when he met Lavi he didn't lose the opportunity. And, latter on, you'll see that the little thing Wisely told Tyki in the last line of chapter eight is also a worthy tip not only for Tyki, but for the reader. And don't worry, because I will eventually reveal the secret. After all, it is a big secret of Lavi, I think, and he will not let it slip so easily. What I can say for sure is that he will tell when he wants to tell. "Right, right, right" is catchy, at least for me. xD I like the way it sounds too. Sometimes I imagine them saying that with their voices. Because Tyki and Lavi have such nice voices…Anyway, thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is also good. I'm kind of afraid chapter eight was too good and now I can't make other chapter like that one. Hehe, I'm so silly.

Free of Mundane Thoughts: That's a good question, you know. I'd like to see more fics like mine around the fandom. As I said, lack of Lavi action in the manga compelled me to write. I miss him so much. I miss Road too. But Lavi is just…agh! Hoshino, give me some Lavi, please! And don't worry because, despite the mysteries, I'll reveal my version of Lavi's eye-secret. Oh, about Sheryl, I shouldn't say that right now, but he'll probably show up next chapter, because I'm thinking about it already. It's always like this. Right after I update a chapter, I think about the next one. I don't type right after, but, hey, nothing is perfect. xD And Wisely…I like him so much! Well, Noahs in general. But sometimes I think Wisely is almost a Noah version of Lavi. I'm glad you like my characterization for them all. It is really just my personal interpretation of the manga. I see Hoshino doing that a lot, you know. Using some comedy inside a dramatic plot. When we think about it, DGM has a plot that can make you cry. So, you are new in here too, aren't you? I hope you like this chapter nine, and keep reading because what I can promise is more of what I wrote already. xD Oh, yeah, and Lavi's secret revealed.

_That's it, people; my replies are getting as huge as the chapters- figuratively speaking. xD_

* * *

><p>We are <strong>irreplaceable<strong> _replacements_.

* * *

><p>The streets of this traditional European town were full of people. Some of them were inside the church; like the widow who was praying for the soul of her deceased husband. The man drank too much and his liver had rotten before he died; a silly death turning into a potential akuma birth. Some noblemen were at the bank, gaining money doing no hard work at all. The average man of different ages, were drinking at the bar to forget how miserable they truly were, and it was still ten and something in the morning. At the streets, some naïve kids were playing soccer with theirs bare feet and an old leather ball. And let's not forget the old ladies complaining and the young ladies gossiping.<p>

For most of the people, the simple routine of every morning turned into something slightly greater. The ladies, and even some men, stopped their mundane activities just for a second, in order to look at the elegant man strolling down the cobblestone street. He was tall, dressed in an expensive coat; curled brown hair neatly slicked back, under a refined top hat. The flawless skin and piercing eyes were just a part of the disturbing beauty the man possessed. _Disturbing_ been the key word. It was not an ordinary pretty face; those ones you see everyday.

Lord Tyki Mikk sighed inwardly. He always had that effect on people and it was kind of tiresome at times.

A perceptive citizen would appreciate that handsomeness but would, at the same time, realize this beauty was of the dangerous and _deadly_ kind. However, people of high society usually weren't that perceptive.

Those ignorant fools that grounded themselves only on looks could not even dream that the elegant Lord Tyki Mikk was the same one that ripped hearts out of bodies and supported a big smile on his face while doing it. High society would be so scandalized…

If he had been wearing his hobo clothes and his thick glasses no one would even spare a glance at him. He recalled eyepatch-kun's words: "_Humans are superficial creatures_…"

They really are. But aren't we all at least a little bit human? Tyki knew he was, as long as he remained "himself" and not a body with a different soul. Noah memory…Noah of Pleasures…

_Joyd_…

After almost an hour of strolling around with no purpose, except from the strolling in itself, he bought a red rose from a girl who was selling roses in an old basket. He found a calm place with trees and benches, and decided to sit down for a bit, taking off the top hat and easing his body in a more comfortable position. Stretching his gloved fingers, he got a silly idea. First, the Portuguese looked at both sides, to confirm if he was truly alone. Then he grabbed the rose with the left hand and the top hat with the right hand and did his "magic"; phasing the flower through the closed edge of the hat. It was very silly of him, but it put a smile on his face.

He used to do that a long time ago, when he got sad because of his "ghost powers" and the "monster" living inside, craving for Blood…

"Amazing!" Tyki almost jumped in surprise when he looked at the big blue eyes of the cute little girl who had sold him the rose. He had to admit this one was almost as cute as Road.

Almost; because no one is cutter than Road Kamelot…

"Hey, little one, have you been following me?"

The little girl, with her hands behind her back simply looked down. The blush on her round cheeks telling she was ashamed of been caught. Though Tyki didn't know if he should be feeling awkward too; with this human catching him using his Noah powers so _mundanely_. If Road were here right now, she would laugh. If the twins were here right now, they would pester Tyki about that _forever_.

If eyepacth-kun were here right now, he would do both.

But he had a little girl looking at him with all the curiosity and innocence only a child can bear, so he decided he could make her smile.

"Do you like magic, hum…?"

The tiny voice answered, "I'm Elisabeth."

"What a pretty name!" the curly haired man smiled at her, "I'm Tyki. Do you like magic, Elisabeth?"

"I don't believe in magic." She half frowned, half pouted. Surely, a kid selling flowers on the street wouldn't be as naïve as the spoiled rich ones. "But I saw the rose disappearing…"

"Then let's see If I can make you change your mind?" The Noah made a big gesture of showing her the rose and said, "Look inside my hat too, just so you know I'm not cheating."

In a sense, he was, but in another sense, he _wasn't_.

The girl, with a skeptical face examined the hat, and the rose, and waited for the magic with no big expectations. When the Noah phased the rose, and his gloved hand, not only up and down but also through left and right side of the top hat, the girl widened her blue eyes.

"How did you do that?" she was frankly interested now, touching the hat once again, and looking amazed at the tall guy who was a magician. Without preamble, she sat right beside Tyki, startling the Noah a little.

"What else can you do?" her blonde pigtails bounced with her sudden excitement.

"I can make rabbits disappear…" Tyki said, with an ironic edge on his voice, which the little Elisabeth, of course, could not even dream on understanding why. "And look at what we have here…"

A very small Tease sprouted from his left palm. The little girl squealed and clapped happily.

"Wow! So pretty!" she moved to touch the butterfly, but Tyki stopped her in time, "No, this one is not for playing….It is very dangerous. Only I can touch it."

"Why?" the dejected pout was back again.

"Because of my magic… This is a magical butterfly, see?" Five more little Teases sprouted from his hands and after some seconds of floating for the Teases and amazement for the girl, Tyki called them back inside him. "At least now you like magic." The little girl blushed even more. "Here, take my magical rose." The rose was practically dancing on the palm of his skilled hand.

"But that's the one I sold you. And it's not magical. I just cut it from Mrs. Blackwood garden."

"And Mrs. Blackwood didn't catch you." Tyki playfully pressed a finger on the tip of her nose, "See, it's a lucky rose, and I want you to keep-" Suddenly the calm breeze that made the leaves of the trees dance became a violent gush of wind, and the rose fled away from the Noah's hand.

The wind…

"_I'm the wind_…" eyepatch-kun's words echoed in his head for a moment, before he heard a sob.

"Don't be like that. You have a basket full of roses…" the girl stared at him with an expression that said it all, "I know, I know, none of them are magical, but, hey, you are forgetting that I'm a magician!" he grabbed the top hat with a flourish, and grabbed a very red rose from the straw basket. "Now, I only have to do…" he repeated the process of making the rose disappear and reappear again, "this! _Ta-da~_! I made it magical again!" Tyki returned the rose to the girl, who didn't accept it.

"I want you to keep it."

"But it is yours-"

"No," the girl interrupted the man, "this rose is just like the one that fled away…You keep it. Besides…." She smiled shyly, "You touched my basket, so now all the roses are magical." Tyki smiled warmly, "Now I have to go, Tyki. I'm going to sell my magical roses!"

She leaped off the bench and went strolling to town, singing all the way some odd music about magical roses she probably was making up. Her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded Tyki of Eaze, and he couldn't help but think what was up with those kids that _always_ seemed to get attached to him.

The top hat he had put on was threatening to fly away, just like the roses, because of the wind blowing strongly.

"_I'm the wind_…"

The wind that is not black, or blue, or red, or white, not even "gray". The wind has no colors. Actually you just feel its presence because it is constantly moving and blowing things away. It can be a calm breeze but it can also be a deadly typhoon; it is constantly changing. The wind never "stays". It doesn't differentiate people either; adults, old people, young people, children, men, women, poor, wealthy. It moves wherever it wants, whenever it wants, in what direction it wants. From North to South, from East to West, it keeps blowing and moving…and moving…always moving…

It moves and watches the men of the Earth; moving, moving, moving….

The wind has no home. The wind knows everyone, and everyone knows the wind, but they cannot even touch the wind. However, the wind touches you, even if it's just an instant touch. Tyki Mikk realized that he was an odd exception.

He could touch the wind, and not let the wind touch him; literally. He had the power of "choice".

"Eyepatch-kun…" he said to the wind surrounding, completely aware of the irony and of the perfect timing for his epiphany, "you really are the colorless wind. And maybe…" he looked at the leaves been shaken out of the trees, "I'm the only one that can catch the wind with my hands…"

"_You should make him join us…"_ Now Wisely's words echoed in his mind, which made Tyki decide that his little goofing around town was over and he'd better get home quickly.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty-four<span>

Lavi was a very bored young man with a too excited mind, which has been the reason for all of his "creations" for the past one month and twenty-three days. God, he was so sick of this predicament. His last invention was made when he was thinking about Yuu, the exorcist, which inevitably led to thinking about Yuu, the rat, which led to thinking that Lavi would take the rat with him when he finally got out, and would introduce the creature to his human counterpart.

Yuu would try to murder Lavi for naming the rat after him. Lavi would run away, and then Yuu would find him, this time a bit calmer and instead of killing the redhead, he would just try to maim him. Then Lavi would try to reason with him again and the whole process would repeat itself at least three times. At the end, the "result" of the whole thing would probably be a very pissed off Kanda, and a happy Lavi with a purple mark somewhere.

_Oh, hell, perm-head was right, I'm a masochist!_

Because you have to be one to mess with Kanda Yuu on a daily basis and smile at the end; or a very depressed person who has a death wish, and Lavi, despite his hard times, simply would never fall into that second category. He just wanted to believe he was a hopeless fool who liked to live dangerously.

How many times had he dodged Mugen by a strand of hair? How many strands of hair has he lost in those two years? Lavi was really missing his grumpy Yuu-chan of everyday...

The time had passed really fast on this particular day. Maybe because his mind suddenly flooded with memories of the swordsman; like on the day Lavi first met him- _the first threat on his life, since he became an exorcist, was not caused by an Akuma but by a fellow exorcist_. Or maybe, it was just his new invention…

He looked once more at his engineering work of the day: an obstacle course…for rats; more specifically, for his little Yuu-chan. It took just a couple of minutes to think up an intelligent way to use all the elements of the cell, which consisted of the shackles on the wall, the metal bar, and the ball of shirt. First he destroyed the ball, transforming it, one more time, in little stripes of cloth. Then he braided the stripes in different sizes; some of them thinner, some of them thicker. He used the metal bar to make a dent on the wall. He picked the area that was already affected by his punch on the other day and stuck the metal bar in the little hole he had made, only some inches in; a bit above the shackles, which was perfect for what he wanted. He tied the stripes around the remaining length of the bar, crossing them over all the way till the shackles, where they were tied again. He braided other stripes, tying them to the shackles until they got to the floor. All the work resulted in an intricate path that he would teach the rat to walk on. Just for fun, _because it's not like Lavi has better things to do right now._

He took the whole afternoon teaching Yuu-chan how to climb down the whole path. So far, Yuu-chan had made it to the end of the metal bar without falling. When he fell, of course Lavi would be there to grab him. Not bad, but to be completely honest, he was expecting more of Yuu-chan. And now he couldn't keep up with the training, because he had run out of leftovers and the sun had already set.

And it was a new moon night, which means the cell is almost pitch-black.

Using his senses and the remaining cloth stripes on the floor, the redhead fabricated a new ball. A considerable small ball compared to the first one, but he was not in the mood to ruin Yuu-chan's training so soon. After throwing the ball up and catching it dozens of times, the Bookman apprentice simply threw it at the opposite door…

And the ball did not come back.

"Damn it. I need a _real_ ball."

He slouched on the wall with a dejected face, divided between lying there and getting up to catch the ball, throw it at the wall again, and get up and so on, so on, but he grew tired of that pointless game. Since tonight not only the moon seemed to hide but also the stars, he decided to just be quiet for a while. Why not? The old panda always said that Lavi should learn to enjoy those moments of perfect solitude. All right, he was stuck as a prisoner, but now was not the time to be _picky_…

"Fuck!"

He didn't last four minutes without cursing, because this was so _damn_ boring…

Lavi was not paying attention at the time; he was just completely immersed in his thoughts, so he didn't know how long he spent sitting there, thinking and doing nothing but that. Asides pondering on how inexorably bored he was, Junior was thinking about the good times at the Black Order. Even the image of Doug, the Finder, crept its way inside his mind. It was the first time he had actually cared for someone in a long, long time. It was for a short moment, true, but every strong, tall tree out there was born from a little seed. Lavi's care was born (or the correct terminology is "reborn"?) from that Finder…

Grown used to the darkness, the redhead's eye quickly captured a little shiny point coming through the wall. At first, he thought it might be a firefly, no matter how insane the whole idea of a firefly finding this place is. But then he saw a white line of smoke coming from the firefly.

The firefly was on fire.

"Hey, perm-head, you are the only person that I know that wherever you go, your cigar makes to the place before you do."

"Oh, I met a woman who was like that." The Noah answered cheerfully, "Except that you have to change the cigar for breasts." Her breasts were _that_ huge.

That's when Lavi finally heard feet stepping on the floor.

"Wow, it's really dark in here," Tyki lighted the lighter, and seated across the redhead. "I can only imagine how bored you are."

Lavi gave the man a glare. Though, he believed, it would probably not be that effective, because the only thing that made the view of his face possible was the meek fire from the lighter.

"If there would be a scale for boredom, I would say my boredom surpassed the edges of the universe." That made Tyki laugh, and the sound echoed on the walls. "Hey, perm-head, can you lend me the lighter?" the question was odd, even for eyepatch-kun, which made Tyki raise an eyebrow. Since his only response was silence, he realized the boy probably didn't notice it. Damn, the lack of light was getting annoying… Curious to see what the apprentice was planning, he simply tossed the lighter at him, who caught it easily, got up, walked a few steps and then came back, tossing the lighter back at Tyki.

"I was looking for this." He showed the little ball to the Noah, and threw it at him, right on the face. This time, Tyki didn't dodge it; simply letting the object phase through his face. "You see what I just did, perm-head?"

Oh, it was one of those times eyepatch-kun said something and Tyki didn't get it. Great…

"You are so bored that you decided to vent your frustrations on me?"

"No!" Lavi retorted, a bit vexed, "_That's_ what you got from that? Sometimes I think we speak different languages."

_But we always get our feelings across, now don't we, eyepatch-kun?_

"Just explain already, eyepatch-kun."

"I need a ball." Even with the weak fire light, Lavi saw perm-head's miffed expression. "A _real_ ball" He emphasized, "A ball that actually…_bounces_."

"Oh, and for that you needed to throw your _crappy_ ball on my face?"

"I threw it at the _wall_. You were just in the way…"

Some seconds of silence, and Tyki finally said:

"Hey, eyepatch-kun, this is the most useless discussion ever."

"I know."

"And, for the record, I can't bring you a real ball. What are you, seven?"

"I'm not _seven_, I'm _bored to death_. And why can't you bring me a stupid leather ball? Your nephew brought me cake."

"_Wisely_ brought you cake?" _it's not that unbelievable. It's just…my job_, _not his_, Tyki thought, without understanding if he was annoyed or amused. "And for your information, Wisely has been gone since the day he came to visit you. He had some urgent matters…Probably went to hug the chubby Earl..." _among other things_.

Which means now Tyki will never know where the god damn hammer was! That Wisely, plants the idea in his uncle's head and then says good bye, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm glad that eye is away from me…" the boy said sincerely," But I'll miss the cake…It came in handy, you know. My stomach was grumbling at the time. Although I can guarantee you that I would hardly die by starvation. Have you ever heard of the rule of the three?"

"Not really."

"A human been can survive three minutes without oxygen, three days without water and three weeks without food"

"That's really useful…If you are lost on the desert or something." Lavi was scratching his ear with his right hand fingers, and Tyki only noticed that, because he had lifted the lighter close to their faces, for the sake of simply watching the other and not relying only on voices. It was weird when the voice had no face, "Hey, eyepatch-kun, why are you using my torn shirt as bandages?"

He inadvertently realized that the boy found much more uses for a destroyed shirt than for a real one.

"I kind of…hurt my knuckles."

"Oh, I can see that. Thanks for clarifying." He said very sarcastically, "How…?"

"I was practicing…" Lavi noticed he could have put an effort on a better lie, but whatever. He just didn't want to tell the truth; that he was so angry with his own fate he blindly vented his fury on the wall.

"Let me guess. You were bored?" At least perm-head bought the lie

"I was afraid of _getting rusty_." The redhead clarified, elaborating the lie a little bit, "You know, my fighting moves. But since the only potential sparing partner around here is a tiny rat, well, I had to improvise."

"You punched the wall, didn't you?"

"It's not like I have a punch-bag around here, now is it?"

"Yeah, point." The cigar was almost at the end, and Tyki tossed it on the ground; little illuminated dot in the middle of the dark floor. "You can always punch me…if you can."

Lavi really took some seconds to digest the offering.

"Seriously, you want to…_spar_? Hey," he chuckled, "that's a trick of yours, isn't it?"

Tyki admitted he had a certain reputation out there, but that doesn't mean he will be a trickster every single time. "No, you skeptical eyepatch-kun, to be honest, when I heard about the whole fight ring thing I got curious… I would get up and fight you right then and there, but-"he stopped, trying to find the word to complement the idea. He decided for the simple, "_booze_"

"Oh, that's wise of you, perm-head. Two drunken people fighting inside a cubicle like this could never end well. I mean, you could kill Yuu-chan with your recklessness."

"Excuse me; you were _way_ drunk then me," perm-head said defensively, standing up "You'd probably fall asleep on the rat and smash the poor creature to death."

"The hell I would, you god damn perm-head!"

Lavi got up too, not angry but suddenly fired up. The possibility of moving around, kicking and punching made him smile spontaneously, even if the sparing partner was the one who actually hurt him in a past that now seemed ages, not months ago. This was so very, very odd… He was the first one to deliver the punch. And it connected with perm-head's face.

A part of Lavi felt indescribable satisfied.

"I'll try not to use my powers…" _for obvious reasons,_ Tyki thought. When eyepatch-kun had been retreating, the arm that punched the Portuguese, the man quickly grabbed it forcefully. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, eyepatch-kun."

There was no light inside the cell, but Tyki knew the boy was smiling.

"That would be no fun, perm-head, right, right, right?"

"Right, right, right," Tyki avoided the second punch, because he only needed one to understand that the Bookman apprentice had a quite fierce fight stile. He also didn't waste time, grabbing the second fist on his other hand. Now they were stuck in a temporary draw, relying only on pure physical strength to not get pushed by the other.

But Lavi would have none of that.

"How good is your hearing, perm-head?" the redhead asked, still putting effort in not getting pushed by the other. Their feet practically glued to the ground.

"Pretty good," the Noah answered, trying to get out of that pinch, without using his powers. He was so used to them it was really a second nature… Or maybe Noah is the first Nature, and human second? He really shouldn't be thinking that right now.

"Good," the boy said, "Because you'll need it." And with that Tyki felt the hands enclosed by his own slipping from his grasp and going up, until they were finally clutching his upper arms. Suddenly, he realized eyepatch-kun's face was really close to his own. It was in the minimum a disturbing sight. Because he could only see, on the left side, the shiny dot of a pupil; the green of everyday turned to an odd dark grey. But the right side had nothing. The black of the eye-patch mingled with the black of the cell. As if the boy would always show one of his sides, and hide away the other. On the other hand, Lavi never had a better vision of the gold eyes of a Noah child. It was like they could literally pierce your very soul. Those were the eyes fitting of a monster. They were intimidating, but after he observed them for so long, and now that he could see only the golden eyes immersed in darkness, it became fascinating for his Bookman standards.

He would reserve a special chapter on his records just to describe the Noah eyes.

But at the same time these were the eyes of the Noah of Pleasure, there was still perm-head in there. For how long perm-head would be in there is the real mystery, Lavi thought, remembering Allen's situation. Was perm-head the same as Allen? Were all Noah the same as Allen? Now was really not the time to give thoughts about that…

With the distance shortened, the redhead connected his knee with the opponent's stomach, but the Noah still didn't let him go. Lavi, not wasting time, swiftly head-butted the other, and the man finally released him.

"That was a nice move, eyepatch-kun…" Tyki said, shaking his now hurt head.

"Thank you." He usually used that as a last resource. But when the adversary is a Noah, well, all resources are valid resources. And, as expected, retaliation came fast.

Tyki started delivering a series of jabs. The first one hit the ear of the boy, but all the others were cleverly avoided. As the Noah punched, he walked forward, forcing the other to walk backwards. The sound of the fists hitting the air and of the redhead dodging it seemed so loud in that place with no light. Their breaths were not even near shallow, but it was still very audible too. The sweat was starting to run down their skins. Tyki, in particular, was already feeling his white shirt…sticky.

They were fighting as equals, true, but even though perm-head was not using his powers, as a Noah he still had a stronger body than Lavi, and the exorcist quickly comprehended that. He would have to use his brain.

When the next punch came, he was already pinned between perm-head and the wall, and he only managed to dodge by literally a strand of hair. When Tyki retrieved his fist, there was a red hair stuck on his knuckles, but he couldn't know that in such a dark place. Lavi took the short second the Noah was unguarded and used his leg to trip the man on the floor, and he quickly fell above the man, applying an immobilization technique on him. He managed for about half a minute until Tyki threw him in the air. Lavi rolled swiftly and got up. Now they were back to the beginning…

More than half an hour later, and the men were still fighting; no one at a real disadvantage because whereas Tyki was stronger, Lavi was actually faster. When the Noah saw a particular hard kick coming, instincts kicked in and before he knew it, the boy was phasing completely through his body, landing uncomfortably on the ground, at the other side. Even if the usage of his powers had not been on purpose, Tyki Mikk was not a saint, and he was not a man to waste an opportunity either. So, he bluntly grabbed the boy on the floor, sitting on him and forcing him in a position that was either giving in or having an arm broken.

"All right, perm-head, I give, I give! You won, you won!" after the high pitched yell, he mumbled high enough for the man restraining him to hear, "Not fairly, though."

Tyki finally let the boy go, saying: "Hey, I told you I would _try_ not to use my powers. I didn't make promises…" he tried to reason with the boy, who crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Can we call it a draw?"

"Whatever…" the boy grumbled, "I'm too tired to disagree." Lavi said, simply lying right there, with his hands under his head. He heard steps and saw a flicker of light moving around the cell. Then he felt perm-head sit down by his side.

"Water?" he offered and the apprentice immediately grabbed the cup on the Noah's hand. "Sure", the boy answered, and all Tyki heard was the splash sound. Eyepatch-kun had probably thrown the water on his face. The Portuguese picked the empty cup the boy was offering him back, and filled it for the second time with the water of the jug he always brings. The curly haired man brought the cup to his lips but before he could drink it, he looked at his side, even though he could only make the shape of the boy.

He lied down besides eyepatch-kun and also threw the water on his face, saying "That does feel good!" and sighing contently, resting his hands over his chest.

"There is nothing like cold water on your face after a good exercise." Eyepatch-kun begun, staring at the black ceiling, "And the best exercise is sparing."

"You do like to fight, don't you, eyepatch-kun? Road told me so…"

"What did she tell you?" Lavi asked, successfully faking nonchalance that sure was not what he was feeling. First, because perm-head brought Road up just like that; second, because Lavi felt really self-conscious whenever the name "Road" was mentioned. Can anybody blame him?

"Well, after the whole fight that happened at the old Ark the Earl told me what really took place over there. I mean, besides my "awakening"…" Tyki didn't elaborate that part, but Lavi still stored it in his memory. "He told me Road lost. And trust me, eyepatch-kun, I had a hard time believing that. Road doesn't lose like that, especially for a guy like you. No offense."

"None taken" Lavi smirked, "It's exactly that kind of condescension that makes my opponents believe they can easily defeat me. And that's how they usually fall."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind…" suddenly Tyki felt eyepatch-kun was not talking only about his fight with Road. His words sounded like an alert in his ears. Or maybe hearing so much from Sheryl, Bookman, and Wisely had _finally_ made him paranoid. "So, after hearing that she was defeated from the Earl, I had to hear from Road herself. Not because I didn't believe the Earl. It's just because…Road lost to you! How the hell did that happen?"

Lavi would like to point out that perm-head himself was defeated by Allen. Not to mention Skin Bollic and Jasdebi. But he just kept quiet, waiting for perm-head's next words. What had Road told the man? He hoped not that much.

"So I asked her how did she lose to you, and she told me...stuff."

"Stuff?" _Stuff I'd rather not share with anybody,_ _but_ _that_ _I'll probably share with __you__, perm-head,_ the Bookman Junior realized.

"She told me how you turned against your comrades in the blink of an eye. She told me she saw what was inside your heart… And it was full of disdain for humanity. She said that your heart was a dangerous "swamp". She said that all she had to do was remind you of the person you used to be; the heartless Bookman Jr." Lavi gritted his teeth at that, "And then you fought against Allen Walker. I whish I could have seen that…"

"I wish that had never happened." Lavi sighed, with all the tired honesty he could muster.

But Tyki seemed to ignore the redhead's words. He just kept speaking.

"I would _pay_ to see you kicking that boy's ass, eyepatch-kun. Not that I don't like him, because I do. But in a situation like that… I mean, this is so damn funny!"

_Funny?_

"Do you think it would be _funny_ if you were forced to fight, let's say, your dear niece?"

Silence for some seconds, and then Tyki finally answered.

"But you were not "forced", eyepatch-kun. Road told me she just showed you who you really are, and as soon as you were free from her dream, you wasted no time in hurting your so called "friends". It's funny because you did it with your own hands. Don't you feel good every time you act…violent? Don't you feel a rush; an indescribable pleasure? Don't you feel…alive?" Tyki, looked at his side, and found nothing but a shiny eye full of…something.

"No, I don't perm-head. This is just your idea of fun. And at that time in the Ark, I felt I would die. I was dead in Road's dream world, but at the same time I was seeing what my body was doing to my…" _precious friend_ were the words that almost slipped from his tongue, because that's the true. He, Bookman Junior, had precious friends "Allen…But luckily I managed to defeat Road before I could kill Allen."

"Oh, yes, she told me about that too. That was the first time I heard her regarding a mere human with such respect. She even told me, you know? She said "Tyki, if you ever run into the Bookman Junior again, be cautious."

Now that Tyki thought about it, Road was the first one who warned him about eyepatch-kun. He supposed she was talking about a physical brawl, but now he could apply her words in the current situation…

"It's funny how everyone ends up telling you to be cautious towards me, perm-head."

_And that's because I never told you about Wisely,_ Tyki thought.

"I suppose" the Noah cracked his knuckles, taking the cigar packet from his pocket. "But the real question here is how you didn't go insane fighting my niece."

"Didn't she tell you that?"

"Asides how ruthless of a fighter you are, and how cold blooded, she just told me you are a very smart cookie."

"If Road herself didn't tell you, why should I?"

"Good question, eyepatch-kun…" the Noah put the cigar between his lips and lighted it, "I don't know."

"Then it's your loss."

"Crap." The dark haired man sighed defeated, blowing white smoke into the blackness of the place. Knowing the boy was right beside him, he ran a finger over his neck, showing that it could go under the skin with a wish of his "I'll torture you." Even though Lavi shivered at the sudden touch, he couldn't say he felt uneasy.

_No, you won't. Maybe only if your brother obligates you._

"Try again, perm-head" Lavi turned his head to the man, trying to show his annoyed expression. Tyki sighed.

"I'll give you food…"

_That_ picked the redhead's interest.

"What kind of food?"

"Any akuma food you want." Tyki smirked. He could even hear the smile fading away from the boy's face. He still hadn't gotten over the whole akuma making him food thing, which was just silly in Tyki's opinion. If eyepatch-kun eventually joined the Noah, he would have to eat the akuma food on a daily basis.

"Then I want sea food pasta."

"Okay, it's a deal. Now tell me."

Tyki heard a sight before eyepatch-kun started speaking.

"Road was defeated because she played with something she shouldn't have even looked. When I was lost in her dream she showed me things; horrible things, but they were horrible not because they scared me. They were horrible because they were so close to my own reality. I spend the greater part of my life watching wars from the front seat. Since I was six all I have been breathing in my life are battles, battles and battles."

The color Lavi saw the most in his life was dark gray, because of the dense smoke that usually enveloped the wars. Smoke from the guns, rifles, cannons, buildings falling down, explosions….everything. After the smoke faded, it cleaned the scenario for the second color he saw the most show up, and that's usually when Lavi wishes the dull gray smoke would be back. It was red; cherry red, brownish-red; blackish-red. Blood around the world; on men, women, children, on the walls, on the flags, soaking and killing the land like a toxic rain; seeping from holes on the lifeless bodies; and then the bodies…

The bodies that survived and will be condemned to drag their selves through this ugly Earth until the day the body finally becomes dirt; living without their souls, missing their precious people. The bodies of violated women and children. The sound_- thud; thud; thud_- of the dead bodies been piled up into a hole to get all burned in one huge fire. No funeral; there is no time for fancy funerals in war. And the pieces of bodies scattered around were always simply left there; food for the buzzards and dogs. Scattered arms, feet, legs, faces, eyes… And those eyes that day by day lose all theirs gleam; lose the faith; lose the will to live…

War is a damned thing, and Lavi _hates_ it, but he understands it too well.

"At first…" his voice gained a sad quality not even he was aware of, but the Noah hearing his words attentively was, "I wanted to believe _them_, you know; humans. I wanted to believe that the first battle I saw was real, yes, but that it wouldn't happen so often. But then…"

"Humans proved you wrong…" the Noah said, a slightly angry quality in his voice that he _was_ aware of.

"That they did," eyepatch-kun let out a bitter chuckle, "It didn't take me too long to identify a certain pattern to humanity. No matter where I traveled to, all I saw was battles, and pettiness and cruelty, because…that's what men are. They are hypocrites with a violent heart and capable of pull the cruelest shit off. They always fail to bring an end to war because war is simply a physical manifestation of all the putrid feelings that go inside their hearts… I not even realized that at first, but when I was still a kid, I was watching this particular vicious battle and my eyes simply glued to the scene, you know. I didn't miss a second of it all, because I had no more tears to blur my vision. I think after seen the same old, same old, my tears finally dried up. And my heart felt no grief. I wasn't seen humans anymore; I was seen blobs of ink forming words on an empty book. I wasn't seen despair anymore; I was seen history repeating itself."

"So you quickly became a Bookman inside your heart…" all Lavi saw was more smoke dancing in the black. Perm-head had a very interesting way of phrasing his conclusions.

"Well, that's what I thought for years. But then I went to the Black Order…" he heard a huff from the Noah, "The old man told me it would be a difficult record. "

"Why?"

"You should know that better than me, perm-head. You are a soldier. I know you fight alongside the Earl and stuff, but even someone like you might want to protect someone. Even that son of a bitch monocle-guy wants to protect something. What I mean is, Noah or human, everyone has somebody precious to be protected. I realized that after I observed the soldiers more closely inside the Order. And I confirmed that after watching you Noah."

"I understand…Does eyepatch-kun have somebody he wants to protect?"

The answer came sooner than Lavi thought it would come.

"Bookman is an exception. Is not a matter of "want". We simply _don't_."

_We can't,_ would be a better terminology.

"I don't believe you, eyepatch-kun."

"I don't believe in myself either, perm-head." There was more dark silence before Lavi continued. "When I fought Road at the Ark, I had an epiphany. After she showed me all those horrible things, I realized that the cold heart I had been bearing, albeit it has been there for such a long time, was actually not my real heart. That's the reason she managed to torture me in her dreams. In her dreams…there was another me."

"Another you?"

"Yeah, it's hard to explain, you know. There was literally another me. And the other me kept saying he was the real me. The other "me" is the one who didn't care about nobody. The other "me" wanted to kill all those nuisances that were between me and my job. He wanted to kill them all; the bean sprout; Lenalee-chan; Yuu-chan…All of them."

"This is one fucked up dream, eyepatch-kun. Road is a fearsome person…" For a second there Tyki felt glad he would never be on the receiving end of such power. And for the hundredth time he wondered how the hell the boy beside him didn't go insane. He supposed eyepatch-kun was going to explain that now.

"I know, and it makes me angry every time I think about it. But on the other hand, I kind of…needed it."

"Come again?" _Eyepatch-kun __needed__ to be tortured to insanity?_

"Yes, I was divided between "me" and that "other me". That other me had taken over for such a long time that at some point I started believing "he" was "I". Do you know that belief that says when you tell a lie so many times it becomes a truth?"

_All my forty-eight lives I was not myself. It took "Lavi" to make me remember who I am…_

"That's interesting. But don't you see a dilemma here? If you care about your friends, you can't become Bookman." That's when Tyki saw the boy's eye glint with…something else.

"That's a load of bullshit, perm-head. I was the successor of Bookman _before_ I stopped caring about my friends. I won't let that stop me from doing my job" My _friends_… With each passing day, the word was becoming so much easier to say. "Although there are some things that I lost forever…I'm not that scrawny boy who had faith in humanity anymore. I still believe most of humans are scum, but I have faith in _some_ humans…I believe that is a teeny, tiny possibility that a group of few humans might change things for the best. A teeny…tiny…possibility…"

Tyki noticed that eyepatch-kun did not name said humans. At first he thought automatically of "Black Order" but now he just didn't want to think about "names"…

"At the end I saw the truth I hid from myself, behind layers and layers of battles. When I think about it, I should thank your niece for that."

Tyki snorted.

"Oh, eyepatch-kun, but you already thanked her, remember? You stabbed and burned her to ashes." The light feeling of the conversation took a vertiginous turn over at Tyki's words.

"That was not my thanks." The redhead explained, completely ignoring the sarcasm from the other, "That was just me trying to…" save my friends, he would say, but decided on "survive" Which was not a lie; after that battle, Lavi was glad for every breath he took. "By the way, does monocle-guy knows about the details of his daughter's…defeat?"

Lavi had a _feeling_ that could be the reason for the man wanting him dead so much.

"Oh, no, no, he just knows you defeated her. If he knew about the _details_, well, death would be a merciful gift for you."

"Oh." Was all Lavi could say. Why say more? He hoped perm-head would never think it would be "funny" to share the news with his Noah brother.

"Road…I'm missing her, eyepatch-kun…" Tyki suddenly confessed, without saying the "so much" he wanted to.

Lavi could understand, he was missing his friends too.

"Do you at least have a clue where she went to?"

"Who knows?" perm-head yawned. For some reason, he was feeling tired suddenly, "That damn Apocryphos hurt her, you heard that. Maybe she is not in this world, but in her world."

"Her "dream", you mean?"

"Yeah…Road is the only one who can get there. I think it's her "special place" or something…Well, you have been there once, didn't you, eyepatch-kun? But it's never good to go visit that place…"

"Right, right, right…" Lavi said, thinking he'd rather not be invited to go to "that place"…ever again. But, hey, what got into perm-head to go speaking about Road just like that? The man must be really missing his niece. Or maybe he was getting used to Lavi as Lavi was getting used to him?

"Road is a special person, eyepatch-kun; _weird_, I mean. She is a Noah, but she is…different from the rest of the family. She…is a very free spirit. The freest person I've ever met." Those words made Tyki smile. "Sometimes, I don't think she cares about the war at all." Lavi raised an eyebrow that perm-head, of course, didn't see. "It's like she is always stuck in her own little world, you know." _Yeah, literally_, the redhead thought. "I mean…she is such an immature girl. Sometimes I wonder…"

"You wonder…?"

"If she will stay with us until the very end…"

It took some seconds for Lavi to grasp what perm-head meant with his reticent declaration.

"Allen." Was all the successor of the Bookman needed to say.

"Precisely" It has been some time since the cigar ended, and they've been reduced to talk into the absolute darkness. Maybe the lack of faces was triggering Tyki to talk more freely. Or maybe he grew too used to eyepatch-kun after all. "Something inside tells me she will follow the boy, no matter where. You know, she loves him. Love, friendship, and feelings in general, they are very dangerous sometimes. I don't want my little Road having to face the same destiny of the traitor…"

_The Fourteen_, Tyki chanted into his mind, not realizing immediately that three people had warned him already of the potential danger in his relationship with eyepatch-kun. That's the thing with the majority of fatal ironies; you just realize them when it is too late.

"You seem worried, perm-head."

"That's because I am worried, eyepatch-kun…And why am I telling _you_ this, by the way?" the Noah's voice suddenly escalated. "And why did you tell all those stuff to _me_, anyway? Aren't they supposed to be personal?"

_Are we truly becoming friends_? Tyki thought flabbergasted. Yes, he knew he grew attached to the boy. Yes, he even wanted him to let go of the Innocence and join the Noah, because that was like uniting the pleasant with the useful, but a true friend is so much more than that convenient aliance… There are things that simply cannot be erased, no matter how much you try. What happened with the fact he had fought eyepatch-kun twice? What happened with the fact he nearly killed him? What happened with the fact he nearly killed his friend and laughed about it, just to make the redhead angry? What happened with the fact Tyki had been nearly killing so many people? Key word here: _nearly_.

Eyepatch-kun answered him.

"I think…you are missing Road, and maybe those guys you used to hang around with. I think…I've been missing my comrades from the Order…And that's all."

"No, it's not! Stop with the riddles already, eyepatch-kun!" _At least __once_, was not voiced.

_Now isn't that a change_, Lavi thought, shared between amused and dumbfounded.

"Perm-head, you have to think about this cell as a place apart, you know. Such as, I don't know; a little box outside of this world." Hey, that reminded him of Innocence. Screw it; he was not changing the metaphor. "This place makes you often forget who you are, and who I am. We feel free to speak whatever comes to mind, not because we trust each other, but because we just know that whatever we say in this cell will stay in this cell. And there's also the undeniable fact that we got closer. I mean, look at us! We shared stories, we talked about women, we ate together, we got drunk and now we even spared. That's pretty much what close friends do. But you don't have to worry your perm-head about that because as soon as I am released, I'm sure our "friendship" will not exist anymore."

Tyki felt the cold water been splashed all over him, despite the lack of water. He really did.

"Is that what you really think, eyepatch-kun?"

"I think we are missing our true friends so much that we, even if unintentionally, started to use each other at some point. We built this relationship out of the lack of our old relationships. What word can I use to describe us?" Lavi really rummaged through his brain, as he looked at the black ceiling, "Replacements, that's the word. We are only _replacements_, perm-head."

It sounded ugly, and _really not funny_, in Tyki's ears.

"So that means, after this whole circus is over, I might kill you…" He said, truly meaning it, but not really enjoying the fact.

"You might." Eyepatch-kun answered honestly, "But perm-head, even though you are a replacement, I would hate if it wasn't you." At that Lavi smiled warmly. Tyki didn't saw it, but he knew eyepatch-kun smiled.

Tyki's brain had given a knot once, now it was his heart's turn.

"So that makes me irreplaceable, no?" The Noah chuckled, even though he was confused as hell.

"In a sense, yes…"

An irreplaceable replacement; that's so original and crazy that _only_ eyepatch-kun could make it up.

"Will I still be a "replacement" if you join the Noah, eyepatch-kun?" Because the possibility has always been there, dangling in front of their noses. Tyki just had to voice it.

"That's a difficult question, perm-head."

"Don't worry." Tyki assured the redhead, standing up, "I think you still have plenty of time to think about it."

And with that the Noah was gone. And he was damn sure eyepatch-kun would think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey everyone!<p>

Now this is an example of a chapter I was really not putting too much hope at first an then- BANG!- the whole thing exploded on my face and it became huge, and conceptual and so very, very complicated.

At first this chapter was meant as a "filler" xD I mean, on the next chapter I'll make a big plot move, because there is almost two months of incarceration for Lavi and stuff. So I projected this chapter as a transitional one. I wanted it to have a light feeling and I think I managed that with the first part. I really do think children get attached to Tyki easily. Not only because of Road, but especially because of Eaze, so yeah, cute scene where Tyki finally figures the whole riddle about the "wind"… Yet, he kept his conclusions to himself, not telling it to Lavi. The fight scene is just something I wanted to write since chapter seven. Now that I think about it, it worked as that final thing to straighten a bond between two guys. Drink, share secrets and spar. I think it's very "Shounen JUMP" like. xD

And then there's the whole conversation after the fight. Like everything in this fic, it started, let's say, harmless, and it ended like that! I really think Road will follow Allen, by the way. And I really don't know what to say about Tyki and Lavi right now. I think the whole scene above explains, though. What really got me surprised is that Lavi is proving to be a very sharp character; literally. He has the power of the words with him; he pierces through. Even though he was been honest, he really made Tyki go from hell to heaven and vice-versa.

Oh, and before I forget, Yuu-chan, the rat, will give all of himself to win the obstacle-curse. Let's remember Yuu-chan is a very stubborn creature. :]

As a last note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear **Schauspielerinnen.** She is my kind reader who took her time to not only edit my chapters but also point out my mistakes. I've been learning a lot! _Thank you, girl_! ^^

Things will go like this: I publish the chapter, and then she edits, and then I replace the chapter. She already edited the Chapter one! And I'll keep warning all of you about the replaced chapters. Once again, thank you so much, Schauspielerinnen!

I hope you guys like this chapter! See you all next time!

**Moon**


	10. Not a guest of honor, but not a stranger

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Kastura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>This will take a while, so I suggest you guys who sent reviews to look for your name and read my answer. I'll evidence them in <em>**bold**_ letters. Anyways, let's start._

**LuckyLover12**: One of the things I like the most about this story is how my readers sympathize so much with our perm-head. I have to confess that, despite depicting him as a Noah who likes to have his "fun", I LOVE writing his adorable side, oh, so much! And, ho, Lavi joining the Noah would be awesome, wouldn't it? Anyways, here's the update. I hope you like it! Thanks!

**Free of Mundane Thoughts**: Whenever an author answers me I also feel that joy. I simply love to answer the reviews. It's not the same when I don't do that because reviews complement the fic and is also a nice "quality control", you know? xD Not to mention I love the interaction with my kind readers… Don't worry about Lavi's "little" secret, because that will be revealed eventually. Sheryl is awesome to write. He makes me laugh loud, because I always think about the manga scenes where Hoshino writes him in a more comical way; such as him fussing about Road or hitting on Tyki…The fighting scene is something that I've been writing long ago, in other fics. I always get the sensation that something is missing for some reason. They are not as easy to write as the dialogues, because dialogues are meant to be written, but fight scenes are more understandable when you can see them, like in the manga, for example. So, yes, I took some time writing that part. About the quotes I told a reader some chapters ago that it started in chapter one, but to be honest I wasn't thinking…Then I realized it would become a pattern in the fic, so now I'm stuck with making up them. No, really. xD All in all, I really like to make them up. Now that you read my huge answer (sorry about that) you can go read the fic. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the comment!

**Opalynne**: I have to confess that when I first used the wind metaphor I was just thinking that if Tyki is Gray, Lavi has no colors, like the wind. But I knew I would write a scene where Tyki would realize what Lavi meant, so I decided to increment the meaning. Actually it came to me when I was lounging on a rock near my house. It's a place I like to go alone, just to breathe some fresh air and think about stupid things. It is nice for meditate. I wasn't meditating but the idea really came to me when I looked at the leaves of the threes moving with the wind. That's why I wrote a similar scene with Tyki, by the way. And, yes, I'm seen that my readers are noticing the differences between Tyki and Lavi's personalities. Tyki seems to have a more open heart, while Lavi, as you said it, shows almost nonchalance about that. And yes, the old panda does have a plan. Actually, read this chapter to know a bit more of that. xD I'm such a shameless person, making propaganda in my own review answering. About the romance…yeah, I just think it doesn't fit in this plot. I like how I am building their relationship step by step, without skips. Romance would kind of put everything to lose. However, as I said, my readers can interpret the scenes the way they see fit. I confess there are some scenes you can interpret on that way and at the same time if you don't want to, you don't have to. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways, I hope you like this chap. 10!

**Schauspielerinnen**: I have to agree with you; chapter nine was turmoil of emotions even for me. It's funny to write because you have the thing inside your mind, right? But when you finally see it typed (specially the dialogues) you feel that kind of emotion. You understand the characters…You feel for them in a weird way. It's all very weird. xD Tyki's trip to the town was intended to be cute. About well-timed, I'm happy. I really wasn't thinking too much about that. Now I will. And for the record, one of these days I will write a scene between Tyki and the adorable old lady…The analogy of the wind really came to me. I know some stuff of my fic might see "difficult" but is not, really. I mean, maybe it is, but all I have to do, most of the times, is just stop for a moment and think about the "philosophies" of the fic. It really comes to me really fast. The difficult part is actually organizing my thoughts. They always come to me in a chaotic way. xD About "Deak" and the dream world. I think that other redhead was not Deak. Actually, I think, Hoshino used Deak just to give us an exemplified explanation of the whole "alias" concept. And the explanation Lavi used is just my feeling after reading those chapters of the Ark…again. Do you remember how he always used "me" in his sentences? The old "me"; You were also "me". It made me think that "me" used to have faith in humanity but not anymore. Yes, he might have faith in his friends, but I don't really think it goes beyond that. Lavi is too scared to simply go back to his childhood beliefs. I think he reached a point between his old "me" and "Lavi", who is closest to his real personality, I think. The part about loyalties, I think that too. Though I believe that the Noah memory is the greatest responsible for their alliance with the Earl. And I do believe some of them closer to Earl than others. It happens even in our "normal" families, right? Why not in theirs? About the cell…Yeah, I really wanted to write something like to convey that exact feeling. I always think that Tyki and Lavi are more open to each other there, because at the place, as crazy as it sounds, they are stripped of everything. They place aside their positions in the war just to be themselves. In theory, of course, because there's the whole "riddle", Lavi's tricky personality, Tyki's arguing heart. Those are the variables of the whole equation, if I can put it like that. And I think this plot will be solved in those details. God, how I ramble…xD But before I end this, I will talk about Road and Allen. I think she might have had a major crush on Neah. xD But I also think Road likes Allen, not only because of Neah, but because of that first "meeting" of them. We of them all. I really see him like the "pierrot who cries for love". And that's all. You'll be a hero if you read my rambles to the end. I'm very happy today so I ramble even more than normal. Oh, and about the edition, don't rush yourself. And good luck with your piano classes. Piano is beautiful. ^^

**littlebunny1412**: Thank you so much for have taken your time and sent a great review. I think Tyki is a very "magical" person. Not only because of his powers but also because of what we see with Eaze. He gives me a vibe of a person I want to have around me all the time. If you forget the fact he is a murderer, that is. xD I think that he could be a friend of mine, you know. We could form a team and cheat people out their pants in poker. Ah, I dream… xD The metaphor of wind was literally a strike of inspiration. First I thought about it just thinking about the color, when I wrote chapter six. But then...I elaborated it, hehe. You spar? That's so awesome. I don't, unfortunately. I'd really like to. I do run, though, a lot. I'm no professional, of course, but I love to wake up and run until my legs are burning…then I stop. xD It's very refreshing, cleans the mind. Road, as I said, is my favorite female character, because not only she is adorable, she is also complicated. She gives the feeling of somebody…ethereal; somebody who is everywhere and can escape through your fingers like the water. That's why I wrote Tyki describing her as a free spirit. Tyki and Lavi's relationship is ultimately complicated; hard to define; especially because Lavi thinks more and Tyki feels more. I know they share their similarities, but this chapter nine really made me think of them as opposites in that sense. The whole "irreplaceable replacement" concept I have been cooking inside my mind for some time, but just came with the word when I actually typed the chap. 9. Lavi, even though he thinks Tyki is nothing more than a substitute, admits he wouldn't have his perm-head in any other way. I mean, he likes Tyki the way he is, and if it was another Noah visiting him, maybe the story would have been different. Well, that's it for chapter nine (although I always forget to type something in my answers.=/) I hope you like this chapter 10! Kisses!^^

**sinfulseraph**: As I Said before, I wasn't expecting much of this chapter, but then it grew and ate me. xD Tyki and Lavi are not to be underestimated as characters. No matter how few ideas I have, sometimes they speak for themselves and I see myself bowing at them and typing what they want. They have feelings that I end up feeling too when I write them. In the end I loved this chapter so full of not plot, but character development. I plan, and I hope, to do at least another chapter like that; full of feelings. I hope you like this chapter 10! Thanks for the kind review!

**Anim110**: My Wind analogy is Cannon? Oh my God! That made me so fucking happy! xD To be honest, I never had the opportunity to read the reverse novels, I just knew a little about Doug and that's all. Now I really want to read it. I take the Bookman as a nomadic; he goes wherever he wants; and he goes all the time. Like the wind he never stops. I guess some people are like that. While ones are strong trees rooted to a place, others are wonderers; moving and moving like the wind. Lavi is simply the extreme wonderer. xD Yeah, I do like to use manga elements all the times I have the opportunity because, as you said, it makes the fic seems more "real". The fic is slowly but surely turning into AU, right, but it still inside the DGM universe; which is awesome and I can't detach my fic from it. I miss Lavi so much. And, yes, my intention was that; turn the wait a bit less frustrating. I was thinking to myself that when the "Lavi Ark" finally starts I'll compare it to my fic and see all the things I wrote that were wrong. xD It will be funny, hehe. Anyways, you are new around here, aren't you? If that's the case: Welcome to "Interview" and have fun! Thank you for the review!

**Cata-nee**: Hi! Before I start answering let me tell I'm really glad you are taking your time to review all the chapters. That's so kind and thoughtful that it makes me want to do the same. So, yeah, I'll answer all your reviews, but, you see, this review answering corner is getting really big, so I'll answer the first three reviews today, and next three in chapter eleven, until I catch up with you, all right? So, let's start with _chapter one_: I'm happy to talk about the first chapter again. I was all insecure about it because this fic is really different, and it's normal to get scared by the unknown. xD And I'm really, really glad that the first story of DGM you read is mine. Now that's a responsibility for the author. As I said, yaoi is not really my main goal here because it would turn the relationship between Lavi and Tyki too easy. And I never wrote yaoi. So, I'm kind of freaked out that I could write it wrong. I'm so silly. xD I try to mix "cute" with "dangerous" and that's the result: a cute, embarrassing feed session that almost ended up in tragedy. I hope I could lure you in with my fic. That's the intention of every fic writer. xD

_Second chapter_: Sheryl is scary, isn't he? His powers match his personality, I think. And I think Hoshino thought about that too. Tyki is the most humanized of the Noah, that's what I think when I read his scenes. Even when he is killing someone, he shows conflict. I wonder if one day we will see Tyki in his human life again. That seems like a distant dream, but is such a nice dream… And Lavi is a complicated one. He is divided too, and I will always show his troubled little heart/mind. I like to explore his personality and his problems without been over dramatically, of course. Because one, it would make the fic too "heavy" and two, I'm not good with dramas. I can write, but is not the same as when I write something like this fic. To be completely honest, my first fic was a humor one. That's why there's always a line of humor in the dialogues…and a lot of sarcasm.

_Third chapter_: The first nickname I had thought for Tyki was "Curly", actually, but that's Komui's, so I decided on "perm-head". The titles at the beginning always have something to do with the chapters, mostly the dialogues. I just think about the titles after I write all the chapters, actually. I'm the author, so I know what will happen (xD) but I wonder what the readers think when they read the titles before the chapter. It must be really interesting. For example, when you read the title for chapter nine, you'll automatically think "What does it mean?" So, yeah, I like the titles a lot. By the way, people usually call me "Moon". You see, when I first entered the sire, years ago, I had no idea what my pen name would be, so I'm stuck with that one now. xD I think "Moon" is cute. ^^ Once again, thank you so much. So much! Look forward for my next answers and have fun with this chapter!

**TealEyedBeing**: A lot happened, right? xD I wonder how you felt when you caught up with the chapters. I'm glad you still like it and I hope this chapter is good too! Thank you for the review!^^

**Neil**: I read your review yesterday, when I was typing the last part of the chapter. Holy shit, you ramble as much as me! xD Hehe, now is my turn to answer the review. The scene with the child was totally based on Eaze. In the end I thought: "Holy crap, I made her blonde and with blue eyes too!". I keep saying Tyki makes me go "aaaw" whenever I think about that side of him. He is such a likeable character. Hoshino really made a good job with him. Hehe, about the spar my thoughts are the same as yours. I was just waiting for the right time. xD Now let's talk about Lavi. He is a bit cold, isn't he? And when I put him with Tyki is Lavi who strikes us as the "bad" one (That's not a good term, but I don't have a better one.) which is ironic when you think Lavi is an exorcist/ Bookman and Tyki is a Noah. I love those contradictions! And I agree with you when you say Lavi actually believes in what he tells Tyki, but Tyki has a more opened heart than Lavi. What I can say for sure is that the three month experience will change them somehow. Even Lavi, who tries hard not to "corrupt" himself. I want to believe that Lavi influences Tyki, yes, but Tyki does that too, just in a more unpretentious way. Lavi is more sophisticated with his words and thoughts. Tyki is almost all about intuition, although he is still very rational. I think Lavi is right when he says they are "replacements". He is just underestimating the value of this particular "replacement" when Tyki is not. I think that in any other situation, Lavi and Tyki would probably not give much thought about the other. If they were less bored, things might have turned out different.

And yes, I agree with you. Tyki is so much more honest than Lavi. I wonder if Lavi will ever be honest with Tyki. I mean, he didn't lie in the last conversation. He even opened up about what happened at Road's dream world. I think that's really personal and he might have kept to himself even at the Order with his friends. But even if he says the true, he does so in an almost cruel way. Sometimes I get that impression. Hell, it's too complicated to explain! About the theory about Neah, well, our ideas match. I can't think Tyki is Neah son because of the chronological order of the events. I hope Hoshino explains that to us soon. I'm dying to read the next chapter, by the way. Lastly, yay, I won a cookie! xD

_My God, that was intense. Would you guys believe I was smiling moments ago, when I was typing the answers? Even my mom asked what was wrong with me, smiling over the computer scream. Mom, you have no idea…_

* * *

><p>Not a <em>guest of honor<em>, but not a **stranger** either

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty-five<span>

Round number four

Lavi knew that, at this afternoon, he would finally complete two months of confinement. He remembered when perm-head came with booze and they got totally plastered. Well, the redhead wouldn't mind a second round- of celebration. However, right at this moment, he was occupied with more pressing matters.

Such as Yuu-chan's training.

So far, the rat made it to end of the metal bar without falling… Well, nothing really changed, but at least now the creature wasn't falling for _real_. One week ago, Lavi lost count of the times he saved the poor Yuu-chan. Now the rat was not only walking down the metal bar but also _running_. The current problem was actually making the rat get to the strings course. He couldn't climb down for his life. Lavi knew that part would be a handful, but, hey, it's not like he had better things to do. This sentence was becoming his motto in this God forsaken place.

He'd be sure to suck another book out of perm-head the next time. Because for one, the man would always come back; for two, Lavi knew he was a manipulative son of a bitch who, with his flashy smile, always gets what he wants.

He grabbed Yuu-chan by the tail, announcing that the training session was over. That's when he heard footsteps. Usually he would dismiss the noise, but this time the noise was a little louder, and the footsteps belonged not to one, but, two, three pairs of legs? That is quite the crowd, for such a small cell. It was not perm-head, because the man always came alone. Such a party can mean only one thing…

_Round four_

He quickly took out the metal bar embedded on the wall and also untied the strings circuit and the thin rope, effectively dissembling the whole circuit. Those annoying Noah didn't need to know Lavi has been killing his boredom training a rat. It sounded lame even in his ears… So, when the door opened, all the visitors saw was a redhead slouched on the wall, hands behind his back and a very shitty grin plastered on his face; the kind of grin you see on kid's who pulled a prank and now were trying (trying) to act nonchalant.

Three people had entered the cell.

"Hey, hey, it's you, monocle-guy!" Lavi exclaimed, faking excitement. Shit, his adaptations skills had skyrocketed after two months. He was starting to feel too comfortable around Noahs "And the senile panda…" Bookman looked right at his apprentice's face. He knew that "prankster" expression more than anyone. The question is: what could the kid be doing in such a place with so few options? Nothing good that's the answer.

"I see you are still alive, Lavi…" the old man sighed, as if tired. That made Lavi's smile warmer and less devilish. Two months of confinement proved to be nothing to Bookman. The old panda was still as cold and annoying as ever. _Good_.

"Good morning to you too, panda" Lavi restrained his own urge to keel over and laugh. The old man had the face of somebody who just ate sand. That might be due to the fact that at the current situation he couldn't walk and kick his apprentice's head. _Oh, the irony_…Lavi thought, fully aware that this party would end up with him been hurt somewhere, but safe from the panda kick.

The air inside the cell had become dense after the exchange between student and master. Even Sheryl seemed a bit peeved. After all, seen those two in such "talkative" mood (for a lack of a better term) was a first, at least for him. Unfortunately, he couldn't say that about his dear brother. Suddenly there as a "huhi" sound, that broke the heavy atmosphere.

"Those two are funny!" it was Fiddler, of all people, who decided to break the stillness. Sheryl simply rolled his eyes.

"There is a lot of people here today, monocle-guy. Are you throwing a party?"

_Really, __really__ used to the Noah_

"Your apprentice seems to be in a very good mood today, Bookman!" Desires of Noah almost beamed

"He is an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up." The wise man responded, now glaring at Lavi. He never could get around the talkative personality of the redhead. Charming, yes; useful, most of the times; dangerous, extremely.

"I couldn't agree more with that." Suddenly there were five people in that place. The last one sprouted through the wall across from Lavi. The redhead's expression changed drastically, but he still managed to say, without stuttering:

"Hello, perm-head."

The Noah of pleasures, hair in a ponytail, golden eyes glowing and stigmata scars carved into skin, said nothing. He was like a statue.

"Tyki-pon, you are late! Well, never mind, now the party is complete." Sheryl clapped his hands, not hiding his satisfaction.

Lavi knew an interrogation would take place at any moment. Lavi knew why the panda was here. Lavi knew monocle-guy hated him. Lavi knew that weird-tongue guy would probably torture him. But perm-head…Perm-head _never_ came in when the "rounds" happened. _Shit_.

"Well, I'm a very busy man and we already wasted too much time with pleasantries, so Bookman…" the minister turned to the short old man, "I believe you had time enough to change your mind."

A nice way of saying: "Spit it out, already, or your apprentice will scream!"

Even before the old man could take a breath to give the others a proper answer, Sheryl was already signaling to Tyki, who started walking towards the redhead on the floor. Those were very mechanical steps, Junior observed, but quickly there was nothing else to be observed because perm-head was already crouched before him. With his back to the others, Tyki was sure they would not understand what he tried to do. He came closer and, very calmly, whispered in Lavi's ear, so no one inside the cell would hear his next words: "Nothing personal, eyepatch-kun." The voice was laconic. "I'm just doing my job."

And then- _pain_.

Lavi's head hanged low instantaneously and his previously relaxed body tensed from head to toe. It has been such a long time since perm-head had phased his hand into his body. God, it really seemed ages ago… Now he could clearly feel the fingers closing around his heart. They squeezed too slowly and too hard; a bad combination.

And Lavi screamed, looking at the floor plane. He didn't see Bookman glaring at the Noah of Desires.

"Stop that, you idiot. I not even started talking!" was the panda's complain.

"I'm just trying to speed things up here. I know you are a stubborn little old man, therefore I decided to…cheer you on." Another glance at Tyki, but the man was not looking at anybody except for the boy in front of him.

"Hey, Sheryl, I think Tyki didn't see you." Fiddler said and this made Sheryl huff in annoyance. His brother was too engrossed in what he was doing, it seemed, and the minister would have to communicate with him not through glances, but words.

"Squeeze it again, _Tyki_." Sheryl commanded, and the Noah of Pleasures, never turning towards the other people, obeyed.

Lavi screamed again. He never had one, but he was damn sure this was worse than a heart attack. Well, he had a heart and perm-head was "attacking" it. _Maybe that counts?_

"Bookman…your apprentice is _suffering_ right there. Don't you want that to stop?"

But the silence indicated that Lavi was not suffering at all. Tyki had his hand inside him, but currently was not squeezing his heart. He could breathe for a second. That made Sheryl sigh in annoyance 'once again and Fiddler snorted, choking a loud laugh that had surely been in the way.

Fiddler sounds were the only thing besides silence, until Bookman's old man voice pierced through it.

"I'm just wondering…" he examined his claw like nails as if his apprentice was not even there, even less been tortured, "what will the Earl say when he figures out the stunt you children are pulling behind his back…" That got immediate response.

"Tyki!" Sheryl yelled, and the Noah of Pleasures, once again, squeezed the boy's heart. At the third squeeze, Lavi managed to just let out a pained gasp. Because things were looking like they would take a while.

"_Spit it all out, Bookman_!" Sheryl was quickly losing his patience, but the old panda didn't seem to follow that pace. The old man was incredibly composed; bored even, if the Noah didn't know him better.

"All right, I'll tell all you want about the Fourteen."

At this, even Tyki had to pay attention. He pulled out his hand from Lavi's chest and turned a bit to look at his brother's dumbfounded face (which was a bit funny, but he'd better be quiet now), Fiddler's retarded expression and the old Foxe's, disguised as panda, knowing face. The old man really knew too much. Sometimes Tyki wondered how much it was "too much".

"But before that" Bookman proceeded. "I want to talk about the Earl first. Rather, I want to talk _to_ the Earl."

Did something snapped? Because Lavi could swear he heard something snapping.

"Old man…" the Noah of Desires grunted, clearly livid.

Oh, right, it was _monocle-guy _who snapped.

"What are you saying, old man?"

"I'm saying that I'm not an idiot." The panda narrowed his black eyes as he looked at Sheryl. The other Noah, the Noah of Pleasures, the old man noticed, had already turned his back on everyone inside the cell; except on Lavi, of course. "Or you really thought I wouldn't realize you Noah are hiding our imprisonment from the Earl? And that means you don't want him to know that you've been snooping on his private life." He sighed, "Shame on you, brats."

For the second time, Lavi heard the snap.

"It might be private, but we are also part of the family; it concerns us! Even if we are talking about that traitor that now is wearing the skin of a god damned exorcist who took away my Road… my Road…my Road!"

Without looking at his Noah brother, Tyki said: "Focus, Sheryl, focus…"

The minister, trying to recompose from the short outburst, cleaned his throat and carried on. "Anyways, you Bookman shouldn't tell me what I am, or not, supposed to do. You are just…_you_!" the panda rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am, because I know better than you brats. If the Earl doesn't want you to know, then you don't have to. _Just respect yours elders will_." And here he looked pointedly at Lavi, without hiding. "This conversation is getting us nowhere. Can I go back to my cell?"

"No, you can't, old man! You blabbed and blabbed and in the end told us nothing!"

Tyki looked at eyepatch-kun's bright green eye. A mute communication been established there. Yes, they knew about Bookman's capabilities all too well. Tyki, in fact, preferred when the man was not opening his mouth.

"Then pay attention because I hate repeating myself. Just ask Lavi" the old man pointed at his disciple on the floor, "Every time he made me repeat myself, I would kick him in the head."

Lavi would have to confess to himself that he answered with a late, very late "Oh, yeah, totally…" because he was truly looking at perm-head's face. Of all the three times the man plunged his hand inside Junior's heart, Lavi didn't see too much amusement there. Sometimes, it was as if perm-head was not even there. As if…he wanted to be somewhere else. Wasn't this…wrong somehow? Wasn't perm-head Noah of Pleasure? Why wasn't he having fun right now?

No, he was having fun…

"Nothing about the Fourteen will come out of my mouth until I get my private meeting with the Earl" the wise, short man said adamantly, and then a little bit more softly, as if he truly were a harmless old man who fed pigeons at the park, or played chess. At least the "play chess" was true. "I need his consent to tell you brats such a personal story."

"And what guaranty we will have that you won't denounce us to the Earl?" Sheryl spun his finger, motioning all the Noah inside the room, though he couldn't help but feel like his precious Tyki-pon was in somewhere else. He hoped too much fun was the real reason for such a distraction. Yes, _too much_ fun.

"No guaranties" the panda answered bluntly, "You will have to trust me."

"Trust an old fox like you, Bookman!" Desires snorted. Even Fiddler snorted his weird snort. "That's rich! You know what? I'm really tired of this circus. You might be Bookman or the devil, but everyone has a break point. It's just a matter of pressure."

That's the point where things started to go downhill for Lavi. Suddenly perm-head's hand was not playing with his heart anymore. The apprentice couldn't even feel ashamed of the scream that he was sure, five more of that, would rip off his vocal chords. Perm-head's fingers were digging inside the muscles of his upper arm, near the collarbone. Then it touched the collarbone, and it hurt.

What other word can Lavi use right now? He can't tell how much it hurts, hurts, hurts… He can just feel, and know, this is the worst physical pain he had ever gone through. Lavi wants out damn it! Out of the agony!

_Out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out!_

Even though the body was sunk in pure pain, the green eye remained as attentive as always, seen all the things that were before it, and that means perm-head's contorting face. At first, there was an aloof expression there; a forced one as if the man rather been doing anything else but this. Then it changed to slight amusement as the fingers "poked" the collarbone, and it finally transformed to utmost joy when the Noah reached the muscles again and pinched at them dozens of times. The wide smile came with the loud, pained scream of the prisoner. But then…it all vanished into the aloof expression again, with a speck of…_something_ Lavi couldn't recognize. Maybe guilt…

The last is just a joke Lavi told inside his brain, just to focus in anything but the pain. He failed miserably.

And perm-head made all those faces in a matter of seconds; it was at the same time showy and subtle.

And the golden eyes…They were a _rainbow of yellows_. Each time show casting a different emotion. Sometimes they mixed; confusing and paradoxical and all…there. _Everything_ was in those chaotic eyes, so Lavi decided to look at the mole under one of then, while the pain stopped for a, he was sure of that, very short time.

When perm-head tossed something on the ground, Lavi was in too much pain to understand it was a piece of muscle. It had the size of a corn grain. The pain was equal to somebody digging a finger into a bullet wound. Lavi had seen that so many times that he immediately associated the pain with the image.

"See what he just did, Bookman? That's just so you won't forget what Tyki is capable of doing." Sheryl could have said "Noah", but he said "Tyki". "Hey, brother, start with the pinky."

Lavi's eye widened. He imagined pain, and death, but not been pulled apart piece by piece. Okay, knowing perm-head's power, he imagined. Just never thought it would _really_ happen.

Bookman's color became a sick pale, but his voice remained steady as always.

"Go ahead, Noah, rip out his pinky, and while you are in middle of that, how about you rip off the whole hand? And then you can rip off the other hand, the arms, the legs, the liver, the brain…It doesn't really matter because in the end all you are doing is killing him in fractions." If Lavi didn't know better, he would have believed his gramps words. The old man could be scary when he wanted. "That will be extremely stupid of you, because even if you kill Lavi I still won't be shaken out of my decision. You are just rushing yourselves in losing your only leverage."

"Even though you said his life doesn't matter." Sheryl retorted, sparing a glace at Tyki and the Bookman's apprentice.

"No, you didn't get it at all…" the old man groaned annoyed; like a man failing to teach math to a gorilla. "To be fair, right here and right now, Lavi's life values more to you than me…"

Even Lavi had to join in the chorus of "WHAT?" that echoed inside the dark cell. But the panda soon explained.

"I won't talk if you kill Lavi, true, but if you don't kill him I'm still willing to talk to you, as long as I talk to the Earl first." Damn, Bookman was fed up of saying the same thing over and over. He was glad Lavi was still in good conditions, though. His procrastinating ways were saving the boy's life for a while. But it was time to push the buttons of these cocky bastards. "Kill my disciple and I'll have no more reasons to tell you what you want. And I doubt the Earl will ever tell you; _not even in seven thousand more years_!"

Lavi had grown tired of "hearing" monocle-guy snapping. Despite the sweat running down in thick drops all over his skin, and the awful sensation of his complaining, abused muscles, he felt quite proud of his master. The man managed to shut up the Noah with their fancy powers. He really knew how to deal with them, didn't he? Maybe because of last generation experience…

"All right…" Sheryl started, "Let's suppose I'll accept your conditions, Bookman…How the hell I am going to tell the Earl you want to talk with him, just like that? I don't know if your genius brain realized that, but such a thing doesn't happen often." The minister delivered with acid in his voice.

"Just make something up." The old man simplified, sticking a finger under his nose, cleaning it, and then flicking the snot on the floor, which made Sheryl's right eye twitch and Fiddler go "huhi" again. "Tell him I dropped out of the Order and now, to keep recording this war, I'm seeking shelter with him and you Noah people. He can even destroy my Innocence, if he wants. How does that sound?"

"Then where is it?"

"That's only for the Earl to know."

Nobody even mentioned the missing Hammer. Lavi supposed it was because of the more pressing topic.

_That sounds Crazy_, Lavi thought, alarmed, _the old man is crazy, but not so much_. Two months ago he would have yelled at his gramps, but now he just reduced all his latent irritation to a tired sigh. Perm-head's eyes never leaving his face. Wasn't torture time over? Why was the man still looking at him like something to be deciphered?

Oh, yeah, that's what he always does. Never mind then.

"Sounds good" Sheryl answered, despite hating if the idea were actually true. Wait…and what if it were? What would he do to stop the Bookman Junior's influence over Tyki? "Are we settled then, old man?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?" the Noah whined, "You already got what you want, didn't you old man?"

"No…" the panda said, with a very explanative tone of voice, "I got what _you_ want. You want me to tell about the Fourteen, and I will, after…"

"You talk to the Earl, blah, blah, blah, we know already! Why am I feeling like I'm missing something?"

"That's because you are…" the wise man spoke patiently, "You see, this a negotiation."

_No, this is blackmailing!_ Sheryl thought peeved. Though he wasn't sure anymore who was blackmailing who. And now that fox talked about "negotiation"? _Just go to hell, infuriating old man!_

"In a negotiation," Bookman carried on, "the two parts have to fulfill the terms. But don't worry I'll tell you my terms right at this moment. I want my apprentice out of danger right now." Before the Noah could ask what he meant, the old man said in one breath, "This is all about Lavi, for me." Tyki's ears inadvertently picked at that sentence. "What I want is to see him out of danger as soon as possible. And the best start would be…taking the parasites out of his body."

"You are out of your damn mind, senile Bookman! Tyki!" Sheryl exclaimed.

"_Hai, hai_…" the Portuguese responded, not fired up, but not too tired. Just a little bit, that only Lavi detected. But a second after, all he would be able to detect was pain.

Another corn grain sized piece- this time it was right from the liver- was tossed on the floor like a coin, and then another, and then another. The last one came from the right tight. It was such an incredible spectacle. Pieces off body lying on the floor like bird food. And the body whose pieces were taken off had not even a drop of blood missing and yet…Lavi's painful expression belonged to somebody who should be loosing awful amounts of fresh blood. The only stench present was from his sweat; the only thing dripping in this round of torture.

"Bookman, I'm warning you!" Sheryl grunted with menace. He was quite admired at the old man's strength. It was not anyone who could put up with watching his pupil, the one who had lived with you for years, and the one who will inherit your will, without crying or screaming or showing emotion basically. Or maybe he shouldn't be _that_ surprised with that.

"And I'm telling you this is waste of time!" the man warned. He looked at his pupil. He was weak from the pain; he would pass out. "Look, I don't care if the parasites are just "sleeping". They are still inside my pupil and if you don't take them- _all of them_- off, you can forget about the Fourteen."

"Sheryl, if I may…" suddenly, Fiddler poked the minister's shoulder. "I think we should do what he says. Just look at the redhead. He is almost passing out on Tyki over there and the old man not even blinks! This will drag until lunch time, and I'm hung-"he stopped himself from saying uncalled for, stupid things, "and _we_ do not have too much time in ours hands; especially you, a well-known politician. So, for now, we humor the old man with this. I mean, Junior doesn't really need the parasites right now, because he is under Tyki's watch, right Tyki?"

Seconds of silence stretched between them until the Noah of Pleasures finally answered, turning back to the group of men, but not standing up.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, and there's really no way to escape the cell."

The Bookman snorted subtly. Of course there was; the metal bar on the floor and the rusty door that was so rusty one of this day's even the rat running around would blow it down. This prison looked like a bag of kittens in comparison to the ones back at the Order.

"And," Fiddler continued "our brother Tyki here just proved that any of us can cause the redhead harm enough, right? Parasites, or body limbs been torn apart, it doesn't really matter. Although I can tell my cute parasites will miss the shelter of a human body…" he finished, somewhat dejected.

Despite his moron face, and his moron laugh, Fiddler could be very practical when he wanted, Sheryl mused.

"All right, all right, I'll compromise…for now." At that his eyes narrowed to slits. "Fiddler, kill the parasites."

The Noah of Corrosion just had the time to breathe before the old man interfered again. "Hold it!"

"You've got to be kidding me. What _now_, old man?"

"You really think I'm a naïve moron, like my greener than green apprentice over there?" he pointed at Lavi, who was clutching his right shoulder, feeling for the little piece of muscle missing, and finally yelled:

"Hey!"

The panda ignored him, making Lavi glare at the man. Tyki smiled at that, now amused.

"I want to _see_ those disgusting things out of his body. Sorry, but I just can't trust you guys…Hey, you, Tyki Mikk, since you almost ripped off his internal organs, why don't you rip off the parasites, too, huh?"

_Un-fucking-believable_, the old man was ordering the Noah around! Lavi wanted to hug him.

"Well, I would if I could, pan-_Bookman_…I might be able to phase through things but my fingers do not have _eyes_ on them. How am I supposed to know where Fiddler's parasites are?"

"I believe Fiddler knows?" Lavi meddled in, with a rough voice from the screaming, but still very sure of himself. He was not going to pass out now, hell no. He would endure the pain that was actually much more bearable than before. He received a glare from monocle guy for been so nosy. How much used to these Noah would he get? He was not feeling like shutting up anymore. He was not feeling, and that's pretty scary, a stranger among the Noah. _Not a guest of honor, of course, but __not a stranger__…_

"Good idea, Lavi." Bookman said, as if he hadn't thought of that already. He stared at the Noah in baggy clothes. He couldn't tell if they were pajamas' pants or a clown's; maybe both? "Hey, Noah of Corrosion, would you mind?"

"Not at all!" Fiddler said happily, showing he was indeed happy that it was finally ending. He liked his parasites, and he liked to infect people with them, but he didn't like things that dragged on forever. It was like a waste of energy or something. He admired Sheryl for his endless patience… No, maybe the correct term is "persistence".

The Noah in the clownish pants just closed his eyes for a brief second, and in the other he was dictating commands to Tyki.

"Right shoulder; there are three of them there."

When Tyki took off the first one, Lavi not even felt it, but when he got to the third…he had to suppress the yell.

"It's stuck. I'll have to pull something with it." Tyki Mikk said, unfazed; as opposite of Lavi, who was sweating again. "Does it matter, Fiddler?"

"Not really, they are not around important areas, such as heart and lungs, but it'll hurt like a bitch if they get stuck in a nerve or something."

God, even for someone who didn't know jack shit about anatomy, this sounded painful. And Lavi _knew_ some shit of anatomy. He knew some shit of _everything_.

"I could simply exterminate them, and it won't be painful for him…Though I rather not. I don't want them to die…" the Noah said, referring to his "cute" little disgusting things. The two little creepy eyes Tyki had tossed on the floor were already back to Fiddler, who used his powers to incorporate them into his body again. At least, Lavi thought, the man didn't use his tongue this time. He wouldn't be able to lie on the floor anymore if he had done.

"I could care less if Junior is going to feel pain or not, just take the damn things out of him already!" Sheryl whined, fed up with the situation, because he knew Bookman was winning been a manipulative bastard. If it wasn't for the stoic face, he would tell the old man was feeling smug right now… and a little guilty.

"Hey!" Lavi complained again, half faking irritation, half not. He was feeling a bit like a shuttle been thrown from side to side. It was quite irritating. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

And his sentence ended with a loud scream of pain. Perm-head had chosen that exact moment to rip the creepy eye off, along with another "piece of Lavi".

At least the liver will regenerate. And at least it was a muscle ripped off not a nerve. That would have been terrible…He means; _more_.

Lucky for Lavi, all the other parasites were pulled off with little to none pain.

"Is he clean?" Bookman asked. He had done all he could, but after all the work, he would still have to trust the Noah took them all out, because Fiddler was the only person in the world who could tell that. But judging by the quantity of parasites been tossed around, he was quite optimistic.

"Now you are going to talk to the Millenium?" the panda asked, though he knew that was a much more delicate matter and his plan would have to be concluded step by step. First he had to ensure the safety of his apprentice. He couldn't count on the Noah's word. If everything comes to the worst, at least Lavi would be able to run away and not have to worry with a Noah killing at distance. Not only had he remembered their conversations about the Exorcist Chaouji, he already knew too well about Noah's powers…

Yes, he made Lavi suffer, but it would not be a waste. He would make sure of that, with his life if the need arises.

"No, Bookman, now you are going back to the cell because this party is over." Declared Desires, now with a recomposed posture "I will have a meeting with my brothers and then we will decide if you can see the Earl. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly" The old man gave a small smile; a conciliatory one that made Sheryl wonder: Where the hell did the fox go? Where was the old man that made pandemonium break loose inside the dull cell just moments ago? He really disliked Bookmen. They are a race of _god damn foxes_. The master was not that much different from the apprentice, it seemed. Sheryl would have to act with double care now. While one involves Tyki personally, the other messes with his plans…

_Double care_

And that's how the fourth round of torture for Lavi, third round of interrogation for everyone, ended; everyone having the sensation that even though the apprentice suffered a lot, there wasn't much gain for the Noah this time.

_Screw it; we lost._

That's what the three powerful Millennium soldiers would think for a long time…

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk had felt pleasure at the last round of interrogation. The kind of pleasure that could make his body tremble.<p>

Yes, he had felt good, really good and was not feeling guilty at all. If Sheryl asked him to do it all over, he would do, no doubt. It had been such a long time since Tyki Mikk truly tortures a weak human. He could still feel the pleasure with every fiber of his been. How it had felt when he dug his fingers inside that chest, how he searched into the beating heart; he felt the veins; the blood rushing; he could almost hear it bumping, first lazily and then beating like mad. A sweet melody for his ears… And then his fingers dived into the skin and pinched the muscles and twisted them until a part was ripped off, and that definitely had made eyepatch-kun scream… Those agonized screams belonged to somebody who knew the torture would eventually be over, but was stuck in a dark eternity of pain…

But asides from that, the interrogation was a complete _disaster_ and not only because the old panda always seems to get his way, no, but because eyepatch-kun was there.

Eyepatch-kun was the one who worked as the object of his fun and, for some reason that was not funny anymore. It was like eating sweet chocolate and in the last bite it tastes like expired milk. It was not guilt, regret, nothing like that, just…pure emptiness.

He felt like he had dived into a black hole of…nothing. In all his ten years serving the Earl and killing, hurting, Exorcists and Finders and whoever tried to mess with his master's plans…that had never happened. When it came down to the redheaded apprentice, any form of torture lost the _meaning_.

Fuck.

_It is all eyepatch-kun's fault. Who he thinks he is to mess up with my fun?_

That means that, damn it, damn it, damn it, Wisely was right. Tyki was not seen eyepatch-kun as an Exorcist anymore. That's the only possible explanation_._ Tyki never felt happy when he had to kill non-Order people. And he was glad that was not so frequent. Killing any innocent human is like killing Eaze, Frank and Momo. Still, that doesn't mean the Noah was seen Lavi like he saw his mine pals, hell no.

Eyepatch-kun was something between the innocent human and the hated exorcist. He is out of the frame of this world.

Wasn't that what Bookmen are supposed to be, after all?

"Hey, Tyki-pon…" Sheryl entered the room, with a tired face. After all that happened, it was no wonder. "What's with that sad face?" Tyki was seated on an expensive chair, inside a barely illuminated room. He not even flinched when Desires crept behind him; hands resting on the top of the furniture, almost touching Pleasure's head.

"I'm not sad." The Noah answered too quickly.

"Well, you are not happy either. That's weird Tyki-pon. I didn't tell you this before but when I decided to interrogate the old man again, I planned to call you since the beginning. I wanted to lift your spirits…" Tyki was too tired to try and decipher that one. "And since I knew who was the responsible for that, well…let's just say I managed to unite the useful with the pleasurable. I got to punish the boy, and I got to make you happy. I'm such a nice brother!"

Tyki's eyes narrowed at the arms that snaked around him in a parody of a hug. He neither shook the man off nor used his powers. He just huffed in utter annoyance and a bit of anger.

"So, you really wanted me to hurt him…" Pleasures mused, now feeling the anger inside him grow but not too much, because currently he couldn't pinpoint who he was angry at: Sheryl or his own self. Maybe he was angry at eyepatch-kun too… "You deliberately made me use my powers. Tell me, Sheryl, what were you trying to accomplish with that?"

One of the hands caressed Tyki's chin and he grabbed it and then let it go. The hand was back at the top of the chair.

"Nothing but to make you happy, Tyki-pon." Fingers were now messing the curly head. "You are my precious family and I hate when I see you all…down."

"I'm not down!" A bit thoughtful, yes, but not down; never down.

"All right, all right, let's not talk about that anymore…" Now Sheryl was getting angry himself, because Tyki was upset…and it is all Bookman Junior's fault. If he hadn't influenced Tyki in the first place, Tyki would be smiling right now, satisfied; _completely satisfied_. Now he looked at his brother's face and "satisfaction" seemed a distant dream right now. "At least, you had your fun, am I right?"

"Oh, yes, a fuck load of fun…"

Sheryl ignored the tired quality of his brother's voice. "But what really worries me, is that old man Bookman… He is a cunning bastard."

"Yeah," Tyki agreed, "He completely played us at that last round…But it's not like we have options… Are you really going to talk to the Earl?"

"I don't know. There is a more urgent matter we have to finish. You heard when that fox said the Earl could get rid off his Innocence, didn't you?" Tyki nodded, a bit awkwardly with the fingers inside his hair. It's not like he appreciated it, he was just exhausted to argue with the other man over such a small matter. It's not like he would do anything _above_ that… "But the Innocence didn't retaliate him, meaning he still hasn't Fallen; which means that the old man lied to us. He might have said he is willing to let us destroy it but in his heart he isn't. But even if he eventually falls that will be just as bad, because a Fallen one is for sure a dead one, and then we really will never know about the Fourteen."

Tyki pushed away the hand messing with his hair and turned to his brother with a serious expression.

"So what you are saying is that we have to destroy the old man's Innocence as soon as possible?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, Tyki."

"You do realize he won't tell where it is, do you? Unless…"

"He talks to the Earl first, yes, I do realize. Fuck, the old man trapped us!" the minister exclaimed. And he might be really angry, Tyki noticed. Sheryl is the polite type who rarely swears. "Maybe we should torture the boy again. This time just so the old man tells us where he hid the Innocence."

"No, I've got a better idea. Let's talk to Fiddler. He is the one who kidnapped eyepatch-kun and the old man, right? If the Innocence fell at the battle field, all we have to do is use the Ark, land on the place and look for the Innocence...again"

"That will be like trying to find a needle in the middle of the straw." Sheryl scoffed.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Ah, go talk to Fiddler…" the minister sighed, defeated.

Tyki got up, suddenly a little bit more energized. He wanted to ask Fiddler if he had removed all the parasites from eyepatch-kun's body.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty-five<span>

For a couple of hours, all Lavi could do was stare…at his little body parts littering the floor. At first, he felt sick just by looking at them but at some point he actually stood up and picked three of them, scrutinizing one by one to the best of his ability. Where else could he look like that into his own body, no matter how small of a piece? It had hurt so much and now he was here, studying it like he did with basically everything that crosses his way.

_Why am I like this? How can I live something so intensely and moments after throw it away?_

His adaptation skills…adaptation skills...

_Disregarding_ skills…

He had chosen three pieces of muscles because the liver part was simply too gross. They were pink and sturdy but, he observed, were shrinking millimeter by millimeter, probably because once outside of his body they were loosing water. They were possibly drier than before…when perm-head pulled them out. He had been able to _hear_ them been twisted and ripped off. God that had hurt...

He decided that, finally, he had better things to do. Instead of reminiscing the most painful torture session so far, Lavi grabbed the metal pole and the hand made strings in order to put together Yuu-chan's obstacle course all over.

_There is still hope for you, Yuu-chan!_

He didn't have the time to assemble the course because perm-head had bluntly sprouted from the floor.

"Yo!"

"Hello, perm-head. How are you?"

"Fine…I guess. And you?"

"Well, I'm in one piece." Lavi then caressed his chin mockingly. "Oh, wait, not anymore…" he laughed.

_He is laughing_. Tyki turned his head to the left, a bit without knowing what to do next. Apologize was surely not in his plans…even if he had plans.

"You are amazing, eyepatch-kun…" the Noah confessed, sitting in front of the boy as usual. _So amazing…it is unsettling._

"I know" the smile never faltering. Lavi really had thought that if perm-head ever came back to the cell after that last round he would yell and curse the man till next week. For some reason, he wasn't feeling like to. Perm-head was doing his job, after all. Didn't he say that? There is no need for resentments or apologies. Lavi vaguely imagined that if those walls could talk they would tell one hell of a story.

He was feeling awkward towards perm-head and he knew the feeling was mutual. So the best thing right now was change the subject that had barely started.

"So, perm-head, your powers are really frightening…"

_Way to go in changing the subject, Lavi!_

"I know."

"No, I mean, really. After you tortured me and stuff" The apprentice pretended he didn't notice perm-head flinch at the word "tortured". "I started to think that those powers of yours are truly amazing. I mean, have you ever thought that you are the only Noah who can actually go _into_ the Akuma?"

_Oh, boy_… was the only thing Tyki could form in his head for now. He would let eyepatch-kun talk and then he would…listen and then…then…

"You told me you've been a Noah for so long… That means you have used the Akuma hundreds of times. If I were you, I would have been in the least bit curious…"

_Of course you would._

"God knows why you weren't born a Noah, eyepatch-kun." Tyki said, a bit gruffly, but Lavi found it funny enough to chuckle. A crazy mind was enough for eyepatch-kun. He didn't need crazy powers. "And there's nothing to be curious about the Akuma. They are just machines. There's nothing but metal in them."

_That's crap_. Lavi thought.

"So you used your powers to get into them." Tyki shook his head "no". "But then again, it doesn't really matter because even with all your powers you'd never be able to see what I saw."

"Are you talking about your "healthy" eye under there, eyepatch-kun?" He motioned to the black cloth censoring the boy's right eye.

"I'm talking about an eye, true, but not mine; Allen's."

_Oh_.

"You see, months ago Allen and I were looking for General Cross."

"Poor things…" Tyki sighed, feeling sympathetic already. He didn't know Cross that well, but judging by what Jasdero and Devito had said… Poor things, indeed...

"I know. So, we were sent to Romania and there was this really creepy castle there. And the owner of the castle was actually an Exorcist. You know; the one that looks like a vampire…"

"Vampires and creepy castles do match." Tyki commented, adding to the conversation. But what that had to do with Akuma?

"The vampire Krory had an Innocence, Parasitic type to boost. And the funny part is that he lived with an Akuma by the name of Eliade. In fact, Krory loved Eliade. I fought Krory and Allen fought the Akuma. You see, at that time Allen's eye was healing from an injury caused by Road's candles."

"Oh, yeah, she told me that."

That was about the first time Tyki noticed that little gleam in her niece's eyes. At the time he dismissed it as a harmless crush. Now he wasn't sure if he could name Road's feelings as a "crush" anymore.

"And when it healed it evolved. It's difficult to explain, but, what I know is that just by been near Allen I was able to see what he sees every day. I saw beyond the machine. I saw the core of the Akuma. I saw…a soul...suffering."

"I have never seen an Akuma like that." Tyki confessed, trying to grasp the meaning of eyepatch-kun's words.

"It's kind of…seen a little piece of hell." Lavi defined.

"Well, to me they are just tools, like my Tease?" the Noah simplified. He knew he shouldn't encourage eyepatch-kun on the Akuma topic.

"Really? Because, since I joined the Order, and since I killed my first Akuma, I've always been thinking about them. Not at the moment I kill them because, you know, that's impossible. I just smash them and burn them and then it's over. If I think, if I hesitate, then I'm dead."

_That's interesting_, Tyki thought. _Interesting and cold_…

"So, you never really had a problem with killing the Akuma, even when they are still wearing human skin? You are a cold person, eyepatch-kun."

"You have to be in order to survive as an exorcist." Tyki twitched at that. This conversation made him remind eyepatch-kun is, indeed, one of _them_. "Although I admit I never had a real problem with that. Maybe because I didn't care about humans even before I entered the Order."

_But now I care about __some__ of them._

Lavi would really like to understand why the Innocence had chosen him, of all people, to be an apostle of God. If it weren't for the whole Noah memory thing, perm-head would be a much better exorcist than him. _Hey, did I really think that?_

"Did that change after you saw an Akuma through Allen Walker's eyes?"

"Well, I couldn't eat for days. But besides that, not really…What changed is that I started to understand Allen. He loves the Akuma as much as he loves humanity. He wants to save them all… And I, as a Bookman, think that somebody like that can shape history."

_Just what Wisely told me…_

"You really think the boy is a hero, don't you, eyepatch-kun?"

"I think Allen has everything to be one. Only time will tell…But when I think about the Akuma through his eyes I just can't shake the feeling that maybe…they are more than just "tools"".

"I'm listening." Tyki's eyebrow rose. Does Bookman know about the true meaning of the Akuma, and the meaning of their evolution? No, no, that would be bad…

"Why do Akuma need to have a soul entrapped inside? Why put together soul and machine? When I think about it makes no sense at all! I mean, I don't believe the Earl, a man of such…experience, would play with souls just for fun. Fabricate Akuma takes a lot of effort. Wouldn't it be easier if they were just _machines_?"

"You spit your theories all the time, or is it just around me, eyepatch-kun?"

"I spit them around Yuu-chan too, but he doesn't talk much." Lavi chuckled because, once again, he could be talking about Yuu-chan or _Yuu-chan_. Hilarious. "As I was saying I believe the soul inside the Akuma has a meaning. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure there is one."

_You couldn't be more right, eyepatch-kun. Why do you always have to think so much? _

"You analyze stuff too much, boy, too much…It must be hell inside your mind."

"Not really, I'm used to it. But don't change the subject, perm-head! I remember when I killed my first level two…The first thing I thought was "Why do they evolve?" Of course I'm aware that, the more powerful the stronger they get, but, I realized that Akuma do not evolve only their powers, but their personalities too. Take the level one, for example: they are kind of…stupid. But the level two are much clever. Eliade was one; she spent too much time leaving with Kuro-chan and she even said she felt in love with him. How crazy is that? An Akuma falling in love? They are so similar to the humans. In fact, they feed on humans. That's so odd…"

"Well, they have human's souls inside them. What's the surprise, eyepatch-kun?"

"Not a surprise, perm-head. I'm just organizing my ideas. And here is another: if the Akuma are machines with souls inside of them, why do I have the impression that soul inside evolves too? It's like…Take the moment when the Akuma is born, right? It's like the Earl is giving those souls another chance to live on the Earth. It's like…like…"

"Like…?" Tyki pressed, interesting in knowing where does eyepatch-kun's knowledge about the Akuma stops? _I hope it stops here_… An exorcist shouldn't be even _dreaming_ about all those things eyepatch-kun just said. On the other hand, Tyki doubted the other exorcists would spare a thought about that. They are just interested in extermination.

"It's like the Earl is rebuilding humanity. I have the impression he is shaping humanity at his tastes. He kills the body, but keeps the soul. That's why Akuma evolve. They are reborn as "babies" and they kill humans and they grow up."

Oh, my God, now that Lavi finally put into words his messed thoughts it made so much sense.

"But why would he do that? As much as Akuma are a type of beings, they are born at the cost of lives. He kills one to create another. What is this? Is the Earl too disappointed at humanity that he suddenly decided to create another, an "improved" one? Does the Earl think he is God?"

Is the Earl just a simple man who, much like Lavi once did, have gotten disappointed with humanity? Give power to a sensible man and he will destroy the World with his own two hands. Is that what this crazy war is about?

When he saw perm-head's eyes, gazing at him with a mix of skepticism and amusement, he realized that, maybe the confinement did get to him. His brain was in overdrive…more than in normal days. And that his blabbermouth kept blabbing as always. Perm-head should have ripped off his tongue.

_Yeah, no_

"The Earl…" Tyki started, "Is a person not even I can understand." The only reason he was talking about that to eyepatch-kun is because he really felt like it. "You don't know the Earl. He is a simple man inside…and yet, he wants to destroy humanity…We want to understand him. That's one of the reasons for you been here, eyepatch-kun"

_And he also cries whenever he thinks about the Fourteen_. Was not voiced. Some things are just too personal to share. Maybe the old man Bookman is not all wrong in trying to protect the secret. If Tyki knew the secret would he reveal it?

"You should tell monocle-guy to stop sticking his nose into the Millennium's private life." Lavi snorted, imitating his master.

"Maybe I should." Tyki smiled. It was incredible how such a small, weak smile could convey so many feelings. He got up, realizing he hadn't lighted the cigar since he entered the cell. He decided to respect his own tradition, pulling one from the packet. "It's time for me to go, eyepatch-kun."

"Okay." Tyki had already phased through the wall but Lavi still said. "Oh, and next time don't forget the sea food pasta you promised, Tyki-pon!"

Hell; that sounded _so_ fucked up.

The Noah re-entered the cell immediately.

"What did you call me?"

Lavi smiled a big, bratty smile.

"Tyki-pon. I heard it a month ago, but for some reason I'd always forget to call you that. Is kind of catchy, huh?"

_A month ago… Probably from Sheryl…I'm going to __murder__ him._

"Call me that again, and you can forget your sea food pasta, or any kind of food whatsoever." That threat, Lavi decided, was very, _very_ real.

"All right, _perm-head_. Would you bring my sea food pasta next time, _perm-head_?"

"Of course, eyepatch-kun"

And with that Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasures, perm-head and Tyki-pon left, satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey everyone!<p>

One thing to say about this chapter: The Panda is AWESOME!

I mean, look at him, so in control! And yet, he is thinking of Lavi all the time. I really liked the interrogation scene. It was different from the other ones because not only Lavi and Bookman interacted more with the Noah, but also Tyki was there. I have been intending to write a scene where he actually tortures Lavi. It was not difficult. The difficult part was writing that from Tyki's point of view latter. Because Tyki is adorable, yes, but we can't forget he is also the Noah of Pleasures, so I took special care in that part. I wanted to write a conflicted Tyki, but without "killing" the Noah. I hope I managed that.

Still at the first scene, I tried. I tried to write Fiddler…just a little bit. And that was pure speculation because we know nothing about him! So I tried to reach a balance between "goofy" and "Noah of Corrosion". He seems like the practical type to me, so I wrote him like that. And Sheryl…I'm so happy he returned! I really liked the scene between him and Tyki only and their speculations. That part really came to me in one go. Lastly, Tyki and Lavi basically talk about the Akuma. I have been planning that scene long, long ago. As you probably already guessed, Lavi's thoughts are my current thoughts regarding the Akuma matter, and even the Millennium matter. I started to ponder about that since I read that chapter where Sheryl is properly introduced to us and the Earl says the exorcists have no idea about the meaning of the Akuma evolution…So, yeah, more speculations of mine.

Oh, have you guys ever heard the DGM drama cd? If you don't, go listen right now! I heard it today, and I discovered that Lavi really is a masochist in cannon. No, seriously, he said he wants to Lenalee to hit him with her boots! And his voice is awesome. Makes you laugh through the whole thing. xD

As a last note, I have to say that I typed this chapter really quickly. You see, I had this pile of texts to read. It was a huge pile and my mind was so stressed over the little problems of every day that I couldn't read after the first paragraph without losing the focus. So, I turned the computer on, opened the file for this chapter and started to type the last parts. After that, I grabbed my pile of texts and read it. Not the whole pile, but I'm getting there. xD Anyways, what I mean is: "Write cleans the mind! So, let's write, people!"

**Moon**


	11. The one who screams and whispers

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>First of all, as always, the answers!<em>

**Cata-nee**: As promised, I'll answer here yours reviews for chapters four, five and six. In fact I've never seen that picture of Deak. And I'm glad you gave the name of the artist. ^^ Oh, yeah, the whole thing of Tyki talking about the prisoner, but actually calling him a rabbit; it is just one of those things I imagine Tyki doing. He is the kind of character who permits that kind of irony. About Lavi's eye, I have my own theory, yes, and I'll eventually fit that theory in this plot. At first I wouldn't dare, but then…it happened. Just like most of the things I type in this fic; they just "happen". xD

All right, chapter five and six: Chapter five was written with the intention of balance. I knew I would write a torture scene and also a scene with Lavi and Sheryl, so I decided the first part of the chapter would have a more comical approach. Tyki and Lavi will always have that little humorous side; especially when they are together. And this is also the chapter where Tyki starts to think about Lavi in another way. I think he would like it more if Lavi weren't a Bookman. Chapter six, on the other hand, had a pure philosophical approach…because I like it. xD It's no wonder I like the more complicated characters, hehe. To be honest, I don't take too much time thinking, really. I just have the habit of reading a lot since I was a little kid and ideas tend to…come to me; and I guess it's the books. Sometimes I have to put some effort, but it is never too hard, you know. All I have to do is put my own self into the characters sometimes. This way I can see/ understand/ predict what they'll say/do. In Lavi's case is easier, because excluding the whole Bookman thing, I'm a lot like Lavi, so it's no wonder he is my favorite character. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I hope you keep reading the fic and telling me your impressions of it!

**Schauspielerinnen**: I actually put some thought about Lavi and Bookman's interaction. In the end I decided to do just like Hoshino does: with humor. Bookman is always kicking Lavi or calling him an idiot, which I think opposes the seriousness of their real relationship. The reason I always look for the balance, not only between Lavi and the panda, but also in the whole fic, is because the manga is like that. It is a very dramatic story but with funny scenes, here and there. About the torture scene, you are right. Ouch, ouch, ouch. I wanted to make it hurt, because it's Tyki, you know. And Sheryl snapping, hehe, I just wanted to do it, because he is funny. Writing Fiddler was, and still is, a challenge. I'm trying…xD About Bookman…The old panda is really cool. I'm glad everybody seemed to like him in that scene. I don't think he deliberately planned to go back to the Noah, but I think that, since the shit already happened, he is trying to make the best of it and that means protecting Lavi. Sorry, I'm the queen of rambling. xD I hope you like this chapter too! Kisses!

**kirimoto**: Sometimes I Just want to hug Tyki and Lavi, the poor things... About Allen, don't worry, because I'm planning more references. He is an important character in Tyki and Lavi's lives, so they will mention him again. Thanks for the comment!

**littlebunny1412**: I like to play cards and drink. Tyki would be my perfect partner. xD The titles of the chapters are always extracted from the very chapter. I like to convey a whole concept into one tiny sentence. Not only that I like to convey huge feeling into tiny details. When we read this fic with attention, we can interpret feelings through details. I'm afraid the closest one to see Yuu-chan's training is actually our Perm-head. Lavi is too protective towards his Yuu-chan, hehe. About Lavi's expression, well, we know Lavi is a prankster in cannon, so I believe he can use the prankster expression quite easily, and that people in general are afraid of it. xD It's a lot like when Allen plays poker and has that "Black Allen" expression; it is a type of warning, hehe. I understand the rant, but you have to agree that Bookman is a fox in soul and a panda in body. xD Rainbow of yellows came to me when I was trying to write about Tyki's emotions through his eyes. The rainbow indicates variety but the yellow indicates "Noah", pure and simple. No, it's not simple, sorry. The "adaptation skill" is a strong point in Lavi, but everything has its down side. I used "disregard" to picture the down side. When we think about it, is a sad ability. Sheryl is a creepy man, he is, and I used that to show his feelings of over protectiveness towards Tyki. But even though Sheryl does what he does in a weird way, we have to admit he knows Tyki quite well. He can tell Tyki is getting attached to Lavi with the few things that he knows. About the whole thought about the Akuma and the Earl. I have been cooking this idea inside my brain ever since I read that chapter where he says "the true meaning of the Akuma evolution". And when you think about it, it is a kind of evolution not only because they go from level one to four, but also because they die. It's almost a Darwin thing. They are on the Earth, been born and growing but the Earl knows some of them will die until the day the war finally ends. Something like "the strongest ones will survive" and will, if this thing about a new race is right, populate this new Earth the Earl will create. I'm sorry, my brain just froze and I'll end the answer here. O.õ Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**sinfulseraph**: I've been waiting to write that scene too. xD I always knew I would write, it was all a matter of waiting for the perfect time. I tried to balance Lavi's pain with Tyki's apparent aloofness. Well, not completely, because there was some aloofness in there. And I decided that Tyki, despite all the emptiness he felt after, would enjoy it because he is the Noah of Pleasures and we can't let that slide. Sheryl snapping and remembering Road were simply mandatory to me. I couldn't not write it. xD And the panda…He is the cunning one, which explains a lot about Lavi's personality. I just think that Bookman is more refined whereas Lavi is a brat. Even though they share the same job and even abilities, I believe they have different essences. And now Bookman wants to the Earl. I swear those characters just want to make my life miserable. The only thing I can say is that I'm already planning a scene between Bookman and the Earl… When I wrote the first chapter I never thought the Earl would make an appearance. But then again, I never thought a bunch of people would make an appearance. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Anim110**: The panda IS awesome. I think that since his first appearance, when he introduced himself as Bookman, no name, and, of course, kicked Lavi. xD Oh, yeah, when he said "just respect your elders will" that's exactly what he meant but with something else. You see, Bookman wants Lavi to be the perfect Bookman, which he currently isn't because he is too emotionally involved in this war. I think that, besides saving Lavi, what the old man wants the most, is seen him "complete"; a true, unbiased, Bookman. The torture scene was an opportunity to write about Tyki's inner conflicts. I'm glad you liked. Sheryl is funny character and his presence was essential to throw in some humor in that painful scene. I'm also glad you liked Fiddler, because we really don't know about him. The thoughts that Lavi has about the Akuma are my thoughts. I don't want to believe the Earl wants to simply destroy humanity and than the end. Somebody as intelligent and sophisticated as him might have a plan in mind. And I think Akuma are inserted in that plan, because they aren't just tools and have souls and Allen more than anyone understands them, but I digress. About Yuu-chan, I'll see what I can do, because all the readers adopted the little rat. It would indeed be hilarious if Kanda met him. About a meeting between Bookman and the Earl, let me just tell you I wasn't planning that at all, but with everyone telling me that on the reviews, I realized I can do that. Hey, if Bookman says he wants to see the Earl, who am I to deny him that? All jokes aside, the good news is that I already cooked some ideas in my brain. Sorry for the confusing, huge answer. But as you probably saw, I do that a lot and like all my other readers, you'll get used to it. xD I hope you like this chapter and, as always, thanks for the review!

**Wickedlyme**: I'm glad you like it!^^ So, about romance, I don't think it's possible with this plot. It would turn their complicated relationship into something so much easier. I don't want to put at risk ten chapters of dialogues, riddles and banters. I said before that their relationship is built, not simply born. I mean…it grew and changed with time. "Romance" would explain everything they have been doing in a too easy way. On the other hand, as I said before too, all the scenes between Tyki and Lavi are free for interpretation. If we can interpret romance from the manga, why not from the fic? Sorry, I ramble. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**PoisonedAngelous**: A new reader! I always get excited about new readers! Welcome to the fic! xD I thought that, besides the whole complicated relationship between Tyki and Lavi, what I would like to write the most is everything else. xD I mean, I like to mix everything in the same plot. There's drama, there's a bit of violence and pain, there are complicated riddles that really makes us think, there are adorable moments (this chapter eleven has an adorable moment that made me go "aaaaw" once again) and there are those moments that really make you laugh, such as the whole toilet scene. So, if I managed to convey all those things, then that means my goal is accomplished. And I'll keep doing it until the end, of course. I'm glad you liked, and I hope you like this chapter too! Once again, thank you!

**Ari**: First of all, thanks for such a thoughtful review; I Love that!^^ Don't worry about length, because to be fair I'm always worried about that too. I should just give up trying to write short answers… I'm with you on that too; with DGM manga, we can never lose our patience. We just have to wait…and wait…And in Lavi's case, wait a lot. I know I picked the tricky ones to write about. In Lavi and Tyki's case, they just happen to be my favorites. I'm like that with all my favorite characters. Usually I never prefer the most popular. I usually go for the ones whom I feel have a great story to be revealed in the future. I'm just glad I'm managing to portray the characters IC. Re-read the manga always helps. Sheryl is a perv in my fic because he is a perv in the manga. And Wisely is so, you know, awesome. He has those eyes that are always showing tiredness and it makes sense because he really knows too much. But what I like about him is that, because of all his knowledge, he could be a much more somber character, but he is not. He is a lively, sneaky bastard. Tyki and Lavi have so much in common but at the same time they are so different. I personally think they are more different than similar. But that's great because they…work together; they have a complicated dynamic. About the narrator, sometimes I have that feeling too. It's like the narrator is inside of Lavi and Tyki and the other characters. I have to confess I tried to do a more "distant" narrator but I never managed it, so I'm happy you like it. The relationship between our perm-head and our eyepatch-kun is all about progression. Before I typed this chapter, I read the whole fic in one go and I realized that their relationship truly evolved along the chapters. They are been more honest towards each other and the funny part is that this is not necessarily a good thing, because they have so many identity problems and now there is another person simply spitting those problems on their faces. And the fact that the person was practically a stranger two months ago is definitely the "irking" factor. Well, and about the panda…he is a badass panda and owned everybody. xD I like the fact that the duo (Lavi and Bookman) are actually not powerful soldiers in this war, but have the powers of intelligence and manipulation. Anyways, thanks again for the comment and enjoy the chapter!^^

**Neil**: Between your ramble and my ramble, I think Lavi still wins so there's no reason to blush! 8D Oh, I understand when you say "unique". That's one of the reasons why Lavi would hate if it wasn't perm-head visiting him. About the "right place and right time" I agree with you. That's kind of the beauty of story. If Lavi weren't kidnapped, he would never have known Tyki how he does now. The kidnapping is turning into an opportunity to know a Noah in a more personal manner. And, who knows, maybe even gain a different type of friend? About Yuu-chan, don't worry! He will win that obstacle course, for sure. I just don't know when. I also don't know what is going to happen with him, but I'll think and put love into it because we all love Yuu-chan. Hehe, Sheryl is not my favorite either, though I do have to confess I like him more after I started writing about him. I understand your sympathy. I wanted to convey that feeling towards our pervert Sheryl, even though Lavi is the most screwed one at that scene, hehe. Write about Tyki in that torture scene was all a matter of balance. Rather, a matter of fitting Joyd into the whole thing. I really liked to write more about the Noah having his fun. No, seriously, I had fun which makes me worry a little about my sanity. Jokes aside, now we have the Earl almost literally entering the scene; and he will, that I can tell already. As the panda said, the Noah will have to trust him, but don't worry I'll balance the power between Noah, Bookman, and now the Earl. I liked what you said. The Earl will surely be a harder match for the old panda. As always, thanks for reading, for giving me your thoughts (I always take in consideration what my readers think when I type a chapter) and enjoy the chapter! xD

_That's it, people, my ramble will continue at the bottom of the page. For now, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>The one who <strong>screams<strong> and _whispers_

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty-seven<span>

Lavi knew this time would come. It is one of those inevitable things that are bound to happen when you spend two months and four days locked up inside a cell.

Boredom

Not any boredom. Not the kind of boredom that made him sing "bored…bored…bored…", or play with his food, or draw on the wall, or train the rat, no. This is the kind of boredom that surpasses the desire to smash his head on the wall, or scream so at least he could hear his own voice. This is the kind of boredom where nothing else matters. This is the kind of boredom that sucks your energy and transforms you into a _lazy fuck_.

Hours ago, he had been training Yuu-chan, as enthusiastically as always. The good news is that, albeit a little slow, the furry creature was making progress. Lavi wondered if he would be able to make Yuu-chan run through the whole course without falling before the Noah would release him. Because after the last interrogation, and after the panda's maneuver, he was positive he would eventually be released, and soon…

He just couldn't tell which side of the war he would partake in this time.

But now not even Yuu-chan was managing to cheer the redhead up because Lavi was _so damn bored_. It was that kind of state where you are thirsty, but are too tired to get up and grab the jug of water not even a meter away from you.

Lavi was so bored that he was feeling lazy to even close his eyes. Sleep felt like work right now, so he settled to look at the ceiling, without counting the 385 cracks, of course, because that is just way troublesome too.

_God, I'm bored. If I could kill myself, I wouldn't because that as well…is too much work._

"Hey…"

Tyki sprouted from the floor, like usually and there he sat down. But Lavi had been in such a lethargic state, he actually gave a little jump in surprise.

"Not talking to me, eyepatch-kun?"

Lavi just raised his tired droopy eye at the Noah and said: "Look at you, perm-head." He in fact yawned as he tried his first words in hours of silence. "All dressed up and still looking like you just saw Death around the corner. Tell me, does he really wear a black cloak and uses a scythe to cut off your soul?"

"What?" Tyki was feeling as tired as the Bookman Junior, it seemed. Because, at first, he didn't grasp what the boy was saying. But after some seconds of silence, he finally exclaimed, as if shook awake from a day-dream; or in his case a "day-nightmare". "Oh! I saw Death, eyepatch-kun. It is a fat old lady in a red dress, begging me to marry her daughter…"

"What?" Suddenly water was thrown on his face, and Lavi glared at the other man. "What the hell was that for, perm-head?"

"Water is good for waking up. You were not paying attention at me."

"If you want attention, perm-head, go ask it from your crazy brother."

"First, Sheryl is at work and second…No way."

"Yeah, whatever… I'm just really lazy today." Eyepatch-kun made his point slouching even more than usual on the wall. "So…" he crooked a smile at the Noah. "What's up?"

Tyki, in the same lazy spirit, went to sit beside the boy, just to slouch on the wall like him. Seriously, the way eyepatch-kun was always leaning on it could make _anyone_ think the hard, cold stone wall was as comfortable as a cloud made of candy.

Road would love that.

"Do you recall that time I told you the Millennium is always making me go at those noble parties? Well, I just got back from one."

"Ah, so that's why you are all dressed up." Lavi said, stealing the top hat from the Noah's head and putting it on his own. He felt rather old wearing it.

"Yes..._So damn tiresome_. Parties like that are enough to break my spirit, seriously. But anyway, the Earl ordered me, so I had no choice."

"I thought there was a rebel inside you, perm-head." He teased.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk about that right now."

_Sure_, Lavi thought. _You will never be in the mood to talk about how much of a pawn of the Earl you really are perm-head. Maybe been a pawn bothers you. But pawn is just a synonym for soldier anyway. In the end, we are all pawns…_

"Sorry." Tyki new eyepatch-kun was not sorry at all.

"So I went to the ball, right? Everything was normal, as tiresome as always, until she came…"

"The fat lady in the red dress?"

"That one. I was just doing my job, dancing with a pretty girl, but she was there, creeping on, just waiting for the dance to end. When the music ended, she came right at me, introducing me to her daughter. I have to admit she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, but, oh God, not even that is enough to make me getting married."

At that, Lavi choked on air. "Married?" More choking "Did I hear you alright, perm-head? Married?"

After five dramatic seconds, he laughed. Like a broken enchantment, suddenly Lavi was not bored anymore. Maybe he should thank perm-head for that. Really, he was glad those Noah had kept him alive long enough to hear…_this_!

"_Married_?"

"Stop that, eyepatch-kun." The Noah huffed, clearly pissed. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"I'm sorry that I…_Married_?"

After one minute of undying laughter, Tyki decided enough was enough.

"Ouch!" Lavi shook his head. "Did you just _flick_ me, perm-head?" he asked, caressing his now sore forehead.

"You wouldn't stop laughing." But now perm-head was the one with the big smile. Eyepatch-kun had the power to make Tyki Mikk act like an immature boy, but then again, the same Tyki Mikk could say the same about the Bookman Junior. "Anyways, since I made the big mistake of telling you this, at least let me finish." Eyepatch-kun shrugged, as if saying "Go on". "Sheryl keeps pestering me about that since he bought his own family."

Yes, _bought_; an arranged marriage and an adopted daughter.

"I have been meaning to ask, what is this obsession of monocle-guy with family?"

"Oh, he just wanted to adopt Road. I know you don't think that, eyepatch-kun, but she is such a cute girl."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." _If you forget the fact she almost made me go insane_ was, of course, left unsaid.

"So Sheryl, now with his family, keeps insisting I should make my own... And the worst is that he actually has solid arguments on that one! He says it is a way to mingle even more among the nobles, and that I have a pick of all the eligible women in town."

"And by the way you look defeated he must be right, perm-head…" Lavi said, holding another wave of mad laughter. It was getting so hard to control his self. This is too hilarious for a person like him to simply…let go. So, of course he would make things worse. "I don't know, perm-head…you are really good with kids. Maybe you should get married and have one of your own?"

Tyki's wide golden eyes and parted lips and complete lack of movement besides that were enough of an answer.

"Do not even _think_ about that, eyepatch-kun." But then something clicked for the Noah. "Hey, how do you know I'm good with kids?"

He had accepted that little universal truth some time ago.

"Well, Road seemed pretty attached to you, when I met you at the tower of the Ark. And I remember how that little blonde kind- Eaze is his name, isn't it? - looked at you with such admiration. I'm just assuming you have talent with the young ones."

Lavi could call even himself a young one that perm-head had gotten easily attached. Sometimes, he had the distinct impression the Noah saw him like that…a little brat with a very dirty mouth. This could work if they lived in another universe, or something of the like.

"Yeah, maybe you are not wrong, eyepatch-kun…Maybe…"

"Do you miss them?"

The question was popped up so suddenly and with such spontaneity (the kind of spontaneity you almost do not think before you ask; it's just a reflex) that Tyki didn't realize he gave his own spontaneous answer.

"So much…it hurts."

Some seconds of too heavy silence passed between them. Lavi broke the heaviness with an honest:

"That sucks perm-head."

"I know." More silence. "And eyepatch-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think…I want to talk about that anymore."

_I don't want to talk about those weak little humans with their insane power; the power to make me feel like I __belong__ with them. That hurts...That is __not__ funny._

"All right…I believe we were talking about your brother whining in your ears?"

Lavi realized that this must be the first time a request was made without negotiations, bets or riddles behind. And it was also the first time he actually complied with a request without been an annoying brat or using dirty tricks, or asking for something in exchange.

That about sums up the concept of respect and it's not very hard to understand. The hard part is to realize a genuine sense of esteem was born between two people like them. And the oddest of it all is that this was not that kind of respect between enemies in battlefield, just…respect, pure and simple.

And odd; so very, very odd

"Yes, Sheryl is so serious about the whole thing, now he is trying to convince the Earl about his crazy ideas!"

"Gosh, you are so screwed, perm-head!" he smiled brightly while the other sighed in defeat for the umpteenth time. "And what did the Earl say?"

"He says that if I want to I can get married, but I don't know if that will be an option forever…"

"Oh, poor perm-head…You see, we Bookmen do not have that kind of problem. Hey, perm-head, I was thinking…When you release me and the old man, you could go with us."

_Wait what?_

"Eyepatch-kun, is that one of those times you throw a riddle at me and then I'll take two days to solve it? Because, I don't know if the confinement damaged your high IQ brain but…aren't you forgetting something?"

_No_, the curly haired man answered inside his mind, _Bookmen never forget. He might just say another unthinkable thing…maybe a very perilous one at that._

"I'm not forgetting, per say, just…ignoring for the moment. What I mean is…I don't think you like to be who you currently are, perm-head. I bet you'd feel better traveling through the whole world, with no one to bug you, or trying to get you married."

Tyki was trying, really trying to imagine such a possibility. It wasn't working.

"I didn't know Bookmen could take traveling partners." He pulled a cigar from the packet, but didn't light it immediately. He just phased it through his fingers, up and down, back and forth, without dropping it. He noticed how that was not distracting to the boy by his side; not anymore.

"It's not about what we can or cannot do. Besides getting attached, we can pretty much do anything. But even if we could travel together, I'm sure it would be for a short period of time. But, on the other hand, it would be a good time. We'd really have fun, you know?"

_Why are you telling __me__ this, eyepatch-kun? What about your __exorcist's__friends__?_

"Define "fun", eyepatch-kun. Are you talking about getting totally plastered and then fucking some pretty women around the world?"

"Well, that too" Lavi let go the devious smirk. "Think about this as a…response to the hypocrite society. While the nobles preach about weddings and virginity, you, as a rebel, will live a true libertine life, with no regrets."

"You are a naughty Bookman Junior, you know, using cheap philosophy as an excuse to have sex." Lavi chuckled at that. "And I already have a libertine life…occasionally."

"Yeah, and you hide it from everyone. You live hiding yourself. Whenever you appear as a noble, as a cheating hobo or as the Noah of Pleasure, you do nothing but hiding, perm-head."

That sounded harsh even in his ears, Lavi realized a bit too late. Well, he couldn't un-say what had already been said. He was expecting for the heavy silence again, but perm-head seemed to have reached that peak of bluntness too.

"Between you and me, eyepatch-kun, it is indeed hard to tell who is the most coward." The acid quality of the voice was totally intended.

"This is not about cowardice, you idiot. It is about…" the apprentice stopped himself. The little feared word was there, dancing on the tip of his tongue and he knew that trying to avoid saying it was like trying to kick a mountain into the sea; a lost battle. "…_fate_."

The only sound after that was Tyki's cigar been lighted.

"I hate that word." The Noah confessed, blowing some nervous smoke into the air.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can fight against it…Do you remember when you lent me the book and I compared you with the infamous Dorian Gray? Well, I was wrong."

Despite the whole bitterness suddenly gnawing at his heart, Tyki felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his closed lips. He liked to hear from the smartass's own month that he was…wrong. The brown haired man felt oddly accomplished by that. As if even eyepatch-kun, _the_ eyepatch-kun, could be wrong sometimes. As if…Tyki had misled (even if not intentionally) the boy with the riddle…After all, didn't eyepatch-kun say he was not the only riddle here?

Tyki knew that was an immature thought, but screw it; he had felt good for a second there. But he knew he wouldn't feel in a minute, because there was nothing to laugh about what they would soon be talking. Not to mention that eyepatch-kun was wrong, which means he probably is not wrong anymore…

"When I said you were Dorian Gray, I said based in all my observations so far. But then…I happened to know you better, perm-head."

_He knows me now, doesn't he? What does that make me_- Tyki thought- _another record he is finally able to close?_

"I think I can say that too…"

_As scary as the idea might seem to be, you know me better than the exorcists who lived with me for two years_…It's the cell, Lavi reasoned. Yup, the isolated cell where he was confined in body but free in mind.

"You are Dorian Gray, but not completely. Dorian Gray liked his double-life style, and I know you think that's funny too. But, you see Dorian Gray had a choice; Perm-head, on the other hand…"

_Do I say he is right?_ The Noah thought with his self.

"Do you want to hear a funny story, eyepatch-kun?" _It's not funny at all_… was not voiced.

Another rare happening; generally, it was the apprentice who told tales.

"Be my guest." Lavi answered quickly, paying attention at the smoke rings vanishing into the air. The moon was full tonight and whenever he stared at perm-head, he could see the usually steady golden turning into deep pools of golden.

"Back in my hometown, I was a brat, just like you. No, I was a little younger by a couple of years…I was returning to where I lived but, in that day I couldn't get back in there, I got lost…"

Lost in pain; horrible, _horrible_ pain…

"I find that hard to believe, perm-head. You don't strike me as the type who has no sense of direction." _Like Allen_, his mind provided.

"I'm not, really. It's just…You see, I was walking down the street but then, suddenly, Noah…Noah…awakened."

Lavi noticed that the more perm-head spoke, the more his voice got low. As if inside he was screaming whereas in the outside he could do nothing but to whisper; as if his force was gradually dying with the telling of the tale…

_This is the real deal_, Lavi realized, between amazed and catatonic.

"I believe you never had the opportunity to see that, eyepatch-kun, but you probably will soon…" the Noah was thinking about Allen Walker when he said that. "When the Noah inside awakes…it's…ugly…" the steady voice was dying again. The apprentice could clearly feel the other man's struggle. "I myself cannot tell the whole thing in details, because…" a dry laugh "_I don't know_! All I know is that I felt pain…too much pain…It made me scream until my voice…died. I screamed for hours…hours that seemed…an eternity. My whole body felt like…dying. But at the same time, I felt something…alive…"

_I felt all the heaviness of the Noah memory crashing down my shoulders…_

Such a vague report, but Lavi knew he was lucky enough to even hear that from perm-head. It's true he sometimes pops up questions exactly because he is waiting for the Noah's answer. It's like planting a seed and watching the tree grow, but this…He had not expected such a confession. This is not just a small seed; it is a treasure.

"It was alive, you know? It was taking over my body and even my soul. I heard voices…so many voices…they whispered…like a monster trying to drag me in to the abyss…And then my head…I felt it was going to split in two…"

_You kind of are split in two_, _perm-head, somehow_… Since that comment was in such terrible, terrible taste, Lavi decided to keep it to himself. For now, he would just listen…and watch. Because perm-head had anguish written all over his face and a teeny tiny piece of Lavi wanted to comfort the man someway… He was sure if it were Allen, for example, he would have already hugged him.

Once, when he was a little snot kid, he had asked the old panda why people hug. The panda told him the very shape of the hug gives a false sensation of protection. It's almost a shelter; a warm shelter, a human shelter that might value more than any other shelter. On the other hand, a human shelter can crumble at any given time, because humans are weak and traitorous and selfish. However, when a hug is delivered from the heart, it might not be the most effective of the shelters, but, the person been hugged knows you care about him enough to want to protect him from the world using just your arms. He felt like hugging perm-head just so he could… He doesn't even know.

At the end he didn't do the comfort, just kept with the observation.

"Do you know what is the funniest thing, eyepatch-kun?" the weak voice returned to the usual confident baritone, just with that slight, almost imperceptible edge of sadness and something else. "After the pain ebbed away a little, I had the opportunity to look at my face in the mirror. I knew I was different, you know? I mean my skin and my eyes…But that was not the thing I noticed first; it was the stigmata. Do you know why?"

"I suppose seven cross shaped scars suddenly appearing on your split head is enough to give anyone a heart attack."

"Not even close eyepatch-kun. When I first looked at my scars, they were still bleeding and they seemed to get deeper and deeper. And the only thing I though was…"_Just like Jesus_…""

Because he was currently a member of the Catholic Church, in a sense, Lavi couldn't help but think that hearing that from a Noah was downright strange. But on a second, unbiased consideration …maybe it wasn't.

"Just like Jesus…" He echoed perm-head's words.

"Yeah, I know it sounds funny to you, but I'm from Portugal. You probably know that is a very religious country; rather, a very catholic one. I might not know Bible references like you do, but you don't need to have proper education to hear about Jesus there."

"Makes sense"

"To tell the truth, that was the thing that made me…not go completely insane at that day. Noah awaked and he was thirsty for fun…for blood and death. I thought that, someone with the same marks as Jesus couldn't simply go on a killing rampage. I mean, it's _Jesus_, you know…He would never kill someone and laugh over the dead body…or dying body, whatever."

_At the end it didn't work that well, because I still killed all those people…_

He could almost see, right now, the bleeding heart beating on the palm of his hand. That had been his very first one. Ten years was more than enough to lost count.

"I've also never struck you for the religious man either, perm-head."

"That's because I'm not, but I was raised in a religious place, and even if you are not dedicated to the thing, it still sticks to you, somehow…Before I became…Noah…sometimes I prayed. Okay, that's just because the old nun would give me food when I starved, but, I never minded praying…At that time, sometimes I even believed in…God…That is, before…"

_Before the Millennium came about_- Lavi completed in his head

"I never prayed." The redhead declared, with a harsh, kind of cold tone of voice that was difficult to understand what he wanted, or not, to convey. What Tyki felt, though, was a sense of finality. He was kind of glad because he knew he shouldn't have told eyepatch-kun anything about his awakening.

Anyways, dead silence followed the apprentice's words. Tyki indeed took some seconds to ask.

"Really?" Of course he wanted to hear the good tale behind that one.

"It's simple, perm-head, very simple…I never prayed because I never had the opportunity to pray. I'm not lying. I became the old panda's apprentice really young. I was six at the time and even before that…I never felt like looking at the sky and asking God, whoever this "God" is, for his blessings."

"You don't believe in God, then?"

"I believe that are powerful beings out there; the Millennium Earl, for example; even you, perm-head. And I am currently inclined to believe in fate. But fate…is such a complicated thing…Right now I'm observing two people that might prove to me if they can, or cannot, fight against their own fate and win at the end."

"Care to tell me who those people are?"

"You are one of them, perm-head…" the redhead smirked, fully knowing the impact his words would have on the Noah.

"Really?"

"Really, really, perm-head"

Tyki was baffled, but not totally. Didn't Sheryl say the boy was studying him just how he does with his books? The real question is where was the edge between studying closely and getting attached, even if for a tad?

"Any conclusions so far?" The Noah asked, successfully faking some nonchalance.

"No…because you are the inconclusive one."

"Okay, now you'll have to translate that for me, boy."

"It's simple." The redhead shrugged, trying to address such a delicate subject with the utmost aloofness. He was getting far in his own personal discovering and didn't want to put everything to lose. Not to mention…the other person been observed closely is Allen. Especially after Lavi discovered the bean sprout is the host of the Fourteen. "When I first met you, I thought you'd be just one more person that passed through my life at the speed of those modern trains, you know? Hey, we did meet in a train…But I digress. The second time I saw you…" _I wanted to burn you a hundred times because you had made so fucking angry_, he thought, but that was also left unsaid. "I saw the Noah, Tyki Mikk, killing my Exorcist comrade, but how could I imagine the cruel Noah was the same smiling, shameless man I met at the train? And then…we fought."

"It was fun…" Tyki let it escape through his lips, just like he would let escape a ring of smoke. Lavi not even blinked at that, keeping with his explanation.

"Then I met you at the Ark, and I got really surprised when you showed us your… other face." And that was literally speaking, the Bookman mused.

"Your anger must have skyrocketed there…"

"Not really. I was more concerned about Lenalee at the time. To be honest, I not even gave much thought about that…just later, after I got out of the Ark, and after I ate and slept for, like, twelve hours."

In the minimum

"That's interesting…Besides all the fun I had at Edo, I never really gave much thought about you too, eyepatch-kun."

_We were too busy watching Allen Walker_… Lavi thought, but he would not talk too much about Allen now. Even if he knew perm-head might know something about him that Lavi doesn't know because he had been…kidnapped. _Ah, shit, that sucks big time_. _I'm losing all the good stuff!_

He looked at perm-head.

_Losing good stuff, but gaining other, rarer stuff…_

"But then, after more than two months of basically talking to you and nothing else, I changed my mind, perm-head… Do you know what I think? I think (more than ever, by the way) that you are just a simple man, with a simple soul, catapulted into a war you've never really been cut to. But maybe I'm still wrong, who knows?"

_No, you are not, but I'm still deciding if I'll tell you that._

"I might know."

"And will you tell me if I'm wrong?"

"Only if you give me something I want." The idea had suddenly popped in his mind and Tyki though that he should give it a try. He had nothing to lose after all he had said.

"Back to the negotiations, perm-head? Ah, good old times… I hope you haven't forgotten my sea food pasta."

"How can I forget? You have been bugging me about that _forever_." A little bit of exaggeration just to lighten the mood before he tells the feared (not for him, of course) proposal

"Right, right, right, what do you want from me, perm-head?"

"I want your Innocence."

Tyki Mikk should feel proud for he had managed the big feature of shutting up the eternal blabbermouth. But the glorious seconds of silence eventually died. Good; a mute eyepatch-kun is just…no fun.

"Yeah…no" the apprentice denied frankly "This is not what _you_ want, perm-head. This is just what your Noah brothers want."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's what _I_ want too." The Portuguese almost interrupted the redhead, who pretended he had never heard that one.

"What you want" he followed in his speech, unwavering. "…is _my_ secret. The secret about my eye…"

"And will you tell me?"

"Only if you deserve… Say, you tell me if I'm right or wrong on my assumptions, and I tell you another thing about this eye of mine."

Eyepatch-kun was too coy for his own good. The way he voiced things with such a teasing tone could make everyone think he likes to play with fire, and sometimes even getting burned…if he could profit with it.

That's just fine by Tyki.

"Oh, no, no, no, we've been here before, eyepatch-kun. Last time I asked about your eye, the only thing you told me is that it is "healthy." Let's make a fair trade on this one. You chose one thing besides "healthy" to tell me, and I chose whatever I want about your "assumptions" to tell you."

Tyki Mikk would go with that. Despite his cheating habits at poker, he could be a fair person when he wanted. If eyepatch-kun gave a satisfactory answer, he would give a satisfactory answer too. If not…Well, sucks for both of them. However, he had the feeling that, this time, the boy would tell something really good. "Healthy" had been good at that time, but now it simply was not enough.

"Right, right, right, perm-head, I'll play by your terms." Lavi joked, now remembering the last time he had "played" by a Noah's rules. Road Camelot…the Noah that felt in love with an Exorcist…Or, maybe, she felt in love with the Fourteen inside of Allen? As crazy as that sounds, it still is a possibility. A Bookman never discards a possibility until the true fact is proven.

"I'm waiting, eyepatch-kun." The perm-headed Noah even made a show of crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"So far, I have met nine Noah" He never really met Lullubel, but that doesn't change the fact the woman could have killed the old panda, "but I can tell you for sure that, although you are the one with probably the greatest offensive power, your power is kind of…_simple_ in comparison with Road's and Wisely's"

Tyki would like to ask _why_ eyepatch-kun was bringing up the diversity of Noah powers if the intention was talking about his own powers; his Bookman powers, or whatever that hidden eye is. For now, he would wait. It's not the first time the boy does that, anyway.

"Road…I think I understood just enough to defeat her. And I got quite shocked when I heard she was still alive. It seems I don't know her powers that well…" _Not to kill her, as I had intended_. He wondered what would be monocle-guy's reaction if he ever heard that unsaid thought. Oh, he would bend Lavi in so many hideous positions that he would probably die with a twisted body, and would have to be buried or cremated in that horrible twisted position. Oh, the horror… "But anyways, when I fought her, I felt that she was playing with my very soul, you know? It was not just the memories; it was…something more…something deeper…Something that can leave a scar that will never heal."

At "scar" Tyki touched his chest involuntarily, now remembering the damage Allen Walker had done to him.

"You mean your heart?" Now he remembered Wisely's words.

"I don't know if it was my heart, but, yeah, I can say heart. I don't know how else to describe her powers, really. And then there is that snoopy nephew of yours…My God, he really reads ours minds; it's so unsettling. His powers are amazing, I admit, because he must know so much…"

Even though sometimes ignorance is bless…

"That's nice, eyepatch-kun, but what does it have to do with you? I mean, besides your involvement with my family…."

"I was getting there, perm-head. What I observed about Road and Wisely and, dare I say, all the Noah I've been knowing so far, is that you have scary powers, but it is scary just for the people who are alive…Take Road and Wisely; as much as they rein over the heart, as you said, and the mind, they can only do that with people who are, let's say, _still breathing_."

"Of course, eyepatch-kun! What would they want with the dead?"

Before he let out his much awaited answer, Lavi also let out a smirk; one of _those_ ones.

"What all the historians in the world would die for."

_What_?

"Look, eyepatch-kun, I know you are thinking you are been clear, but, trust me, you really aren't." It was almost comical how the Noah voiced that.

"No, I am been perfectly clear, perm-head" Though not _entirely_. "You just have to think a little. History reminds you of what?"

"The past" That was easy…

"Yes, history has a lot to do with the past, specially the hidden history; and the past is all about what is already gone; and what is already gone is all about the dead…"

"So, you mean…"

"I'm not saying more than this, so pay attention, perm-head, and you'd better give me a damn good answer too… and my sea food pasta" Eyepatch-kun actually took a deep breath before saying "Road might listen to the hearts, Wisely might read minds, but I…_I can walk among the dead."_

For the second time, Tyki's mind gave a knot. The only difference, and it was a damn good difference, is that this knot he would untie, definitely…soon….very, very soon…

"If I could chose, eyepatch-kun…" he started, not even properly announcing he was giving the awaited answer. He knew eyepatch-kun was paying attention at even his gestures at the moment. "Right now…I would be playing poker at a dirty bar table, not in this dark cell, not inside this mansion, not in this fucking war."

Not "right"; "wrong"; "yes" or "no". This was just perm-head been human…Confessing his "sinful" wishes in the safest place, with that tad of sadness and uncertainty in his voice. For a second there, Lavi admired the man's courage. But then again, he felt like he was the only person in the world perm-head would ever open up to; especially about this. That might be because Lavi was not a friend, but an unbiased story teller, who would probably never tell this particular story to anybody.

Maybe opening his heart to Lavi was almost the same as opening up to the walls surrounding him; except the walls were a bit colder. But maybe…right now…this Bookman apprentice would like to be worth more than the walls.

"Do you know why you just told me that, perm-head?"

_Because you don't care_… Tyki Mikk thought immediately.

"I could ask you the same, eyepatch-kun."

"Call it a whim." The apprentice shrugged. "Didn't I tell you that I would reveal the truth about my eye?"

"You didn't reveal the truth, eyepatch-kun, just another complicated riddle." The Noah snorted

"That's just because I don't want to spoil your fun, perm-head…"

"How kind of you, eyepatch-kun…"

"I'm very kind." Lavi couldn't hold the snort at his own words. They were complimenting each other but it just sounded like the banter of always. Some things will never change.

"Right, right, right…" another snort from the Noah's side. "But, I have to ask you this: Are Bookmen allowed acting on a whim?"

"As long as that whim never jeopardizes the records…"

"And you think telling _me_ your secret won't?"

"First, I still didn't reveal you my secret; and second…I just know that, even if I told you the secret right here, right now, you'd take it with yourself to the grave."

"Wow, do you have that much faith in me, eyepatch-kun? I'm flattered, but that would be really stupid of you."

"Don't flatter yourself, perm-head. It's not about trust at all; it's about knowing you'll think keeping such an awesome secret" _Awesome, right_…he thought sarcastically "is much more fun than telling it to the world."

Putting his hands behind his head, and letting out a long sigh, Tyki Mikk said: "You really know me, eyepatch-kun…"

"Does that scare you?"

_Does it?_ - The Portuguese asked in his mind.

"No, because I know you too. Does that scare you, eyepatch-kun? "

"No," the redhead said seriously, moving a strand of red hair out of his eye. The thing was really growing and he realized that _now_? _Quite the observer I am_… "But do you know what really scares me, perm-head?"

"No idea."

"The fact you still didn't bring me my god damn sea food pasta!"

Tyki gave the boy a little punch on the arm, rolling his eyes at how the mood suddenly changed; at how the boy seemed to be gifted at changing moods.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk had been strolling down the cobblestone streets in this lovely afternoon. The sun was setting behind an enormous abbacy and it was a breath taking view. It was almost as if someone was painting the sky with his fingers. A little bit of pink in here, some orange bleeding red in there and at the other side all the fiery colors started to fade into blue that would eventually become a darker shade of blue.<p>

He was just four streets from Sheryl's mansion and observed a group of man playing poker in the middle of the large side-walk, before an already closed store. Temptation to shed his expensive suit and sit down with them gnawed at this heart. It would be fun to cheat those men out of their pants. However, the sun going down made the Noah remember he should hurry up if he wanted to buy fruits with the kind old lady. Since it is not everyday he visits eyepatch-kun, it's not everyday eyepatch-kun gets to eat. Not to mention…

_The god damn sea food pasta_

Well, he would have to postpone that one again. It doesn't seem like it, and he was aware of that, but Tyki Mikk is such a busy man. Not as busy as Sheryl, though. Tyki liked to walk around in his lazy manner but right now he needed to get to the old lady, so he simply phased from alley to alley until he was meters away from the old lady's stall. Putting on his best smile, the Noah walked towards her. She greeted him first.

"Oh, hey, if it isn't the kind young man who loves my apples…" she smiled with her yellowish teeth. The old lady was of the simple sort. She usually wears clothes in pastel coloring; today a pink long sleeved dress accompanied by a knitted blue jacket. On her neck there was the ever present gold medallion. The only piece of jewelry she owned. She had told Tyki her husband won it at a poker game and used it to propose to her. She had said she accepted immediately, because it was the most romantic thing a man had ever done to her. "How are you, Lord Tyki Mikk?"

"Oi, old lady, I told you not to call me that." Tyki chastised her, but with a smile gracing his lips.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I get carried away because you are such an elegant one, Tyki. I always forget you hate this noble stuff." She whispered the last one behind the back of her hand.

Oh, yeah, the old lady who owned a stall of fruits knew Lord Tyki Mikk more than the ladies he was used to dance with at the parties.

"How about… I call you my future son-in-law? I always tell about you to my daughter Alice…"

"Old lady…" Tyki sighed, faking tiredness. "We have been here before. As much as I'm sure your daughter is a lovely one, I don't want to get married…_Ever_."

The old lady, with her gray hair tied in a bun, burst into laughter.

"Of course not, my dear! You are still young; you still have some years to have fun. But when the time (and the wrinkles) comes, you'll change your mind and will marry my Alice. She is way too young for a marriage right now, anyway…"

And that's the point where the Noah usually gave up in trying convincing the old lady he would never get married. It was _always_ a lost battle. He didn't mind, though, because the old lady was just…the old lady. A kind woman, who smiled a lot and talked a lot, and liked to tease Tyki a lot; so different from the mother's of the noble families who wore too much perfume and expensive dresses and had an obnoxious laugh. They always surrounded the poor Portuguese who just wanted some peace and quiet in order to know her cute daughters. Because marry someone like Lord Tyki Mikk, who was the _brother of the minister of the country_ and the _protégé of the important Millennium_ was like finding a mine of diamonds. Fucking high society scum… Why can't all the rich ladies be like the old lady? Why can't annoying Mrs. Villeffort be like Mrs…

_Oh my God, I never asked the old lady for her name…_

"So, anyways, what do you have for me today?" He asked the usual question, and he received the usual answer.

"The best apples in the world, young man!"

"Then fill a big bag of apples for me, old lady!"

"What about the carrots for the rabbit?"

_My "rabbit" is going to kill me if I show up in there with carrots again…_

Tyki smiled devilish.

"And a bag of carrots; the biggest one you have, old lady."

"Right on!" She said, already filling the second bag. "Anything else?"

"No, no, but old lady I have been meaning to ask. Where's the old man? I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Well, he found a job!" She beamed. "Have I ever told you he is actually a carpenter? Well, they are replacing the benches of the abbacy for new ones. And my Henry might have white hair, but he is still a strong, virile man! I have nothing to complain about that, haha!"

Tyki just _looked_ at the always honest old lady who sometimes talked about her sex life as if stating the price of her delicious apples. He didn't need _that_ information, thank you very much.

"I'm happy for you guys." He truly was. The old lady's family was a happy family but they always needed to work hard in order to live. As far as the old lady told him, all the members of the family worked; the mother, the father, the two sons; the two daughters-in-law and Alice stood home taking care of the babies.

Tyki could bet his life they lived better than most of the noble people. He was missing his simple life now more than ever; especially after that last talk with eyepatch-kun.

"And here you go." She gave him the bags with that old lady smile on her face. To tell the truth, she was not that old, but the hard life made her appearance get aged too soon. She was a grand mother already, though. Tyki was sure she was the kind of grandma every child there would love to have.

He was already walking away when the old lady called him.

"Hey, come back here, young man!" When Tyki was before her again, the old lady slapped her forehead. "My God, I almost forgot. I guess my age is finally getting to me…" She suddenly gave the Noah a third bag. Curious, the Portuguese simply pulled out its contents.

A knitted red scarf

"You did this for me, old lady?" He couldn't stop the dumbfounded expression.

"That's because I've been selling my fruits here for years. All my clients are wealthy people who look at me as if I am a filthier than their dogs, but you, Tyki…you are always so nice to me. And you always buy my apples whenever you pass my stall."

"Old lady, I'm-"

"I know it is not the expensive clothes you are used to wear, but I'm not asking for you wear it in public. I made this just to show my gratitude, you know. Wear it at home, whenever you feel cold, or give it to somebody, I don't care. Just…accept the gift, all right?" The way she spoke, suddenly all flustered, was like she was afraid of his rejection. Surely Lord Tyki Mikk was a gentle one, but that doesn't mean he will actually use such a cheap scarf.

He proved the old lady wrong, as he indeed gave her back the paper bag and put the red scarf on. He couldn't help but think about the prisoner in the basement.

"I like it." He said. "But to be completely honest, old lady, I'm not really the "scarf" type. I do know somebody who will use it everyday though."

It was a pity he couldn't say "my rabbit" right now.

"Oh, then go and give it to him already!" She laughed. "I should have knitted you a sweater."

"You spoil me too much, old lady."

"That's just because you are my client number one." She played.

After some minutes of laughing and chatting, Tyki finally said good bye, for real this time. He never took off the red scarf.

* * *

><p>The Noah of Pleasures barely stepped into the mansion and another Noah was already before him. Curiously enough, it wasn't Sheryl.<p>

"Fiddler, what are you doing here? Where's Sheryl?"

"Sheryl will get home late today. Something about a meeting with the other politician guys, or something stupid like that…"

"I see…"

"Hey, nice scarf!" The Noah of Corrosion pointed at it. "Can I see it?" He was already touching it and Tyki slapped his hand.

"You see with your eyes, not your hands. And you didn't answer my question…" He sighed, walking towards the kitchen, where he left the bags and then walking back to the huge living room, finally going up the stairs and stopping at his bedroom. Fiddler followed him through the whole way, talking about what he was doing in the mansion.

"So Sheryl wants me to go with you to China?" He asked, after he had thrown the red scarf on his bed and promptly closed the door.

"Yeah, he said that even if I know the place where I captured Bookman and his apprentice, it is still very vague. He said you could find the Innocence with your powers."

"I haven't thought about that." He said honestly. Sheryl is an intelligent one, that's the true. He was only having trouble this time because he was dealing with Bookman, who probably is more intelligent than all the Noah combined; except for the Earl himself… and maybe Wisely.

"So…are you ready?" Fiddler asked, with the usual smile.

To be honest Tyki wanted to go visit eyepatch-kun right now. He had bought the fruits for him after all. On the other hand, if they were lucky enough, they could find not only the old man's Innocence but also his apprentice's.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey, DGM people!<p>

I'll try to be brief, because I will be going out in twenty minutes, so forgive me if I forget something.

This chapter was intended to focus on Tyki; from the title to the rest of the scenes. I planned to write a little about his past since chapter nine (I think) when Lavi revealed a bit of his own past. Well, what you guys clearly saw is that I had to speculate a LOT. I used the few of what we actually know of the manga (with Wisely's awakening and also Skin's and now even Allen's) and the rest was my imagination working. xD The whole thing with Jesus is really because I think Tyki might have had some contact with Christian religion before he knew the Millenium, because he comes from Portugal. There is also a lot to say about the interaction between him and Lavi, but as usual I think the chapter explains that. Really, I can't quite put that into words right now; sorry. u.u

Lastly, I'm so fucking happy because I finally made a scene with THE OLD LADY! Isn't she just adorable? And at the end a bit of plot; important bit, I might add. And a bit of Fiddler because he is actually the kidnapper and knows where the Innocence was last seen.

Oh, yeah, before I forget, I would like to warn you guys that chapter 2 and 3 are already edited!

That's all for now! Have a nice Sunday (evening, in my time zone).^^

**Moon**


	12. Somethings change, somethingsdon't

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! First of all: Thank you so much! I read all your reviews carefully and I'm so happy you guys like my fic! <em>

**TealEyedBeing**: I know, right? Tyki's mind is in a knot, the fic is too. What I can say is that the knots are been untied and soon all the mysteries will be solved!

**Lalala**: My own book? My God, you are so kind! I do have some original ideas, though, but I never really wrote about them. And don't worry about long reviews. I understand how the cell phone keyboard is a drag. I'll never get used to that thing. I'm sure Hoshino has something different to show about Tyki's past, but for a while, we are allowed to play. xD I'm glad you liked my version. And, yes, the old lady was meant to be adorable since she was first mentioned. Now everyone would like to have an old lady in their lives.

**Bloody Rotten Queen**: Oh, don't worry about that. I'm glad you even took your time to comment. I hope you keep reading to end and also that you like this chapter! Thnak you!

**NinjaPandaDGM**: Oh, yeah, I'm anxious about the manga too, but now not so much because lately I haven't got too much time in my hands... About the riddle of Lavi's eye I'll tell you two things that influenced in my choices: _History_, of course; and _Wisely_. Later on (and not too late, that I can promise) I'll show why it is like that. And also, your theory is not stupid. I really liked it. xD And the old lady…I squealed while I was writing her. I mean, a lot of people would squeal with Allen in a hot scene. I squeal because the old lady is just adorable!

**Free of Mundane Thoughts****:** Ah, don't worry about the reply. I mean, I'm not an hypocrite; I love reviews, just like everybody, but the important part is that you read the chapter and you liked, really. I have this thing with me when I get too caught up the story, I think about it at the most random ours of the day, and everyday, when I have some half an our to spare, I type it. Well, sometimes, when I really have the time, I type the chapter almost in one go. And yes, this chapter eleven had a little of everything: plot, Lavi, cuteness, old lady, Fiddler, you name it. This chapter twelve will have lots of things too, so I hope you enjoy it! And you are right when you say I make references about the previous chapters. That's because I like to remind my readers that the story is not only about the plot, but the evolution of the characters. I'm glad you noticed it, and I'm glad I'm not making silly mistakes and contradicting myself. Thanks for the reply!^^

**littlebunny1412**: Tyki Mikk hás his own dark sense of humor. That's why he said that about the old lady. I imagined him with a tired, doomed look while saying those words. And it made me laugh. Tyki would be one perfect uncle, or even a single father, but not a husband. I just can't see him settling down with a wife, you know. I have the same problem with Lavi, by the way. The thing about Tyki praying occurred to me long ago, even before I planned to write about his past. Originally, I was thinking they could play "I never" at that scene they got drunk. It would start with some harmless, embarrassing questions and then it would become serious until Lavi would say "I never prayed…" But somehow chapter seven wrote itself and I forgot the "I never" game, so I had to postpone his confession until chapter eleven. xD About what Lavi said about the eye, I just say it is really like he said. I do realize it is a bomb dropping on our brains. Sorry for that, but don't worry, the secret is one step from been revealed, really. And lastly the old lady. I'm so happy everybody loved her! Thanks for the comment!

**Neil**: "Death is a fat old lady asking me to marry her daughter... "Hehe, Tyki knows how to make a joke. I laughed a lot at that too. Even my mother laughed, when she asked me why I was laughing in front of the computer. I told her I was writing a short story about a man of the nineteen century. xD I think the chances of Tyki getting married are pretty low, even if he were just a common human. But if he would ever get married, I think it would be with a cute, simple woman of the countryside who makes good food. Wait…that reminds me of Allen…Yeah, I based my idea of Tyki's awakening in three things: Wisely, Skin and geography. I guess Tyki is just the easygoing type who wouldn't be a fanatic in any way; nor a religious fanatic, neither an atheist fanatic. Oh, if you're a history lover, like Lavi and me, you surely got my reasons about the choice of his powers. Of course, that was just another riddle, but it was a good one. I have been saving that riddle since chapter five, I guess. I was waiting for the perfect moment. A lot had to be said before that. A lot had to be built between Lavi and Tyki. Well, I also ramble a lot. I hope you like this chapter!^^

**Reblog Lady****:** Sorry about the lateness. I just hope you read my answer. Well, the part about fate was not about Mawaru Penguindrum. Actually, I never watched that anime and now that you mentioned, I'll look for it.^^

**sinfulseraph**: Can I tell your review was that little push I needed to write a scene between Lavi and Sheryl? Because I had the idea playing in my mind, but wasn't sure about it. Well, what I can say is that I couldn't put too much drama this time because I wanted something different between them; something that feels like the plot is moving, the things are changing and that makes us a bit nervous, because Lavi might be one step from joining the Noah, and that is a big deal. And, yes, Lavi is totally a brattier version of the panda, which makes me wonder how was the panda at Lavi's age…The old lady is awesome, just like Yuu-chan. They are not plot relevant, but they are relevant in their own way, you know. I mean, I think the fic wouldn't be the same without them. I like to fit in all the elements I can to make the dark cell Lavi is locked in seem more alive, which is an interesting irony. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Anim110**: I don't know about the readers, but I really wanted to write a scene with the old lady since chapter two, when I made her up. Oh my, if Sheryl finally makes Tyki getting married I think something will die inside our little perm-head, haha! The thing you said about Road, I think that too! She seemed to target Lavi. Maybe they might help each other in a near future, with the whole story she has with the Fourteen and all that. About Lavi's eye, you are so right! It has everything to do with scene and you really pay attention. xD Well, this chapter is really a continuation of the last scene of the last chapter, so your questions you'll be answered. And yes, I'm wondering what Hoshino did with their Innocence's. And I'm with you when you say it would be cool if Lavi showed up suddenly at the Noah side. Can we dream? It would be so interesting and, dare I say, so Hoshino…She is like the queen of complicated plots. xD Thanks for the comment and don't worry about rambling, because I do that a lot too.

**Schauspielerinnen**: I'm happy my chapter came at the right time! I understand Lavi's boredom. If it were me, I would feel like the world is moving and I'm not. I'm just looking through the window. It is a depressing thought, when you think about it. I like the parallel you made between Tyki and Sheryl and the interesting question you raised: between Sheryl and Tyki who is the one that really has a family? And the plot is still moving. It has been moving a lot lately and I intend to keep it like that, because I have plans for the next chapters, hehe. As always, thanks for the review!

**PINKhairedBADASS**: I'm glad you liked. I hope this chapter is still interesting! Thanks for the review!

**kirimoto**: And here is another update! And don't worry. I have everything planned out down to the last chapter, really. Not the scenes, but the plot. I know where this is going.

**A real Inquiry**: I'm happy you like it. I always think about what the readers like and what I like (xD) and how I can make the chapters and the whole thing believable. And don't worry; yours questions will be answered as the chapters come out. Some of then will be answered in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Athena Keating-Thomas**: Hi! I'll answer all your reviews right now. And before I do I'd like to say thanks for been so kind. Yeah, my English is enough to write a fic, but I know about my mistakes. I don't like them, but luckily I found a beta reader who will edit the chapters after they are published (because I don't want to spoil her fun, hehe). I swear the "Right, right, right" stuck to me because of the movie (scary, I know, and Alex has nothing to do with Lavi, but the "right, right, right" is cute and catchy), but I really like your idea better. Lavi has a cute ascent, so let's just say it is part of it! ^^ I think Lavi likes to tease everyone, especially the ones like Kanda. But, yeah, I do think he is a bit of a masochist. xD I liked your idea about Tyki been territorial towards "Yuu-chan", the exorcist. Oh, about the review reply, I'm aware I can do that, but you see, I don't enter the site everyday and not everybody logs in to reply, so it is kind of difficult to answer all the reviews like that. I answer them all in one go, after the whole chapter is typed, just because I don't want to forget to answer. It's silly, I know, but it really works. The readers are already used to it, so I don't think I should change that now. Anyways, thanks for the heads up and all your kind reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

**terracannon876**: You said it right. The story does have a plot, but it moves slowly than Lavi and Tyki's characters. That's because the main focus is on them; their relationship, their changes… And although they are the main focus, I have to say I never intended to make this fic a slash one, simply because romance would jeopardize their complicated relationship that took me, so far, twelve chapters to build. But I'm not a radical, which means my readers are free to interpret my scenes. It is pretty much what we do with the manga already. xD

_Woah, I'm so happy right now! Happy because I finished a hard chapter to write, and happy because you guys are awesome! But that is enough ramble, right, right, right?_

* * *

><p>Somethings <strong>change<strong>, somethings..._don't_

* * *

><p><span>Visit twenty eight<span>

The Bookman apprentice had spent the last three hours training his battle moves with the help of the metal bar. Two years of Odzuchi Kodzuchi had given him wide ability with his hands. At first he liked the Innocence because he could fly with it, but later on he had uncovered the real fight possibilities and, curiously enough, decided that that specific Innocence was truly made for him. Not only because Innocence had the weird taste of choosing him, but also because the Hammer was simply perfect for a person who liked to fight.

Allen and Krory, as parasitic types, have power in a fight; Lenalee and Kanda almost dance with their weapons and Lavi…

Lavi makes a mess.

His weapon was made to smash and damage and turn everything into rubble and, sometimes, that's exactly what the redhead wants. He just wants to swing the massive hammer with no care in the world. It's like…therapy.

Except he would never destroy a historical ruin

At first he thought that killing akuma was a hassle, really. But then his adaptations skills kicked in and he started to extract good things from that, as per usual. He started to smash them with gusto. He started to chase them in a mad dash. He started to smile…

It was always so _easy_ to smile.

He started to establish goals and records. He started to laugh immaturely whenever he killed more Akuma than his partner for the mission. He started to pout childishly whenever he killed less Akuma. It became a game of sorts. The purpose was not having fun, just… to do whatever this forty-ninth persona has to do and end it quickly. The redhead remembered the first time he met Allen Walker and the almost grossed out expression the bean sprout had shown when he heard Lavi counting the number of Akuma been smashed.

That was the first thing (asides the prophecy of the Destroyer of Time, of course) that made Lavi truly pay attention at Allen Walker. Usually, he gained people easily with his charming smile, but this person disliked him at the first glance. And it was not like Kanda. The swordsman disliked Lavi because Lavi was everything that he hated: loud and chatty and smiled way too easy. He even tried to murder Lavi at the first meeting. But then again, Kanda hates a lot of things, except Soba. Kanda loves soba. But, back to Allen, the Bookman apprentice detected in the short boy a person who could see past his smiles, and a person who got aware of him because of that. And when Lavi had tried to lighten the mood by transforming the whole akuma extermination into a fun competition, things simply got worse. Allen had looked at him with that distinct disapproving aura looming over him.

Nowadays, Lavi believes that Allen truly likes him, but he also believes it took some time for the bean sprout to think of the redhead as a true friend. Because after what had happened at the Ark, there is no reason to doubt that.

After the whole incident, Lavi had talked to bean sprout about that and apologized. Allen had said that they were even, because when they first met the redhead had actually saved his life and taught him how difficult it is for an exorcist to deal with akuma disguised as humans. At the time, Lavi simply smiled, pretending defeat. But deep inside, he knew he would always keep that desire to compensate Allen one day. He knows he owns the bean sprout. But a Bookman cannot have this kind of feeling if that means damage to the precious records. The challenge here is aiding Allen with no dangerous repercussions for his Bookman life. Lavi still doesn't know how, but he is sure his genius brain will come up with something. What he knows, is that Allen is the most important element of the current records and that he should start from there.

He looked at the metal bar swinging smoothly from left hand to right hand and back. He needed a bigger bar. This one is not even close to Odzuchi Kodzuchi's size. But then again, Odzuchi Kodzuchi cannot be measured. Lavi never bothered with that, because the fun is not about short or long lengths, but wherever those lengths will take him. Far, far away than those damn stone walls…

The realization made him frown instantaneously; the feeling of longing biting the edges of his heart. Now feeling rather depressed, and suddenly tired, the Bookman apprentice simply let the metal pole drop through his fingers. It hit the floor making that loud noise that made the redhead cringe for a second. Finally, he lied on the floor, now playing with perm-head's top hat. It was the second time the man forgot it with Lavi. And just like that, with the hat covering half his face, but already threatening to fall, the redhead fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he finally opened his tired droopy eye, it was only because there was something nudging on his ribs, not gently, but not sufficient to hurt. The kind of force applied just to annoy Lavi enough to shake him awake.<p>

He was sitting up, readying a joke to spat at perm-head, but the joke died in his throat as he looked at who had awoken him.

"Monocle-guy?" He rubbed his eye, a bit confused. "_What a delightful surprise_…" his sarcasm was audible even with his croaky voice from sleep.

"You seem surprised in seen me, Bookman Junior." _I bet you were hoping it was my Tyki_… The Noah of Desires sat down in front of the boy elegantly. He was not wearing the monocle this time, which made him look much younger.

"Can you blame me?" the redhead snorted, hoping he could convey the answer with just that snort. He wanted to ask where perm-head was, but that probably would _not_ be a bright idea. It was weird enough seem the man who has always enjoyed torturing him simply sitting down, as if he was about to start a friendly conversation with the prisoner.

_Monocle-Noah_

_Friendly_

_Hah, hah, hah_

"You might be wondering what I'm doing here…First of all, relax, kid. I can see from here how tense your shoulders are. If you keep tensing them like that they are going to snap."

That was not humanly possible, as far as Lavi knew. But it was not impossible for the Noah in front of him.

"That's funny, coming from the man who "snapped" my shoulders once."

Ah, fuck, couldn't he have refrained from saying _that one_? Now monocle-guy would make _sure_ to snap something…again.

"Do you know what's funny, Junior? You are a bit like your master. You talk as if you are not afraid of me; as if you are not afraid of all the Noah, for that matter."

Lavi went silent. He wasn't sure how to answer that one without infuriating the man.

"But you _are_ afraid. I can smell it in you. Though, to be honest, anyone would say you smell bad right now. How long have you been here; two months?"

"Two months, a week and three days"

"Figures a Bookman apprentice would be keeping count of even that." Lavi shrugged, with that pretended embarrassed smirk. Seriously, he just wanted to sleep. The only good thing of been locked in this hell hole is that actually nobody comes to bother you. Except perm-head, but truth be told, perm-head was never a bother, not even in the first visit.

Tired of false pleasantries, Lavi simply asked.

"What are you really doing here, monocle-guy? Let's just be honest with each other at least once. Not that I actually believe in honesty, mind you. It is just convenience sake. We are busy men; you are busy doing whatever you do to rule the country and I'm busy taking my nap."

Sheryl Camelot looked at the droopy, and now a little narrowed, eye of the apprentice. To be honest the minister appreciated that proposal. He was the master of faking pleasantries, been a noble and a politician to boost. He just hates doing that towards the bad mannered redhead. On the other hand, the way the Bookman Junior voiced things never failed to make Sheryl want to strangle the brat.

Or forcing the brat to strangle himself with his own hands, which is even better.

"I appreciate you are willing to skip the manners, boy. I would get tired trying to be nice to you."

"I know." Lavi smiled defiantly, making Sheryl let out a smile of his own, though a rather dangerous smile, with a promise of violence.

"I'm sure you've been enduring a lot of pain at that time, but I doubt you didn't pay attention at what happened in the last interrogation."

"There is a piece of my liver somewhere in this cell." Lavi said coldly. "If the rat didn't take it yet…"

"I'm not talking about how Tyki-pon ripped off your pieces; I'm talking about the deal your old man proposed."

_Oh, __that__._

"He wants to see the Earl. So?"

"After pondering a lot about that, I think I'll do what Bookman says. And as far as things are going, maybe you won't be our prisoner anymore, but a guest."

_So that means I'll finally take a good shower and eat proper food_! - The poor redhead beamed inside, completely forgotten, for a second, of the more serious implications.

"A guest is better than a prisoner…I suppose." Lavi threw in, not saying too much, instead waiting for the other to speak.

"Yeah, but if you are our guest, than that means you'll record history…or do whatever the hell you Bookmen do, by the Noah side. Which means you'll have to give your Innocence to us."

"And the Innocence will be destroyed." The apprentice completed, again with the cold tone. He shouldn't let the Noah realize how the thought of losing his prized Hammer has been haunting him lately.

"Of course it will! But you won't need to worry, because you won't have the need for it. If you and your master pledge alliance with the Earl the Akuma won't touch you guys."

_It is actually safer than keep been an exorcist_… Lavi chanted, for the umpteenth time, in his mind.

"I understand what you are saying, but monocle-guy," here, he crooked a wicked smile, "do _you_ really want that?"

"What do you mean?" though Sheryl already suspected where the boy was getting at. _Very audacious…for a brat_

"You know what I mean, monocle-guy. I'm talking about perm-head, your brother dearest. As you already know, he always stops by the cell to visit. And I'm not going to lie now; we are getting along quite well." It was a nice euphemism for everything that had been shared in the cell so far. _If these walls could talk, indeed_… "And if I stick with you Noah, well, he might become _my best buddy_!" A shit eating grin, just to scare Desires more.

It scared enough, it seemed; if the wide golden eyes and the stigmata blooming on the forehead were a good indication. Maybe it scared too much for Lavi's good. He wasn't intending for the man to show his "Noah" face at him.

Surprisingly enough, there was no torture, no pain, and no sadism, which the Bookman apprentice considered an improvement.

"You think I never thought about that, Junior? I hate the fact Tyki is always around you, and I hate even more the fact this will probably get worse and worse. But even if every fiber of my being screams murder, I'm a professional. Rather, I'm a dutiful soldier of the Earl. If he ends up telling me you and your master are going to stick with us, I'll simply obey without complaining. On the other hand, I can profit out of that as well. Because with you out of the cell, I can watch you more closely, and if you step out of the line (especially in regards to Tyki-pon) I'll just have to kill you. And you won't have your Innocence…You'll just die as a bug crushed under my feet." Now it was Sheryl's turn to smile.

_Spectacular_…- Lavi thought, sweating, truly wondering when things had turned that complicated. Why was he always in the middle of trouble? How did he manage to put himself in such a situation without even leaving the cell for more than two months? Once, the panda said his idiot apprentice was _gifted_ at getting himself in trouble.

Lavi believed the old man now.

"It is funny how history repeats itself, isn't it? More than thirty-five years ago your master was with the Noah…Now he is about to do that again."

_The panda probably had much more hair by that time._

"You talk as if you're sure of that, monocle-guy."

"Sadly, I am, because your old man is out of options. The only reason you both are alive is because you belong to the Bookman clan. You can switch sides whenever you feel like. And your old master will join us because he knows that been an Exorcist will kill you, Junior. Even if we don't kill you right now, we would end up killing you in the middle of the battlefield."

_We really have no options…_Lavi mused. _In a couple of days, I'll officially join the Noah side. What will the Exorcists think about that? What will Lenalee think about that?_

_Poor Lenalee…_

"I remember what Road told me once, about how Bookman was acquainted with the last Noah generation. He had an apprentice back then… Have you ever thought that if he hadn't lost his former apprentice you'd never be what you are? Which means you would never be inside this cell; been tortured from time to time? You are one unlucky brat, Junior…"

_I know. __I know__. __**I know**_.

"What amazes me," the minister kept talking, sparing a glance at the reactions of the redhead. There weren't many asides from tiredness. As if he was suddenly annoyed, "is that the old man Bookman kept that from you… You thought you were unique, didn't you? I wonder why he never told you something like that."

"Well, then we are in the same boat. The Earl has been keeping a lot to himself too, now hasn't he?" Point delivered with all the intention to strike a nerve.

"Yeah, that's why you can't blame us for your torture. If you had the opportunity to interrogate somebody in order to know the entire story the old man has been hiding from you, wouldn't you do it?"

_Would I?_ - Lavi asked himself

"No, because, for one, I'm not you; for two, I wouldn't believe in a third party. I'd rather wait for the time the old man tells me the secret himself. And if he doesn't…he had his reasons. What I know is that right here and right now I'm the successor of the Bookman clan. I have nothing to do with the former apprentice."

"Are you sure of that?"

_What does that mean, monocle-guy?_

"No, because I know nothing about the guy… But your tongue seems to be itching to tell me what you know, Noah."

"I could tell you a couple of things that I know…but for a price."

Oh, hell no. Negotiations like that were not funny without perm-head. Not to mention that it is true monocle-guy was not putting any kind of effort in been nice to Lavi. But the fact that this conversation was really dragging still _irked_ Lavi somehow. But maybe it was not that bad, because if he joined the Noah, which was now almost a certainty, he would have to get used to at least greet the man whenever he'd see him. Judging by the present situation, Lavi could sure do more than greeting. And he was sure he would eventually do that with all the rest of the Noah clan.

A weird reality, but still a reality

"Cut to the chase, monocle-guy"

"All right," the minister sighed, eyeing the apprentice with a mix of superiority and awareness. That would never change. "We've been spending the last two months trying to extract the information out of your stubborn master, but then something occurred to me. What if we have been doing it wrong this entire time? What if…the apprentice doesn't already know about the Fourteen?"

_I wish…_

"I know nothing about the Fourteen, besides the fact that Allen Walker is the host."

That one he had witnessed.

"I'm not inclined to believe in you, Junior. This is a huge secret we are talking about. And let's face it: your master's age is at the end. Knowing that, he might have told you something…"

Lavi couldn't resist retorting.

"Well, maybe, if you guys hadn't kidnapped us, he would have told me."

The answer was enough to raise Sheryl's thin left eyebrow. The man was starting to lose his patience. It was not too much patience, to begin with.

"Look, monocle-guy, I'm tired, you are tired. Why don't you come back other time? Like…never."

Sheryl huffed in annoyance.

"Or I could make you talk right now, Junior." The Noah raised a finger and suddenly Lavi saw his own finger sticking up. It was not the middle one, this time, but the index. There was no pain, but he knew if he doesn't give the Noah a good answer, that would change.

"Look, I'm telling the truth. I don't know what happened with the Fourteen, or the Earl, or Road." It was a mistake mentioning her right now, but he couldn't un-say that. "Why don't you ask the old-man Noah? The one who reads minds? He would know I'm not lying…"

"Old-man…Are you talking about Wisely?" Sheryl's tone went high-pitched at the name.

"That one"

"Why would _Wisely_ know you are not lying if you never…" The realization took over the minister's features. "You met him, didn't you?"

Judging by the older man's reaction, Lavi easily understood that the minister hadn't known, until this very moment that the Noah of Wisdom had visited him; which means…

_Perm-head and old man hid that visit from monocle-guy._

The seemingly perfect family of Noah had their own intern divisions. Sure, they are united to fight for the Earl's cause, but they are individuals with their own affinities, interests, fears. In the present case, Lavi could, by logic, conclude that in this mansion perm-head and old-man are close and have similar ideas. On the other hand, that weird-tongue guy might work better with monocle-guy for reasons that Lavi doesn't know, but if he actually joins the Noah, he probably will.

"Answer the damn question, Bookman Junior…" the voice was hissed, like the hiss of a snake. And when the Noah was on the verge of, once again, dislocating his finger, Lavi spoke.

"He came here once." And since he was already talking to monocle-guy, why not casually plant a seed of discord? "Didn't he tell you?"

Although he confessed he was not that willing to involve perm-head in that, only if monocle-guy mentioned him.

"I wonder Tyki might know that too…"

And now he mentioned

"I guess he does…"

The politician who was literally a professional in hiding his emotions behind the mask of respectable member of society had completely forgotten to do that. Lavi could read his face like a book.

"I'll ask him that when he comes back from China." The man said to Lavi and to himself

"China?" the redhead couldn't help but hear the alarm bells ringing for one specific reason. China was the last place he and the panda had fought…_using the Innocence_. Lucky for Lavi, Sheryl, too immersed in his own worries, didn't notice the slightly worried gleam in the green eye.

"Oh, yes, he is out there with Fiddler, looking for yours and your master's Innocence. The last time, we were short on time, because there was the whole chaos in the American Branch of the Black Order, and then there were fights happening in every part of the world, China included, and then there was your kidnap, and the Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda, and the Third Exorcists affair…Seriously, it was chaos, I tell you, _chaos_. But now things are calm again for a while, and we have the time to look all over the last place you and your master were seen…"

Lavi's mind went overdrive, sucking all the information like a sponge. And wait, _Yuu-chan_ was involved? And what happened to the Thirds?

He recalled that, at that time, more than two months ago, he was too immersed in a fight that seemed to drag on forever, but he was hearing bits and pieces through the golem. Still, he knew almost nothing of what happened and what happened seemed to be a big event, which means that, just like at what happened in the Ark, he wasn't in the right place again.

_Damn it! I keep losing all the good stuff!_

Just as Sheryl was getting up, he pointed at the object on the floor, right beside Lavi.

"I bet that top hat belongs to my Tyki too." He said, raising an arrogant eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he didn't give me this one." The redhead clarified. "You can see I don't need one of these here…" He sighed, wearing the top hat on his closed fist. "Do you want it back?"

"No…keep it." The Noah answered, as if Lavi had cleaned his nose with the hat, or something as disgusting as that. And since there was nothing else to say (they both would have to admit they had spent more time talking than they could ever imagine) Sheryl got up, opened the five little locks of the rusty metal door and finally left.

Now this was a civilized meeting between two people who couldn't stand each other. Lavi could understand why perm-head hated been a noble.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number twenty-nine<span>

Tyki Mikk was tired, but not so much, as he still had the energy to make the usual journey towards the basement. He had phased only the upper part of his body through the wall across from eyepatch-kun and the vision that greeted him was not an unusual one. The redhead was sleeping, though in a weird way. He was slouched on the wall, not lying down on the floor. His hands were crossed over the bare chest. The orange scarf, hanging from the shackles above, were framing his sleeping face, and mixing with the hair. From a certain distance, it would be difficult to understand where the scarf ended and where the hair begun. But surely the most disturbing part was the black top hat on the top of his head, but tilted enough to cover the upper part of his face.

When the Noah came closer, he heard the boy mumble the words "need" and "shower". He grinned, realizing it sure have been a long time since that last tour around the mansion, which made Tyki think that, given the current circumstances, the boy should stop worrying about such silly things. Soon he would not be a prisoner anymore, but an ally…

Or something as close to an ally in Bookman language

"Wake up, eyepatch-kun…" Tyki nudged the boy a little and, to his surprise, it worked at the first try.

"Oh, hey…" His voice dragged a little, "…perm-head" When he moved, the top hat fell on the floor. "You forgot your hat on my head."

"I know. Remember me to get it when I leave."

"Sure thing…"

A rare awkward silence settled between the Bookman apprentice and the Noah of Pleasures, simply because they truly had nothing to say. But Tyki had something to say, something very important. He just wasn't sure how to start without eyepatch-kun turning everything into an incomprehensible riddle, or another fight.

"It's raining outside." Lavi started, grabbing his scarf and playing with it. "And monocle-guy visited me."

It took some seconds for Tyki to digest that little piece of information. Lavi felt the urge to kick the man when he started to touch him all over out of the sudden.

"_What the hell are you doing, perm-head!"_

"Just checking for anything that might be…broken." The Noah answered nonchalantly, not stopping the touching until he was fully sure that was nothing wrong with eyepatch-kun. "Weird" He concluded. "Usually, when Sheryl comes to visit, you end up with something out of the place, but you seem pretty…okay." He really didn't have another word to use at the moment.

"And you had to cop a feel?" Lavi sputtered indignantly, which is a bit hypocritical of him. How many times had he hugged Yuu-chan just to annoy the hell out of the poor exorcist?

"I couldn't tell just by looking. And I still think it is weird. Sheryl comes here, and he doesn't harm you…What did he want with you, then?"

Lavi decided that there was nothing he needed to hide about the "civilized talk" with monocle-guy.

"Nothing much…He just came here to talk, as odd as that sounds. I guess he is starting to accept the fact that in the end, the panda and I will join you Noah."

"It's amazing how that doesn't seem to bother you, eyepatch-kun"

"Two months ago, it would. But now…I guess it can't be that different from joining the Order two years ago."

_Do you __really__ believe in that, Lavi? -_ The apprentice's mind questioned him.

"You will lose your Innocence."

Lavi smiled a languid, a bit sad, kind of smile as he used monocle-guy's words to answer perm-head.

"I won't need it, because the Akuma won't touch me"

"That's true. The Millenium can order all the Akuma in the world to never attack you again."

"It will be weird though" the redhead confessed "Killing the akuma has been my life for the past two years…almost three. And now I'll simply watch them and do nothing…"

"That's what a Bookman does, right, right, right?"

"Right, right, right….But I still will miss my Hammer…"

"It's an ugly hammer, and it won't be missed." Tyki almost hissed.

"You say that just because you are a Noah."

"I hate the Innocence, eyepatch-kun…" There was another hiss from Tyki, accompanied by a hand on his chest. Lavi knew that was one of the places Allen had hit with the sword. "Although yours couldn't even make a scratch on me" The brown haired man declared, in a cocky way.

Lavi rolled his eyes, but then something passed through his thoughts and now he was deciding if he should tell the Noah that, and in the end, as always…

_Screw it, I have nothing better to say and I'm bored._

Although he knew that was just one of the reasons. If it were any one other than perm-head, he would shut up or tell the person some colorful insult, or in a good mood, a polite insult.

"And do you know why it is like that, perm-head? Do you know why some Innocence's are more dangerous than others?"

"The Earl once told me something about "synchro-"

"Synchronization rate, right," Lavi interrupted the man. "Did he also explain how a compatible user can synchronize with the Innocence?"

"Yes, vaguely…But I would never pay attention…because I don't like Innocence…"

"You said that already, perm-head. So, anyway" Lavi kept going, ignoring the discomfort of the other. Wasn't perm-head himself the one who started this? Now he would hear Lavi to the end. That never ended well, but still. "I don't say that by experience, but observation. In those two years been an exorcist, I noticed that some of the exorcists had more…affinity, you know, with their weapons. As if…they know their Innocence more than the others. They know their Innocence in a more…intimate level; a _personal_ level."

Tyki lighted his first cigar, but took some seconds to bring it to his lips.

"To them their Innocence is not just a weapon. It is almost a living thing…" Lavi sighed, grabbing the metal pole and spinning it through his clever fingers. "Let me tell you a secret, perm-head. When I first entered the Order, I hated the Innocence. It was because of it that I would have to spend God knows how long inside their quarters. It was like a prison to me and, to be fair, I could only think that been an exorcist sucks."

"I always thought that been an exorcist sucks because you exorcists are so damn weak."

"You just need to find your match, perm-head…"

But they both knew the Noah had already found his match. _It is a fifteen to sixteen year old boy who beat him in battle and in a poker game._

"Yeah, I wonder where he is…"

"The old man told me I shouldn't get too close to my Innocence, because he knew it could be dangerous to the records. That's why my synchronization rate is pretty lame, and that's why lately my ass has been constantly handed to me in battles. Level three and four Akuma are too much for my Innocence that never evolves."

"So that's why you are a weakling, eyepatch-kun?"

"Shut up, perm-head, I'm not a weakling, and I think I already showed that to you."

"I'm just teasing you, boy…I meant weakling as an exorcist. You are deliberately sabotaging your own weapon."

"Yeah, something like that." He kept spinning the metal bar.

"How do you do that? How do you train to be a weak exorcist?"

"I don't train much to begin with. But the most important thing is that I told my Innocence that I didn't want to get too close to it; especially when we discovered about the Crystal type."

"You _told_ your Innocence?" the Noah asked; skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, how do you think Allen keeps getting close to the Innocence? It is all a matter of what goes inside your heart. The more you want to be an exorcist, the more you want to destroy the Akuma, the stronger the Innocence gets. And I never wanted to be an exorcist. I just use the Innocence to smash the Akuma, then I make it shrink enough to fit in my pocket and that's it, the end. I not even call my Innocence by its real name."

"Isn't it something like…Big Hammer?" Tyki frowned. "I don't remember it." He shrugged.

"It's Odzuchi Kodzuchi, which means "Big Hammer Small Hammer". It's just a nickname."

"You _nicknamed_ the fucking Innocence?" The golden eyes widened a little.

"Well, yes. Calling it by the name all the time would turn things too personal. Nicknames are just... a way to show affection but not in a personal way. It's like me, I guess. I smile and all that, but the nickname keeps the desired distance."

_So that's why you gave me a nickname too, eyepatch-kun?_

"Be careful. Your impersonal nicknames might turn up against you, and do the exact opposite; it might turn things too personal."

"If the nickname becomes too personal than I just have to start using the real name."

"Always have an answer to everything, don't you?" Now Tyki grabbed the top hat and put it on.

"It's an annoying habit, I know."

"No, no, it's adorable…" Tyki said, with half sarcasm, half honesty in his words. It was difficult to understand where one ended and the other started.

"I have been inside the Black Order for two years. It was enough time to observe the behavior of the exorcists. And I finally understood what makes Innocence stronger."

"You just said; the desire to kill akuma."

"Yes, that's right, but what comes _before_ that desire? What _triggers_ that desire? I say the greater the triggering, the greater the desire, the stronger the Innocence. And the most incredible thing is that the "trigger" is not the same for all the exorcists. They might all do the same thing in battlefield, but their motivations are different."

Tyki wondered if he could say that about his own family; probably.

"I have a comrade, you know her, Lenalee. She is such a sweet girl…"

"I bet she is the owner of the legs who kicked you."

"Very funny, perm-head" Lavi grinned an annoyed grin. "But sadly you are right." He confessed. "Lenalee is cute and sweet, and a real cry-baby. My God, she can cry a lot. But I consider her one of the strongest bellow the generals, because she fights for her family, and that's not only her brother. She considers all the people she is friends with as her world; even more important than the world. That's why she is always risking her life and maybe that's why Innocence chose her, who knows? On the other hand, we have general Winters. He is not what you can call a respectable member of society. He is brutal, and merciless and not at all caring. But maybe his fight instincts are the trigger for his Innocence. He just wants to fight and the Innocence knows that. Do you understand? I think…the Innocence channels yours desires to its cause."

"Interesting…And what can the Innocence do with a Bookman's desires?"

_I knew you would ask me that, perm-head._

"Nothing; my Innocence knows I don't want it. To tell you the truth, I don't know why it didn't reject me."

_Maybe because you are lying to me, eyepatch-kun._

"Oh, but I don't hate it, perm-head. I can't hate something as fantastic as my Hammer…"

"You are contradicting yourself, eyepatch-kun." The Noah pointed.

"Maybe…You see, I like my type of weapon because I can fly with it. It's the only good thing that happened when the Order told me I was a compatible user."

"I can fly too. Well, "float" is a better term."

"And that's really cool, perm-head, but you can't _fly_, you know. Ride the thing and speed up like crazy. It's a releasing experience. With the hammer, I can be as quick as the wind itself!"

The wind…The wind…

Tyki Mikk stared for some long seconds at the brat's face. It went from cold to warm; from almost blank to illuminate. He was sure eyepatch-kun didn't realize the sudden smile stretching his lips. That kind of smile you don't notice; the kind that simply blossoms on your face when you feel incredibly happy or satisfied, or even dreamy. The kind that lasts for some time until you realize how long you have been smiling; _the kind that makes you regret you'll have to wipe out._

"Yeah, but your flight days will be over soon, eyepatch-kun"

"I know." The smile vanished. "I love to fly, but I can't afford this little pleasure if that means risking my job."

"I know you say that, eyepatch-kun, but you are sad about losing your Innocence."

"Sad is the wrong word, perm-head. I'll just…miss it in the beginning because I have been using it for two years. I'll feel…weird without it. You'll love it, because there's one less Innocence in the world. Well, two, if you count the panda's."

That's when the curly haired Noah took something out of his pocket. Something small enough to fit on the palm of his hand, but it emanated a strong glow; strong enough to illuminate the cell, and make Lavi's expression fall.

"That's…that's…"

"Not yours, eyepatch-kun, but, eyes, this is Bookman's Innocence. You see, a couple of hours ago, I was with Fiddler in China; a place called Whan Shan? I tell you, those Chinese names sound weird…I can't pronounce them right. But that's not important now that I have this, am I right?" He teased, tossing the little green cube up and catching it, as if it were a mere piece of stone.

Lavi noticed that the scroll had gone. Perm-head had probably destroyed it.

"How did you find it?" The redhead narrowed his green eye. He recalled that, in the middle of the battle, the panda had hidden it without the Noah seen where.

"It was a bitch to find it, that's for sure. If I had not arrived in there with Fiddler, he would still be looking or, knowing him, he would probably give up at this point. You see, there's a lake at that place and since the search led us to nothing but rocks, Fiddler had the brilliant idea of looking at the bottom of the lake. You know, Fiddler might look like an idiot, but he has his moments."

"At the bottom of the lake?" Lavi asked, just to hide his current discomfort. He was not liking the tone in perm-head's voice; the teasing tone with edges of irony and edges of cruelty. When it comes to Innocence (and one that has been hidden for such a long time) perm-head is all business, which is kind of dangerous.

"Fear" is not the correct word for Lavi right now, but "awareness".

"Yeah, a clever move from the clever old man, but I just had to use my powers once. I spotted the thing easily…But, you know, even looking at every nook at the place, I couldn't find _your_ Innocence, eyepatch-kun. That's weird, right, right, right?"

_Oh, right, right, right…_

"Not really" Lavi said in his Bookman Junior manner of everyday.

"You do realize what we are going to do to you if you don't tell us where it is, don't you, eyepatch-kun?"

A threat, but unlike the last ones, this was real.

"I do, but I'm not lying, perm-head. If I knew where my Innocence is, I would tell you guys. You see, destroying my Innocence is the most convenient for me, you, the panda and basically all the Noah and the Earl."

"Why do I have this nagging feeling that you are lying to me?" Tyki frowned.

"Because we already lied to each other a lot, but don't forget we told the truth a lot too. Do you believe I lied to you when I told you about what Road did to me? Did you lie to me when you told me about your Noah awakening? I don't think so…Right now, perm-head, you'll have to gamble. I could be lying, but I could also be telling the truth. The question is: _which one are you going to chose_?"

_Why do you have to be so damn good with words, eyepatch-kun?_

"I'm going to make my choice later. Right now is not the time…" the Noah declared, getting up. "We have a pressing matter on our hands…" Completely aware of the irony in his words, he tossed the Innocence in the air once again, playing with it. "Your old man has a meeting with the Earl, and I have this Innocence to turn to dust."

_So the old man did convince the Noah in the end. They might be desperate…_

"I can see that, perm-head. Why are you showing me this anyway? Shouldn't you be at the panda's cell?"

"I will be there in a minute. I just wanted to show this to you first, because it will probably be the last time you'll see it. I know it's not yours, but I just wanted to…get you used to it." He smiled sweetly and in the next second, the smile vanished. "We will find your Innocence, eyepatch-kun and I'll destroy it with my own hands while I make you watch me."

_This way you won't need to run away for your Exorcist friends…_

And with that he was gone.

_Perm-head is a nice, weird guy_- Lavi thought, stretching his arms lazily, listening to the pops of his bones- _but he will always be a Noah and I can't forget that_.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, DGM people!<p>

I sure took my time with this chapter. I have to confess that it was the most difficult stuff I've ever wrote in my life, seriously. And that's all because of Sheryl. My brain blew up trying to make a scene between him and Lavi where there is no violence, just a normal conversation. I tried to balance all the stuff I've been showing about those two until now. I established a sense of hostility between them since the first chapter and I intend to keep it till the end. My true intention with this chapter was showing what changed in two months of imprisonment. A lot changed, but there are also the things that didn't change. The last scene, between Tyki and Lavi inspired the title of this chapter. As always, I can't say much. What I know is that I was pissed at the beginning because things weren't working, but then, as I wrote, things were starting to feel right again; especially at the very end. I must say I loved that part. Oh, yeah, a little speculation about Innocence doesn't harm, now does it? ^^

So, yeah, plot moving, things happening and all that…I hope you guys like it! xD

**Moon**


	13. Interview with the Bookman

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! As always, before anything else, the answers to the reviews.<em>

terracannon876: What I can say is that, not only it would be incredible difficult to me to write linear thoughts, it would also feel forced. After all, thoughts come to us in a messy way and I try (I try xD) to show their thoughts right at the instant they occur. Something like that…And don't worry about Lavi's Innocence because I'll eventually write about that. And the whole fic takes place after the incident with Alma Karma. In the manga, the kidnapping happened during that incident. Anyways, thank you for reading and commenting!

Lalala: I'm glad you liked the whole Exchange between Lavi and Sheryl. It was not easy to write that one, but the final result made me pleased. Sheryl is not even my favorite character, but I noticed that I like to write about him a lot. He is funny to write. As you said, the story really is not about romance. It is a relationship. Not a normal one, mind you, but a non-romantic relationship. And I am aware how the fandom likes friendship, especially between those two. Thanks for the review!

Bloody Rotten Queen: Hehe, that line was nothing but a strike of inspiration, really. I was just writing the thing and it flashed in my brain, and I laughed and then I typed. Answering your question, no, I don't think the fic will be a 20 chapter one. To tell the truth, I'm surprised it is still going. My initial plan was 7, 8 chapters, but then the thing grew. xD

TealEyedBeing: I'm glad you like my Lavi. I like to write in a way that is true to the manga. So I wrote him half "goofy" Lavi, half "serious" Bookman Junior. The final result is a brat with an ingenious mind and a tricky personality. And Tyki is a sweet guy with a tormented heart (and violent tendencies). Woah, character analysis in two sentences... I've never been this succinct in my life. xD

ThorongilAnime: Well, I think we can safely say it spiraled into AU already. But don't worry, I paying attention in order to make it fit the manga and keep believable.

Neil: I liked your observations about Allen. He is a perceptive one because he is also "hiding". But if you ask me, I see a strong connection between him and Lavi; something besides an important record for the Bookman Jr. Oh, my God, _Sheryl_ reminds you of your teacher? My Portuguese teacher was sweet, but the chemistry one…He liked to torment us days before the test. He was sadistic, but a funny guy despite it all. And I'm aware that Sheryl and Lavi simply…_talking_ feels weird. I felt that way too as I typed the whole scene. But it was meant to be that way. What I like about this fic is the reactions I get. No, really. Sometimes I feel like I am one of those walls of cell, hearing and seeing everything. Sometimes I say "Shut the hell up you bastard!" or "Don't do that to him!", or even "Aaaaww!" And I'm the writer. I wonder the reader might feel even more involved when he reads a new chapter. Oh, about our theories… Well, Cross is one good looking man, that's for sure. And about him knowing the Fourteen, I asked my self that question hundreds of times. I think that Cross might be a Skull who has rebelled. Because he knows a lot about magic and…everything. But to be honest, I also have a feeling that Cross might be Bookman's former apprentice. That would explain a lot why he knows Road and why he followed Neah, and why Bookman "lost an apprentice". I started to think like that because when Sheryl said that the panda lost an apprentice, he just said that; nothing about dying. And to complete my idea, I don't think Cross has any relation to Lavi, besides been the former apprentice; assuming it was him, there is. About the Earl…He looks so much like the older Mana it is disturbing. But I do agree with you. I don't think he is Mana, or is using Mana's body. Well, at least I don't want to believe that, for now. Anyways, sorry for my huge ramble and my crack theories. xD

littlebunny1412: Lavi's Innocence, and that is not because it is "Lavi's" is by far my favorite. I'm aware he is not strong enough, like Kanda or Allen, or Krory. But to me is not about strength, but how unique it is. It is a brutal thing; a hammer. But at the same time, it is light and allows a person to fly and have that sensation (even though it is fake) of freedom. I suits Lavi for all that, and because is contradictory. And, oh my, Lavi and Sheryl's scene made quite an impression. I'm a little freaked out to, you know, at the weirdness…But it had to happen; it shows the transition between Lavi-prisoner and Lavi-guest. As much as former enemy/Bookman can be. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this one.

Opalynne: I hope I get close to what Hoshino is aiming. The Akuma theory was born when the Earl said he was hiding the true meaning of their evolution. Before that, I not even considered, too used in seem them like tools, just like most of the characters from the manga. The thing with Tyki and Lavi is very complicated. They've become attached, surely, but a "pure friendship" would be too naïve a way to describe their relationship. They like each other, at this point I'm safe to say that. But they never forget what they are and what part they take in the war; Noah/Bookman. I want to write the conflicts so the reader feels conflicted. Well, it is hard to explain without taking a whole page. xD Lavi does seem to influence/impact Tyki more because, as I said, he has a tricky personality whereas Tyki seems more honest. But I also can safely say that Tyki, in a more subtle manner, will change (is changing) Lavi too. I like to think that when the story ends they will leave "marks" on each other. About the mystery you are right. More and more is been revealed, because the plot is reaching its climax. As always, thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. It has Bookman on it. xD

sinfulseraph: Oh, yeah, the Earl is arriving in the fic. I never thought he would, but I'm glad he came. xD And Tyki's feelings towards Innocence…I just think he hates it; Joyd hates it. Innocence might be like poison to a Noah, like fire, it might hurt, and not to mention the whole Noah hatred towards it through the course of 7000 years. To top it all, Tyki was severely hurt by Allen's Crow Clown. He still feels the pain and that has a lot to do with Joyd's awakening and etc. I'm so glad you felt the tense between Lavi and Sheryl. And you described it so well. Lavi really was in the imminence of been tortured again, but it never happened…Maybe that's why the whole thing felt so weird. xD And thank you for reviewing. Loved the description of the scene between Lavi and Sheryl; loved it.

Schauspielerinnen: About the edition, take your time. If you have any doubts, just send a PM. I remembered Lavi counting Akuma probably because I started reading DGM not too long ago. I think it hasn't even been a year since I first read the manga, really. Oh, yeah, Lavi and Sheryl would be, by logic (xD), totally different from Lavi and Tyki. Their hostility shows up and they are simply not in the mood to hide it because one thinks the other is so not worth the trouble; they despite each other. I like that, because it is a change. And adds spice to the fic.^^ The whole thing of synchronization is an idea I have since the first chapters. And, to be honest, I don't think it is too different from the concept of the manga. I think Lavi, in the manga, will become a Crystal type, but that won't stop him from been Bookman, which will be more dramatic. In the fic, what I can say is that he is really close to join the Noah, but hey, I'm not giving spoilers. As always, thank you!

Free of Mundane Thoughts: Tension, tension, tension, that's all I wanted about Sheryl and Lavi together. Even though they didn't hide the hostility we could tell the herculean strength in them; Lavi resisting making too funny comments and Sheryl resisting against the torture. Haha, now that I'm thinking it, I started to laugh here. Tyki and Lavi together is like a roller coaster; full of ups, downs and upside downs. They always surprise us. It starts subtle and suddenly something explodes. Lavi has a temper, cocky manners, and Tyki, although he strikes me as calm, cool guy, has Noah inside. It is bound to "explode" at any given time. And the Innocence is that little thing that will make they disagree. Well, the fic started at what we saw of chapter 207, three months ago the current happenings in the manga. The fic is about that three month gap, and when Sheryl visited Lavi, he said he was already two and ten days imprisoned. So, yeah, we are almost reaching the current time, after thirty freaking visits! I never thought I would get this far…

Anim110: I do like Lavi and Lenalee's relationship. He is oddly bent in protecting her, saving her, reassuring her and even telling her off (remember that scene in the ship?) . To tell the truth, I think they would make an interesting couple if there would ever be romance in DGM. But back to the fic,haha, everybody described Lavi and Sheryl's scene as "odd". I just got my readers so used with the concept that whenever Sheryl and Lavi meets, torture happens, that now they think it is odd. It is odd, a lot. That's why it was difficult to write, but now I'm really glad I wrote it because I loved that scene. Lavi and his Hammer is another tough "relationship". And since he is a strong boy he has a lot of potential, as you said. I think Hoshino will eventually make him stronger, but I'm as curious as you to see how the Innocence will conflict with his Bookman nature. And, yes, I can safely say we have a plot now. I never thought the thing would grow so much. My initial intention was just explore Lavi and Tyki as characters, but then, I confess, I grew fond of my own fic. xD Thanks for the comment!

kroscetish: I'm happy that you liked it. And don't worry because I already planned the fic to the end. Thanks for the review!

Yuien: Tyki, as all Noah, also hás his "dark" side, and he is kind of possessive (but not obsessed like Sheryl) of Lavi. I can tell the chapters simply grew on their on, simply chapter 4 or 5, I think. And, unfortunately, I can't please everybody. The fic was never meant to focus on romance. After 12 chapters I cannot even think about it. But I as always say, the reader is free to interpret all the scenes. I think I have no talent to write yaoi, but I do think Tyki and Lavi are some sexy bastards…xD And they have good dynamics. I'm writing about that, after all. Thanks for the review and have a nice chapter thirteen!

_Oh, Good Lord, I made it to the thirteenth chapter! I'm kind of thunderstruck right now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Interview <strong>with the_ Bookman_

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that made this old man Bookman look at twice, it certainly was that room inside the Ark. Surely, it was a barely lit place. The walls were too dark, almost as if there were no walls at all, just a black hole. The furniture was of the old kind; magnificent and traditional. The place gave him an eerie feeling, as if he should be expecting an attack from behind. But none of that could rival the hundreds of pictures hanging on that particular wall. It was like they were simply suspended in dark space, and there were so many of them. So many, many faces…<p>

Bookman recognized fourteen of them.

Those fourteen faces were not in order, but then again, none of them were. But his quick eye was quick enough to pick up his former acquaintances in the middle of hundreds of faces. Those faces that belonged to all the ones who rose up to serve the Earl of the Millennium in the stretch of seven thousand years…

Bookman liked this creepy wall full of ghosts staring at him because this wall was simply an image of history; a very long, full of losses, history. He wondered idly when the wall, that really horrendous piece of art, would be finally finished. More than thirty-five years ago, he was almost sure that _that_ Noah generation would be _the one_; the one who would end it all. It turned out he was wrong.

_Neah_ and all _that_…

"I recall you'd always stay still in front of this wall whenever you could…" A deep voice, much different than that parody of a villain voice he was already getting used to, resounded behind the short old man. Bookman not even turned around, still staring at the faces in the paintings.

"No matter how many times I stare at them…" the old man declared, "They still seem to want to eat me alive." Hands behind his back, he motioned with his head to the picture in a square wooden frame; the face of a girl, no more than fifteen, with big blue eyes, a hair to match and that smile so full of mischief; the smile of a spoiled child who was too aware of her power.

Road.

"That one has no replacement." The panda said in that obvious tone. After two months and eleven days, even he himself started to wonder where the damn kid went to. And if that place was, or wasn't, near Allen Walker. His idiot disciple had kept him well informed about some little facts and Bookman couldn't help but think that was really interesting… and maybe ironic.

Road Kamelot has a crush on Allen Walker. Really, really ironic…

"Yeah, and you would know that, old man Bookman."

The panda finally turned around; facing the one he hadn't talked to in decades.

"Long time no see, Adam."

"It has been a long time since somebody called me that name."

"About thirty-five years, I guess?"

"You don't guess, old man, you simply _know_." The yellow eyes narrowed, but they were not hidden behind glasses. In fact, the man in front of the panda had nothing to do with the fat, ridiculously dressed, Earl of the Millennium. Maybe that's why he deserved to be called "Adam" right now. "But I'm sure you haven't come here just to look at my lovely wall, am I right? Let's take a seat and talk, Bookman."

And with all the politeness in the world, both aged man took a seat. The expensive chairs had deep red velvet cushions. In the middle of them, a small table with an authentic silver tea-set on it. Since the room was devoid of any maids or butlers, the taller man simply started on the task of serving his guest.

"Green tea with one sugar cube, am I correct?" The Chinese couldn't help but feeling a bit thrown off. It had been such a long time since he last heard the Millennium Earl's "true" voice. It was deep and pleasant; the kind of voice one would associate with a wise, beloved grandpa, not the supposed villain who wants to bring Apocalypse to the world.

"Make it two cubes" the panda answered.

"Sweet tooth much?" The Earl mocked.

"I've been a friend of sweets since I tried on Jerry's pudding." He said dismissively, not bothering to explain who Jerry was. Adam probably knew that, anyway.

"Then you might want to taste Amy's fantastic cookies!" The Earl pointed at the tray filled with really delicious looking cookies. They were small, star shaped- which was just _cute_, since an Akuma probably baked them- with little drops of chocolate. He popped one into his mouth, making the current Bookman listen to the munching sounds and the pleasured moan that followed. "Really good!" the bearded man said with a full mouth.

Bookman took one of the cookies from the tray and ate it.

"Holy crap, they are…amazing…" He confessed, but then added with sarcasm, "for an Akuma."

"Amy is an Akuma with the soul of a chef who was assassinated in France, more than twenty years ago. She is not good in battles, but that doesn't mean she can't be useful. I'm quite fond of her."

_Sure you are… _the panda though. It was quite incredible how the very owner of the Akuma factory could remember such small details from his prized "products". That never changed. As much as the Earl used them as war machines, he liked them way too much; maybe almost as much as his dysfunctional family.

"You look _tired_, Adam." The old man, who looked older but truly wasn't as old as the one in front of him, said, already knowing the answer he would get.

"And you look _old_." Adam retorted automatically.

Seven thousand years of war could make even God tired, the old man mused. But then again, people's way of seen God might not be _that_ correct. _If only they knew_…

"The war is dragging too much, I know. I honestly though it would end with the last Noah generation."

"We all thought." The Earl said, and with all his years of experience, he still hadn't learnt to hide the bitter edge in his tone, whenever he would touch that particular subject. So that's why he quickly changed topics. "But this time I'll make sure it will be over. And you, old man, will be by my side recording the whole thing from the front seat."

"I'm afraid that might be a too ambitious prediction, Adam." He sipped from his warm green tea.

"Oh, yes, you are virtually a treasure from the last age, old man. But now you found your replacement." _You might be relieved now that you __finally__ found one_… "I have to say, when I first heard you, of all people, joined the Black Order, I got chocked. Not only you are a compatible but your apprentice too? Talk about coincidence."

"When it comes to Innocence, nothing is a coincidence and you know that, Adam."

"Oh, I know…" The name "Allen Walker" practically dancing on their tongues, but they would not say it right now. "But, as I said, you surprised me, Bookman. Even if I already knew whose side you have been at for two years, I still got a bit stunned when I saw you, and that loud apprentice of yours, at Edo. He looks weak but what that boy tried to do, attacking me with his Innocence, was brave. He is the courageous type, isn't he?" _Just like the last one_…Adam mused to himself. "Or might I say stupid?"

"Lavi is an idiot." The old man said in honest tired exasperation. Lavi is what he liked to call an idiot with a big brain; an _idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"Maybe he acts like an idiot? You know, been your protégé and everything, I can only assume that. I'm just saying that because he will soon take over as the Bookman, right? I think I'll like that…to have a Bookman by my side again. I know the people of Black Order don't like your prying, but I'm not like them. Your knowledge never ceases to amaze me, and not to mention that I want you to register the war. Just like the last time…" He popped another cookie into his waiting mouth, with a smile. The cookies were _that_ good.

"Last time I lost an apprentice." There was no need to hide the bite in his voice. The narrowed eyes made the wrinkles almost jump from the skin, like little lines of white, been drawn over the black make up. Adam thought that now, more than ever, the old man looked like an angry panda. Well, he was from China…

"Yeah, I remember," the Earl made a waving motion with his hand, as if that issue was not a really important one. "But you have to get over this, old man." Now the tone was an almost reassuring one. "You might have lost a pupil, but that was not your fault, it was his, and you know it." A sigh "He was one damn smart guy, I remember; maybe too smart for his own good."

The old panda felt the need to point out that talking about his former apprentice was doing nothing but to piss him off. For some reason not even he knew, he kept quiet, just listening the taller man's reasoning.

"You were so proud of him. Sometimes, you'd even show that. But then…everything happened."

_Everything_ was carved in their minds in such a way that even if they were speaking about something that happened decades ago, it felt like just a day had passed. Some wounds would simply never heal, and that's the cruel reality.

"He fell because he was stubborn. He fell because he got himself involved with the very subject he should be just recording…"

Sadness and regret and something else in those black pupils…Adam could read it all because the old man was letting him.

"And I can see in your eyes you are afraid that your current disciple will make the same mistake. I bet you keep him in a tight leash, old man. Is that why you are here; to clean up his heart? To get rid off his Innocence and therefore get rid off all the bonds he might have made at the Black Order? I saw how he risked his life to save that Lenalee Lee…A Bookman would _never_ do that."

If there was one person alive in this world who could actually push the old panda's buttons it had to be the tall, imposing man in front of him. Unfortunately, all the cruel teasing was not just teasing…it was a _painful_ _reality_.

"He told me it was because he believed she was the Heart. She was an important record."

The Heart was a subject Adam would not even dare touch right now. This conversation was not about his problems, but Bookman's. He wouldn't let the old man get too comfortable because he knew how dangerously he could use his words.

"And you believed him?" the Earl raised one thick eyebrow.

"Not completely, no." The old man answered with such honest in his voice, it made the Earl snort at the rarity.

But there was so much more than that blunt declaration. To be fair, that is just the peak of the Himalaya right now. Bookman was currently divided between trusting, or not trusting, his problematic apprentice. Lavi was a bright mind; the kind of person who, despite growing up, kept asking questions like a little curious kid. Not to mention his blessed, or maybe _cursed_, talented right eye. The irony of it all was that a person with such attributes shouldn't have _such a big heart._

Because Lavi was a big, big heart and the fact that Bookman's duty is to kill it just makes things worse. That idiot, greener than green disciple will never know it, but the truth is that the old panda hates he has to do that to him. He hates teaching the boy he has no choice but to kill his emotions. After all, that's the job.

Last time he had taken things a bit more lightly, and _look at what had happened_! The Earl was not wrong in that part. Bookman really treated Lavi much harsher than the former apprentice. He literally kicked in his skull the number one rule of the clan.

_Bookman has no need for a heart._

He had made the boy say it so many times. He had punished the boy until he was sure he could say it and live under this motto. For a long time, he though he was safe; he though _Lavi_ was safe, but he knew things would become ugly as soon as the Innocence had chosen them. At first, nothing had happened. Lavi had kept as detached as ever; a real proud for the clan. But, Bookman knew this more than anyone; big changes never happened in a day, no, they happened through the little things, the smallest of the details, day after day, month after month, year after year…

Lavi has changed, and there is no use for denial.

It is a frustrating feeling, knowing that after all the hard teachings, all the bitter training, all the punishments, all the bloody battles recorded, the kid had came back to his old simple mind, and kind heart. It makes the old man feel it was all for nothing. Not the energy spent, but the suffering he imposed on the boy. He did not want to make the boy pass through everything again, but if the need arises…

Well, he is ready to do whatever it takes, including making his apprentice get acquainted with the Noah. True, that had never been his plan A, but it has been a long time since the shit had hit the fan.

He loves the kid and that is his weakness, but he is a wise old man who knows how to use that in his, and the boy's, advantage.

_I'll not let the same destiny befall over you, Lavi_… he said in his mind, thinking about his stubborn former apprentice. He had learned his lesson last time, and Lavi would not have to pay this time because he was going to protect the redhead. Even if that means making the boy lose his heart in the process; even if that means giving up on his life.

_This is all about Lavi…_

"Have another cookie, old man." The Earl purposely interrupted his messed thoughts, which the old man was quite grateful for. "So, Bookman, when did you contact Sheryl?" Adam inquired, between another cookie been swallowed. "How was it?"

_Oh, that is the part where I'm going to lie_…- the panda mused, hoping the Earl would buy it, but already knowing that was probably too much to ask.

"Very simple; I turned off my golem and ordered my disciple to get us out of the Order, as far as he could; using his Innocence. I have to confess he was not happy, but he had to obey me in the end. We spent three days looking for the minister's address and the rest you already know."

"So it was _after_ the whole incident with Alma and the Exorcist Kanda…"

Bookman knew about Alma, but he didn't know about the incident because he had been kidnapped at that same day. _Damn it_. And he couldn't talk about the abduction, because he couldn't risk betraying the Noah at the risk of Lavi's life. _Damn it._

"The atrocities the man does in the name of peace never cease to amaze me…" The panda said, misleadingly.

_Oh, yeah, the Thirds project. They got what they deserved for trying to mess with dark matter_…The Earl thought. But that was not the main topic here.

"Bookman, stop lying… I know you didn't want to become an exorcist, but I'm not inclined to believe you came to see me out of your free will."

_Not after what happened the last time…_

"Indeed, I'd prefer not coming, but after my disciple's behavior, I had no choice."

_Why is he insisting in the lie? What is so important he needs to hide from me?_

"I still think you are lying to me. The question is: why? Will I have to bring in your dear apprentice so you'll start speaking?"

_Not the torture crap again…Hadn't Lavi been through enough?_

He had no exit. He knew it would be like this. The Earl would see past his lie, because to be honest it was such a simple lie it made him ashamed. But then again, he had no other lie to use. He would have to make a choice, for Lavi. And the best choice right now, as incredible as that might sound, is not the Noah people keeping his apprentice as a prisoner…is the tired looking man before him. After all, it is better "side" with the commander than the ones who are been commanded. _Not, it is not._ He had made that mistake in the past, and now he had no option but to repeat it all.

The shit really, really, hit the fan.

"During the Alma affair I was abducted by a Noah."

"What could they possibly want with you?"

"You answer me _that_, Adam."

"_The Fourteen_" didn't need to be voiced by neither man. It was the kind of traumatic thing that became an unspoken agreement.

"They want to know everything." The old panda proceeded. "Even if they don't have a clue about what "everything" is..."

That declaration made something spark in Adam's golden eyes. Bookman was not liking that; not at all. He had seen that spark before. It meant the Earl had a plan, and the last plan he had involved the destruction of humanity as everybody knows. That is just saying something.

"That…could work. You'll tell them."

"What?" The old man could not hide the shock in his face and voice.

"Not the most delicate parts", Adam continued, in an explanative tone. "Which I'm sure you know _what_ they are… Tell them how he died, but don't tell a thing about Road."

Ah, now it makes sense. But "Road" is just a little piece of the whole tale.

"I assume I can't tell anything about that curly haired man either?" Bookman tested the waters. "He is the spat image of Neah."

"No, never! Tyki-pon is… a complicated one."

_If he knows the whole story he might as well leave my side- _The Earl thought with a tight heart.

"I know that." _Lavi probably knows that better than me, by the way._

"Always the observer, Bookman..."

_No, that's my disciple you should thank_. The panda idly wondered if he should tell the Earl that one of his estimated sons has been getting attached to his disciple. If that conversation of a month ago was anything to go by, Tyki Mikk was definitely attached to Lavi. In the past, his former disciple and a certain Noah also shared a story. The Fourteen had cultivated a sort of friendship with the former successor of the Bookman clan, after all. God damn, it's like seen the whole drama repeating itself all over.

_No, I'd rather let the Earl find that __delight__ by himself later_… he concluded in his mind, sarcastically.

He could only hope that Lavi knew what he was doing. He could only hope that the "friendship" between him and Tyki Mikk was one-sided; pure convenience for his pupil and nothing else. The last thing he would want for Lavi is another attachment. He had too many already at the Black Order. He didn't need one at the Noah side.

_Just don't be an idiot, you idiot!_

"You see, Bookman, how things get easier when you simply tell the truth? I have no problems with you and your estimated pupil joining the Noah. You can stay as guests in Sheryl's house. It is a big house, with lots of rooms, you'll like it."

_I doubt Lavi will. At least is better than the damn cell._

"Lavi adapts easily. It'll be a piece of cake for him."

"If Road was there, she would nag him with her homework, instead of Tyki-pon." The Earl smiled, just remembering the child of Pleasures. "Tyki-pon would be really happy!"

"And Lavi annoyed…" the old panda completed.

"Nothing is perfect." The Earl shrugged. It was weird for both of those men to talk about such ordinary, pleasant things.

_What a fuck load of crap_- the panda thought, knowing himself and Lavi would probably have to enter in the game of the Noah of Desire's "happy family".

"And since nothing is perfect…" the Earl kept going, finally, _finally_, grabbing the glowing green cube that has been laid down the table all the time. It was almost as if both wise men had forgotten it, but that is too absurd. They were just waiting for the right time to bring the Innocence up. "We have to do something about this."

Something, as in "destroy", of course.

"You mean, _you_ have to do something, Earl." Bookman emphasized with sarcasm

"You should consider this a favor, old man." Adam declared, somewhat with authority, "I'm taking the burden off of your shoulders.

And with that charge of characteristic energy, the powerful hands turned the once green cube in green dust. Seeing this, after two years, finally seeing this, the old man sighed and he couldn't help but let out a "Thank you" in relief.

The Order people, most of them, were really nice, but this was never about niceties. He was relieved he was not an Exorcist anymore. He felt more like himself. The only times he would truly want to kill an akuma it was when said akuma were about to end Lavi.

"I'm not the bad guy, old man, you know that. The Innocence does nothing but enslave poor humans at its will."

"Your dark matter is not that different from the Innocence then. Not even you Noah are that much different from the Exorcists. And I can say that, because I lived with both sides of the War."

That, of course, letting aside the hidden _third_ side… Troublesome third side, so troublesome, he can't even touch on the subject, not even with Lavi…at least for now. But with how things are happening, and happening fast, he is sure that is just a matter of time until he tells his disciple about the third side; and having heard that from none other than Cross Marian, of course the brat had already _asked_.

"Bookman never takes part, no matter when or what, I know…" the Earl sighed, looking at the green dust forming by his feet. Then he ate another chocolate cookie. "Gosh, I could discuss philosophy with somebody like you for years. Wait, we have done that before, right? I liked it. Not all my children are wise men, you understand."

Wisely was a very intelligent one; Lullubel too. But while Wisely liked to spend his time hugging his soft belly, Lulubell liked to spend her time as a cat.

"I hope your apprentice meets my expectations."

"Lavi will never be your friend, Earl." The Bookman snorted at the absurdity of it all.

"And who said I want to be friends with him? Old man, you are not my friend either. You Bookmen don't have friends or family." The panda simply nodded. "And since we are talking about your apprentice, what happened with his Innocence? Tyki-pon told me he found yours, but not a trail of his… Can you tell me what happened?"

"Can you" was the Earl's pleasant way of saying "You will".

"As a matter of fact, I can't. The whole kidnap happened really fast. When I realized, the Fiddler kid was already pulling me to the Ark. I had one second to think fast and throw my Innocence into the lake."

"Yeah, even knowing we would end up finding it." Adam huffed, a bit annoyed at the Bookman's stubbornness.

"Can't blame a man for trying" The panda shrugged, showing the other he was not too worried with his power, which was a lie. The Earl could crush him just like he did with the Innocence minutes ago. "Anyways, I never had the chance to see where Lavi hid his Innocence. If you ask me, he not even had the time to hide it."

"Then why is it not there?" Adam inquired, finishing his tea; yellow eyes narrowing behind the border of the porcelain cup.

"Hell if I know. My best guess is that Marie took it with him. You know, Nose Marie, the exorcist? The blind one who works under Tiedoll? So, yeah, I think that after such a heated battle he might have rescued Lavi's Innocence and taken it to the Order."

"You do know that if your apprentice pledge allegiance to me, just like you are doing right now, his Innocence will punish him, don't you?"

_Damn it! Don't remember me of __that__, Earl…_

The truth is, not even the old panda knew the whereabouts of Lavi's Hammer.

"I confess I'm worried about that, Adam… But what if it really is at the Order, what can we do? Break in and steal his Innocence? The thing is probably been guarded by Hevlaska."

"That is true…assuming your apprentice- Lavi is his name, right? - Assuming Lavi-kun doesn't know where the Innocence is…"

Bookman knew that dangerous tone that suddenly permeated Adam's voice… A tone laced with cruelty.

"Hey, the only reason I joined you is to protect my disciple, so no tortures from now on." He declared firmly, soundly placing the tea cup on the table.

"All right, all right, no torture. But I still want the boy to clarify things. Not only so I can trust him," _Trust a Bookman, right_, "but also to protect him. Be sure when I say that when an exorcist Falls it is not pretty. You wouldn't wish that not even for your worst enemy, old man."

"I'm aware of that…"

"Look, let's make a deal. I allow you to go talk to him _before_ Tyki-pon does. How does that sound?"

_That is the best offer I can squeeze out of him_, the old panda realized. It's true he and Lavi will be released and allowed to do their jobs, but just like with what happened at the Black Order, they were still imprisoned.

_At least for now_…, he thought, already wondering what could he possibly do to make Lavi free again; as free as a Bookman burdened by destiny can be, there is.

"It's a deal then." They shook hands. "Tired Noah…"

"Old man…"

Because even if they said that just to annoy each other, that's the undeniable truth. Bookman is too old to live this new age of whoever wins this war, and the Earl is too tired because he has been living seven thousand years of frustration.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number thirty<span>

Thirty is a damn big number of visits not only for somebody been imprisoned, but also for the visitor who puts up with the trips to the dark cell.

The dark cell…

Lavi was sure that when the time came for him to be released, his body would automatically enter in combustion just for been under the sun, like a damn vampire. He laughed, remembering the first time Krory had stepped out of his creepy mansion. He had been glad the man was finally freeing himself from his past, not to mention the impossible akuma love. But after everything that he had seen, he surely had wondered whether or not the vampire would burn under the sun.

Thank god, he hadn't. Lavi had thrown away the garlic and stake anyway.

Those kind of memories were pleasant, never failing to put a small, warm smile on his face, but the truth is that they had nothing to do with his current life and, most likely, future life; a very near future. So instead of happily thinking about sunshine and vampire friend, the redhead decided to focus his attention in the little creature who had kept him company since the first day of incarceration.

"Yuu-chan, go, you are almost there_! Go, go, go_!" He sang excitedly, lifting the spirits of the little rat that, after weeks of training, was finally making to the end of the intricate obstacle course. "That's my Yuu-chan!" He beamed, grabbing the little thing, in an odd parody of what Allen would do with Timcapy whenever he felt like playing with the weird golem, or simply praising it.

Yuu-chan finally won the obstacle course and Lavi was so happy spinning the poor rat around that he didn't notice the questing head sprouting from the wall. Once his whole body was finally inside the cell, Tyki Mikk cleaned his throat.

"_Perm-head!_" Lavi exclaimed exuberantly, hugging the man that suddenly popped up in front of him. He would bear hug _anything_ that popped up in front of him right now. The completely startled Noah was hoping for an explanation of why the kid looked so damn…happy; and the hug, of course.

_My God, he __hugged__ me. What… the… hell?_

"Eyepatch-kun" was the only thing the uncertain Portuguese said. But he shouldn't worry too much, because the redhead was about to explain.

"Yuu-chan is so fucking awesome!" He exclaimed again, letting Tyki go. He was doing everything in a fast manner, running over his own gestures. He was so euphoric, the Noah was sure that eyepatch-kun was not even paying attention at what he was doing. And "Yuu-chan is so fucking awesome!" was _not_ the best explanation in the world, but Tyki could wait. He was a patient man, so he just crossed his arms over his chest and rose his head up a little, making his pointed nose raise a bit.

The redhead was too busy admiring the gray thing on his shoulder.

"Eyepatch-kun?" Tyki had to try…again. He braced himself in case the boy decided to burst out and hug him for a second time.

"Look, perm-head. _Look – at - this_!" The curly haired Noah finally understood all the joy, as he saw the boy positioning the little furry rat on the top of a, what he assumed, makeshift obstacle course. What a creative way to use the shackles. Then he saw the impressive part.

"Holy crap…" He whistled, because after seen the rat running through the whole thing with an _incredible speed_, there was simply nothing else to say.

"I know, right? I'm so proud of him!" There was a gleam in the green eye that for the first time was not looking too droopy. The brat was beaming, clearly proud of not only the rat, but himself, who was such an awesome trainer. Tyki was now feeling bad he would probably put down the good mood a little.

Just a little

"You know, right now as we speak, your old man is talking to the Earl."

But, apparently, that was not enough to low the boy's spirits. Or maybe eyepatch-kun was just working hard in trying to look happy, even after hearing that.

"About damn time!" He said exasperatedly. "But…" He sat down, letting the rat run around the cell floor. After more than two months, the creature had grown used to the Noah's constant presence. "What happened to the Innocence?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, eyepatch-kun." The Noah said dismissively, opening the buttons of his cufflinks. Sometimes he felt imprisoned inside his clothes. Sure the fabric was nice and smooth, different from his itchy hobo clothes, but still.

"You mean you didn't destroy it?"

"I gave to Sheryl, who gave it to the Earl. He will probably destroy it…But, you never know, what if your old master is actually the Heart?"

"Tell me you are joking."

"Sadly, I'm not. We cannot put that past the old man…By the way we cannot put that past anyone. It could be even _you_. The Heart is one cunning bastard…"

"The heart is not a person, perm-head."

"Well, you don't know that, eyepatch-kun."

"And _you_ do?"

"Well, I don't. If I knew who had the heart, I'd have already killed the person and the Innocence, of course. What I know, and what you might know too, is that there is one Innocence out there who is actually a person; a creepy person, mind you, but a person." He added with a shiver. Apocryphos sure was creepy, and he sure could kick some ass. He had kicked Tyki's.

_Damn bastard…_

"Are you talking about the Apocryphos guy, the one who handed your ass to you?" The old panda had told him something about Apo-man.

Tyki felt the urge to wipe that shit-eating grin from eyepatch-kun's face.

"He didn't kick my ass. I just had to retreat for a matter of…battle strategy." _So, so lame_… The tall man cringed at his own lameness.

"Oh, really? And why did you come back all beaten up? Your pretty face was _puffy_, perm-head!" Lavi pointed said pretty face, now bluntly mocking the Noah. Stuff like this he just couldn't let pass.

"No way! And you say that, but you should have seen his face after I was finished. And, anyways, how could you have paid such attention at that time? You were practically _dying_…"

Tyki had even said that eyepatch-kun had looked like death. He was been honest at that day.

"Whatever I hear or see, my mind simply keeps it. You know, that's a Bookman thing." He declared smugly. It was good been cocky, especially when perm-head was in no position to be cocky whatsoever. "What I also heard is that Allen ran away from the Order, and from you guys."

That's so bean sprout like.

"Ah, so you want to talk about that boy, eyepatch-kun…"

"You already know me enough to get those things from me, perm-head." Lavi confessed. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, and considering your master is negotiating with the Earl right now…" He couldn't help but think about the risk of the meeting between eyepatch-kun's master and the Millennium. The Earl would get angry when (_if_) he figured out what Sheryl has been trying to do behind his back. When the Earl gets pissed, it is never a good sight, Tyki knows that well. "Maybe it's even better if I tell you now. You are one step from been released of this prison and when you go upstairs, you will hear all kind of things regarding Allen Walker. That's because we are still looking for him."

"Any luck so far?" Lavi tried, as best as he could, to mask his high interest.

"Nothing but a trail here and there… The last clue we got was some poker cheater who was almost murdered at a Bar in Manchester, three weeks ago."

"That does sound like the bean sprout…" Lavi said pensively, a finger stroking his chin.

"I know." _That also sounds like me, in my good times._ Tyki's smile was almost hardly noticeable. He would always smile like that whenever he remembered that day in the train. But then again, Joyd inside had smiled from eye to eye when he ripped off the boy's Innocence. "But, anyway, do you remember what happened in the day you and your master were captured?"

"After the creepy tongue licking my face, I confess I was too traumatized to pay attention at things." A lie, because freaked out or not, Lavi would always pay attention at things; even involuntarily. Tyki snorted at the redhead's sarcasm.

"While you were in China fighting, or been licked, what the hell, by Fiddler, there was this major event happening at the American Branch of the Black Order."

"The thing with Alma Karma and Yuu-chan, you mean?"

"How do you know that?"

"I heard a lot of what happened through the golem monocle-guy destroyed. I do confess that the more I heard, the more I got confused."

"It's no wonder. Big shit happened in there that day. First, I had to go where the Third Exorcists were fighting and there I met Allen Walker and, as we were fighting, we kind of entered in the Ark and landed right at the Order's American Branch. They were holding Alma Karma in there. Have you ever heard about the Second, and Third, Exorcist project?"

"Oh, the old man told me that already…Some crazy shit that project…" There was pure disgust in eyepatch-kun's voice, if Tyki was hearing him right.

"Yeah, I know. Those people from the Order are animals. But let's not talk about their monstrous actions right now. It pisses me off.

A "monster" telling what is "monstrous" in his eyes. Truly fascinating…Lavi mused. This monster is way too human for his good.

"I get the whole affair with Alma Karma but what does that have to do with Yuu-chan?" He questioned, remembering what monocle-guy had told him at that odd visit devoid of torture. Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh!" It clicked again. "Oh, Yuu-chan! Don't tell me…"

"He is a Second Exorcist, yes."

"No wonder he could heal like that."

"Ah, but that's not even the tip of the iceberg, eyepatch-kun. That kitchen knife-kun was Alma Karma's best friend, according to what Wisely told me."

"I understand…" So Alma was "_that person_"? "But what did you Noah want with Alma?"

"I was getting there…Well, let's just say a lot happened. Even more than what we could even expect. You see, we managed to wake Alma from that weird tank thing he had been sleeping at for years. But Alma held such a grudge towards the Black Order that he became an Akuma. And in the end, he fought that swordsman exorcist."

"And?"

"And?" Tyki parroted. "I was busy fighting a bunch of people; I couldn't really pay too much attention. But what you have to know is that your swordsman friend attacked Allen. He stabbed him with the Innocence and that, eyepatch-kun, was just the last straw for the awakening of the Fourteen."

Lavi's eye widened a little. Yuu-chan attacked Allen? What the hell? Were they nuts?

"Why would Yuu-chan fight Allen?"

"Well, you know them better than me, eyepatch-kun. Maybe you can answer that."

"They can't stand each other, but I'm sure there was another motive behind all that…I'm damn sure." Yuu-chan and Allen would never do that without a reason.

"Well, whether you are right or wrong; it doesn't matter. Nothing changes the fact that Allen was the Fourteen for a minute there. Really, he was like another person. Nothing like the little boy you know, eyepatch-kun.

_He will succumb eventually_, Tyki thought. _Given time, everyone succumbs_… You can't say "no" to Noah. As the child of Pleasure, he had already learned that lesson.

"After the fight…" the Portuguese kept going, but now taking a cigar from the packet. Such a huge story asked for a smoke and that's it. "Well, there was still a lot of fighting, but at the end Alma went kind of crazy. I mean, after he tried to destroy everyone and everything… His hate towards the Order was so big that even the third Exorcist's dark matter reacted. It turned against them. "

"Ah, so that's what happened." He said, finally understanding why the Third from his squad almost blew up out of the blue. Now that perm-head explained it, everything made sense. And everything was a ton of things his kidnapped self could not even have dreamt about. _God damn it a hundred times!_

"Alma self destructed, I believe. But we never got to actually see that because, you see, your friend Allen…He is _nuts_."

That last one made Lavi smile. _I know that already, perm-head…_

"That Levellier person ordered him to not spare Alma, and you know what Allen did? He used the Ark to send Alma and kitchen knife-kun to God knows where. At the end, we got to keep the Thirds to ourselves and Allen was arrested."

_Does that mean Yuu-chan is not at the Order anymore?_

"Wait…You got to _keep_ the Thirds?" He asked, trying to organize the big flow of information. Perm-head was speaking everything with details. Lavi had to get all he could.

Because to be honest, since he had been locked up everything that the Noah would say was a profit for Lavi.

"Well, yes, they were so consumed by Dark Matter that the Earl took them under his wing. Now they are fighting for us." The smirk that followed was inevitable and Bookman Junior tried not to narrow his eye at that.

"And what about Allen? You said he was arrested?"

"Yeah, at least when I arrived at the cell, he seemed to be pretty much shackled to the wall."

"Shackled…! And _you_ arrived in there? You were at the Order?" Lavi sputtered. After some seconds, it clicked again. "Is that why Road disappeared?"

_Which is the reason for my ass been kicked? Stupid monocle-guy…_

"Basically, Road and I arrived in the cell, using her doors. And we showed up at a damn good time; that disgusting Apocryphos was about to "merge" with your friend. Whatever "merge" is… We fought him, but unfortunately he was too strong. The bastard hurt Road to unconsciousness. He was going for Allen but she saved him."

"Oh, I can see _that_ happening." Lavi stated, already used to the weird idea. But he knew more than anyone how the little sadistic girl liked Allen. She had impersonated him in her dreams!

"In the end, we managed to get out, all because of that fatso yellow golem…"

_Fatso yellow golem….fatso yellow golem...Wait…_

"Are…are you talking about _Timcampy_?"

"That's the name, yes. I had to drag the golem and the two dead weights inside its mouth."

Lavi was trying to conceal the stunned face. He was doing a lame job. And perm-head was saying way too much. For what he could grasp, Tim had grown big enough to hold Allen and Road inside him. Well, it was general Cross's golem, so Lavi shouldn't be surprised, after all.

"I think that's all." The Noah finished, with a lazy voice. Actually, he yawned.

For Lavi, the stunning stretched for two more minutes. However, when he finally got to speak, he did in that voice full of purpose. The tone was not cold, but warmly imposing.

"Ah, perm-head…I just realized something…."

"What is it?"

"Here we are, complaining about our pitiful lives, and there is the bean sprout, fighting his own fate. Allen has always been like that. Have I ever told you that when I first met him, he was horrified about killing you Noah?"

"No…But I can't say that is a surprise…"

"Yeah, he would tell me he didn't want to kill humans, even a Noah…because he loves humanity and Akuma alike. And that kind of ideal always brought him problems. And now you tell me that the Order rejected him and, for what you told me, you were trying to save Allen. And not even that was enough to make him join your side."

_I'll join the Noah for less than that…_Lavi thought bitterly.

"That's just a matter of time. Trust me, eyepatch-kun. I know what is going to be like when he loses to the Noah inside."

"No, you don't know, perm-head; nobody knows. Not even Allen knows. The only thing I can say is that I have never met someone like him before. That bean sprout is…different. He might surprise everyone."

"Are you counting on that?" the Portuguese asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So much that I believe Allen might even influence other people." _Like you_, would never, ever, be voiced. "You know, I just think that Allen is trying to do what is right. At least, what he thinks is right."

"Aren't we all?"

"I am the only one who can be let out of that, perm-head. The only "right" a Bookman does is seat and watch without interfering."

That declaration had made Tyki Mikk start to chuckle, and seconds later the light chuckle has become full out laughter.

"You know, eyepatch-kun, every time you go and say your Bookman crap, I always wonder if you really believe it."

"I don't have to believe it, perm-head, just live it…" Lavi said, with some tiredness in his tone. He looked at the floor, where the rat was eating some remaining of some carrot from two weeks ago. Weirdly, his stomach growled, making Lavi remember he hasn't eaten in three days. At leas he still had some water. "And you know what else? Allen has been showing me that he can mess with destiny. Well, at least so far… And if he can mess with destiny so can you, perm-head."

"Why would I want to mess with destiny?"

"Because you told me so" The redhead answered firmly.

_Oh, I did, right, right, right_…Tyki thought, with a defeated, but satisfied somehow, smile.

"Look, perm-head…I really shouldn't be saying this, but…Whenever I look at you, I see a man who just wants to be free. I see somebody who wants to do the right thing."

A gleam filled the golden eyes. _That is so fucking __true__, eyepatch-kun…It is not even funny_.

"According to your Church, I'm in the wrong side." Tyki said; boredom now in his voice. Lavi gave the man a look.

"You should know already, perm-head, that I have no sides, so it doesn't matter to me what you are. And the thing about "sides" is truly misleading… What I mean is, you don't have to be at the right side to do the right thing."

"That…" the Noah pointed the index finger in the air, "makes sense." He frowned.

"The real question is: will you be ready to do the right thing when the time comes?"

_Will I?_ - The child of Pleasures questioned himself. He had thought about that before, just not so clearly. It was like the boy was putting some light into his forever complicated, shadowed feelings.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But eyepatch-kun, I could ask you the same."

"And I told you already, I don't have to."

"Right…But I'm not talking about what you _have_ to do. I'm talking about what you _want_ to do. Because whenever I look at you" he used the boy's words against him, smiling cynically but at the same time meaning it, "all I see is a brat who wants to do the right thing, but can't. However, I believe that one of these days you'll give in to your own personal feelings and will move to do the right thing."

The boy was starting to say something. "I don-"

"You will, eyepatch-kun, I just know…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello, DGM people!<p>

The first thing I have to say is that I LOVED writing this chapter. I had fun writing it and that's because I never thought I would enjoy writing a scene with our dear darling Earl so much. Now I understand why Hoshino loves him. First, I was a bit nervous, because it is _the Earl_ and he is kind of intimidating for me as a writer. But then…it all happened. I'll take my time and explain some stuff about the scene. First, the wall with the pictures: I took that from the Anime. I don't remember if it was in the manga, but I'm almost sure it is. I always wanted to write something about that wall; it gives me the creeps and I think that having hundreds of Noah "hanging" on it is fitting. Then, I added some tea and cookies. Tea is very Victorian-like and cookies are very Earl-like. And there's the whole conversation between Adam (yes, Adam. If there is one person in this world who might know him by that name, it is probably the old panda) and Bookman. I liked to mix "tension" with a little "teasing" from both sides. I also emphasized on the "old" and "tired" aspect. I honestly thing that, in cannon, the Earl is tired of this war, especially after the Fourteen affair...

I also speculated about Bookman's former apprentice. I never really said too much about him, but I did put my imagination to work in regards to why Bookman "lost" him and in what aspects that influenced his teachings to Lavi. I also used this chapter to speculate, just a littttle, about the Fourteen, and Tyki and Road. And to show Bookman's feelings towards his apprentice. And at the end of the scene, plot. The Earl destroyed the panda's Innocence. This could be the line of the AU in my fic. I just had to destroy it, for the sake of the oncoming plot. And, yes, I do believe the panda wanted to get rid off it.

Then there was Tyki and Lavi. And I made Tyki explain the whole Alma/Kanda affair just so he could get on Allen at the end. Yep, I finally got to write about Allen as I wanted it. I also got to explore even more Tyki and Lavi through Allen. Lastly, I was in a doubt about the title of the chapter. I was between: "Another lesson learned" and "Interview with the Bookman." At the end, I decided on the latter.

Sorry for my huge ramble this time. Oh, and before I forget, I have to make an announcement. It is good new, but at the same time bad news.

The fic is reaching its end. I have it all planned down to the last chapter. I think it will go until chapter 15 or 16, depending on the plot. I'm so sad to say that, but I'm also happy because it is always good to finish a project. As always, thank you, guys! I hope you enjoy!

**Moon**


	14. He who walks among the dead

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>And before the fun starts, my usual answers!<em>

**terracannon876**: Yeah, it is sad. I'm kind of sad because the fic is reaching its end too damn fast. But I'm also happy that I'm about to finish a project. I firmly believe Tyki and Lavi desire for freedom. It is just a concept that I developed slowly through the chapters until they could actually confess. Tyki with more honesty, Lavi full of subterfuges. About the deaths, don't worry. The only thing I can already tell is that none of them will end up dead. I never planned that, so it won't happen. xD Thanks for the comment and have a nice new chapter!

**Bloody Rotten Queen**: You know what is my, as a ficwriter, goal? That each chapter updated becomes your favorite! So, I'm happy, and I hope this chapter 14 enters for your favorites too. Anyways, Allen, although he doesn't show up as a proper character, is a very important element of the fic. Through the chapters, Tyki and Lavi have been thinking about the bean sprout. That's because I believe Allen possesses major influence over them. He is that person who is fighting his own destiny the most and Tyki and Lavi are seeing that, so that's why they ended up talking about him in the way they did. Thanks you for the review!

**Free of Mundane Thoughts**: Oh, my God, you are so kind!^^ As I said last in the last chapter, I calculated two or three more chapters. I think the fic will reach chapter 16, but no more than that. And yeah, I have to say that it is not that easy to tell time through my fic. I'm always trying to mention it. For example, when Lavi got bored after 10 days of solitude? Things like that. It is true we reached more than thirty visits, but that doesn't mean Tyki visits everyday and, sometimes, he might make two or three visits a day. I think that happened in chapter one…Anyways, I hope I explained well. Oh, Bookman and Lavi will be incorporated as house guests, you are right. I already planned those scenes. xD It will be amusing to write that. About the Earl and the Bookman scene, I can only say that I hope Hoshino writes about them in the manga, really. I loved them those old men together. They are so freaking smart and have such heavy drama on their shoulders. Anyway, I ramble. Thank you and hope you like this one!

**Opalynne**: Those last chapters, since the Alma Ark, are giving me the impression that Hoshino wants us to see the Earl in a more serious manner. Well, at least I'm seeing. Of course he is still the fat/goofy little Earl, but that depends on who is around him; in this case, Bookman. That's why I opted for the serious approach, but always trying to balance stuff. The Earl is an intelligent, mysterious, seven thousand years old man, but he still likes his cookies and has that special way of his to refer to the Akuma and his family… As always, thanks for the review!

**TealEyedBeing**: I think you got that right; this chapter 14 is actually bigger. xD And just read…so much is about to happen, I'm really almost blowing up here, haha. Thanks a lot for the support!

**Schauspielerinnen**: Before everything, I received the email and I will replace the chapters soon. I''m a little short on time even to update the fic, so yeah… I think I'll update tomorrow or this weekend. About the fic, I'm so glad you liked my "Adam". I have to say, I love the name Hoshino gave him. It is as cool as Allen's surname: "Walker". I just like the sound of it. xD Yeah, Bookman and Earl's conversation surely raised questions...from the past. I speculated about the Fourteen just a little, threw in Tyki and Road there and, of course, Bookman's former apprentice. I do believe he had something with Neah and something awful might have happened because in end, as Sheryl said, Bookman "lost" him. About my replies, hehe, sometimes I do that too, so don't feel bad…xD I have been thinking about the "Cross" possibility since Sheryl said that Bookman "lost" an apprentice. You see, manga always have that stuff with double interpretations. "Lost" can mean "dead" but it can also mean that the former apprentice simply gave up being Bookman, who knows. I learned to expand my own interpretations reading One Piece. I don't know if you ever read it, but there is a scene where a character says something that leads you to believe in something; something the author wants you to firmly believe. But then…a hundred chapters later the truth is revealed and you go like this: O.O. Oh, My God, the information was all there and I never saw it coming. About the whole thing with Wisely hugging the Earl, well, I took that from the manga, it happened already. I loved Wisely at that scene, really. And, lastly, Yuu-chan is a champion! xD I'm soooo proud of him. Anyways, sorry for I rambled a LOT in this one. Thanks for the comment and the editions! You make my fic look classy. xD

**littlebunny1412**: The title was really ironic and made me wonder what if Tyki, in the course of this two months and a half, had visited the panda instead of Lavi? Sorry, just my wild imagination working while I answer the reviews…xD Well, what I know is that Bookman likes pudding. I read in one of those manga omakes, and Lavi is likes more alcohol than sweets. Lavi is one hell of a charming character. Hoshino made him for that purpose. I love Allen, and the last chapters made me see Kanda in a different way; a better way. I have never been his biggest fan, to be honest. But Lavi…has that _something_, you know. And Tyki, in his own manner, also has that something. So no wonder I put them together. xD Yuu-chan, my little rat, is in the clouds. Lavi and I are so happy for him. Oh, and about Kanda's nickname, I wish it was mine, but the truth is that I read it in a fic. I don't remember the author, but the nickname never left my brain…I loved it too. And then there is Tyki and Lavi's talk. I liked your observation: what they both said is treason, indeed. This just adds to the drama. And here is the chapter Fourteen (an almost symbolic number in DGM) xD.

**PINKhairedBADASS**: I'm glad you liked it! Well, here I have chapter fourteen at boiling point! I hope you enjoy it!8D

**Anim110**: Yeah, I wanted to portray the Earl in a different light. The whole scenery description was intended to be creepy. First, because I'm a novice when it comes to "creepy". Really, I wrote something here and there but nothing so serious like this. And second, this fiction has a creepy element because we are dealing with Noah all the time, and all of them have the right to have a "creepy" moment, even Tyki-pon. Oh, yeah, the references about the former apprentice… What I can say is that my imagination went on a rampage and that I hope to see something like that in the manga. Lavi's Innocence is just another mystery to be solved. I really can't say too much right now, it would spoil your fun. Anyways, YUU-CHAN! We are all very proud of him. Yuu-chan deserves thousands of cookies. And there was also Allen, and I really loved to put him between Tyki and Lavi, you know. It is incredible how you can use a character that is not even part of the fic. That's because Allen has such a strong vibe, you know. All right, he is the main character, but from all the main characters out there, he is between my favorites. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Sinfulseraph**: The meeting between the Panda and the Earl had that vibe of "distrust" all over. I wanted that because those two are too smart, too frigging smart, for their own good! The cookies were a cute touch in the middle of the creepiness, which, now that I think about it, might have turned things even more creepy. I take Lavi's reactions when he knows he is not "there", at the places, to see what is going on, from the manga. Remember when Allen played the song and then Lavi said something like "I lost that one…" in that defeated way? So, yeah, I just think a person like him gets frustrated at being the last to know stuff. About Yuu-chan and his counterpart (xD)…I'll try to at least save Yuu-chan from the cell, but the Kanda scene…I don't think it will happen…unfortunately. It would be hilarious! Thanks for the support!

asdfasdfg: Oh, you are new around here! In that case, welcome to "Interview"! I so love to answer reviews from the old chapters. And chapter one? That takes me back… I think Lavi is competent in so many levels. And usually it goes like that; the most playful one, the one everybody thinks is just an idiot, ends up showing that he is one of the brightest. I remember when Lavi fought Road's "zombies" in the Ark. My, that was one good demonstration of fighting technique, reflexes and all that. He cut through the zombies even with his eye closed. That's kind of the reason I created the scene with the blindfold. It was the first impact on Tyki. He needed to receive that impact, that surprise, you know. The noisy kid is more than a noisy kid… I wrote the torture from his point of view for two reasons: the first one is because the fic has two major points of view and they are Tyki and Lavi; the second reason is because the tortures feels worse from the perspective of the tortured, so, yeah, I wanted to mess with feelings here; Lavi's and the reader's. xD And then there is Tyki…I like to write him because Tyki has "everything" inside him. He can go from calm to nervous; from cute to murderous; from honest to trickster. And he is as likeable as Lavi. But I think whereas Lavi is more rational, Tyki is more about the feelings, and that makes sense, being what they are. Sorry for my huge answer. I got carried away. I hope you like all the next thirteen chapters and thank you for the comment!

**Neil**: Oh, my, your English teacher seems as scary as Sheryl… And, wait…You drew Lavi? OMG! Can I see it? xD And about Cross…Oh, yeah, my theory is just a theory. I was tempted to use it in the fic, but I decided not to, because, as you said, leave that to Hoshino. I think that "God" might be explained in the manga in the future. I mean, there are Noah, and the Flood and the Earl is "Adam", you know. And then there is Innocence, "God's cube". I just have a nagging feeling that at least the idea of "God" in D Gray Man might be different than our idea of God. (The idea of "Noah" is already different) And if there is somebody on Earth who knows, that somebody is surely the Earl and probably Bookman. Hoshino said that the Bookmen are key points in the story, so I'm betting on that. About the Innocence, I have this idea…Remember Summan? He was punished by the Innocence because Tyki didn't destroy it. I think the same is happening to Lavi here…He is in the imminence of falling, and since that is good for no one (Lavi; Bookman; Noah) they want to destroy it already before the Innocence punishes him. Apo-man…Hehe, at least I can say that one I made up! It came so naturally…Well, Tyki agreed that Apo-man is a creepy one with the appearance of a human. Apo-man (God, I'll use that nickname a lot) appears mostly as a cardinal. That's why Tyki says he is "human" even though he is sure that "human" is creepy and monstrous. Oh, and again about Lavi's Innocence (sorry I forgot that) I think that, yes, he will fall if he tells Tyki the location, but it really is a matter of time. If Tyki gets it and destroys it fast enough there will be no Innocence to punish Lavi. Not to mention, I've never saw how a "Equipment" type falls. Suman was parasitic, wasn't he? Oh, I'll stop now because my brain is starting to boil… Lastly, the ending. I also loved it; they talking about doing the right thing. That is a wish we can use with all the characters in the manga. They all think about doing the right thing, but theirs beliefs, theirs "sides" are different and the result is the conflict. Anyways, thanks for the comment and the ideas. You gave me a lot to think about. xD

_So, yeah, chapter Fourteen! That reminds me… I want to see Neah's past, Hoshino!_

* * *

><p>He who <strong>walks<strong> _among_ the **dead**

* * *

><p>One week ago, Bookman had made the deal with the Earl of the Millennium. It was sealed not by blood, but by hand shake and the green dust that once was a weapon. In that one week gap, Tyki Mikk had been out of the mansion. He had been leaded, once again, by a clue of the whereabouts of Allen Walker. And it was one <em>damn good<em> clue. The only down side is that by the time he finally made it to the little Inn the boy had been in, he was already gone. The manager had told Tyki that the cute white haired teen had paid the bills and left one day ago.

Talk about been unlucky

The kid had lost him (even if unintentionally) and certainly was far, far away right now. So there was no point in looking for him until the akuma could provide him with another good clue. It was time to go back to the mansion. On the way back, the Portuguese passed through this small place that would sell all kinds of alcoholic drinks a human being could dream of. It had whiskey from fifty years ago, sake from Edo, wine right from his hometown, Vodka, Bourbon and, to Tyki's greatest pleasure, cheap beer. He bought ten bottles of beer and one of old whiskey.

He was planning to get eyepatch-kun, and himself, plastered for the second time.

He wondered that, when he arrived at the mansion, the kid would probably be stuck in the library or something like that. True, the last time he saw the redhead it had been in the cell, but after a week, he was certain the old man had already told Sheryl what he wanted. Not to mention the panda's Innocence had been finally destroyed. All that means there is no reason to keep the Bookman and his disciple locked up anymore.

For Tyki, it was reason enough to celebrate. And celebration always called for some, no, _a_ _lot_ of booze. And who was he kidding? He was just looking for another night of pointless drink by the side of the noisiest drunk ever.

When he was nearing the mansion he noticed the old lady was absent for the first time in a long time. Then he looked up and realized that the almost dark sky might have been the reason for her absence. It was also threatening to rain, so he quickened his steps. When he arrived at the garden of the mansion, he was greeted with the disturbing vision of Fiddler rolling over the grass with the oversized white dog barking at him. It was not easy to decide if the dog was angry at him, or just playing. Fiddler didn't seem to mind either.

"Yo…" Tyki said, after cleaning his throat.

"Hey, you are back!" The Noah of Corrosion got up, but the dog was still at his leg. "How long have you been away again?"

"A week…." Tyki said, tiredly. He had nothing against the parasites owner, really, he hadn't. But Fiddler was the kind of person who was so childish sometimes, that he could exhaust you with the simple action of…_breathing_.

"Oh, yes, yes, a lot happened this week. And I mean… a _lot_." He nodded to emphasize.

"I don't doubt that. Where are the Bookman and his disciple?" Pleasures inquired.

Fiddler looked at Tyki's bag of liquor and then at Tyki's face. "You see, that's the thing…" And just by hearing that sudden serious, all business, tone of voice, the curly haired man already knew that _something_ had happened, indeed.

"What?" He pressed.

"After the old man told us the story of the Fourteen" Tyki was so interested in what was happening now, that his mind not even paid attention at the much awaited "Fourteen", "he went to the cell to see his pupil. It seems the Earl allowed him to go first and ask the boy in person about the Innocence. But the kid…said nothing. Well, he said, but nothing that we wanted to hear. He just told the old man what he told Sheryl later…That he doesn't know where the Innocence is…"

"Maybe he is not lying." Tyki mused out loud, not taking notice of the look Fiddler was aiming at him.

"What the hell, Tyki? Are you stepping in for him?" Surprise was written all over the Sixth Noah's face.

"No," Pleasures said sternly, "I'm just been reasonable, since nobody in this family is." He hissed dangerously. "Think about it. What reason would the boy have to lie?" He said that, despite knowing eyepatch-kun was a professional liar. "The old man is at the Noah side right now. If anything, eyepatch-kun is now in serious danger of Falling… Have you ever seen what happens when an exorcists falls, Fiddler?"

"Ah…no? The Earl did tell me the concept though."

"It's not pretty." He used the euphemism to convey the true meaning. He had watched the whole thing happen to Suman Dark. He had learned that day that Innocence can be as cruel as Dark Matter; maybe even worse. "And eyepatch-kun already saw a Fallen too." He guessed. If the brat had recognized him in his Noah form at the battle of Edo, he probably knew about Summan. Oh what the hell, he probably knew because of the simple fact that a Bookman just…knows. "He might be a cheeky brat, but he is not stupid. He knows that he'd rather have that little toy of his destroyed, than the Innocence turning against him."

"Well, now that you said it like that…It makes a lot of sense." Fiddler admitted.

Tyki was saying all that, but he himself knew that eyepatch-kun was a crazy person, with a crazy little brain, capable of everything. He couldn't put anything past the brat.

"Are they still locked up?" Pleasures popped up the question after some seconds of silence.

"The old man is writing at the library. The geezer is pissed off, so I advise you not to go nag him. But the redhead…"

_Still __there_- Fiddler didn't need to say anything. Without even a word, Tyki Mikk vanished into the grassy floor of garden. And Fiddler…got back to the happy/angry dog.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number thirty-one<span>

When Tyki Mikk arrived at the cell, he saw red.

No, really.

Literally and metaphorically

Red

His red blood was boiling right now, even though he knew it was odd. His eyes saw red because he was feeling just a tiny bit…pissed off. There was red on the floor, surrounding the boy; red on the wall, behind the boy; red on the boy covered in it.

Red; red; red

Usually, Tyki liked red, and the pain that he inflicts through it, but now…He was _livid_.

"Sheryl." Was the only thing he said, as he looked better at the wounds covering the body like a weird red blanket full of stripes. Those wounds, _those_ kinds of wounds, could only be made by Sheryl because they were too…_perfect_.

Beautiful, perfect, and…_red_

He placed the bag of booze on the floor, realizing he not even had entered the mansion to lay them at the kitchen table. The weird thing is that the boy didn't move an inch, and Tyki was not caring about not been noisy and intruding. He never cared. Generally he would step into the cell at any time and eyepatch-kun would be quick to greet him.

The lack of greeting, and reaction at all, irked the Noah.

Crouching before the prisoner, he could see even better the extension of his injuries. Firstly, because the body was all at display; eyepatch-kun was, just like always, shirtless and once again his hands were above his head, shackled to the wall. Tyki looked at the arms. They were full of thin cuts; a pattern of crisscrossed red lines. He looked at the shackled hands; they were wounded too and not only that, the nail of the left middle finger was missing, completely missing. It had been removed with surgical precision and blind pain, the Noah of Pleasures was sure of that. Looking down at the torso region, Tyki saw a mass of cuts of all lengths and deepness. There was a particularly nasty one on the abdomen. A deep red stripe that would surely need stitches later. Tyki could stick three fingers in there easily, without even using his powers. The idea made him smirk, even though he was not feeling like having fun at all. This deep wound might have hurt like a bitch at the time of the torture and it might still be hurting until now.

Not to mention the other cut, as nasty as the one over the abdomen, on the right leg. It had ripped through the black pants.

Cuts, cuts, _more_ cuts. So many cuts that even eyepatch-kun's pristine white skin seemed to _disappear_ under them. And they were all superficial. They were not meant to kill, just to cause a lot of suffering. Tyki knew exactly how all those wounds were inflicted. The Noah of Desires could use his invisible strings to make people hurt, or even kill, themselves, but he could also use it in a more bold way. He had probably bound eyepatch-kun with the thin strings and tightened them so much, that the frail skin broke in perfect cuts all over; one after the other or ten at the same time. Those cuts were too perfect.

_Just a little bit pissed off…_

The head was hanging donw; chin reaching the chest. The mass of red hair shone above all the red blood over the rest of the body. The head had no wounds at all, which was not that odd seen Sheryl's goal was torture not death. Tyki was almost afraid of what he would see when he lifted eyepatch-kun's face, but he did it without stalling and not even that was enough to make the boy stir. He was like a broken corpse. And Tyki would believe there was no life in him if there weren't small puffs of air coming in his face.

Eyepatch-kun's face was untouched, but for the little gash on the forehead and on the eyebrow, from where two thick, dark trails of red had ran over the left eye, closing it with caked blood. For some minutes, Tyki Mikk just stood there doing nothing, but looking at the sleeping face he was holding up by the hair.

"What have you done to piss Sheryl that much, eyepatch-kun?" He asked softly, without expecting an answer that obviously never came.

Letting the head fall again, the Noah sluggishly made his way to the bag of booze and grabbed the whiskey bottle. Then he got back to seat in front of sleeping eyepatch-kun. When he phased the hands through the iron shackles, Junior went limp and fell heavy on Tyki, who was waiting for it and grabbed the boy with care. His hand reached the brat's back and was instantaneously smeared with blood. Tyki was not surprised.

"Wake up, eyepatch-kun, wake up…" He even shook the limp boy a little, but got no response. He remembered all the times he had arrived in the cell and eyepatch-kun would be sleeping and drooling on the floor. "Well" he grabbed the now opened whiskey bottle. "I bet this is going to wake you up…"

And he had been right; the body shook awake with a spasm as he poured the liquid over the wounded back. The redhead moaned in pain. Sure he did, the Noah was practically rubbing salt over an open wound. Only it was alcohol. Maybe it was even worse that way.

"I have to disinfect the wounds…" He said, in an apologizing tone. "You will die if I don't do that."

"P-perm-had?" The first word Lavi said after a week of torture. His voice was croaky, so weak, _almost not there_, from the screaming.

Now Tyki was a _bit_ more than a bit pissed off.

"Yeah, it is me." Then he smiled a little. "How do you know it is me if you can't see?" The eyelids were sticky with blood; it would not be easy to clean it. Hell, he had nothing right now to use to clean it.

"J-just know…" He could tell eyepatch-kun was trying to relax his body the most he could.

"Lean backwards. I have to disinfect the front." Lavi obeyed, leaning awkwardly on the strong arm. Then he hissed "_Fuck_!" when the alcohol was poured over the wounds again.

"When I bought the booze that was not particularly what I had in mind." The Noah confessed; discontent marring his features.

Eyepatch-kun chuckled and Tyki saw the boy regretting it immediately.

"Stay still, you idiot."

"O-okay…"

"And shut up."

Eyepatch-kun smiled an unreadable smile that made Tyki smile too. He was remembering the very first day he had thrown eyepatch-kun in the cell. So much happened in two months… He could not even dream he would be here; doing what he was doing.

After lots of hisses and cussing, and whiskey poured over wounds, Tyki was finished. He decided the boy was too weak, and he couldn't hold him forever, so he simply positioned him slouched against the wall. Asides from the context of torture, the image was not that different from all the other days.

His brain was making too many freaking comparisons. So, so troublesome…

"P-perm-head…They did a number on m-me this t-t-time…"

"They" as in "monocle-guy"; and he really had done… Lavi, even after the disinfection, couldn't quite feel his arms, for they had been shackled for too long a time. And his damn fingernail still hurt like hell. Monocle-Noah had tied it with one of his strings and pulled it with sadistic meticulousness.

"Shut up, eyepatch-kun, you can barely talk right now." Tyki huffed.

"I know."

"Then go back to sleep."

"I don't feel like sleeping… right now…" The voice was still croaky, tired, and Tyki had to get real close to listen, but at least eyepatch-kun was managing not to stutter. There were no tears on his face, just the weird image of two eyes closed shut; one because of the eye-patch, the other because of the blackish red blood. There were no moans of pain, just shallow intakes of air that were screeching in the Noah's ears.

Eyepatch-kun was one damn strong human.

"Then don't sleep, but try to relax." He advised the wounded boy. That's when he had a bright idea.

_Not bright, but an idea_…., he thought.

"You'll hate me for that, eyepatch-kun, but trust me, it will feel good and you'll forget the pain for a while…"

Lavi, who could not see, shook in surprise at the object intruding his lips. Confused, he only understood when he smelled tobacco. Perm-head also dictated commands for him. "Just drag the smoke inside slowly and then let it go…It is not too difficult, I'm sure you'll get fas-" He stopped his own sentence, as he saw the smoke dancing graciously in the air. "What the hell, eyepatch-kun, you can _smoke_?"

The redhead's first answer was another breath of smoke right on Tyki's stunned face. Then he gave a second answer.

"I just said I hate the stuff. Never said I never smoked in my life…" The boy was not even grabbing the little white stick, way too comfortable with it pinned between his lips. "You see, the panda smokes like a chimney and I was a curious teenager…So I stole his pipe. It is a bit different than cigarettes but…" He had to take a breath. His voice was dying again, "the principle is the same. And it tasted _awful_."

More smoke been thrown in the air.

In the next minutes of silence, Lavi could only think that of all the niceties, this was by far the most odd, touching one. It surpassed even the glorious yakiniku. Perm-head had gifted him with a cigar in order to ease his pain. With the dread, and that familiar pit in his stomach, the Bookman apprentice realized he had conquered _another_ forbidden friend. Not like his friends of the Order. Perm-head was a different kind of friend.

A _complicated_ one

His heart wanted to reciprocate the friendship with all the honesty in the world. After two months and lots of happenings inside a dark cell, he had changed. But despite all changes, Lavi was still himself; still Bookman Junior.

"Feeling better?" The Noah finally asked.

"No." Lavi replied, truthfully. "I am relaxed, though."

"Thank you" wasn't even needed now. Perm-head knew eyepatch-kun was grateful.

After some other minutes of silence (the whole thing was developing like this: two, three sentences spoken, silence and contemplation, more sentences, more silence and so on, so on) eyepatch-kun asked:

"Where is that old man Noah that can talk inside our heads?"

"You mean Wisely?" Now Tyki was confused and maybe a wee bit jealous. Why was he asking about Wisely now, of all times?

"He can talk in our heads. It would spare me the pain of speaking…" Tyki wanted to laugh at the smartass, but he just settled for the amused smirk.

"Wisely doesn't have cigarettes." He reasoned, as if that was the most logic thing in world.

"I hate cigarettes." Eyepatch-kun declared, not letting the cigar in his mouth go, sucking it of all the nicotine it had. The Noah of Pleasures chuckled.

"No, you don't. You smoke like a pro." Even if there is no such thing on the Earth

"Perm-head?"

"Yes?"

"Bite me."

And Tyki felt incredibly glad at that moment. It was nice knowing it would take more than that to break eyepatch-kun. His always dubious heart felt full of that sadistic pride he couldn't quite describe.

* * *

><p><span>Visit thirty-two<span>

When Tyki Mikk entered the cell, eyepatch-kun was sleeping again. He looked at the redhead and immediately did a double take.

"That's not where I left you." He observed coldly. Not only eyepatch-kun was in the shackles again, he also managed to get even more wounded in the course of one day! "Trouble magnet…" He sighed, looking at the beer bottles he thought he and the brat would finally drink. No such look…

"Let's clean you again, you trouble magnet."

The wounds Tyki had cleaned one day ago had been old ones. They had probably a week. The new ones were not that much, but they stood out. The neck that seemed to have been spared had now two red lines draw on it, like a weird, bloody necklace; the gash on the left side of the forehead became bigger and deeper, which caused more blood running down over the already closed eye. Lastly, the Noah of pleasures noticed that there was blood dripping over the boy's hair. He looked up and realized the dripping came from the wrists. Eyepatch-kun had probably made so much force to endure the pain that the iron shackles had bitten at this skin.

Just like yesterday eyepatch-kun didn't wake up, not even when Tyki freed him from the shackles, now accessing better the damage. On a second thought, Tyki realized that the boy's wrists might have been like that for a week. He was so flabbergasted by all the other wounds he ended up forgetting the ugly wrists yesterday.

He had to do something about those wrists.

That's when he saw the old, orange object lying innocently on the floor, making he remember that day where he had retrieved the scarf from Trycia and had given it back to the prisoner. That was a day full of tricks, riddles, ironies and smiles; _too different from the current situation…_

"I know you'll hate me for doing this…_again_. But you'll thank me later, eyepatch-kun." Lavi not even stirred at the sound of cloth been ripped. He also didn't move when the Noah used the stripes of what was once an infamous scarf to cover the left wrist. Tyki just thought that if Sheryl would put eyepatch-kun in those damn shackles again, at least with the makeshift bandages eyepatch-kun would not die from the wrists been cut. Not to mention it was a simple way to ease the brat's pain; even for just a little.

"Why don't you tell Sheryl what he wants already, eyepatch-kun?" Tyki asked in an exasperate huff. _Maybe he really is not lying_…, he thought, but that is even worse because with the Innocence out there the risk of the Bookman apprentice falling was bigger.

When he was just in the last knot, the boy suddenly woke up. Tyki wasn't sure if it was because of his rough mine-worker hands or his voice. Whatever…

"Hey, perm-head…" The voice was still tired, but, somehow, better.

"Drink this." The Noah opened the bottle and offered it to eyepatch-kun, who was feeling like shit, but happy to realize his arms were not numb anymore. He could finally _use_ them!

"You want to get me drunk, perm-head? I'm feeling like shit already, you know."

Tyki just rolled his eyes.

"Then don't drink the whole bottle. Your voice is croaky and you look parched. When was the last time you drank some water?"

The Noah wished he had some water.

"Three, four days ago…I guess." He took one short gulp from the cheap beer bottle and it soothed his dry mouth and throat. He looked at his covered wrists. "What's this?"

"You cut your wrists; probably because you forced them against the shackles when Sheryl tortured you." Pleasures said in a matter of fact tone. "I had to use your scarf to prevent the bleeding."

"Thanks…I guess." Some seconds later, it finally clicked. "Hey, you used _my_ scarf?" It was true, for the remaining was lying tattered on the floor. "Now you own me a new one, perm-head."

He remembered the old lady's gift. It still was in his bedroom, resting inside a drawer.

"Stop bitching, eyepatch-kun, you have bigger problems to worry about right now." And only that sentence could imply so many, many things. It could mean two bleeding wrists or the fact that Lavi was in serious danger, at the hands of Desires of Noah or the damn Innocence. Now Tyki hated the thing more. "I don't know how Sheryl managed to do that, but he cut your neck deep but not enough to cut your throat." Talk about surgical precision. Creepy Sheryl…

_Creepy Noah gift…_

"Give my thanks to that bastard." Lavi smiled that caustic smile, but for Tyki it was a weird vision; almost an inhuman one. The white smile and the covered eyes made a monstrous image. _Now that is funny as hell, isn't it?_

"I sure will, but not before I disinfect that." He pointed the neck wounds and couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden cringe the boy made.

"All right…" Lavi replied, defeated. "But make it quick, all right? And give me that." He said, already snatching the beer bottle from the taller man's hands and taking a long gulp.

"That was wise of you." Tyki declared, with no warnings. He just grabbed the redhead by the hair and poured the alcohol over his neck already waiting for the hissed "Son of a bitch!" that came right away.

When he was finished, he looked at the silent human in front of him, grabbed a beer bottle and drank from it. Eyepatch-kun imitated him, making Tyki remember that, last time they shared a beer, there were laughter, silly smiles, silly talks about sex and booze and, dare he say, that simple feeling of happiness; too different from right now…

_Damn it, what is up with all the fucking De ja vú?_

"Oi, perm-head, when will your stupid brother let me out of here?" The redhead, now slouched on the wall, said. He really didn't care about badmouthing a powerful Noah, it seemed.

"_When you tell the truth_" There was a bit of a harsh edge in the Noah's lazy voice. Suddenly the cell seemed a degree colder; something subtle, but enough for Lavi to notice. He was about to retort when suddenly perm-head grabbed his hands, not to hurt just to restrain. "I'll have to shackle you again", he explained, in a more soft tone "because Sheryl already saw that I treated your wounds yesterday and he complained..." A very inadequate treatment, but a treatment nonetheless, "The neck is alright. I can clean it and he won't notice, and the wrists are safe, because the band will be hidden by the shackles, but if I keep treating the rest…he will be pissed. And as much as I'm used to that, you don't need to get more injuries."

The thing is, last night Sheryl had asked Tyki where the hell he had been and the Noah of Pleasures saw no reason to tell a lie; not anymore. After more than two months, they were way ahead of the occasions Tyki would have to sneak out of the house to visit the prisoner in order to not give his "big brother" _more_ reasons to be pissed.

Last night Sheryl was all business. He had told Tyki that if he wanted to visit the annoying redhead, then fine. But he was not to treat him or release him from the shackles, or even feed him. There was an interrogation been conducted and Sheryl was working hard so the prisoner would finally stop been a stubborn idiot and tell where the hell he had hidden the fucking Innocence.

Behind all the undeniably professional speech, Tyki knew Sheryl was delighted from the inside. He knew the minister had been meaning to kick the living shit out of eyepatch-kun and now he finally had not only a valid excuse but the Earl's approval.

Eyepatch-kun was good at tying himself to trouble, but this might be a _record_, really.

When the boy was shackled in position again and Tyki had collected the beers and the now useless scarf, he looked over his shoulder.

"I know you probably won't give a shit, but I'll give you my piece of advice anyway. Stop playing with fire, eyepatch-kun, because getting burned will be the least of your problems."

Behind him, he heard the defiant snort.

_Brat_

Now he was not sure if he was proud…or pissed at eyepatch-kun.

Probably both

* * *

><p><span>Visit number thirty-three<span>

"You look like death was not enough, eyepatch-kun."

"What's that supposed to mean, perm-head?"

Tyki just shrugged as he lighted a cigar. Once again, it has been one day since the last visit and, once again, eyepatch-kun managed to look worse. Tyki was amazed at how he could still talk. He decided to ask.

"How can you still talk?"

He received a dry chuckle and a series of coughs because the chuckle was too dry. And a series of moans because any movement meant pain for the body covered in wounds. Eyepatch-kun was in such a state that the mere act of breathing might make something sting in the middle of the injuries.

"Monocle-freak…" the nicknames were getting better and better…for the worse, Tyki noticed. The Portuguese thought that might have to do with the fact that, no matter how cold blooded he could prove to be, eyepatch-kun was still a person, and a brat, and have been through a lot of torture. He was simply on edge, "is a sadistic son of a whore who takes pleasure in my pain" _Hey; perm-head was like that too, wasn't him? Damn it, don't think that right now, Lavi_! "But he would never take away my voice because, as he said, I'm a rotten liar who has a lot to talk. He gagged me last time."

And Lavi couldn't help but feel just a bit thankful for that. During the awful torture session, the tempting thought of biting his tongue and putting an end to all the suffering crossed his mind more times than he cared to count.

"I see…" Tyki blew smoke in the air.

"How is the panda?" The question was made so suddenly that the Noah took some seconds to actually process it in his brain and then produce a proper answer.

"Pissed" Which meant "worried". But that was all he needed to say for the redhead to understand.

"That old panda…" Which meant "I know" Again, Lavi didn't need to say more to make his self understood.

And then more silence. For some reason, perm-head had not bothered to release Lavi's arms this time. Or he was actually afraid of disobeying monocle-guy, or maybe…

"Do you think I'm _lying_, perm-head?" Even seen only black for days, the redhead lifted his head defiantly before the other man. Shame he couldn't see the mix of emotions swimming in those golden pools.

"I'm not thinking," was the simple answer. It had a bit of honesty and a bit of lie.

"I'm not lying about my Innocence, perm-head." Lavi said, now even more obstinate, as if he not only was trying to convince the Noah, but also as if perm-head believing him was an _important_ thing for the Bookman Junior.

"I don't know if I can believe you, eyepatch-kun… I do understand that your story makes sense; a fucking lot of sense. And I also know you are at the imminence of becoming a Fallen one. But…"

_Why haven't you fallen already?_

Something, some ugly instinct inside was warning Tyki about the boy. All right, everyone had warned him about eyepatch-kun, but at all those times, Tyki wanted to send them all to hell, because as much of a dangerous boy he was, eyepatch-kun was just a _prisoner_; a poor exorcist without the Innocence and, above all else, just a _riddle to be solved_. But now, now that he looked at said menace…

He realized things _might_ have spiraled out of control.

And he also realized that, despite all the talks, the laughs, even the confessions, his instincts had always warned him.

He was too inclined to believe eyepatch-kun right now, against his better judgment. Through all this time, through all this game, he had thought everything was fine, under his control. If worse came to worse, he would kill eyepatch-kun; simple like that.

Things were not _simple_ anymore. This was the first time he actually _wanted_ to trust the redheaded brat. But he knew that might be a huge mistake because the Innocence has nothing to do with his riddle, his personal fun. It has to do with the war he doesn't want to be in, but has no choice in the matter. Eyepatch-kun is a nice kid, he really is, but he never hid that he is loyal to no one. And those ones, he remembered Wisely words, are the most dangerous ones.

_Fuck_

"Come here, perm-head, I have to tell you something…"

Tyki came close, looking attentively at the hurt face. Eyepatch-kun shook his bound hands and the metal made a clanking noise. "I can't use my hands right now, but I won't need them to show you this." He took a deep breath before saying. "Take the eye-patch off for me."

Tyki's wide eyes were not enough to explain how he felt after hearing those words. Wait, did eyepatch-kun _really_ say that?

"What?"

"The eye-patch, perm-head" _You heard me_, was left unsaid.

Tyki's mind seriously went blank, so he just moved his fingers towards the boy's face. He traced a finger over the black elastic of the black eye-patch and then-

_**Snap**_

_That was the sound of victory._

_The ultimate riddle was about to end._

_But Tyki didn't feel like a winner._

_He felt…_

Lavi opened his right eye slowly, so slowly that it made the Noah want to rip it off already; the waiting worse than anything. But he was not doing that out of laziness. It was just because the eye felt…_heavy_.

In all ways possible

When it finally opened and the blurriness vanished into a clear image, the panda's pupil saw the Noah before him, looking puzzled, and not even a second later he was seeing something completely different.

Something that belonged to the past

The scenery had not changed. It was still the dark cell, but the characters, oh, those ones had changed…He saw a man been tortured by a Noah, but he did not know that Noah; probably from past generations. That image went away really fast been replaced by the next ones. Nothing too different from his own situation; torture, threats, interrogation, blood, pain and dark matter… Nothing he was not expecting already. After at least ten images passing in front of his eye, he saw one that made him look at it twice. He had to focus his eye in order to not lose this past event and jump to another. Even after years of not using the eye, he hadn't lost the practice. But this particular event been unfolded before him was too interesting to simply let go, because right in front of him, seated in the very center of the cell…there was perm-head.

Perm-head from the past

He was not taller than Lavi, it seemed, and the Bookman apprentice made a wild guess that this teenager might be sixteen or seventeen, no more. He was clearly locked up in the cell, but was not tied up or restrained in any form. He was not injured either. His clothes were a bit baggy for him, his face was softer and cuter, and his perm-head was slightly wilder than the current one, but the golden eyes were sharp, there was a mole under the left one and the annoyed smile…still had that easy, almost flirty edge.

_Definitely__ perm-head…_

The boy pulled a curl from his hair and inspected it before his eyes. Then he blew it away from his face. "Damn it," he mumbled tiredly; the voice higher than what Lavi was used to "Why does this thing have to grow so fast? One of these days I'll look like a god damn _gorilla_!" Lavi had to laugh at the annoyed huff the curly haired Noah made.

He felt weird, because he knew he was still shackled to the wall across from perm-head. The kid was staring directly at the wall, but Lavi knew he was not seeing him. Arms crossed over his chest, perm-head had annoyance written all over his face. But Lavi saw beyond that. He saw sadness, and a deep desire for freedom. He couldn't help but pity the kid; pity perm-head…

He understood what been in prison means. And this time, he was not thinking about his current bedroom/bathroom/playground/cell. He was thinking about his entire life.

And also why perm-head was being locked up at this place

He spent some minutes watching the young Noah doing basically nothing but stare at the wall as if he could destroy it with his mind. But then the kid got up, and walked until he was right beside Lavi. He was not looking at the wall anymore, but at the floor. The restrained redhead widened the eye in current use as he saw the kid lift a stone from the floor. Then he lifted another, another, another, with ease, knowing what he was doing. He concluded that those stones were scraped off the floor previously; probably perm-head's doing. After the squared stones were removed, he saw there was actually a little hole beneath the floor. Somebody (and he assumed that was also perm-head) might have dug a hole before; which meant that that was not the first time the teenager Noah had been locked up in this place.

How somebody could lock _fucking perm-head_, Noah of _Pleasure_, was beyond Lavi.

At the end, perm-head snuggled himself into the hole not forgetting to arrange the stones back in place. And the redhead assumed he left, because perm-head said "The Earl doesn't need to know" as if he was pulling a prank.

He closed his eye and let everything fade to black. Feeling a bit dizzy (travel through time without moving is weird) he assumed he was back with (adult) perm-head when he heard his baritone voice saying something like:

"…normal."

"What?" He shook his head a little. It was weird diving into the past and when coming back to the present, seeing nothing but black. The only guarantee he had he was actually in the current time was perm-head's deeper voice and the smell of Ace cigarettes.

"I said that your…talented eye looks _too damn normal_. And I couldn't notice you using it. In a second you opened them and in the next second they were closed again. What the hell?"

Lavi had been feeling like a hole had been burned in his stomach for the past seven days- _Thanks a lot, you psychotic bastard Noah_!- and all the questions perm-head was simply throwing at him with not even a pause to breathe were making his stomach churn again.

"Easy, perm-head, one question at a time… First, my eye is normal. I told you that before. Were you expecting it to be purple with yellow little dots?" Tyki chuckled at the usage of words. "Second, for you it might seem a second has passed but for me time doesn't really matter. I can travel through hundreds of years in a second. Well, it is difficult to explain, you have to imagine that my body stays in place, but the scenery, and the people, around me changes. I can walk around the place, of course, but right now I'm pretty shackled to the wall, so…" He never finished that sentence. "All in all, my "power" is to get the place to show me its past."

Not the heart, not the mind, not the living things…

"You get _the place_ to show you?" Tyki didn't realize he was parroting eyepatch-kun's words.

"Release me from those shackles and I'll give you a better explanation. It's not that easy to get the theory, I admit."

Tyki Mikk was so damn curious to know, well, _everything_, that he didn't hesitate when he freed eyepatch-kun. It was not a smart decision, the boy was too hurt. He didn't fell limply on the floor just because the wall was anchoring his back.

"Ah, shit…" He groaned in pain. "Give me a second, I'm all…_Damn it_."

Tyki gave eyepatch-kun a second. Right now he could give billions of seconds and more. He wanted to understand…

Lavi made a herculean effort in the simple act of getting up; the old wounds wrinkling and the new ones shining red. His breathing was shallow and he couldn't see a damn thing, so he took measured steps to his right side; slowly, very slowly, crouched on the floor and stretching his arms, started to feel for the stone he wanted to locate. He took half a minute before he found it. Tyki, watching the odd display, couldn't understand a thing.

He did understand, though, when eyepatch-kun opened his weird eye to look at him…and lifted the stone.

"Oh, God, I'm too weak…" He mumbled, before putting the stone back in place, almost letting it drop on his feet. Then he closed his eye again. It was getting too confusing hearing perm-head from the present and looking at teenager perm-head. There is a reason he never opens both eyes at the same time. The events from the past and the present become one _god damn blur_ and the feeling is that he is _trapped_ between them.

The Noah not even helped him. He was too stunned.

"How…?"

The apprentice took some seconds to go back to his place on the wall, calm down his own breathing, his racing heart, his tired muscles and his throbbing wounds.

"Did you see what happened in this cell, eyepatch-kun?" There was uneasiness in the Noah's voice. It even became a little high-pitched. "Did you see…_everything_?"

_Did you see me locked up?_

Maybe this was all a huge mistake. Maybe Tyki should not have taken the eye-patch off right here, right now- _not in this cell full of ugly stories_. Not in this cell where he used to be a prisoner too. But then again, how could Tyki know this would happen if he didn't know about eyepatch-kun's powers? And how could eyepatch-kun know he would see Tyki in there?

Because he saw, he _had_ to. How could he know not only the exact place to lift the stone Tyki used to lift, but, above all, the simple fact that there were loose stones on the cell floor? _Not even the __Earl__ knows about that!_

"I saw…" The weak voice sounded like thunder in the middle of the heavy silence that had befallen inside the dark-gray prison. "I saw perm-head… sitting right there." He pointed at the center of the cell, and Tyki immediately remembered those times where he would almost kill himself from boredom. "Perm-head was young…Younger than me, I think."

"You mean the cell showed you me?" The golden eyes narrowed like a cat's.

"The cell showed me a lot of things." He said simply. "Including you, perm-head…Why did they lock you up? And how could they lock up somebody as powerful as you?" There was a distinct note of honesty in the redhead's voice. It made Tyki cringe.

But since everything had been exposed already, why not tell all the truth?

"I really was younger than you at that….occasion. Back in that time, I couldn't give a rat's ass about "Noah" and the "war", you know? All I wanted was to be free. The Earl told me that I was special, greater than the weak, petty humans…But I couldn't see the difference between me and those humans. I could laugh at a joke, cry when somebody died, and make sex with a pretty woman. And I could bleed…Those are human traits, right?"

_Except for the monster eating my soul from the inside…_

"I see…" Lavi replied, waiting for perm-head to continue.

"So I told the Earl all that. I told him I was as human as the rest of humanity and that I would stay with the humans. I thanked him because he really helped me when…when Noah woke up and then I went away. I couldn't go back to my old town because…"_I killed too much people there_…"…Because, you know, _Noah_ and all that crap. But I was determined in not killing people, in not giving in to…." _The monster inside_…" to Noah…"

"I assume that plan didn't go smoothly."

"Oh, that's an understatement, eyepatch-kun. Today I know why the Earl had let me go so easily in the first time. He knew I was going to come back because…" _I'm a monster_…. "Noah."

"I see…"

"But that doesn't mean I had given up having my life out of my Noah family… You see, I used to sneak out all the time. I made some good friends out there, but then…things got complicated."

"You got too attached." Lavi said. He couldn't help but feel that, more than ever, he and perm-head had too much in common; too much…

For the first time in those two months and a half, he wanted to extend his hand and lift the man from the dark mud that is his life. He wanted to help him as much as he wanted to help Allen. But how could he do it if he couldn't even help his own self?

_How can I do the right thing if I'm not even allowed to use my "heart"?_

"I got too attached. The Millennium and Road too, saw that. They were afraid I could betray them at any time. Every time I got back from my "vacations" (we used to call it that) I could see their worried faces, but I was too immature, too much of a rebelled brat…Eventually, things got too out of hand and the rest you already know. The Earl started to lock me in here so I couldn't run away from the family…"

_Run away from myself…._

"It was punishment. Like a parent raising his kid, you know. All the times he had to lock me for "bad behavior" he had that sad expression on his face."

_This is too much like family_…Lavi thought, a bit sick that this family is a family of sanguinary bastards, but a family…

"I see…" He said for the third time. "But, perm-head, if you were already "Noah" back in that time, how could the Earl lock you in? I mean, you can pass through everything!"

Except the Innocence, of course

"The Earl is the most powerful being on Earth, and you already know that he has seven thousand years. And although we are all loyal to him, he needs to have a way to control all of us. Back in that time, he put something (I don't know what it is) on the door and the walls and even the floor of the cell. No matter how much I concentrated I could not use my powers. Inside this place, I was a weak human, just like you, eyepatch-kun."

"Thanks for the compliment." The boy said sarcastically.

"But when I was locked up I had time enough to think…and time enough to dig the stones out of the floor. It was just a wild guess, but I thought that maybe I could use my powers _underneath_ the cell floor….and I was right. I just had to lift the stones and then dig a hole big enough to fit me in, and then…I was out."

"The Earl never caught you?"

"Nope" There was a faint smile on perm-head's face; as if he was still proud of a prank been pulled years ago. "I would always go back to the cell in time. Can I ask you something, eyepatch-kun?"

"Shoot"

"How it is like? I mean… to look into the past."

"I don't like it very much, perm-head. You see, no matter where I go, this eye of mine has at least one tragedy to show me. Remember when I told the story of those prisoners who escaped with a rope made of hair?"

"I remember you told me that was a lie."

"And it was, because I was there..." And now Tyki felt satisfied because he actually knew what _that_ meant. Now everything, _every single riddle_ made sense. Now he understood why Wisely was so amazed and, above all…

"Walking among the dead…"

"Right, right, right…" The redhead had melancholy in his words. "You know, there are three places I hate to go and visit the past; cemetery, battlefields and prisons."

"I wonder why…"

"Cemeteries are just…death all around. But is that calm, eerie type of death. You don't see a person dying, but people grieving. And it smells bad…The battlefields might be _anywhere_. I remember one day, I was very little, I took off my eye-patch and without realizing I opened my eye and suddenly…I was _there_. A body fell by my side, and the noise and the screams and the smell…There was death _everywhere_…but not like at the cemetery. In a battlefield, there is no time to grief. Most of the deaths happen so fast it is hard to keep up with them, but some of them take some time…I remember this guy…He wasn't older than you, perm-head, and he died with his intestines in his hands, crying and gurgling and calling for his little daughter."

Eyepatch-kun was such a _good_ story teller, he made such vivid descriptions that Tyki could almost _see_ everything he was saying.

"And then there are the prisons…Prison is a place of hate. I don't like having to look into them, into the past of them… The deaths don't happen with the frequency of a battlefield, but when they happen…I can almost taste it in my mouth. And the sheer air of a prison is enough to let anybody sick. The people in the prison…they go violent, and crazy. It is a fucking surviving game and the best part" he chuckled with irony, "is that nobody ever won. Even if a prisoner didn't go crazy, even if he died of old age…he still lost his soul in the end. There were also thousands of executions to watch. It was pretty much the same, you know, heads rolling, bodies hanging, but the crowd never ceased to amaze me; most of the times they were laughing, those suckers. And the guards…Most of them are even worse than the most psychotic of the bandits. There is murder and humiliation, and rape…Ah, I hate humans."

After the long explanation, they fell in silence. Not comfortable silence, but not uncomfortable, just…silence. Lavi was blindly staring into Tyki's face and the Noah was staring at the Bookman's junior's censored face. Then he remembered the eye-patch was still with him and he gave back to the boy, who hurriedly placed it over his gifted eye.

"Eyepatch-kun… Your old man will be pissed at you. I thought you would tell me the secret just when you'd become Bookman?"

Lavi smiled. Once again, there was honesty in there and Tyki felt uneasy. He was not familiar with this _honest_ eyepatch-kun.

"I just wanted you to know…that even _I_ can tell the truth…"

_That I'm not lying about my Innocence_… was what Tyki understood. The curly haired Noah didn't know what to say, but he tried.

"I guess." He got up.

"Are you going?" Lavi asked, as he heard the distinct noise of perm-head getting up. Tyki nodded and then remembered the boy was temporarily blind.

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to shackle me to the wall? Monocle-guy will be-" Tyki interrupted the brat, determination in his baritone voice.

"I don't have to, because you will leave this prison today."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hello guys!<em>

The first thing that I have to say, is that I loved to write this chapter as much as the last one. It seriously became one of my favorites. I'm aware that I made my dear eyepatch-kun pass through hell with this. But it _had_ to be done. This chapter was the cherry on the cake that took two months and a half to be baked. I could talk about Fiddler showing up, and the plot exploding on our faces right at the beginning (with how things ended last chapter, we could assume Lavi would be out of prison in this one) but what came after was soooo much better. I took my time finding words to describe Lavi's physical state because, this time, I didn't wrote an "interrogation", I wrote after that and from Tyki's point of view. I added lots of details, like the fact that Lavi can, indeed, smoke. Always surprising us, eyepatch-kun. The thing is, this particular scene was planned since chapter one, really. So you guys might imagine how anxious I was to finally let it all out in this chapter! xD And then there is the characters development. This is the pinnacle of their relationship, for sure, and the best way to crown that event was Lavi's secret being revealed. Lavi, out of a whim, told Tyki all he wanted to know. As he said, he wanted perm-head to know the truth, to know that even Lavi can be honest when he wants.

And what he saw with his eye was a shock for him, for Tyki and for all of us. Well, the manga told us that the Earl punishes the Noah members when he sees fit. So I tried to create a punishment scene for Tyki, but not on the gruesome side, but the emotional side, involving his wish for freedom, for being a normal human and, of course, moving even Lavi's heart in the process.

And now I'll talk about the eye. Really, I have no idea if my crazy theory is good enough for this fic. For the manga, I'm sure it is not, but my worry is about the fic. I thought about that when I saw Wisely's powers in the Kanda Arc. And I also wanted to create something that reminds us of HISTORY; pure history. Nothing better than travel through time and watch with ours own eyes all the history a place has to tell. I'm a history enthusiast, so maybe I'm totally at fault for this. xD I just think that, whenever I go to a museum, or anyplace (specially ruins, old mansions; I had the occasion to travel a little to historical places) I think like that: if those walls could talk, what would they say? What can this place tell me about its past? So, it's like making dead things alive. Well, it is difficult to explain, so I hope Lavi's examples and explanations were enough. I also really liked to write about the "three places": cemetery, battlefield and prison. It made me think a lot… I also thought about putting "hospitals" and "asylums", but I decided to stick with those three.

And in the end…A little cliff hanger because I had to end the chapter there; I had to. Lastly, I have to say that, for the first time EVER, I'm not sorry about my huge ramble. xD

I hope you guys have a good time reading this and, oh, before I forget, I'll make a little list of all the nicknames I made up along the fic.

Perm-head; Weird-Tongue-guy; Monocle-guy/Noah/bastard; Old man are all mine. Eyepatch-kun and Panda are Hoshino's, of course. And Kitchen-knife-kun is not mine…I wish I had made that one up. xD I read in a fic long ago, and I can't remember the name of the author, so credit's to him/her. If you, who came up with this awesome nickname for Kanda, are reading the fic, I'd just like to thank you and give you the credit. I loved the nickname so much that I used it.

That's it people. See you in next chapter!

**Moon**


	15. I'll swallow poison until I grow immune

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, everyone! Are you ready for my lame excuses? I took my time with this chapter because life caught up with me. I had too much to read and write (and not the fun kind of writing o.ó) and I couldn't find the time to update the fic. So, yeah, sorry.^^<em>

**LuckyLover12**: I'm sorry about my lateness. Better late than never, right? Okay, that's no excuse… And, yeah, there will be a Sheryl and Tyki scene ahead, so go read, girl! I hope you like it.

**Free of Mundane Thoughts**: Lavi's eye, I have to say, was a well thought theory of mine. I made up my mind after seeing Wisely's power in the manga. And, yeah, DGM characters (especially Noah) seem so powerful. And there are so many characters…I wonder how Hoshino comes up with original powers for all of them. The scene between Lavi and Tyki was just…just…I really have no words, but I could feel the connection between them. Haha, relax; the old lady is still very much alive. And I do like horror. I really like scary movies, scary novels and so on, so on. And Fiddler…I just have fun whenever he appears. He is so easy to write, from the little the manga provided about him, of course. Anyways, here's chapter fifteen. I hope you enjoy it!

**kirimoto**: Does Fiddler reminds you of your sister because she is funny or because she likes dogs? xD Sorry, I had to ask that. Thanks for the comment!

**Eventideless**: No way I would abandon this fic at this point. I mean, unless something awful happened. I just updated chapter fifteen and I'm already making plans for the next one. Lavi's eye was really amazing to write, really. And I do like to add as much details as I can, without making the descriptions boring, of course. My fic has too much dialogue, so the details help creating a nice atmosphere; it helps the reader to visualize what, how and where happens. About the Noah family, well, all I can say is that I wrote them in the way I see them in the manga. And I got Lavi to "explain" us that, which makes the whole concept easy to understand. Anyways, sorry for my babble and a have a good chapter fifteen!

**bunny1412**: I'm so glad this chapter touched you! I could feel that in the reviews. The readers approved the chapter of the "revelation". What can I say? I tried to mix the revelation, with the usual banter, lots of confused emotions and some "visual" aid through detailed descriptions. I loved to write this chapter from the first word to the last. About the torture…I had to be more radical, because it was the last one; the torture that really bothered Tyki and preceded the big revelation concerning Lavi's eye. And, yeah, the last moments were pure emotion. Lavi's honesty touched Tyki, and us, author/readers. And, as you said, it transformed a bloody cell into a serene place…like a heaven "island" in the middle of hell. Woah, am I poetic today…xD

**Neil**: Oh, yeah, I'm an evil person who used that title just to put my readers on edge even before reading the real chapter. Sometimes, it takes some time to relate the chapter with the title, but in chapter fourteen…Hehe, that never happened. It was just a bomb being dropped right at the beginning. Xd I know bleeding Lavi came as a surprise. Well, not for me, I knew the torture would become bad since I wrote the first chapter of the fic. About Lavi smoking…I can only say that I would like to see that in cannon. About Lavi's eye and our love for history…I totally agree with you! Once, a history teacher told me to travel to all the historical places I could afford to go. He would always say that we might learn a lot from the books, but stepping on the place is completely different. You learn history in a different way; you feel it, and in a level you live it too. From that you can see I had no trouble cooking up my theory about Lavi's eye. I had lots of influences…xD Tyki past as "prisoner" was shocking, I know. That was my intention, hehe, and a metaphor. Tyki and Lavi are prisoners of their destinies, so the illustration of them been prisoners, literally, inside the same place was fitting and ironic. This fic is just so full of ironies, anyway. Lastly, I really liked your theory about the opposition/complementation of Innocence and Dark Matter. I agree with you. Sometimes I have this feeling that the war is all about those two things, and we almost forget that there are humans fighting this war. So, maybe, the Third side is the side of humanity. Even if this third side might use Innocence or Dark Matter, their intentions are all about humanity. Sorry, I think I just roasted my brain cells right now… And about your drawing, you can send me by email. My email is at the bottom of my profile page. Thanks for the theories, the drawing and the review. And I'm sorry for my inability to be brief. I just…can't.

**Ari**: Don't worry about that. I confess I delayed the update this time, so let's call it even, right, right, right? I'm glad you can interact with the story this much. As I writer, I can say I share my feelings with all the characters and my goal is making my readers feel like that too. Oh, some people were waiting for this Lavi suffering from the torture scene. I myself had that one planned since chapter one, really. And you pointed a good thing about the chapter; a good change, I would say. Lavi told the secret without expecting, or asking, nothing in exchange. And yes, I'm kind of sad too, with the end coming. The good news is that I'm already planning an awesome ending! Hehe, I'm so modest today. xD

**evermoreraven62**: I get so happy when a reader says he read the fic non stop! I'm just glad I wrote it. And a review from chapter eight? Wow, that takes me back when I made the "hangover scene" and also introduced Wisely. I just loved to write Wysely…Thanks for the review and I hope the trip through the next chapters will be enjoyable too!

**Angel Fantasy**: What a kind reader you are; sending comments for almost all the chapters. So I'll answer all of them here. I'm glad you came across my fic and I'm glad somebody indicated it to you. Those things make me all warm inside, really. xD The fic is full of sentences in the right places, if I may say so myself. I just wonder what would be fun or very sarcastic for them to say, and then "Holy shit"; "I'm masturbating" and so many other sentences and nicknames are born. About Lavi's personality I tried to write him as a Bookman, but that's no excuse to make him an asshole or even a very stoic person. Lavi has a bright mind and is very lively, so I decided that, in his prisoner situation, he would probably be sarcastic and a bit manipulating; messing with Tyki's mind, but not getting out unscathed either. Sorry, sometimes I babble and babble and in the end I said nothing that makes sense. About Sheryl…Well, I never really saw him saying "Tyki-pon" in the manga. I made him say in the fic because it fits his obsessive/creepy personality and gives the fic some uniqueness; just like with the nicknames Lavi and Tyki use to call each other. Wisely's comment about Lavi's eye was a build up for what would come next in future chapters, so I wrote that scene cautiously. It was very important to the plot. About the Earl and the Akuma, well, you can share your theory with me; I'm all ears! xD And the whole scene with Adam and Bookman is simply one of the most fun scenes I wrote. It was a good experience for me and made me love the Earl and the panda more. About the last chapter…I can't really call the whole thing between Tyki and Lavi "Third side". I think it's more like "perm-head and eyepatch-kun" side. It is more personal than the whole Holy War, you know? But, yeah, Tyki was determined to confront Sheryl when he left the cell. And now we have chapter fifteen where you'll see the continuation of that. So…have fun!

**Schauspielerinnen**; Oh, it is never too late to party! xD I have to confess this update here came really late, in comparison with the last chapters. Do you want to know a secret? I winced at Lavi's gruesome scene too. All the time I wrote I wanted to hug him. (And trust me when I say this chapter will make you want to hug him too). I wanted to write some horror, but not plain horror. That's why I wrote it through Tyki's eyes; I wanted some deepness, not plain blood. I wanted that whoever was reading felt sad, revolted and sympathetic towards the main characters. Lavi might have taken the physical damage, but Tyki got "damaged" too, in a way. And, yes, you said it; Tyki-pon can be very compassionate, especially if he is involved. And, once again, I agree with you when you say the whole fic was a build up. If I had written that scene of Tyki taking care of Lavi before all the other chapters it would have been hard to believe; believe the fic, the characters and even the plot. I had to build a base, chapter after chapter, to culminate in this moment of, we can say that now, sheer friendship; a complicated friendship, but a friendship. And then Lavi's secret…The funny thing is that it has been there all the time, you know? All the riddles, all the build up, really meant something. I had fun playing with that. As always, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter fifteen!

**Uwa**: The fic, indeed, reached its climax, but the only thing I can tell is that another turn of events is right around the corner. Thanks for the review!

_Woah, I can't believe I finally, finally, updated the fic! I'm just… happy. xD_

* * *

><p>I'll swallow <strong>poison<strong> until I grow _immune_

* * *

><p>Sheryl Camelot had been seated at his Office table for the last three hours. Concentrated golden eyes fixated on files about the Black Order and the Exorcists. He almost jumped from the chair when he heard the large oak door loudly snapping shut.<p>

From the way Tyki was glaring at him, and that dreadful "click" sound of the lock, Sheryl knew he had a problem. _Something_ told him he also knew the nature of said problem.

"You look like somebody who's gotten his puppy killed, brother." That was a lie. Tyki-pon was looking like someone ready to kill even an innocent puppy, and then laugh over the corpse. Sheryl loved his brother's sense of humor.

"We need to talk."

If the minister didn't know better, he would say Pleasures was definitely enraged. Maybe it was just the lightening of the room… Trycia should buy new curtains. Sheryl was really happy his frail wife was finally back.

"You want to talk to me, Tyki? Well, I'm a little busy right now," Desires said, getting up and strolling calmly towards the other, "but I suppose I can spare a few minutes for my favorite brother. What is with that unhappy face? Didn't you like Margarete's apple pie? I think it was delicious."

"Why is eyepatch-kun still in prison?" The baritone voice said shortly, if a little breathy. That was the "Cut the crap" tone Tyki-pon sometimes used, so Sheryl decided that, maybe, this time, he _really_ should cut the crap.

"I think…you already know the answer, Tyki. Oh, don't look at me like that! That damn apprentice is a cheeky bastard. He deserved it." Tyki's sour face was not getting better. "And…He insists in lying to us."

"About the Innocence" Tyki said.

"Yes, about the Innocence. In the beginning he told me that he didn't know. I already lost count of how many times I asked him that and you know the answer he always gives me?"

"I don't know…" Tyki shrugged. "_Die, monocle-guy, die_?"

Looking at his brother, Desires of Noah couldn't help but think what did Tyki-pon see in Bookman Junior? How was their relationship? The boy might be a completely different person when dealing with Tyki, because the only way Sheryl could describe the redhead was a dirty-mouthed, infuriating, arrogant, son of a…

Yeah. _Maybe_ he is jealous. No, scratch that. _Sure_ he is jealous.

"Cute, but no, it was something like…"Go fuck yourself to the next seven thousand years.""

There was also the three classics: "Shove the damn strings up your ass and die"; "I'm going to take a nap, so wake me up when you are finished" (that one earned the boy one less fingernail) and the best of all: "Do you get off on that, you pervert monocle-guy?"

That one made Sheryl almost kill the redhead

Tyki tried to hide the laugh shaking him and Sheryl tried to pretend he didn't notice it.

"That's creative."

"Yes."

"And it surely stung"

"_Yes_" Sheryl hissed like a pissed off snake. Just remembering the infuriating redhead was enough to make the minister want to cut him in half. Now there were two pissed off men in that office.

"Look, Sheryl" Tyki's voice softened. He was angry, yes, but he knew better than anyone that displaying his emotions was not the efficient way to convince Desires. Sheryl was too stubborn… "I don't want to fight, alright? But the current Bookman already told us everything we wanted to hear, didn't denounce us to the Earl, and I just saw the Bookman Junior bleeding _rivers_ inside that cell. We are not filling our part of the deal."

Sheryl's golden eyes narrowed at that. Too much like a serpent about to strike; too much like a hungry, deadly beast.

"You are wrong, Tyki," he walked some more steps until he was inches apart from Noah's Pleasures. "The deal was the old man telling the story of the Fourteen and the destruction of the two Innocence's; _plural_. So far only one has turned to dust. If there is somebody who is not fulfilling his part of the bargain, that somebody is that redhead you like so much."

The last sentence was delivered dripping poison as the minister poked his brother's chest, punctuating each word.

Unfortunately for Tyki, Sheryl was not wrong. When he had told eyepatch-kun he would free him from prison, he didn't have a real plan; it was sheer impulse. Now Sheryl was using Tyki's own argument against him.

"Well, we can't just keep him there forever! You almost killed the boy and yet he never changes his answer. Have you even stopped to think that maybe, _maybe_, he is not lying?"

"No, I haven't. What I have been thinking, Tyki-pon, is that you simply believe _everything_ the redhead tells you; as if you were under a spell! I know you say you don't, but I can see not even _you_ are buying that lie anymore. I'm just curious..." the minister walked elegantly to the huge bookshelf, grabbing a red leather tome, opening it but not really reading it. "What did that accursed boy do to gain your trust in such a short time?"

_You seem to like and trust him more than your own brother_- was what Sheryl really wanted to say, but that is painful enough to just _think_…

When Tyki heard the question, the answer was formed immediately in his head and heart: _because eyepatch-kun, the same cocky, manipulating motherfucker, showed me that even he can tell the truth. He told me his secret in his most vulnerable state_…

But of course Tyki couldn't say that.

"Nothing worth of notice" Pleasures shrugged, bringing a nonexistent indifference to life. "Look, Sheryl, since you like to say that so much, I'll tell you this: I _know_ eyepatch-kun. Not as much as you think I do, but I observed him enough to be sure that all the torture in the world will not make him talk. For all I know, the kid will just keep resisting and pissing you off until you finally murder him."

"That's not a bad idea…" Sheryl couldn't help but smile crookedly, just a little bit…

"No, Sheryl, it is _stupid_. Have you ever thought what the old man will do if his dear darling idiot disciple is killed by us?"

Sheryl closed the book with a loud "thud" and looked at the curly haired Noah, who pulled a lighter from his pocket, but did not grab a cigar. This time, he just settled for flicking the lighter on and off, producing annoying "click" sounds.

"He is going to denounce us to the Earl." Pleasure's voice was grave once again. "Think about it; with eyepatch-kun dead, the panda will have nothing to lose…"

"He will screw us over. Yeah, makes sense." Sheryl crossed his arms over his chest.

"And we don't want that, now do we, brother?" This time, Tyki was the one who came closer. He never stopped flicking the damn lighter. Sheryl knew Pleasures was talking about all the Noah, but the way Tyki-pon was acting….It was like he was making a threat; as if…Tyki-pon was one wrong breath away from burying the lighter inside Sheryl's heart- in a very literal fashion.

That cruelty was so…_hot_…somehow. Why couldn't Tyki act like that towards the goddamn prisoner?

"No, we don't want that…" Sheryl replied softly, but steadily. He loved Tyki, but he would never bow down to him. On the other hand, his little brother had a good point. That old man Bookman was not to be taken lightly. It would not be good if they gave (more) reasons to piss off the geezer. "So, what you are telling me is that all the time I spent having fun- I mean, _interrogating_ Junior was actually useless?"

"Exactly"

"Okay, then…" Sheryl said, already walking towards the door. Tyki couldn't believe he heard that. It had been too easy. "I'll go there and ask the boy one last time…and if he still-"

"No," Pleasures interrupted. That calm, icy anger was back in his voice, "no more torture. The only thing you will do is release him from those chains", as if Tyki hadn't done that already, "and bring him to the mansion so he can have his wounds treated." His horrible, horrible, _red_ wounds…

Sheryl huffed something that sounded like "All right" before he started moving.

"Oh, and go tell the old man his disciple is free." Sheryl stopped before the door, fingers around the handle. He smiled that creepy smile.

"I love when you take control like that, Tyki-pon…" He had the nerve to wink at the other, who rolled his golden eyes. "Usually you just, you know…_obey_…" The last word was meant to offend, to attack, to strike a nerve. Sometimes Sheryl would do that kind of thing just to get a reaction from his always calm, nonchalant Noah brother. Tyki was so beautiful when he was worked up. Sheryl could almost feel the power, the dark power, _flowing_ from him in powerful waves.

And to think Tyki Mikk would get nervous because of a mere insect, a mere human…

"Yeah, but right now I'm not feeling like "obeying", Sheryl." The Noah of Pleasures declared with decision in his tone. But one second later, his sharp expression became casual again, as if he had suddenly forgotten how to be harsh, and he said "Ah, this conversation is giving me a headache…"

Sheryl, one step from leaving the office, looked over his shoulder to give his brother a last glance, and to spread the last drops of poison.

"Maybe you are right, Tyki, maybe we should trust the boy on that. After all, if he is lying, we won't need to kill him. The hateful Innocence will do the job for us. And I will be by your side…watching the redhead fall…"

The door slammed shut and Tyki finally started polluting the air with his smoking.

* * *

><p><span>Visit number thirty-four<span>

Lavi was not sleeping, but his mind has been wandering through such a distance- _perm-head locked in this cell_- , that at first he not even flinched when something started rubbing his face…

What?

"You are awake, idiot." The sentence was between an unsure question and a thankful statement.

He took some seconds to process the words and the voice, but it soon came to him.

"Panda?" He sighed, between relieved and glad, "I-I can't believe I'm saying this but…I'm so freaking happy to hear your voice and- _Ouch_! What are you doing, old man, rubbing my eye out of my face?" He yelled, but his voice was still hoarse, so the yell came out broken in every word.

"Just shut up, Lavi" The old man Bookman grumbled, as he rubbed a white washcloth over his disciple's face, specially the eye caked with blood. "You can open it now." And Lavi quickly complied. Opening his "normal" eye after almost a week was a real good thing. There were still some crumbs of dry blood between his eyelashes, but at least he could _see_ again.

The panda looked so damn old… As if two decades had passed, not two months. He had been really worried about Lavi, hadn't he? Damn panda…Even he could be a softie and that made Lavi feel like a softie too.

"How are you?" It was a simple question from the panda, but right now the redhead was having trouble to pick an answer. How was he, after two months, after all the things he heard and said to perm-head, after all the burning pain from all the torture?

The _torture_…

"I'm hurt all over…" was the safest answer. Then his eye averted from the old man to the rest of the place. Yuu-chan was running from corner to corner as if his life depended on it. Maybe the rat was a bit crazy from the confinement too, who knows? "Where is the Noah?"

"I came alone, but that Sheryl guy is upstairs with Tyki." Seeing no reaction from his disciple, the panda decided now was as good a time as any to finally ask. "I was at my room (We have a room in the mansion now, so get used to it) reading and the Noah of Desires suddenly tells me that you are free to join me. Then I saw the Noah of Pleasures tagging along. It was all very weird…"

Oh, Lavi already saw where this was going…The panda would not beat around the bush for too long…It just wasn't his style.

"What did you do, Lavi?"

"You mean…"

"Yes, I'm talking about Tyki Mikk here, so don't you even think about trying to fool me. What did you do to that Noah to make him go out of his way just to release you?"

"Honestly?" The redhead asked, already letting a witty, almost sardonic smile take shape on his face. "Nothing much…I just had time enough to gain his trust…or at least his pity, whatever works best." He shrugged, already regretting the action, for his shoulders were burning from the pain. "Perm-head…" He slouched on the wall, "is a weird type of Noah, old man…I mean it wasn't that difficult to make friends with him."

Friends

"Are you telling me that you have been manipulating the Noah of Pleasures for almost three months?" There was skepticism in the panda's tone.

"At first, no, no, but then…I guess it just happened. Perm-head is a nice guy and I'm not bad myself" the geezer snorted at that, "and I used that in my favor, so, yes, I guess I manipulated him."

If that was actually true, the panda was not surprised. Lavi was talented in that. He huffed, a bit tired.

"And that didn't affect you? Like with your exorcist partners?"

"I uncovered interesting information, old man." Lavi not even stopped to give a bratty answer to the obvious teasing. That would have been the wrong choice. That would just tell the panda that, like with the Black Order people, he got attached to one more person.

But to be frank, he didn't really know how to describe the meaning of perm-head in his life. Really, he didn't.

"Yeah, we will see that later. Honestly, I don't really care what you two have been doing in this cell. What I care is that your "magic" worked in our favor again. Whatever you did, Lavi, it got you out of here. And don't go overanalyzing things, but, you did well. Resisting the torture, manipulating the Noah…"

_I'm proud of_ _you_ was almost being vomited, but the panda swallowed it in time. He couldn't afford being too kind to Lavi. He couldn't make the same mistakes from the past…So he just helped his disciple getting up so he couldn't finally- finally- leave this damn dark cell forever.

Hellholes were meant for demons, not for Lavi.

* * *

><p>It occurred to Lavi that it has been a long time since he had the opportunity to see himself naked. He recalled the handcuffs, and the porcelain toilet and even Bible references. Now, naked as the day he was born, the redhead couldn't stop looking at his reflection in the long mirror of the bathroom he was currently in.<p>

God damn, perm-head was right, he looked like hell.

No, he looked like a damned soul who has been in hell and came back for more punishment on Earth…whatever that means.

He stepped closer and closer until his wounded hand touched his reflection; touched the gash on the forehead. The face looking back at him smirked bitterly.

"_Who are you_?" Bookman Junior asked to the reflection. Now that he could see all the injuries and the pathetic face looking back at him… That broken person couldn't be himself, right? He couldn't recognize the white, white, whiter than normal, skin. He couldn't recognize the hollowed cheeks, the dark circle under dull green eye…

That sore excuse for a man couldn't be Lavi, could he?

He touched the reflection where his wounded belly was located and winced. He didn't feel the contact because his fingers were just touching the mirror, but the simple act of seeing it was enough to make him wince in hallucinating pain. Then he closed his eye and the image that assaulted him was a very specific one…

The moment where, into the darkness of the cold cell, he saw his pristine white skin broke all over in perfect red cuts, as if some invisible force had done the job. It was just monocle-guy's invisible strings that had made the torture unpredictable and all the more painful. That image, that horrible torture had been _scorched_ into his memories to make sure Lavi would never forget. He opened his eye again, and was greeted, once more, by the broken thing looking at him through the mirror glass. He wanted to punch the mirror, to punch the image and make it shatter to pieces, because that's kind of how he felt right now…

_In pieces_

He wasn't sure if he would ever get over all that "interrogation" time. He knows it could have been worse; he had seen- with his blessed eye- that people had gotten it so much worse than him. Lavi, as a Bookman in training, knew a thing or two about torture. He just had never really been at the receiving end and he just…can't have the luxury to even _break_ decently. No one said that he would have to live such an experience, but Bookman philosophy tells that a Bookman takes opportunities like that not to sit down and cry like any other _sane_ person, but to become stronger, colder and ultimately perfect. All Lavi can do is face the abomination staring at his self, take a deep breath and move on…. So Lavi does that; he stretches his lips into a forceful smile until he is convinced he can follow to the next step.

In his entire life, the redhead had learned that, to grow immune to all the suffering this world had to show him, he had to swallow his own good dose of poison. Now, he thinks, never stopping staring at the image in the mirror, this imprisonment and the torture might have been the last drops of necessary poison he took in.

He goes for a shower, and he can't help but think about all the times- back in the cell- he had prayed for this time to come. He can't help but think that this shower is not at all refreshing, sweet and pleasurable. He can't really scrub his skin raw like he had intended. He can't because, come to think of it, his skin looks kind of raw right now…with all the red wounds jumping from it. And the hot water just….hurts. It seeps into the more deep wounds and Lavi whishes the long awaited bath ends here. He curses monocle-guy for he had turned this little comfort, this little piece of heaven, into a new kind of torture, a little piece of hell.

The blood clustered to his skin had become black, but as the water pours down Lavi sees the lines of red swirling down the drain…

After five short (but long) minutes of careful shower, warm water, soap and hair washing…Lavi stepped out of the shower and looked at the mirror once again.

The red was almost gone, save from the more recent, deep wounds. Now his white skin is dripping water and he knows he'll never forget all the lines carved over it. He only had to see them once to become intimate with them. He new the number of gashes, the length, the deepness and the amount of pain each one of them had given him. His fingers dig into his thick red hair. It had really grown…The wet bangs on the front could cover his eyes and the ones on the back were reaching the junction of his neck with his shoulders. He should get a haircut, but only after he was dressed again. His old black pants had been thrown away, just like his boots. Perm-head had told him his new clothes were inside the wardrobe of his- get this- new room.

Lavi had a room

Inside the Noah mansion

_Right, right, right_

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, the redhead stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom and found his old master seated at the border of the bed.

"Lie over the bed and don't move." Lavi did just that, already knowing what the panda was going to do to him. "That Noah did a good job trying to prevent an infection, but it is still lame compared to what real stitches can do…" And that's how the panda begun the long, long process of patching his apprentice up. Lavi winced a bit, and let out a pained grunt, as the old man started sewing his skin, as if he was just fixing a ripped shirt. He observed the needle diving into the skin of his belly- the old man had decided to work on the nastiest cut first- and then going up, and then down, and then up… The movements distracted him from the pain…Okay, no.

"You are too quiet, Lavi." Bookman said, after the fifth stitch was done. He made sure to close the wounds to the best of his abilities, but he knew some of them would scar badly. "Is anything bothering you?" He asked, just because. _Of course_ something was bothering his disciple. He had been locked up inside a horrible place and tortured…five times and then who knows how many times within a whole week of non stop torment.

"I'm fine, panda. I'm just…tired." He was broken, but trying to show strength on his very features. Bookman was divided between beating himself up and congratulating himself, because he had trained the brat _too well_. He had made Lavi into somebody who couldn't even respect his own moment of weakness. He had made the once cute, frail boy into this strong, unwavering man in front of him…His mission was accomplished and he wanted to go to hell for that.

But that's the whole point, right? Bookman has no need for a heart. Bookman has no need for weakness. Bookman just takes whatever crap the world throws at him and moves on…

Bookman never stops moving…Bookman never stops _moving on_…

"I know you are. Well, after I'm finished with the stitches you can sleep. Just…twenty more to go…" Lavi smiled bitterly, making some joke about how slow the old man was at patching him up. Bookman retaliated calling him a great idiot, and for a moment everything seemed to be alright. But then reality came crashing down, like always, as the old man stared seriously at his face and spat the words. "I need to talk to you, Lavi, but not at this moment, not inside this mansion. We are being watched all the time. Even these walls have ears, have akuma, and we can't be too careful."

"Can you at least tell me what you want to tell me, old man?"

"No…But I'm sure you already guessed."

When the old man declared he was finished, he gave Lavi something that tasted awful to drink but that in five minutes put him out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Pleased to make you acquaintance" The words were said in a fluid and low voice, as Trycia offered a hand that was promptly kissed by a polite redhead.<p>

"The pleasure is mine." Lavi answered with a charming smile that the blonde lady couldn't help but think that reminded her of her brother-in-law, Tyki.

After he was released from prison, Lavi slept for two whole days. When he finally woke up, he felt sore but more refreshed than ever. His master said that Sheryl played a role in society and that now he and Lavi would play a role too, as guests inside minister Camelot's mansion.

"Trycia, darling, those two men will stay with us for undetermined time. This good sir here is called Bookman. He possesses high knowledge in ancient oriental medicine and is specialized in acupuncture. I hired him to help you with your health issues."

"If my husband says you can help me, than I gladly put myself on your capable hands." Sheryl's wife answered graciously. She turned towards Lavi once again before she asked. "And what about you, young man?"

"Lavi here may be young" the redhead had to suppress the urge to punch monocle-guy as the Noah grabbed him by the shoulders, in an affective way. Yeah, affective…He was glad for his mad acting skills. "But he is one of the brightest minds of this country. He specializes in history and I hired him to help Road and Wisely in school. And if you want, Trycia, you can use him too…" He squeezed Lavi's shoulders, now with a bit more force, but his wife, of course, couldn't notice the hostility behind the fake politeness.

"Really?" The beautiful blonde woman's blue eyes gleamed. "Can you indicate me a good book then, Lavi?"

"Of course!" The apprentice answered, as if eager to please. The panda looked at his apprentice and nodded satisfied. Mingle into this "normal" noble family was going to be as easy as always; infinitely more easy than mingle between Black Order soldiers….

Maybe this arrangement could work, if they were careful enough.

* * *

><p>After three days been treated as a guest, instead of a prisoner, Lavi was still getting used to the fact that he was wearing clothes; <em>real<em> _clothes_, not tattered pants and worn, smelly boots. Now he was wearing pants, boots, a tight black shirt and a light brown coat. He was not as classy as the rest of the Camelot family, but he really didn't like sophisticated clothes. He was feeling sophisticated enough, thank you very much. The bandana was missing, but his hair, which would yet receive a proper cut, was finally clean and neat- _as neat as it could get_. In short, the new attire made him feel like a different person, but at least he felt like a person, instead of a caged, dirty animal.

After three days been treated as a guest, instead of a hostage, Lavi could safely say that Sheryl Camelot was a dutiful husband, but a rather lazy minister; Perm-head is simply lazy, and he really _hates_ the noble parties. But Lavi really doesn't blame him for that, especially after, on an apparently calm Tuesday afternoon, he had the opportunity to know on person the terrible fat lady who wanted perm-head to become her son-in-law and that, very stealthily, grabbed Lavi's ass while nobody was seeing.

_That mean fat lady should by a ticket to hell._

Seriously, the last time he had felt that violated was when he had sexed up with the kind sailor's crazy daughter; that maniac really knew how to tie a knot…And he would never tell perm-head, or anyone, about that night…ever.

Fiddler was an okay guy. Lavi just couldn't help but cringe inside every time their bodies would accidentally bump. He was sure his paranoia was just because he knew that with a simple touch, weird-tongue guy could infect him with his parasites again. Other than that, Fiddler was the most childish Noah he had ever met. He really liked that white dog that, in Lavi's humble opinion, was nothing more but a _drool machine_. And talking about Noah…

That Lulubell chick was certainly one _huge strike_ on his list. He could fantasize about her…if she weren't the one responsible for almost murdering the panda. That is simply a major, unquestionable, turn off. Lullubell, or as he called her once (just once, for she had threatened his life for that), kitty-cat-chan, was, besides a hot older woman that on the right circumstances would make the redhead literally hard, a very stern person. She almost didn't speak. Most of the times, she wouldn't speak not even to her Noah brothers, only if it was strictly necessary or if the Earl was around.

And Lavi had met the Earl at Sheryl's house, alright…

His first impression, and he might be wrong on that, was that the Earl was looking tired. Lavi knew the look, he had seen it on his master's expression and, sometimes, on Komui's and Cross's face too. It was a mix of "defeat" and "stubbornness". The defeat was from the tiredness and the stubbornness was because those kinds of people were the type to never give up when pursuing an objective. They acted on their beliefs…They believed they were on a holy mission. They believed they were doing the right thing, but it took such a long time to complete this duty that they sometimes doubted it…doubted their selves….and that's when exhaustion crept over their features.

The Earl looked simply the most exhausted of all the people Lavi had ever seen in his entire life.

Or something of the like; Junior can't afford to think about that kind of complex stuff right now, because right now his master is telling the redhead to follow him. They had left the house and were now walking through the city at the later hours of the night, while Trycia, Sheryl, Tyki and the Earl were out at a ball.

_Perm-head, you poor bastard…_

"I don't understand, old man…" he sighed, walking after the panda "You told me to wait until all the Noah were out of the house" And that was a rare opportunity. Even when two or three of them were off on a job, at least one stayed at home. And that's because Lavi still didn't have the opportunity to know all of them. "I figured you wanted to be alone so you could finally tell me that thing you have been so secretive about…And now you tell me to _leave_ the mansion?"

"We are not running away, if that's what you are thinking. The reason I waited for the house to be empty is exactly because I wanted to go out with you without raising suspicions. Have you forgotten I told you that the mansion's walls have ears?"

"Akuma…"

"That's right." The old man sighed, lighting his pipe and smoking a bit. Then he strolled for a while until he found an old bench on a shady street. Lavi sat down beside his mentor and smiled wickedly.

"I guess this is a good place to conspire, old man…I mean" he looked at the panda with a raised eyebrow, "we came here to conspire, right, right, right?"

""Conspire" "the old man started, "would be the wrong term to use. I do want to share some information that I'm not willing to share with the rest of the group, yes."

"That just reeks of "conspiring", panda." And, as frequent, the old man aimed a hit at his disciple's head; who seemed to like being beaten up or to not remember his name.

"It's _Bookman_, idiot Lavi. So, anyways, I guess Tyki already told you that I met the Earl and that after the meeting I told the Noah all I know about the Fourteen."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"I hope you are also aware that that's bullshit." More smoke lifted in the air.

"You mean…" The redhead youth raised a curious eyebrow.

"I mean I _lied_ to them. Well, not really, I told them some things about the Fourteen, but, Lavi, they don't know the half of it…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Lavi licked his lips, eyeing his master attentively. "Was that your idea?"

"Oh, it was the Earl's." The panda confessed. "You see, at first I tried to stick with my end of the deal; tell the Earl a little white lie about how I met the Noah and all that, but Adam is a crafty bastard…"

"Adam?"

"Noah's first disciple, or as you know him: the Earl of the Millennium."

"Oh."

"So he saw through my lie and in the end I had to tell him that I never "met" his little Noah soldiers, but was abducted by them and that they were threatening your life." The whole part about the former disciple was _not_ a subject Bookman was willing to discuss at the moment, so he never mentioned it.

"So the Earl knows about it all? He knows the rest of the Noah's are working behind his back? Didn't he get angry?"

"It is always hard to tell when Adam is angry." Bookman was one of the few who could tell. "If he was, he never showed it. What he did was propose another deal to me. He told me to go back to the Noah and tell them, let's say, an "abridged" version of the whole Fourteen affair. He also destroyed my Innocence and he wants yours destroyed too, Lavi."

By the tone of his master's voice, Lavi not even needed to know the question he never popped up.

"I don't know where it is, old man. Do you think I would lie about that to _you_?"

Some minutes of silence, and after the endless staring contest, Bookman sighed.

"Honestly, Lavi, I don't know. Lately, you have been surprising me a lot. Even if you were hold captive for almost three months and at the receiving end of some hard torture, even if you were told to stick by the Noah side for a while, I just can't shake the feeling you still hold some loyalties towards some of your old colleagues…"

"Friends" is just too strong of a term to come out of a Bookman's lips.

"Are you telling me that I'm still attached to the exorcists, old man?" Lavi's voice went up a tone; an angry tone.

"I'm telling that, for what you've been doing so far, I can't dismiss the possibility. _I can't trust you completely, Lavi_."

That was the bomb that made things going down hill for both of them. They started to spat some serious insults at each other. Curiously enough, they have had this same fight before, not once, not twice. It usually ended when Lavi would say:

"If you are so _unhappy_ with my job, why don't you go find _another_ ruined boy and ruin _his_ life even more, making him the next Bookman in line?" Lavi roared and then added with sarcasm. "Because that is such _an honor_!"

Usually, he would storm away right now, but this time he didn't because he really had nowhere to go.

"I wonder myself if taking you in was a mistake, Lavi." He said with the coldest expression Lavi had ever seen. That was a new one. It hurt because there was nothing but sincerity painted over the old man's wrinkled face. Not only that, the old panda saw fit to make his apprentice remember how strong, and how authoritative he could be, by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and making him stare at nothing but his stern countenance "But now neither you, nor I can afford to substitute you. I'm old and you are about to take over, anyway. _So suck it up and do your damn job, idiot disciple!_"

Bookman would never tell how those words made him feel dead inside. But he had to do it…for Lavi. _This was, is, and will always be about Lavi_… Such an awful irony...

And then he let the redhead, who stumbled ungraciously on the cold floor of the street.

"Can we talk like adults now, or are going to throw another hissy fit?"

Lavi looked down, his cheeks red with shame and anger. He knew why he got angry in the first place. It was because the panda didn't trust him, didn't think he was cut for the job. And even though all Lavi wanted to accomplish was his mentor's recognition, sometimes Lavi couldn't help but agree with the old man. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel the annoying feelings towards his forbidden friends were still rooted deep within this heart he should not use. But it was just like he said; there's no one else to do the job, so Lavi's job is to suck it up…_and do the job._

Maybe he was wrong; maybe he _still_ has some poison to swallow…

"Yes." Was all he said, as he sat down quietly, waiting for Bookman's next words.

"But we didn't come here to talk about the Innocence. I'm here to tell you about the whole version of the Fourteen's story, and…other important things."

_Such as the Third side of the war._

"Really?"

"Yeah, but not now; it is too risky. I don't know if that Noah of Corrosion told the true when he said he didn't leave any parasites in your body. So, just in case, instead of telling you, I wrote everything down." He took the smallest scroll Lavi had ever seen from his robe. "Here"

The redhead had to open it just a little to understand how important that information actually was.

"It is in Bookman code. It is so _tiny_"

"All the scroll is and you are not supposed to read its contents until the day you become Bookman."

_Until the day I die…_

"Why?"

"I told you, it is dangerous. Even if there is a parasite still living inside of you, only you and I know the code, so the Noah won't be able to access the information it holds. And the lesser you know, right at this moment, the safer you are. When you open the scroll, you will know about everything that I know, and believe me, Lavi, when I say this knowledge might make you a target."

"I understand…" He gulped his own saliva. He just got out of the prison and the torture. He _really_ didn't want to go back in there.

At least not so soon

"So, don't open it until the time comes. You are capable of that, aren't you?" That was a rhetorical question that the apprentice didn't need to answer.

"So that's it, old man, you are finally telling me last secrets, polishing the last rough edges before you kick the bucket?" He smiled in a playful manner, bringing up death just to light the mood again; because death jokes are awesome like that.

The second punch over his head was totally worth it. Especially because, in a long, long time, he finally got to see that faint, ephemeral smile on the panda's wrinkled lips again. Last time he had seen it, there were less wrinkles. He hoped he could make that smile happen at least one more time before he succeeds Bookman, but if that's not possible, he'll just play on his mind this image recorded by his eye whenever he needs too.

Harsh as he may be, cruel as he may be, the panda always gave Lavi the strength to be a Bookman, even though both knew this was one sad, sad life.

"Don't go killing me before the time, stupid apprentice! You are still way too green!"

"I know, panda, I know…"

And this time there was no punch, but a caring hand messing his red hair that shocked the eternal blabbermouth into silence.

* * *

><p>The last thing the Noah of Pleasures remembered was falling asleep on the couch, a small book covering his face. Then he dreamed about this really, really, really, hot lady that had been his sex partner from last night. That charity dinner had been awful, but at least it had its perks. Tyki never thought of himself as a sex crazed animal, but sometimes there is an itch that has to be scratched.<p>

And, man, that redheaded lady knew how to _scratch_…

The dream was coming to a point where things were getting really good when Tyki was suddenly awake into reality and greeted by a smug face.

"What you were dreaming about, perm-head?" The redheaded boy, who had been poking the older man for half a minute, said in a sickly sweet tone, making Tyki feel extremely awkward; especially because he was sporting a beginning erection and that was just…demeaning at this moment.

But since Tyki Mikk had no shame, he quickly recovered and opened his own smug grin, answering:

"Let's just say last night I found this hungry kitty-cat and, since I'm such a good person, I had to feed her." He had fed her, indeed.

"Oh, I see." Lavi smiled and then grumbled. "_Dirty old man..._"

The Noah of Pleasures got out of the couch, stretching his limbs like a lazy feline. Then he walked towards the bookshelf where he placed the volume he had been reading. With the _Odyssey_ long finished, he started on a new book: _The Picture of Dorian Gray_…again. Such a good book…

''So, eyepatch-kun, what do you have to say is so important you couldn't wait for me to take a nap?" Lavi rolled his eye.

"You take naps all the time, perm-head."

"Look who is talking."

"True."

Four days living within the mansion limits were enough for a lot of acquired knowledge. Lavi learned that there is another person in the world with the same capability of sleeping as much as himself. And that person is perm-head. The most frightening fact is that the very perm-head told Lavi that this was nothing; he should see _Lullubel_ sleeping.

"So…?" Tyki encouraged.

"Oh, yeah, perm-head I came to ask a favor of you." There was a sudden red hue over eyepatch-kun's cheeks. No, that boy had no shame at all, Tyki reasoned. It might just be the light playing tricks at him. "You see, when I was released from the cell, I was not exactly in…top shape." Damn right, he wasn't. "I never had the opportunity to release Yuu-chan, you know."

_Oh, so this is about the little rat_, Tyki thought, amused. How cute of the Bookman Junior.

"You want to spend some time with Yuu-chan again? That can be arranged…" The Noah teased cruelly, already expecting a bratty come-back.

"Fuck no, I _hate_ that place." Tyki thought that he, too, hated that place. He was a prisoner too once. "I just want to grab Yuu-chan and get the hell out of there."

"And you want my help?"

"You have the keys, don't you?" Lavi suddenly face palmed. "Hey, you don't need keys. You are perm-head, Noah of…"

"_Don't_ complete that." Lavi offered a shit-eating grin. "So, I assume you are free now, or are you teaching my sister-in-law some literature?"

"I was teaching her some things about Greek mythology, but now she is resting in her room." Now Lavi knew why Tyki referred to lady Trycia as a "frail" one. Every single day the woman would do something, anything, from sewing to reading and then go to bed because she was exhausted. Trycia was the type that no matter what she did; she would _always_ get tired; which was a pity. She was a really pleasant company amidst the freaky Camelot household.

Lavi could only pity the poor thing, which had to not only live with, but also lie down with a murderer, and an utter dick, such as monocle-guy. He hoped she would never know the truth about the family. In this case, ignorance really is heaven.

Tyki saw that the Bookman apprentice was getting distracted by all the books on the shelf, muttering things like "already read that one" to every single book he pointed. He grabbed the next Bookman in line by the arm and leaded him out of the room.

"Shall we?" He asked in fake politeness. Lavi just shrugged.

"Lead the way.

They took twenty minutes of slow steps to go to the cell. Tyki noticed that eyepatch-kun had looked at all sides, while still maintaining a descent level of conversation. Then he remembered that this was probably the first time eyepatch-kun got to actually _see_ this path. Catch the mouse was easier than he had predicted. Eyepatch-kun not even had to get into the cell. Tyki couldn't help but notice that, in two months and something, the little rat- Yuu-chan- might have grew fond of him too. He remembered that, in older times, the little creature would run into the whole whenever the Portuguese entered the cell. But this time…

Seriously, the rat practically _ran into his arms_. It was quite disturbing.

"Stop grabbing him by the tail." The apprentice complained. "I didn't train Yuu-chan for him to be grabbed by the tail. He is an awesome rat."

"Speaking about awesome… Do you intend to keep him?"

"Only if Trycia doesn't freak out"

"Oh, don't worry" Tyki said with a soft kind of tone, "For what I know of that woman, she will want to feed him."

"I though she was more of a dog person." The redhead replied.

"Trycia? Oh, no, that one loves all animals. Except frogs and bugs…She gets goose bumps. And this little rat…is not that ugly, right?" He lifted the furry thing, still by the tail.

"Right, right, right, and god damn it, perm-head, _stop grabbing my Yuu-chan by the tail_!"

Later on, Lavi would realize how _wrong_ that phrase sounded and would laugh his ass off.

When they made it to the garden, the redhead could clearly say he got startled as he saw who was on the swings.

"Wisely?" Tyki was the first to ask. "Wha-what are doing here?"

"That's no way to talk to your favorite nephew, uncle Tyki…" the old-manish Noah pouted, and then opened a bright smile. "Oh, who am I kidding? Your favorite _niece_ is Road…"

_Awful choice_, the redhead couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind immediately, and Wisely, of course, read it. He winked at Lavi, who rolled his eye. _Not this telepathic crap again…_

"I thought you were investigating Allen Walker's whereabouts." Tyki commented, already looking for a cigarette in his pocket. Lavi's ears perked at that, as expected.

Wisely then proceeded on a brief explanation, and also mentioned something about the Earl's plans for the month. Lavi heard it all, not hiding how attentive he was being. After all, now he was playing for the Noah team, wasn't him?

In theory, obviously

And the new leads on the bean sprout were, indeed, very, very, promising. Lavi was glad he was in the middle of this conversation. Allen, under Bookman's direct orders, has been the main focus of his records since Lavi met the kid. So he was extremely glad to be where he was now. For the first time, in a long time, he felt he was finally catching up, _not missing the fucking important parts…_

After the conversation became less information and more teasing from Wisely's part, Lavi decided he should go upstairs and update the panda about the new happenings. Also, he had to find a box, and some _cheese_, for Yuu-chan. With a lazy smile, he said his good byes and left the two Noah. Just as he was walking towards the mansion, he looked over his shoulder and saw the Noah of Wisdom piercing stare.

He had felt that before…back in the cell…when he had been basically mind raped.

_Joy_

"Ah, uncle Tyki, you are one poor bastard…"Wisely sighed in a tone bordering on pity; his eyes never leaving Lavi's retreating back. When the redhead had finally entered the mansion and closed the door, he turned towards the Noah of Pleasure, who had already annoyance written all over his face.

"What do you mean, Wisely?"

"I have to say, I was shocked when I was told the Bookman apprentice was finally free. I bet you convinced Sheryl…"

"I had to use a certain dose of persuasion on him, indeed."

"All that effort for Lavi…" He said, that infuriating knowing smile plastered on his eternally smug face. "What did I tell you about him, uncle Tyki?"

"You told me a bunch of crap." The curly haired Noah said shortly. He was really not liking the Noah of Wisdom's attitude. Last time he talked like that, it was to "warn" Tyki about eyepatch-kun.

"No, I told you he was dangerous. And, boy, how I _love_ to be right…"

"Come again?"

Wisely, still seating on the swing gave a few swings before stopping and staring right into Tyki Mikk's golden eyes.

"Do you remember what we were talking about last time? That I uncovered a big, big secret of Lavi?"

"The eye thing? I know that already."

Wisely's mouth dropped.

"No way! He really told you about- _No way_! He must really like you, uncle, for having-" the shorter Noah's expression changed drastically, from "utter surprise" to "epiphany". "…Oh, wait, _I got it now_…"

"Wisely, be clear, please." He let out a huff, and some smoke.

"All right, let me see if I can explain. I think Lavi told you his greatest secret just to gain your trust; to make you release him from prison and forget about that _other_ matter…"

"Other matter?" the Noah asked, now confused.

"See? It worked. _You really forgot_!" He exclaimed amazed. "Oh my, what a cunning motherfucker…" He flicked his uncle's forehead, just to emphasize. "The Innocence, Tyki, _the Innocence!_ He lied about the Innocence!"

Seeing the Pleasure's expression going between "confusion", "more confusion", and then slightly "angry realization", Wisely crossed his arms over his chest and gave a sigh that spoke of complacency.

"Lavi played you all the time, uncle Tyki, and you fell for it."

He wanted to say "I told you so", but his uncle was emanating some dangerous, murderous vibes, so he decided to stay on the swing and let the man walk away, which he didn't. Tyki stood rooted on the grassy floor; narrowed eyes demanding a throughout explanation.

He knew that as soon as he dropped the bomb, pandemonium was going to break loose inside the Noah of Pleasures and he was not in the mood for being in the "splash zone". On the other hand, now that he had started, he would have to tell all he knew to the finest details.

"Well…"

Was his great start; then Wisely became more courageous because he was sure that, after this, _the redhead _was the one who would have it much, much worse. He would learn the lesson of his life, in fact:

No one wants to be around a _betrayed_ Tyki Mikk.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone! (again)<p>

So, yeah, there is a lot to say about this chapter. The first thing is that it is different from all the other chapters in terms of structure. Until now, most of the scenes were "visits", but today that finally ended. Lavi is finally out! I traced some goals in this chapter and I think I accomplished them. The first one was to show, through some brief scenes, Lavi's new life at the Noah mansion. I used Trycia for that. I also wanted to put in details all the process from his release and his adaptation. I used all I could to illustrate it; description of the Noah as family, the fact that Lavi met Lullubel and the Earl, the more ordinary activities inside the mansion, and so on, so on.

The beginning had Tyki and Sheryl and I used that scene not only to move the plot, but show a bit more of their personalities; especially Sheryl's, in this case.

Back to Lavi, I decided that I couldn't let him get out of the torture "unscathed". Last chapter showed the extension of his physical injuries and this chapter showed the extension of the trauma. Lavi is awesome, I know, but he is not a robot. He feels the pain, the degrading, the suffering, the loneliness, all that. So I used the moment of vulnerability to make a little angst here and to play with the greatest problem about being a Bookman. I liked it a lot; so much that this specific part inspired the title of the chapter. And then there is Bookman and Lavi's relationship. I see them as a weird pair. There is a hidden fatherly love from the part of the old man; admiration from Lavi. But they have strong personalities and serious emotional problems, so I played with this idea of impending conflict just a little. (This chapter is so full of tension in almost all the scenes; as if the shit is constantly about to hit the fan). Do you guys remember how harsh (cruel even) Bookman was at the boat scene, where Lavi made Lenalee cry? So, yeah, I think I have cannon evidence for that angst scene. Lastly… a cute scene involving Yuu-chan just to prepare our hearts for a new "bomb". Another turn of events with Wisely in the middle! All I can say about that is…wait for the next chapter!8DDDD

And I really have to say…**Next chapter will be the last chapter**. I'm a little sad right now, so I'll try to cheer me up a bit by making a request to you guys:

I'd like for you to choose a scene, a line, a situation, anyway, a moment of the fic that you think was noteworthy. It might be a funny moment, an angry moment, a cute moment or whatever. You can choose one or more. I'll show mine next chapter! (I think I'll have to read the fic again xD)

That's all, people, see you next time…

**Moon**


	16. A Bookman that was given to Fly

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino**.

And I would like to point out that my fic is at the end- after almost eight bloody months!- and Lavi still hasn't shown up in the manga.

* * *

><p><em>Now, my last answers. This is so sad…<em>

**kirimoto**: The only thing I have to say: I laughed _my_ ass off writing that sentence.

**LuckyLover12**: There you go, the last chapter. This time it didn't take long, right? Thanks for the review!

**evermoreraven62**: I always say this but I get really happy when a reader tells me "Your characters are not OOC". That's always my goal number one. If the characters are not right, then I cannon make the fic right, you know? Well, Wisely won't show up a lot in this chapter but will have impact, as always. This chapter will be massively about Tyki and Lavi, so I hope you like it anyway. I'd love to bring Road back. She would be a challenge as much as the Earl was, but I simply can't. You see, I spiraled away from cannon so much already. Throwing Road in without her even showing in the manga could make things complicated- and not the good kind. Oh, I'm so happy you liked my Wisely! He is inside my favorite moments too. xD He is interesting. I hope Hoshino explores him more. Thanks for the comment and enjoy the last chapter! – it's sad saying that…

**skysight49**: Well, last chapter is here and believe me, I'm as nervous as you. I just hope you like the end because ends are NOT easy. xD Oh, the wind metaphor is one of my favorites too. You'll see that I kept using it until the end. But I'll not spoil you. Thanks a lot!

**littlebunny1412**: Sheryl is interesting is his own creepy way. And I think he had an interesting relationship with Tyki- a bit one-sided and obsessed. I think Sheryl admires Tyki and wants to see more of the "bad ass" Tyki. Sheryl is a pervert and a sadist, so I think it fits him. Well, it is not easy to explain my thoughts. And Lavi's braveness makes us want to hug him and comfort him. I wanted to move the readers with that scene. We have to think that Lavi's job is "suck it up and do the job" and that simple phrase means so much. Lavi and Bookman was the best to write in the last chapter. I love the dynamics between them. I love the harsh reality but if you squint you'll see some tenderness through the cracks of their iron walls, you know? It's all very subtle. And now you'll see what happened after Wisely told Tyki all about Lavi and the lies and the betrayal…Yes, just read it. And I hope you like it! Thanks for the support since, what, first chapter, right? Thank you, thank you!

**Free of Mundane Thoughts**: Last chapters divide our hearts. I get happy and immediately after I get sad. So let's try to cheer up for a while! I liked what you said about the Innocence. They fall when they activate and the syncro is 0%. I explained the thing from Suman's approach more than Lenalee's (it was her who explained that concept, right?). Summan "sold" himself to the Noah, yeah, but I think he did that from the heart, which, until now, it is not Lavi's case. He is still is the verging of falling or not. And, I believe, that you don't have to have your Innocence near you to Fall. If you are an Exorcist and you betray, the Innocence punishes you, wherever you are. I got that impression from reading the Summan chapters. But, I could be wrong. Well, I'm using that approach in the fic, so sorry if it's wrong. Lavi and Bookman talking in the cell…I would never let Tyki overhear that conversation. It had to be Wisely, you know? xD Bookman is a SWEET GEEZER/PANDA! Yes, he is, and I love him down to his little hair! xD Hehe, just like me, you have lots of favorites. I liked them all and some of them even coincide with mine. Anyways, I hope the last chapter is worth the wait. Thanks you!

**Lalala**:LOL at the funny little faces. (:O; :D) 8DDDDDD. The end is always sad but I can say I made the chapter thinking about all the readers, and all the fic, and how much I wanted for my readers to love it. So I really put some love into words. xD As for your favorites, I couldn't agree with you more: Tyki and Lavi's meaningful conversations always make me think, and the silly ones always put a smile on my face and my mom still doesn't understand why am I laughing at the computer. xD Thanks for the support!

**Eventideless**: Oh, I don't mind at all. Go advertise as much as you want. I don't have an LJ account and, to be honest, I don't want to make one because I don't go on LJ too much and lately I don't have the time… But if you have one, you can put the link. Just give me the credits and it's all okay. xD Really, make propaganda to your heart's content! I appreciate. And I read the last manga chapter (finally) and, damn it, I just want to read more. Lucky me, I'll be too busy so one month will pass fast. Once again, thanks for the support! I really hope this chapter is in your tastes.

**Ari**: Last chapter ended in one hell of a cliffhanger, I'm aware of that so I ran to the computer to type this one quickly. xD And, no, Wisely didn't lie, but that's all I'm saying. I don't want to spoil your reading. I think this chapter is the most angsty one. I'm not very good at the genre (I started writing comedy) but I liked to explore Lavi, and Lavi and Bookman, and now I'm going to explore Lavi and Tyki. You are right, suffer builds character, hehe. We like to see them suffering, we can't help it. Lulubell's nickname was simply automatic. I guess Lavi's nickname mania is rubbing off on me…Oh, and I liked your favorite scenes. When you write this isolated it impacts, you know. Sometimes I just throw things into the chapter and don't pay as much attention as my readers' do- although I do pay attention a lot. xD It's just that we can't simply suck in all the words like Lavi does. xD Anyways, thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of IWTN!

**Angel Fantasy****:** I get your concern towards Lavi. I really put him in a difficult situation. But all I can say is read the last chapter. I'm crossing my fingers hoping you like it!^^ Anyways, thanks a lot for the comments and the support!

**sinfulseraph**: Oooh, you are right. A pissed Tyki is a dangerous Tyki so we'd better get out of the way! I'm glad you like my Sheryl. I have to say, in this fic, he was the easiest to write, no kidding- excluding that civilized talk with Lavi. That one kicked me in the butt, seriously. But the whole thing about Noah is that to write them "right" we have to understand that they were "normal" people before Noah awakened. And, most importantly, they treat each other like family, which gives us funny, fluffy, sad moments and complex personalities. How does a family of murderers –because they are murderers- work? The contradiction is in that sentence. Anyways, thank you for been so supportive. I think you are commenting since the first chapter, right? You are one of the "older" readers, right? xD I hope you like the last chapter!

**Opalynne**: Real life always gets in the way. Mine is getting too. I'm just glad it came right before the ending of this fic. I would be so sad if I couldn't end it. Oh, yeah, chapter 14 was all hurt/comfort, right? I mean, badly hurt for Lavi and awkwardly comforting Tyki. xD Oh, and chapter 15 is ominous, you are right on that. But all can say is that you have to read the last chapter! My review is shorter because I'm afraid to spoil your reading; sorry.

**Harco8059**: Tyki was furious, Yes, but Just remember He is quite more complicated. So, yeah, just read this chapter and see what happens! Sorry, I really can't say too much without spoiling. Thanks for the review!

**Neil**: In fact, last chapter is finally here. I'm sad- I said that so many times today. O.o Oooooh, you made such a GREAT choice of good moment! That's the only thing I can tell. But, yeah, it is indeed one of the pillars of the fic so it was a smart choice. Yuu-chan is awesome and the fat old lady, indeed, molested poor Lavi. Can you blame her? Well, I can! xD Poor Lavi, who told him to have nice ass? That's what happens… Oh, yeah, old lady, Yuu-chan gave a special, cute touch to the fic that, as I said before, made no difference in the plot, but the fic wouldn't be the same without them. Now I even like the dog (drooling machine) that loves to jump on Fiddler. Hahaha, Sheryl and his S&M aura…He totally has! Lavi's post torture scene was made to move whoever would read it. I really wanted to hug him the more I wrote. Poor rabbit… Well, I can say there's no reason for the panda to die in my fic, so he won't. But in the manga we simply know he will, eventually, when Hoshino decides Lavi will finally be Bookman. Yuu-chan threw himself at Tyki; he was desperate for some love; LOL. About the drawing, I'm okay with both. And about the lengh…just don't worry. Look at my answer, it is big too. I like big reviews. And yours are always so well-thought. They make me think. xD Anyways, time to read the last chapter! Thanks for all, and I hope you enjoy it!

_Woah, last chapter…Already? Yes, that's the sad reality, guys. But let's cheer up because there's a lot to happen till the end of the page. Let's take that deep breath, count to three and dive into the last part of our tale!_

* * *

><p>A <strong>Bookman<strong> that was given to _Fly_

* * *

><p>Inside the enormous Camelot mansion there was a place reserved to the sole purpose of reading. It was a large room with polished wooden floor and thick red velvety curtains. In the middle of it there was a pair of chairs, also in red velvety. And the biggest feature was the black leather divan brought from Italy. Lavi couldn't help but feel extremely calm, lied down there, with the huge green leather book on his hands. Around him, organized on the walls, there were thousands of books. They went from the floor to the ceiling and completely enclosed whoever would sit on the chairs and on the divan. It was a bit intimidating, and maybe claustrophobic, but not for the redhead.<p>

Bookman Junior had found his- temporary, as always- _nest_.

He was too distracted in the ancient Persian mythology to even notice the shadow towering over him; suddenly darkening the yellow pages a little. When a hand came to rest at his shoulder, the redhead almost jumped from the seat.

"God damn it, perm-head, I told you to stop creeping over me like that when I'm reading!"

"That's because that is the only time I can get you out of guard…" There was something in perm-head's usually playful voice. He was being playful, but, there was _something else_ that hasn't been there last time he scared Lavi for amusement. Something…Lavi couldn't name it yet.

"Well, what do you want, then?" The redhead asked, closing the book soundly and walking around the big place. He paced with purpose, already knowing where he was going; eleventh shelf from the third wall. He had to climb the wooden ladder in order to put the book back in place.

"You know, I was just watching you there, sucking the words in the book like a sponge…" It never failed to amuse, and scare, Tyki a little. "So I figured you could use with some fresh air?"

Lavi's eyebrow rose.

"That's awfully kind of you, perm-head."

"I'm a very kind person."

"Right, right, right…" Junior answered, easily climbing down the ladder, but not all the way. He jumped the last three steps, gave a sigh and stared at Tyki. "Where do you want to go?"

"Places…" The Noah said casually, stuffing a hand in his pants pocket. "I never really plan on that. We should just walk around town and then whatever."

"Sounds like a plan." Lavi shrugged. "I'm going to grab my coat; it's in my room"

"Yeah, it is kind of chilly outside…" _There it was again, in perm-head's voice!_ That something…that wasn't right. But Lavi just brushed it off. What could be so serious? He was already living among the freak family. It can't get any worse than that, right?

Wrong

"Meet you at the entrance in five?"

"Yeah, okay."

Lavi looked at the clock on the wall; it was marking nine o'clock. This was an odd day since the beginning. Lavi had woken up at five and, stopping to just brush his teeth had gone straight to the immense reading room. Last night he had slept at three in the morning and although he knew he should be feeling like shit right now, he wasn't; not even a bit tired, nothing. Not sleeping was a rare occurrence. Not sleeping and _not_ getting tired later on was rarer. And Lavi really couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss today. It was an awful sensation, knowing something's wrong but not knowing what is.

Deciding he wouldn't leave the house if he stopped to dwell too much on that, he simply went to his room to grab his coat and made a quick stop at the kitchen, to grab some coffee and some cinnamon cookies that Margaratte, the Akuma, would usually bake. He didn't want to admit but her cookies were just…awesome. And he'll probably never get to taste Jerry's food again…

The thought of never getting to eat Jerry's yakiniku depressed the redhead, so he headed for the entrance. When he opened the big mansion's doors, perm-head was already there…with _that_ other Noah; the old man who talks in our heads. Before he entered the house, he looked pointedly at Lavi- in that "I'm reading your mind right now" kind of way-, then at Tyki and then back at Lavi, and finally raised the most suspicious eyebrow ever.

That should have been Lavi's third clue on this odd day- the first being the insomnia and the second perm-head himself- but he really had to brush if off as perm-head presented him with a gift that made him speechless.

For ten seconds

"As I said, you are awfully kind this morning, perm-head." He joked, not hiding his flashy, spontaneous smile as he put in the red scarf around his neck, letting it simply hang over his clothes. He was wearing black tight-fitting shirt, black pants and black boots under the light brown coat. The contrasting red made for a young, a bit sloppy, almost a rebel figure; _so Lavi_…

"Don't get used to it and, hey, you said I owned you one." The Noah clarified, tying his hair in the usual, slicked back ponytail before putting on the top hat. "This is actually the old lady's doing. She gave it to me a month ago, I think. But since I'm not a scarf person…I figured you could use it. I'm giving it to you now because I had forgotten it was in my drawer."

"Tell the old lady I loved it!"

"Maybe you can tell that on person." It took some seconds to Lavi finally process that information.

"R-really? You mean…I'm going to meet the old lady?"

Tyki let out a chuckle at eyepatch-kun's silly excitement, but the chuckle died in a second for a reason he knew too well. "Really, really, we are going to pass through her stall in our way, so she'll be probably there."

And she was

It took them less then five minutes to see the kind, pale looking woman, selling her fruits to another middle-aged woman, dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Hey, old lady!" The elegant Noah greeted the woman. She was wearing her usual simple clothes; today a pale orange dress and a green knitted jacket, the grayish hair in a bun and the ever present necklace in place

Lavi thought she was adorable.

"Hey, Tyki!" She almost blurted out "lord" but swallowed it in time. "I see you have company today…" She motioned for the redhead besides the Noah. "And he is so young!"

"This is Lavi. You know, I've been telling about you to him, old lady…"

"Hum…I hope you are not bad mouthing me to your friends, young man…" The old woman teased.

"Don't worry, old lady, " Lavi said, smiling his always charming smile and already gaining her sympathy. "He just told me about your delicious apples."

"Oh, you see, Tyki here is just too kind and- oh!" The lady who sold fruits came closer to the redhead, eyeing him openly. "Is this the friend you told me you'd give the scarf to, Tyki? I can understand why you'd that. It looks great on him!" She said shamelessly, making Lavi blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, this is my friend Lavi who likes to wear scarves." No one but the Portuguese himself noticed the strain on the word "friend". "He is actually working at Sheryl's as Wisely's tutor. He may not look like, but he is very intelligent." Lavi gave him a soft punch on the arm for that, making the old lady laugh and Tyki protest. "Hey! What was that for?"

"She will think I'm an _idiot_."

"Oh, no way, Lavi- Lavi, right? What a peculiar name…" She said softly. "I just happen to be very good at reading people and you strike me as a very smart little brat."

"That you got right, old lady. Lavi is a big, cocky _brat_."

Bookman Junior, reduced to being picked by perm-head _and_ the old lady, simply pouted defenseless. Looking at the both of them interacting made the feeling of unease that had installed itself in his heart since the beginning of the morning suddenly go away. He had to admit that, since he was released from prison, things had been looking up to him. Sure, it was weird living among Noah's, but he had his adaptation skills. And with perm-head near him, well, things were just _easier_. And if he could have a peaceful moment like this one, maybe this whole new job might not be all that unpleasant. Maybe, sometimes, he would not have to fake his smiles.

"She'll think I'm a _dick_." He told perm-head, playing along.

"At least you are a smart dick." Tyki shrugged and Lavi rolled his eyes.

"So, will you guys buy something or did you just stop to admire me? Let me tell you, my husband is very jealous." She laughed with her yellow teeth.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of pissing off your husband, old lady." Tyki declared in mock fear.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm talking about young man here. He doesn't know my Henry…" Lavi snorted, and kept smiling because, different from the creepy, fat, noble lady who took pleasure in molesting him- damn it, his good memory that would _never_ let him forget the horror-, the old lady from the fruit stall was hilarious. He was not used to talk to funny old people. The only funny thing about the panda was his hair- or lack thereof.

Thinking about the panda made him unconsciously touch his leg pocket. A very discreet pocket where he stuffed the little scroll full of secrets his master had given to Lavi. The redhead kept that with himself all the time. It became a permanent part of his attire, like the eye-patch.

"As perm-head said, I wouldn't dream of that either, old lady."

"Perm-head; is that what you call lord Tyki?" The old lady's slightly wide eyes spoke volumes of her surprise. She knew Lavi was intelligent and all, but asides from that, he was nothing but a servant of Lord Sheryl; no different from a butler; which meant he was also Lord Tyki's employee. She knew Tyki was not fond of big, fancy titles and liked to be treated as equal. Hell, he even complained when she would forget and use his title of Lord and Duke. But she always thought he reserved that honor just for the old lady and very close-acquaintances. Tyki must really like the young redhead, and the old lady could see why; he had a mouth big enough to call lord Tyki by nicknames. He seemed to have no fear, and even no respect, for hierarchy; and, hey…

"Perm-head…that's funny, I like it. I think I'll call you that, Tyki."

"Ah, not you too…" Tyki Mikk sighed in defeat. "See what you just did, eyepatch-kun?"

She thought firstly that "eyepatch-kun" should sound cruel. After all, the cute redhead had a serious problem; maybe he even doesn't have the right eye anymore. But the way the boy simply snorted at the nickname made her understand that this was not really an issue. The nicknames, as cruel as they might sound, might even be an _important thing_ between Tyki and Lavi.

The old lady, after all the laughter, couldn't help but smile. She really liked Tyki because, noble as he was, he was different from all the other nobles she knew. She was happy he had found a friend who could clearly understand that; understand how _unique_ Tyki Mikk was. She was beginning to really like the Lavi kid too, as she could see the level of intimacy between the men bickering in front of her. They were almost like an odd pair of big brother taking care of the bratty little brother.

Maybe the old lady was the best person, at this moment, to understand the complicated relationship between the Bookman Junior and the Noah of Pleasures, exactly because she had no idea that those two young men, those two close friends, played their respective roles in a Holy War. She could see past the heartless and the monster. She could see what nobody in the war would ever see…

_Two friends_

At the end, she gave Tyki a big bag full of apples, as usual. Lavi didn't forget to thank the old lady for the scarf before saying his goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"That old lady is a piece of work, perm-head."<p>

"You tell me. I knew you'd like her."

"What is her name, by the way? I never got to ask…"

Tyki grinned in a mix of amused and ashamed.

"You see, I never got to ask her either."

Lavi just snorted, saying: "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

As they kept walking around town, the clock kept ticking and before they knew, the abbacy bells were tolling loudly, announcing that it was already noon.

"If you hadn't stopped at the bookstore, eyepatch-kun, we wouldn't have wasted so much time." Time for _what_?-was the question inside both men heads. Lavi was cautiously enjoying the tour around town (perm-head was good company, after all) and Tyki…he was honesty losing track of time because his mind was just so…_full_. And how couldn't it be, after all the shit Wisely told him just one day ago? "Although I have to say I'm impressed." He observed, grabbing the book the redhead had just purchased. "You actually found a book you've never read. And it is such a…normal one."

Really, it was; so normal even Tyki himself had read the book already. He was not stupid. Even though eyepatch-kun was a Bookman to be, he knew that it was impossible for any human being (no matter how weird/skilled) to come across every book, or manuscript or work of literature that exists. Maybe only the Earl would be able to accomplish such a crazy feature, but the man has always been too immersed in the war to spend seven thousand years on reading…

"War and Peace" by Lev Tolstoi is a book relatively new, but if there was a book out there that Tyki would be sure eyepatch-kun never had the opportunity to read, it would be some crazy historical shit from thousands years before Christ, from some unknown civilization, written in a piece of rock or something like that.

True, the kid bought the original Russian version, but still…

"What is with the stupid face, perm-head?"

"I'm just surprised you never read "War and Peace". It is so…"

"Normal?" the redhead completed the Noah's thoughts. "Well, I came across the book once, when I was in Russia, actually, but I never had the time to read it…Too much "homework" to do, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I really don't want to know." Tyki said, a bit exasperated, remembering when eyepatch-kun had told him about the "punishments" the old panda would sometimes give him.

"So, yeah, I know what the book is about, but never got the pleasure to read it thoroughly. From the little I could actually read, I can predict this book here" he tapped the cover "will be a classic in future generations. Those big bearded Russian writers are good, and this Tosltoi guy is a fucking genius."

"If you say so…" The Portuguese shrugged. "I'm hungry, eyepatch-kun. I know a little place that is very good. I think you'll like it."

And, hell, Lavi _loved_ it.

He hated to admit, but perm-head really knew his tastes. But maybe that was just because most of his tastes were similar to the older man's. The little place was literally "little". The walls were painted light green, and the paint was fading in some places and cracking in others. Not to mention the stains. There was a balcony where some men were drinking, and some men were already drunk. The table he and perm-head decided to share was near the window, so Lavi could see the movement on the streets. The chairs were wood, as were the tables. Over them there were those weird tablecloths with a blue flower pattern on them. The place smelt of alcohol and home-made food, and the waitress was this hot young woman with a delicate face, slim waist, fair skin, brown hair and big boobs that were practically jumping out of her cleavage to say "hello" to Lavi. She did not look like the usually skinny Asian or European women. Lavi could bet she was from South America, maybe even Brazil.

"I love this place!" Tyki snorted at the boy who never stopped to stare at the cute waitress cleaning the balcony. She was eyepatch-kun's age, if he was not mistaken.

"You love Jess. And I can't blame you for that…." He said, sipping from his mug of bitter coffee that the lovely brunette had served as soon as they seated at the table. "Stare all you want. Jess likes the attention she receives."

"Oh, really?" Lavi asked, clearly interested. Tyki snorted for the second time.

"Good grief, eyepatch-kun, you look like one of those guys that haven't seen women in a decade."

"Well, I was in prison, perm-head." The redhead defended, noticing how the word "prison" made the Noah's shoulders tense; weird. "Three months _is_ a decade to me. Not to mention that the Black Order is not the best place in the world for a hook up…"

Miranda had her charm, in that…scared kitten sort of way, but Lavi was too afraid of making a move and scaring the poor German for life. Cloud Nine was…all the exorcists, scientists and finders wet dream; Lavi knew she was _way_ out of his league. And Lenalee…well, there is Komui, so she was a big "no, no"- although it never stopped him from complimenting her beautiful legs. And, sure, there were some cute finders, but Lavi mostly hanged around the science division and the Exorcists.

How long has it been since he last got laid?

_God damn it!_

"You are just a horny teenager. Trust me, I can recognize when I see one." Of course Tyki Mikk could. He used to be one himself, back when he was…young and not a murderer. "Are you ready to order?"

"Will Jess come and serve us?"

"Of course" Tyki said, tiredly but smiling at the boy's antics

He called the cute waitress with a whistle and she came, right away, all smiles and hip swinging.

"I'm in love…" Lavi sighed playfully, as Jess recited the specials of the day.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." The brunette said, not minding that little fact at all. "I'm Jess, by the way." She offered her hand, which he kissed politely, as he introduced himself. "I'm Lavi. So, Jess, what do you recommend?"

She took a breath before speaking but was bluntly interrupted by the Noah of Pleasures.

"We want that sea food pasta I ate last time I came here."

Lavi was so "in love" with Jess, he didn't realize what perm-head had said. Actually, he only realized when the waitress came back with two plates of hot, steaming pasta. She also poured a good amount of olive oil and the redhead couldn't help but salivate. He couldn't decide if he was mouth watering because of the food or because of the waitress. _They both looked and smelled so good_…It was a tough decision, indeed.

When Jess was away and there was only food and perm-head's amused expression to pay attention, Lavi said:

"I have to give it to you, perm-head; you never break your promises."

Oh, that's true, Tyki thought, already making a promise inside his heart; a promise that he would do _something_ until the end of the day. He was just waiting…or procrastinating…because he really didn't want to-

_Fuck_

"Better late than never, right?"

"Right, right, right!" Eyepatch-kun laughed before sticking his fork in the middle of his full plate and the Noah imitated him, also savoring his food. Damn, it was real heaven. Jess was one of the waitresses and also cooked the specials; she had magic hands… and a major crush on Tyki. However, the Noah noticed that, today, she was looking to him but also at eyepatch-kun. He could play matchmaker but decided to let the brat get the girl by himself. "Hey, perm-head, I can't decide; is this establishment a bar or a restaurant? I mean, first I thought it was a bar because most of the clients here are drinking…or getting drunk." He pointed smoothly to a particular man at the balcony. He had brown shaggy hair and intense blue eyes that were glazed because of the alcohol. He was also asking Jess to marry him. "But then the waitress came with sea food pasta and all…"

"I think it's a little of both, eyepatch-kun. You see, at this time in the day, people who work around usually stop by to have lunch. The food is simple but tasty." Sheryl, who had more refined tastes, hated this bar/restaurant. Tyki couldn't help but feel glad to have company for a change- even if that company is a traitor. "But most of the day and night, it works better as a bar. See, there are some men playing cards over there. And upstairs there are three pool tables. Do you know how to play?"

"Oh, I do. We could play later."

"We could cheat some idiots out of their pants…" Tyki mused with a devilish smirk. Lavi, with the fork midway from his month, was suddenly reminded of Allen. _Of course he was_.

That's how this whole thing started, right? It was from Tyki Mikk's deck of cards that Lavi took that Ace of Spades and hid it from Bookman, just because he was saving it for the bean sprout.

"You are an evil bastard, perm-head. I pity those ones who play against you." Just like Allen…Just like Allen…

"So, here's the plan." The Noah ignored Lavi's comment as he kept eating, drinking his cheap wine and speaking. "First, you play against me and you'll lose…bad."

"I'm listening." Lavi's interest was definitely picked.

"Then you'll keep losing for at least three rounds. That will make all the other men think you are easy prey."

"Oh, I get it. They all will want to play against me. I'll pretend I not even know what I'm doing and then…Bam! I'll kick their asses."

Tyki raised his glass and eyepatch-kun did the same.

"Right, right, right" the glasses clinked.

For the first time in the day, Tyki Mikk actually opened an unrestrained smile, with not even a speck of tension.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all, I <em>quit<em>!" exclaimed the poor man who had bragged too much and in the end lost too much. Two hours after the lunch, Tyki and Lavi were on the second store of the bar/restaurant, having their fun. The redhead's acting skills had made everyone believe he was just a simple kid, who really didn't know even how to grab the bat. Tyki was happily collecting the money he clearly didn't need. It was just the pleasure of the cheating that always thrilled him. And really, when was the last time he had this much fun without tearing somebody from the inside out?

Shame this would have to end soon, but how soon? Does it _really_ have to end?

_Don't go in there, Tyki Mikk_…- the Portuguese admonished himself.

The result of their fun was a hundred of guineas and an almost heart attack from a poor drunk who had been stripped to his underwear. Tyki couldn't care less about him, but eyepatch-kun convinced him that he should give back at least the clothes and the Noah complied because, seriously, what would he do with a pair of dirty pants anyway?

It was already three and something in the afternoon and after having his fun at the pool tables; Tyki Mikk decided to have fun playing poker downstairs. The redhead had told him that, if he was looking for a cheating partner, he was not the right person. Lavi was simply no good at poker. Well, not as good as bean sprout…

But Tyki had that nagging suspicion eyepatch-kun just said that because he wanted an excuse to flirt with Jess at the balcony and then who knows what else at the back door of the bar.

When the abbacy bells were tolling again, the Noah and his companion finally left the bar and resumed the previous activity of walking around town.

"So…Any lucky with the poker players?"

"Oh, yeah. I stripped them all to their underwear." With perm-head's cheating habits, the Bookman Junior couldn't be surprised.

"Any luck with Jess?" Tyki asked with a cigar on his lips, voice dripping innuendo as he fished in his pocket for the lighter.

"I think I'm even more in love with her than before…" Jess was such a good kisser, and her lips tasted like the end of a traditional English dessert; pure _bliss_.

They kept walking calmly, attracting the attention of whoever was on streets, because Tyki was a handsome, elegant noble and Lavi, even dressed more sloppily and with a black eye-patch clashing with his porcelain white skin, was still attractive and had a charming smile that simply dragged people in. For some minutes, the pair walked silently. Tyki enjoying his cigar and even looking at the gradually darkening sky while Lavi opened his book and started to read casually…

So the Bookman never saw it coming.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of his lungs and there was a hand- almost a _claw_- gripping his neck and pressing his body against a dark alley wall. Even having his precise vision, his quick mind, Lavi had a hard time trying to understand that the "claw" strangling him was actually perm-head's long, bony fingers. Tyki loosened the grip just a little for eyepatch-kun to say a choked:

"What the hell…perm-head!"

The Noah then dropped him on the floor and Lavi felt ungraciously on his ass. As he was getting up, he stared at the Noah who was wearing an expression that Lavi had never seen before.

"I should be the one asking this…" Tyki said, smoking his cigar as if he simply had done nothing out of the ordinary minutes before. And if it wasn't for the icy cold message of: "Don't you dare move, boy." Lavi would have believed this was all a big joke…or a hallucination. "I suppose that, since you are such a rotten liar, it is my task to talk about "what the hell" I am doing…Since I first saw you in the morning, eyepatch-kun, I thought that I could wait for an opportunity to bring on the subject, but, who am I kidding? You'd lie _anyway_!" Lavi notice that here the man's voice escalated just a little bit short of dangerous. "So, here I am, trying to make you confess the truth that I already know…"

Perm-head was talking in a very confusing way that was seriously making a knot in Lavi's mind, so he supposed he couldn't be blamed for asking:

"What are you talking about?" And if that wide smile was not the definition of "scary", the redhead really didn't know what was. But maybe the scariest of all was having been caught unguarded. It's like lying on the white sand, at a deserted beach, under the warm sun and….been pulled into the eye of a storm…naked.

"I'm talking about all the times I asked you about your Innocence and you insisted in lying to me." For the first time in almost three months, having perm-head creep close at the point of almost touching made the old shivers come back to Lavi. "_Damn it, eyepatch-kun, you let yourself be tortured for a whole week_! As if been tortured before wasn't enough…"

Somehow, the Noah's angry tone was slipping to exasperation and concern.

"I don't know what the fuck you were thinking- probably betray us. But…Wisely saw through you, eyepatch-kun. You kept it hidden, and did a damn good job at that, but….Wisely read your mind yesterday."

Lavi sucked in air. _So that's why he was looking at me like that!_ And that's why perm-head has been acting strange all day! He felt an idiot for not having noticing it before. Truth is, perm-head always made him feel too comfortable for his own good.

"And he told me everything…" The Noah of Wisdom had spent more than an hour speaking non-stop. There was _so much_ information about Lavi he had shared with Tyki. "He told me about your intentions towards Allen Walker." Lavi bit his lower lip, never ceasing to look at the man's face; an amalgamation of emotions in there. "And he told me how you charmed me into a fake friendship, and how you, as a final resource, used your eye- secret to make me do what you wanted. You played me this whole time, eyepatch-kun. And I…I fell for it, because _I always fucking do that_. I get attached, I believe in people and I…_I freaking believed in a Bookman_! How _stupid_ is that? You know, they all warned me about you. Sheryl, Bookman, Wisely, even Road, some time ago…They always told me not to get close to you because I would end up burned…And guess what? They were fucking right!"

The sound of his back smashing against the brick wall was not pleasant.

Not only the voice escalated even more, but Tyki's golden eyes were shining with murderous intents that even a child could notice. And the Noah went back to pinning eyepatch-kun against the wall. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders with fierce, making Lavi hiss from the pain; as if the sheer pressure of the big hands were enough to crush his bones. Then he threw the boy again with such brutality that Lavi had to spat the blood that suddenly flooded his mouth.

And the Noah of Pleasures chose to keep the Bookman Junior under his powerful, angry, so very, very angry, grip.

_I'm going to die_…- was the only logical conclusion Lavi could get at.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Tyki blurted exasperated, discomposed in the least. "Usually you have something to say; some damn answer you pull out of your ass. Why are you so damn" another smash "quiet?" The last word was actually a scream, and Lavi wasn't sure if he was glad they were a little far from the town crowd or not.

He could answer that one, anyway.

"Perm-head…" There were three lines of blood seeping from his lips; one from each corner and one from the middle. Lavi felt the urge to wipe them off but his arms were a bit immobilized right now. He could not even stare at the floor…if he wanted to, which he didn't. "No matter what I say, you won't believe me. I know you enough to be sure that, if you are here, hurting me and looking at me like you are one breath away from committing bloody murder, you aren't going to even listen to a word that I say. So you'd better just skip to the part where you pull my heart or let your creepy butterflies eat me. I would prefer the heart….seems less gross."

Those _words_ and then that _smile_- full of calm wisdom and complacent resignation- made the Noah's angry face freeze; as if the anger itself had frozen. And then there was a slight frown of the lips, eyebrows a little tilted and eyes unmistakably _sad_.

Eyepatch-kun was just turning things more and more complicated.

"Hey, perm-head, can I ask you something?"

And that was a painful reminder of the times in the prison, where eyepatch-kun would always ask, in that way of his: "Hey, perm-head, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Tyki said, and it was like hearing himself back inside the cell.

"Why did you wait a whole day to kill me? Why…giving me the scarf, and introducing me to the old lady- and Jess…" he grinned with blood on his teeth, which killed the purpose a little. "And you even got me my sea food pasta! I thought that would never happen!" Now he laughed, because it was, indeed, very silly apparently. "Why, perm-head, why?"

Losing the grip, but still with a palm firmly planted on the redhead's collar bone, Tyki declared, and this time even he couldn't suppress the laugh that shook his whole body. "I don't know!" He said, honestly. "Wisely told me the whole thing yesterday, and my first instinct was to go to your room and paint the walls with your intestines." He said that like he was saying it was going to rain. "But then…I realized this was personal business, you know. I couldn't do that in the mansion. So I waited for the morning to come and then…everything sort of happened. The clock just ticked so fast, you know? Look, the sun is already setting." And both stopped, for a few magic seconds, to stare at the sun bleeding into the clouds just to be replaced by the moon later. "What I do know" he declared, recovering the boy's attention, "is that a whole day was time enough to make me thing in more than a hundred creative ways of killing you. And that's not including the usage of my powers."

Tyki felt pleasure as he saw the thick bead of sweat running down eyepatch-kun's face; scaring weak humans is really a thrill, but then again…

This is eyepatch-kun, which always, _always_, spoils his fun in the middle- or in the end.

_Damn it._

"Did you lie to me all the time, eyepatch-kun? I need to know that before I kill will."

The answer made its way thickly through Lavi's lips; not because it was a lie, quite the opposite; in this case, telling the truth was harder.

"No" A simple word that made something inside Tyki shake- just…shake. That something told the Noah that this was a rare truth coming from eyepatch-kun. "It is complicated, perm-head. I mean, I used you, all right? I really did." Sensing all his body parts were still in place, the redhead proceeded. "I used our…"friendship" or whatever the hell is happening between us is called. I used it, that's the truth."

"I used" was being hammered into Tyki's heart each time the boy said it. But he had to hear him to the end.

"But…taking advantage of a situation does not make me a total asshole, perm-head. I never planned this, all right? Things just…_happened_. I noticed we were getting along just fine and decided to use that in my favor. It was not just about the Bookman shit, you know, but also…a matter of survival. What I mean is…I never calculated my words, and my attitudes, towards you just because I wanted to have a puppet among the Noah."

"That's not what Wisely-" Tyki was starting but Lavi cut in.

"Did Wisely tell you he read precisely _that_ in my mind? Because if he did, than he is the liar, not me."

Damn it, now eyepatch-kun was turning the tables against Wisely? However, the boy was not wrong, nor contradicting himself; Wisely had never said that he "read" or "saw" _precisely_ eyepatch-kun plotting against Tyki. He said he just deduced from the things his eye saw…Which was a lot.

"No, he didn't, no." Tyki confessed. If this was the moment of the truth- at least not even one lie had been said till now, which was a novelty, an improvement, and maybe a sign of death- he'd better not let a single speck missing.

"So, that is it, perm-head. As incredible as that sounds…I never lied to you; asides from my Innocence, of course, but then again, I lied to everybody about my Innocence- and that includes the panda."

"Bookman doesn't know?" Tyki was floored.

"Nope." Eyepatch-kun answered as he finally wiped his mouth with his free hand, and delivered to the Noah one of his shit-eating grins. But then his features became dead serious; the lips thin, the eye sharp. "I confess that, when I told you about my eye, I totally did as a last desperation resource because monocle-guy would torture me again and then kill me. And that would have been a waste of all my efforts. But…I was going to tell you anyway, perm-head. For some reason- call that a whim- I wanted _you_ to know…" He sighed.

That should make Tyki feel special, but after all this time getting to know the Bookman and his apprentice, Tyki learned to be cautious.

"I don't know if I can blame it all on the confinement, on the boredom, or even on you, but, perm-head, I just felt _safe_ telling you my secret."

_I never told that to my friends from the Order. Somehow…you are different, perm-head, just different; little secret inside the secret; maybe a guilty pleasure for the Bookman who has no need for a heart._

Tyki was aware that the boy could be telling the truth, but he could also be working his magic and manipulating him once again; he was trying to escape death.

And Tyki knew he should kill eyepatch-kun, but…the more the kid spoke, the less Tyki wanted to kill him. It was happening again, damn it, dam it, damn it!

As if reading Tyki's thoughts- not really, it was just written all over the Noah's face- the redhead put one hand on his shoulder, even if he was still pinned to the cold wall that have become warm from his body. "I'm not lying this time, perm-head. I'm not doing this just to manipulate you. Honestly, I'm kind of tired, and you are going to kill me anyway, so why not be honest? We played a game and you won." He gazed at the other's suddenly startled face. "You do realize that you won, don't you, perm-head?"

"I forgot about the game…"

The _riddles_ and everything

"I can see that."

Tyki closed even more the distance between them; the palm of his hand was now on Junior's abdomen and the grasp became painful once again. Looking at the boy like this, having no where to run, just waiting, and waiting patiently, for what was about to come, Tyki finally realized that he had his prize on his hands. He had, literally and metaphorically at the same time- How is _that_ possible? - caught the wind with his own two hands.

Now what? Will he "kill" the wind or cage it- _him_- again?

_Or maybe…let it_…

"Perm-head, are you in there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

For one second, that seemed like an hour, Lavi could not comprehend what the fucking hell was going on. But then he saw perm-head's fist diving into his stomach and before the pain registered- it registered hard and burning white- he knew what the Noah was doing.

Ad the reality of the situation, and how screwed he was, and even, maybe, how dead he would be in a minute, came on like a gigantic wave, crashing like a fist to the jaw.

"Agh…" Was the only thing he could say. Perm-head, for all effects, seemed to be doing this deliberately slow. But Lavi knew better…that the Noah couldn't be doing that on purpose. He was actually having a hard time pulling that thing- that heavy, so _heavy_- weight out of his body.

"This doesn't look like Innocence to me." The Noah said, clinically inspecting the little object on his hand; it had an irregular shape, something between a square and a sphere. It was the hammer- Big hammer, _so frigging small hammer_- covered in something…like some… rusty sea-shell.

Was it dead already?

Whatever it was, it was not hurting the Noah. And only then Lavi "woke" up from the blinding pain of the Innocence being pulled out of him. His first instinct was snagging it away from perm-head's grasp, but that would be a sad mistake in that undeniably delicate moment.

"And all that torture…for _this_." Tyki stated, already growing furious by the simple visage of the almost unrecognizable Innocence. "Wisely never told me how you managed to keep your Innocence in your stomach, eyepatch-kun. He said he didn't have the time to see all the details, so…I'm curious."

Lavi gave a long suffering sigh. It was not easy having your very well hidden secret rubbed on your face like that; especially if that was a reason for the Noah of Pleasures to kill you. "Well, you were not there, in China, at the time. You see, everything happened really, really fast. The old man realized in time what were Weird-tongue-guy's intentions, so he told me to get rid off my Innocence. I saw him throwing his in the lake and then the Noah was already dragging him to the Ark, and there was the Third Exorcist going all "monster" on us, and I panicked, all right?" There was now a distinct pink tint on the pale cheeks. "I ordered Odzuchi to shrink until it was the size of a candy and I…popped it into my mouth. Just don't ask me how it became like this!" He pointed frantically at the creepy object on Tyki's power. "I have no idea. It is kind of…gross."

"I never saw the Innocence like this before." The Portuguese admitted and then smiled a little wider than the normal. "But, hey, if it's still Innocence…I can destroy it, right, right, right?"

_Don't say it like that, perm-head_…- Lavi thought, a bit disgusted.

And he was thrown against the wall for the- xxx- time. Really, he stopped counting. But now things were different…for the worst. Perm-head's arm was phasing through his heart, but not touching it, getting Lavi effectively stuck between Tyki and the wall; the palm actually reaching the bricks.

"Have you realized, eyepatch-kun, that I have not only your life, but your _destiny_ in my hands?" The other hand went to the right side of Lavi's face, the fingers ghosting over the eye-patch before snapping the band and letting it fall on the floor- and Lavi was not going to open the eye at a time like this, so he kept it shut tight.

"No, but now I do…" He answered, just because.

"Let me tell you, this is one of the biggest pleasures I have ever had the luck of feeling. Usually I get to kill people and see the heart literally beating in my hands, but with you…I have so many _options_."

_Oh, great, the Noah inside is making perm-head go crazy, just like the old times._

Funny

"You see, I can pull your eye out. It won't make difference, because you are already used to the eye-patch and all, but of course the best part is that I'll be lifting the weight of being a Bookman from your shoulders, which, with the Innocence here, will make you a full exorcist and…my enemy. I'll have to kill you right now, and I'll love it, eyepatch-kun." Lavi's hair, at this point, was damp from the sweat. He was remembering the video he saw through Timcampi where perm-head tortured Allen's body and mind, not much different from what he was doing now. "On the other hand, I can simply kill the three of them: your eye, the Innocence" a smirk, "and eyepatch-kun himself. I can as well destroy your eye and the Hammer, which will ultimately make you a free man. You'll just walk away and never come back to this war." Both man sighed heavily. "That's a tempting one, isn't it, eyepatch-kun?" He smiled and he was _so damn close,_ Lavi could smell the Ace tobacco breath and _hear_ the lips stretching. "Do you want me to break you free from your sad destiny, boy?" Lavi remained quiet, trying to even out his respiration. It was hard, because perm-head's words were not stinging anymore; they were _scorching_ like when you mark an animal with a hot iron. For the first time in a long time, the redhead felt his eye water, but he shouldn't worry; that happened before and the tears never really rolled down "And, of course, I let the best to the last. I can destroy the Innocence, but not the eye, and you will go back with me to the mansion and pretend this never happened."

Perm-head really didn't want to kill him, Lavi mused. He wanted Lavi by his side because eyepatch-kun was Tyki's friend. It was all amazing, but, the Innocence… _was in the way_. He wanted to be free, he wanted to be Bookman and he wanted to do the right thing… And the only thing he _didn't_ want was to have to make a choice.

And perm-head was going to force him into choosing, right? Perm-head liked to gamble…

To tell the truth, he was a bit- no, a lot, a lot, a lot, fuck- revolted by the whole thing. He had spent the last three months in doubt, with the creepy Innocence lying- sleeping- in his stomach. He was afraid of falling for joining the Noah, but on the other hand, he knew- he felt- he had to protect the little Hammer with his life.

The Innocence…couldn't simply be destroyed for his own convenience and that's why, the apprentice finally understood, in three months playing the "Noah" game he never fell_. The Innocence never rejected Lavi because Lavi, even though he hadn't realized that, never rejected the Innocence._

Except that the whole reason for protecting the Innocence was because of his role as a Bookman. That was one lie he had told perm-head, come to think of it. He had something he wanted to protect.

His job

His records

His history

Allen Walker

His friends, _why the hell not? It is true, damn it!_

His voice cracked, truly cracked, when he said to the man who was looking intently at his, more than ever, vibrant green eye.

"I- I can't let you do that…perm-head."

And with both hands he grabbed the Noah's hand that was grabbing the object; like a sandwich of hands with Innocence squished in the middle. And Lavi had heavy hands, and a sudden heavy determination to not let go and Tyki, surprised, could do absolutely nothing. If he phased the Innocence through his hand, which he couldn't- because it was the only substance in the world he couldn't manipulate- the Innocence would simply fall on the boy's waiting palm.

Eyepatch-kun got him. He had no exit but to make the hand inside the redhead touch the heart and rip it out with everything he could; veins, blood and a mess. But Tyki never had the opportunity to put his last desperate plan in action.

The shell cracked under the pressure- of the hands, of eyepatch-kun's sheer desire to protect the hammer, of Tyki's hatred toward the Hammer of God- and then…it was not there anymore.

Just _fire_ for the Noah of Pleasures- it tore a loud, suffered yell from him.

"Let go, eyepatch-kun, it burns! It BURNS!" Even though the hands were closing the vision of the Innocence, Lavi simply knew what had happened. After three months sleeping in a shell, just waiting for his decision- and in the end he said "yes"- the Innocence, his Odzuchi Kodzuchi, finally woke up…and evolved.

Without hesitating, a smirk on his awed face and saying something like "Damn it, I wish I could have done this with _Lenalee_…" Lavi drank the Innocence from perm-head's palm. Tyki, at first, didn't pay attention; he was just happy for the instant relief that came after the hateful Innocence was finally away from him. What had happened, the thing just…_liquefied_?

Then he looked at eyepatch-kun, still holding his hand, with his face very, uncomfortably close to it. Tyki cleaned his throat.

"That looked really gay, eyepatch-kun. I thought you had kissed Jess?"

"Just shut up, perm-head." He said in a gruff, letting go of the man's hand as if he had been burned. "Can't you see I'm still…dazed?"

He really was; drinking that concoction of Innocence was not like drinking beer. First, because it tasted awful; second because he literally drank a weapon. At least perm-head was not looking at him with those murderous eyes anymore. It even seemed…like they were back in the cell, sharing jokes and embarrassing sex stories again.

Maybe it was because the Noah was not seeing the Innocence, safely hidden inside Lavi again. But he knew that wasn't going to be like that for long.

"Eyepatch-kun, you are bleeding." Tyki pointed at the boy's stomach region, more precisely where the bellybutton was. There were two little pools of blood growing on each side of it.

Yeah, it really didn't last.

Lavi lifted the black shirt and, sure enough, there were two cross shaped scars bleeding on him, one at the left of his belly button and the other at the right. They were bleeding a lot and Lavi knew why. Perm-head was going to freak out, or kill him once and for all.

But Tyki Mikk just stood rooted to the ground, mesmerized at the scars. Eyepatch-kun had stigmata now too; Dark Matter and Innocence really are perfect opposites. Maybe Exorcists and Noah are alike too…_Why are they enemies then?_ Maybe that's _exactly_ why, because Exorcists and Noah are too alike. Then he watched, curious, the blood dancing over the redhead's belly and then dancing in the air and finally swirling rapidly, taking a weird shape at first, but soon he recognized the shape all too well.

The _Hammer of God_ was Back; deadly for perm-head, beautiful for eyepatch-kun.

Mouth wide open, Lavi couldn't hide his admiration. It had been such a long time since he last saw Odzuchi Kodzuchi activated and now…it had become Crystal type.

_The panda is going to kill me_- was the first inevitable thought, followed by a distinct feeling of longing in his little useless heart that, slowly but surely, was proving its value. Lavi couldn't stop looking at the beautiful weapon made out of Innocence and his blood. More than never, it looked like a War Hammer.

More than never, he was a soldier…of History, of Bookmen, of Destiny.

And, look at that, there was a Noah right in front of him, ready to smash his treasure just after Lavi finally recovered it.

"I should destroy it, eyepatch-kun."

Tyki stepped forward, a mix of a lot of things dancing inside his golden eyes. And Lavi…didn't step back.

"And I will not allow that, perm-head." When the Noah touched his shoulder heavily, Lavi made the thing grow as always and amazed at how it felt _right_ in his hands. But it was perm-head's turn to surprise eyepatch-kun.

"I said that I "should", not that I "will". Although I'm afraid this will be goodbye for us, eyepatch-kun."

It took a while, but it surely clicked. _This was goodbye_. Lavi had to go; he couldn't go back to mansion like this- new and improved. And Perm-head…was going to betray his family.

"Why are you letting me go without even fighting, perm-head?"

"Why are you loyal to the Innocence if you are a Bookman, eyepatch-kun?"

"Only idiots answer a question with other question, stupid."

"I want you to answer my first, brat."

They grinned, smiled, then laughed aloud and the sound was echoing into the alleyway. One last joke…One last bickering…was all they needed.

"Usually I'm fairly more rational, and you know that, perm-head, but this time…it came from the heart. Remember when you told me I would end up doing the right thing? Well, turns out you were right."

"We do the right thing because we are already in hell, you know, there's nothing else to do. And I'm letting you go for the same reason, eyepatch-kun. This" He motioned to the boy with his head "is my idea of doing the right thing." He sighed and chuckled as he grabbed another Ace cigarette from his pocket. "It sucks."

"Right, right, right, and do you know how I know we are actually doing the right thing?"

"Because the right thing sucks."

Goodbyes sucked. Lavi was used to goodbyes but it never sucked before, but now… He grabbed a cigar from perm-head's package and quickly was already blowing smoke into the air; he hated the thing, but now was a good occasion for tobacco; it tasted as bitter as this moment.

"Every fiber of my Noah being is screaming for me not to let you go, eyepatch-kun, but I can still fight against it. But not for too long…"

"Which means…"

"Which means you'd better use that fucking Hammer of yours and ride the hell away from me. I don't want to kill you, eyepatch-kun, but if this take long…I don't know." Really, his hand was already trembling.

Perm-head was indeed a poor bastard and the fact he kept fighting impressed Lavi; Tyki Mikk really was a lot like Allen Walker.

He hopped on the Hammer, not ready to say goodbye, so he didn't. He just said: "Hey, can you tell the panda what happened? I don't know what he will say, but…tell him I'm okay."

Bookman was probably going to be pissed, but at least Lavi knew the old man was out of danger for now. Maybe he could even meet him again soon, who knows? What he is sure of is about the place of next stop. The Noah had given him great leads, after all.

_I'm going to wherever the bean sprout is._

It has always been Allen; the Destroyer of Time; the one who saved Lavi; the one Lavi saved; the hero dressed like a clown; the gem of his records….and his friend.

"And take care, perm-head, I'm serious. Don't let your family figure out what happened here. Tell them I really had the Innocence, but that I ran away. It's…kind of true." Tyki snorted.

"I know how to tell a lie, eyepatch-kun." Oh, Lavi knew that more than most of people now.

And Tyki knew Wisely, the only one who could know what happened, wouldn't open his mouth.

"Right, right, right!"

And then there was a whoosh close to his face, strong enough to knock the hat out of his head, and Tyki was suddenly looking at the little red spot in the sky- the flaming hair and the red scarf. That made he know, in his heart, that he had made the right thing not just because he hated this specific goodbye. Eyepatch-kun was the wind, wasn't him? And even if Tyki could, he _shouldn't_- it would be a blasphemy caging the wind. The wind was made to roam and to be free. And eyepatch-kun, Tyki knew, was smiling right now, _because he was flying again_.

He was walking out of the alley when he saw the little eye-patch on the floor. He gripped it and put in his pocket. Who knows? Maybe…he would have the occasion to give it back.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Oh, my God, I'm so excited and can you guys blame me? Of course not! This is/was *I'm going to cry* the last chapter of Interview! I can't believe it is finally done! xD So, yeah, I not even know where to start…

I wanted to put myself, Lavi, Tyki and everyone who comes across this chapter on the edge. That's why I started the whole think at the library with Tyki "scaring" Lavi, and then Wisely creepily showing up, an then things went smoothly as Lavi met the OLD LADY! She had to appear this chapter- had to. And Lavi had to meet her before the fic ended; period. Than I included more literature references, and that was totally biased of me, because I'm an avid reader of Russian writers; such as Tolstoi and Doistoievski. And I actually never planned that scene but I needed to fill the chapter before the great climax. So, yeah, it sounds lame, but I think it turned out okay. I like the idea of Tyki reading a book that Lavi didn't read. Then there was the bar/restaurant scene that I actually planned. What I never planned was Jess's description. When I realized, I had described myself. O.o No. really; hair, skin, body and all. What can I say? I love Lavi in my subconscious. I liked Jess…

And then I make a pause to breathe because I wrote the whole last scenes in one go; it just came to me and I wrote it. The first thing I have to say is that making a good end is hard; really hard. You have to wrap up the story and don't let it become boring. I was afraid of the "boring", I have to confess. There was so much stuff to write. So much happened in the teeny tiny space of an alley, which is an irony I realize now- I like it. Tyki was just perfect. I felt him; I felt his anger, his confusion and his sadness. He is so damn profound I felt like I was diving into him. And I'd like to think that his different moods put ourselves in a rollercoaster and we couldn't dare predict what he would do in the end. I liked to write the part where he says he has Lavi's destiny literally in his hands. And that was just a relation of trust and at the same time, mistrust between him and Lavi. And talking about the redhead…He is a little genius who opened up his heart and made a Noah open up his heart- even if that was not planned. I can safely say that, from all the motives and elements behind their bond, the "do the right thing" was the most decisive one. They know they are condemned by fate but they still want to do the right thing. And in this case, the right thing was Lavi flying away and Tyki taking the decision of letting him go. Have you guys noticed Tyki kept the eye-patch just like Lavi kept Allen's card- which was originally Tyki's?

Lastly (God, this is HUGE, sorry.) I have to say that I loved the title. I had in my head for about two weeks. It is the first time I though about a title beforehand. It just…fits Lavi so perfectly. And the fic started written more from Lavi's point of view and right in the end, from Tyki's.

Anyway, that's all (I guess). The only thing I have to do now is list my favorite moments, as I promised:

_-Lavi hugging the top hat full of apples- that was adorable, come on!_

_-Sheryl striking all his jealousy and hate at Lavi, and Lavi actually snapping at him for the first time. Hehe, I had fun writing that._

_-The wind thing. xD It was used till the very end of the fic_

_-Wisely, because I love him._

_-Lavi and Tyki getting plastered. The tale about the prisoners too, was fun to write. I liked when Lavi says something like. "I know because I was there" and Tyki goes all "WTF?"_

_-When Tyki tortures Lavi and when Tyki helps Lavi after Sheryl's torture. Those were pretty strong scenes. And I have to add Lavi coping after the torture. I loved to explore his character (more) through that "suck it up and do the job" aspect._

_- The title of the last chapter. "A Bookman that was given to fly". It kind of gives a uniqueness to Lavi. When we think about it, he will be Bookman, just like all the Bookmen who came before him, but this Bookman- Lavi- likes to fly, and he can fly. xD_

_-"Right, right, right" and the many meanings it conveys._

_-The one thing I couldn't do as I wanted: Yuu-chan stayed at the Noah mansion. The plot wouldn't let Lavi bring him. Forgive me, guys. He'll be well fed by Trycia and Wisely, probably. =]_

So, guys, it's sad but this is goodbye- they _really_ suck. I hope you guys had as much a great time reading as I had writing/reading. I loved this fic from the first to the last word. Cheesy I know, but so true. I'm happy I finished a project and I'm happy for all the support. You guys rock!

Let's have fun with the last chapter and review! xD Kisses and hugs and cookies and more kisses!8D

**Moon**


End file.
